Scooby Doo! From Hero to Legend
by Ellis97
Summary: When a mysterious villain creates a rift of dark energy that threatens to tear the universe apart, huge plot twists and unforgettable dimensions await as Scooby, Scrappy, Velma, and Marcie make their way through seven worlds, each more memorable than the last! Can these legendary heroes save the universe? Find out! Sequel to Forgotten Land and based on Super Paper Mario.
1. Prolouge

A long time ago, a talking dog named Scooby Doo and his owners; rich and beautiful heiress Daphne Blake, gluttonous beatnik Shaggy Rogers, handsome leader Fred Jones, and brave and bold Velma Dinkely had discovered a world I had created for forgotten Toons known as Boomerland.

The gang had faced many challenges, encountered many challenges, battled villains large and small on their quest. But they saved the entire kingdom from total destruction with a bunch of survivors and Scooby's nephew and ruler of the kingdom- Scrappy Doo. With Scrappy by his side, good triumphed over evil, Scrappy reunited with his true love, and their family was reconciled.

That however, was only the beginning. As the forgotten Toons were rebuilding their homes, restoring their lives, and Scooby and his friends were getting back to their lives, trouble was right around the corner...

This is the story of how they saved all worlds...

This is the story of how they reunited two lovers...

This is the story of how Scooby Doo and his friends had evolved from heroes to legends.

This is the story of the lost book of prophecies.

This prophetic book was a mysterious tome full of stories of future events. Of course, many PEOPLE desired this book, wishing to glimpse their futures. But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. The book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away.

This...is the tale of the forgotten book's last owner. It is a tale of love...

* * *

**That was one of the shortest prolouge's you ever read huh? Well, we've got longer chapters coming up soon. But for now, let me give you the details. **

**We will still be using Hanna Barbera characters in place in the Disney characters, but we will also be using the villains and worlds from Super Paper Mario, except for the Fort Francis one, since we did that in the last story.**


	2. Disaster Strikes

In Coolsville, Scooby Doo and his best buddy Shaggy had been enjoying a nice day at the pizza shop, it was a nice peaceful day.

"Aah this is the life isn't it Scooby Doo?" Shaggy asked his dog.

"Reah rit is!" Scooby said to his master while eating lots of the pizza.

"So peaceful indeed." Shaggy continued "No mysteries today. No monsters, no werewolves, no phantom virus', no nothing."

"Yep!" Scooby added "Rothing but a day of fun."

"Say Scooby" Shaggy said to his dog "It's kinda boring with no mysteries to solve today. Maybe we'd better go home and see if the others wanna do something today."

"Great idea Raggy." Scooby responded.

They left the pizza parlor and headed for home.

**MEANWHILE IN BOOMERLAND...**

It was just a usual time for forgotten toons, having fun, going through their everday lives, you know. King Scrappy Doo, Queen Googie, and Prince Flim-Flam were on their favorite big hill in Flintstones Park.

"Isn't this a wonderful afternoon Scrappykins?" Googie asked Scrappy as he sat in her lap.

"Yes it sure is. The sun is shining, no royal duties to attend to, and we get to spend the day together." Scrappy said to his queen as he picked a flower and handed it to Googie.

"Oh Scrappy, you're so sweet." She sniffed the flower and kissed his cheek. He blushed and turned away. Googie then gave Scrappy an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you Googie." He hugged her and she kissed his cheek. Then, he looked at her with his big puppy power eyes.

"Okay one more." Googie gave him a cute giggle and kissed his nose again "I love you Scrappy.

Just then, Flim-Flam cut into them.

"HEY!" He yelled "What about me? Don't I count for anything."

Googie gave Flim a cute little giggle "Of course Flim-Flam and I love you too." She hugged him and sweetly kissed his nose.

"Nothing can ruin this day." Scrappy said relaxed.

Suddenly, some dark, purple clouds covered the enitre sky and it got very dark in the kingdom.

"What's going on?" Flim-Flam asked.

"Those are some weird looking clouds." Googie scratched her head.

Just then, a strange floating alien appeared out of nowhere.

"Gazoo?" Scrappy, Flim, and Googie asked.

"What're you doing here Gaz?" Flim-Flam asked.

"What's with all these dark, purple clouds?" Googie asked.

"These aren't clouds, these are dark voids!" Gazoo told them.

"Dark voids?" They exclaimed.

"Yes, they'll suck out every toon in sight if you guys don't come with me ." Gazoo continued.

"Okay, we'll go with you!" Scrappy told the alien "Come on guys!"

Gazoo snapped his fingers and teleported them out of the kingdom. Little did they know, all the inhabitants were being sucked into the void at the same time.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN COOLSVILLE...**

Shaggy and Scooby got home, but when they got inside, they saw that the whole place had been raided and Freddy and Velma were unconsious.

"Zoinks Scoob!" Shaggy stated "Looks like burglars broke into our house."

"Reah, rand rhere are Red, Relma, and Raphne?" Scooby asked.

Just then, Shaggy and Scooby heard muffled crys. They went to the kitchen to see Freddy and Velma tied up.

"FRED!" Shaggy shouted.

"RELMA!" Scooby shouted.

They untied their friends and asked them what had happened.

"Like what happened dudes?" Shaggy asked Freddy and Velma.

"Rand where's Daphne?" Scooby added.

"Well you see-" Velma began.

But before Velma could finsh, something caught the gang's attention...

"GUYS!" It was Daphne's voice.

Scooby, Shaggy, Freddy, and Velma looked around to see where Daphne's voice had rang out from. She suddenly appeared in mid-air, protected by a barrier of hexagons.

"Daphne?" They asked.

And if that wasn't odd enough, a white caped man teleported into the room, wearing a monocle and holding a scepter.

"BLECK! Your precious Daphne has been taken…by Count Bleck!" the Man bellowed. "The Chosen executioner of the Dark Prognosticus…is Count Bleck! The fine fellow prophesized to come to this dimension…is also Count Bleck!"

"I'll tell you who doesn't even make a bit of sense…Count Bleck!" quipped Fred. "Enough! Release Daphne right now!"

"Count Bleck says NEVER! This woman is integral to fulfilling the prophecies…she will be brought to Castle Bleck and be used to destroy all worlds…by Count Bleck!"

Shaggy and Scooby were dumbstruck. "Destroy…all...WORLDS! ?"

Scooby had to save Daphne. He made a bold jump at Count Bleck, only to be bounced back by an invisible force the Count donned himself.

"Huh?" Scooby asked confused.

Count Bleck, with a quite smug face, spread his cape and aimed a blast of purple swirliness at Scooby, engulfing him with it. At first it was nothing, until Scooby was spun around and thrown effortlessly to the ground. Shaggy looked over him worriedly and moaned, "SCOOBY DOO!" Then, Shaggy was knocked out cold by Bleck's powers as well.

"This mutt deserves ridicule…weaklings cannot face Count Bleck!" Bleck said with an evil grin.

"Hey, here's a thought: you calm down and release her…OR ELSE!" boomed Fred.

"Bleh heh heh heh…your little girlfriend shall not be returned…by Count Bleck. In fact, Fred Jones, leader of Mystery Incorporated…Count Bleck will take you too!"

"WHAT!" The gang asked shocked.

Bleck cackled madly as he spread his cape again, sucking Freddy and accidentally Velma, into the purple portal he whipped up, the same one that appeared in Boomerland.

"Bleh heh heh Bleck! Count Bleck's preparations are now in order!" The Count boasted "All that remains is for the dimensional void to appear, as foretold in the prophecy."

Bleck teleported to where he had sent Fred, Daphne, and Velma.

The castle was emptied of everyone except for the unconscious Mario…

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh no! Count Bleck has stolen Daphne, Freddy, Velma, and all the citizens of Boomerland. Only Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Googie, and Flim-Flam are left. Now it's up to them to find out what's going on.**


	3. A Wedding for Darkness

Daphne finally woke up and regained her consiousness.

"Huh? Where am I?" She muttered.

Next thing she knew, she saw Count Bleck and was in a wedding chapel and saw Freddy in a white tuxedo and in front of her were the forgotten Toons from Boomerland. She also saw she was wearing a beautiful wedding gown and holding a boquet.

"Wh-What's going on here!" Daphne demanded to know. She didn't get an answer.

"Oh, man…this is the most complicated plan ever…" she wheezed.

Just then, a strange humanoid woman appeared out of nowhere "Count! Yeah, um, K, so preparations are complete…"

"Mm thank you Nastasia…then it shall be begun…by Count Bleck!" The Count evilly stated.

Wedding bells started chiming, and apparently Bleck was the one who was going to wed the two this time.

"Fred Jones, brave and handsome leader of Mystery Inc…Do you take Daphne Blake to be your lawfully wedded wife 'til your games be over?" Nastasia asked.

"Me marry Daphne?" Fred asked nervously, sweating "I-I-I-I do!"

"Daphne Blake, woman of beauty, money, and fashion, pure of heart…do you take Fred Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poor?" Asked Bleck.

Daphne wanted to say 'yes' but she had other thoughts. "Now, wait just a minute! You will explain to me what is going on…RIGHT NOW!"

Count Bleck just cackled. "Bleh heh heh heh…Is it not obvious? This is your wedding, Princess!"

"REALLY?" She said with so much joy and jubilation.

She couldn't believe it, she and Freddy were gonna be married just like she had always dreamed of. This was a dream come true. They were gonna be together forever and be happily married and have kids, just like she always dreamed of.

"I do!" She said with as much happiness.

Just as Daphne was about to kiss Fred on the lips, in middle of the altar, dark magic was forming, and the newly married couple were dumbstruck. "WH-WHAT! ?"

While that was going on, Velma, who had also been sucked in with the crowd, regained consciousness.

"What in the world…? Eh? What am I doing here?" she pondered before glancing up at the altar.

Just then, some forgotten toons lifted her up. It was a blue hound dog wearing a red bowtie, a pink mountain lion sporting an upturned collar shirt cuffs and a string tie, a brown hound dog wearing a red karate uniform, a yellow tabby cat with gray stripes, and an orange cat with a white collar and blue bowtie.

"Velma Dinkely...you're out of your coma state, concious, awake even!" The mountain lion said to her.

"Snagglepuss? Huck? Hon Kong Phooey? Spot?" Velma asked. She tried to get the orange cat's name but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Mr. Jinks?" The cat asked "We competed in the Laff-A-Lympics? I was the star of Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinks?"

Before Velma could respond, out of the darkness arose a dark heart, brimming with terrible magic.

Bleck was plainly pleased and burst out into mad laughter. "Bleh heh heh heh! BLECK! Yes, all precisely as written in the Dark Prognosticus! Already it is unleashed! The Chaos Heart!"

"Oh yeah, um, congratulations Count…" Said his assistant

"HALT!" Bleck yelled.

Daphne, Fred, Bleck, and Nastasia froze, turning as Velma sprung -more literal than intended- onto the scene.

"And just who are you?…asked Count Bleck.

"Oh, no! I don't give my name to scoundrels! You better get away from Daphne or else!" Velma exclaimed.

Nastasia held up her fists. After all she'd been through, nothing was stopping this plan now. "Yeah, I'm going to need you to stop right this second, K? If you interrupt this now…"

Velma ignored Nastasia, jumped on the Chaos Heart, and landed next to Daphne.

"Don't worry Daph, I'm gonna save you!" Velma said to her best friend.

The Chaos Heart was simply going mad and glowing like crazy. In a flash, everything was gone…except Count Bleck, who reappeared next to his creation and Nastasia.

"Um, Yeah, so…are you all right, Count?" Nastasia asked.

"Fools…pointless acts like these will only earn you pain…from Count Bleck! Very well. As the Chaos heart is secured, these ragtag groups now lack use."

"Um, so, yeah, Count? This means you may turn to a new page of dark prophecies…"

Count disregarded Nastasia for the moment and spread his cape once more.

"Open your mouth, darkness! Consume everything and destroy all worlds as foretold in the prophecy! BLECK!"

The Void was officially born in the sky.

**MEANWHILE AT COOLSVILLE...**

Scooby and Shaggy finally regained their senses and woke up. They were still in the living room, where everyone was gone…except a rainbow butterfly, that appeared right before them.

"Scooby Doo? Shaggy Rogers? Are you awake?" the butterfly asked.

"Um do I know you?" Scooby asked the butterfly.

"My name is Tippi…I am known as a Pixl…a sort of fairy…Scooby…I came to find you…" She told the Great Dane.

Scooby and Shaggy got scared and Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"I am no enemy…you met Count Bleck…and he kidnapped a beautiful young woman and a handsome blonde guy? Is this not so?"

"Ruh huh." Scooby told the butterfly.

"Then that means Count Bleck is even now beginning to form The Void…We haven't much time…You must come with me…Yes, if all your friends are to be saved, you must come…" Tippi said to the two.

Scooby and Shaggy were then surrounded by a black box.

"Let us go…" Tippi said.

And just like that, Scooby and Shaggy teleported out of their house.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it! Fred and Daphne are married but not with the rice throwing, marriage kiss, and wedding buffet and cake and now the world is doomed! Where will they go? What's going on? Stay tuned!**


	4. The Journey Begins

Scooby and Shaggy had reappeared on a white tower of some sort, amazed by the minor fact that he teleported! Sure, it wasn't him doing it, but it was still cool! Just then, a man walked up to them, the man had slicked back black hair with streaks of grey. He often wears a black suit with a red and black cape, or a blue outfit with a purple cape. Shaggy and Scooby recognized him as "Vincent Van Ghoul"

"Oh ho ho ho…Back so soon, Tippi?" he chuckled.

"Yes I found the lead hero in the Light Prognosticus perfectly…and his name is Mario…"

"I know. We met several times in the past." Vincent said.

"Like yeah!" Shaggy said "It's great to see ya Mr. Van Ghoul."

"Likewise" Vincent said.

"Mr. Van Ghoul" Scooby began "Ruts going on here? Rut happened to Red, Raphne, rand Relma?"

"You guys must follow me to my castle, I'll explain everything there." The warlock told the two as they walked to Vincent's castle.

They arrived at Vincent's castle, where they were in for a big surprise. They saw Scrappy, Googie, and Flim-Flam with Gazoo.

"Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy asked.

"Shaggy?" Googie asked.

"What're you doing here?"

"Merlin?" Scooby asked.

"I am a descendent of the ancient who created this town. I busy myself studying musty ancient texts to forestall the end of all worlds!"

"End of all worlds?!" Shaggy and Scooby asked

"So Tippi has not yet told you, I gather…Well then, Scooby…the answer hangs above you." Gazoo said as he pointed to the sky.

In the supposed sky, there was similar purple portal to what knocked out Scooby and Shaggy, what took the forgotten Toons, and what took Fred, Daphne, and Velma away.

"Do you see the gathering darkness in the sky? It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of time and space!" Vincent explained "Such a strange phenomenon…is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow. And in the end, it'll swallow all existence…all worlds, all dimensions…This Void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus."

"A beautiful orange haired woman and a handsome, strong blonde man...the union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds…and then the Chaos Heart with ravage the sky, and so bring forth the Void… " Recited Tippi.

"Yes…the passage Tippi just quoted was from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors. The book also says this: The Void will swallow all…naught can stop it, unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The two legendary heroes with the power of the seven Pure Hearts will rise to this task."…so it is written."

Vincent then lifted his arms, and a really bright red heart magically appeared out of thin air. Scooby and Shaggy just watched in awe.

"Wait what does that have to do with us?" Scrappy asked.

"This is one of the seven Pure Hearts. You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus. You and Scrappy are the only ones who can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds! Take this and save all worlds from destruction!"

"I'll save the universe guys! Or name isn't Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby stated.

"So will I or my name isn't Scrappy Dappy Doo!" Scrappy boasted.

"Excellent! You truly are the heroes of the book of legend! My eyes never deceive me! So…Scooby and Scrappy Doo, our brave heroes! Take…THIS!"

The Pure Heart floated over to Scooby, and he held it up proudly.

"Now, great heroes Scooby and Scrappy…your first task awaits. You must take this Pure Heart…You must place it in the Heart Pillar of this town. Tippi will lead you there. Return to me when you are through with this task!" Vincent said.

Tippi led them to the tall, rectangle pillar with the heart imprint on the font. All Mario had to do was merely touch it, and it suddenly emitted invisible waves of magic force. The Pure Heart then floated out of Scooby's hands and placed itself into the Heart Slot. Like a key in a lock, he Pure Heart opened a way to the world where the next Pure Heart was: a red door at the top of Flipside.

"Well done…now, let's return to the others…"

They finally returned to Vincent's castle where they met Shaggy, Googie, Gazoo, Flim, and Vincent. Vincent ran up to them.

"Ah, the two of you return!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Look! A door has appeared!" He pointed to a door that appeared in the hall.

"This interdimensional door was made to lead the heroes to another Pure Heart. Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies one of the six other Pure Hearts. Tippi You must use your power to help Scooby and Scrappy find this Pure Heart and return here." Gazoo explained.

"Of course…" She said.

"And Scooby…I have some things to give you that will aid you on your journey." Vincent gave Scooby a candy cane colored pipe. "With this, you'll be able to return to Flipside from anywhere in the universe! Use it whenever you feel you must return in a hurry. The Light Prognosticus foretells that the heroes will meet a "dimensional governor". And from him, the hero will learn the dimensional technique…"

"And pray tell, who would that be?" Flim-Flam asked.

"I am almost certain that this refers to my friend, the Flip Wizard, Bestovius. So go now through this door, and seek out Bestovius!" Vincent answered.

"Well, let's get going…" Scooby said to his nephew.

"Oh Scrappy, be careful out there darling" Googie told Scrappy as she held his hands.

"Don't worry Googie I promise to come back unharmed." Scrappy assured.

"Good luck my angel" She kissed Scrappy's nose five times and then on the lips.

"You're gonna need it." Flim-Flam added.

"Come on Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy lifted up his uncle "Tada-tada-tada! Puppy power!"

The two dogs trotted into front of the door, and entered after it magically opened for them.

**MEANWHILE...**

In Count Bleck's HQ, which was really just a few stable boxes floating in darkness, Count Bleck, Nastasia, and two currently unknown characters were discussing the progress of their plans.

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! The Void has been ripped in dimensional fabric! Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!"

"Wow! That's just super, Count! Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds…and then you're gonna build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!" exclaimed the thrid, who sounded a lot like a little girl.

"Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff. Yess…A perfect world sounds magical" mused Dimentio. "Ah ha ha. I can hardly stand the wait."

"SORRY I'M LATE!" boomed a Scottish voice. The owner of the voice came crashing down, only to reveal he was the fourth member of the conversation. "What in blazin' bog rats…how'd I beat myself 'ere? What's goin' on?"

"Oh, O'Chunks you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?" the one who looked like O'Chunks suddenly turned into the Count. "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time though, when you've got muscles instead of brains!"

O'Chunks angrily had a fit. "EY! Yeh can't fool me with that shape-shiftin' hooliganry! It's Mimi, innit? Show a little respect for the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

Count Bleck just chuckled. "Bleh heh heh heh heh…How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper…as Count Bleck."

Mimi giggled before turning into Daphne. "Aw, golly, thanks Count! With you around, it's nothing but sunshine and rainbows all the time! Hanging out with the count! That's MY idea of a perfect world!"

Dimentio smirked. "And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with sexy lifeguards with washboard abbs like those two abnormally guys in that creepy vampire movie…"

Mimi transformed into Freddy out of anger and growled at Dimentio, "Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary!"

"Bleh heh heh heh…well, different strokes for different minions…After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen…we must follow the instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

Nastasia gulped and adjusted her glasses. "Yeah, about that, just an FYI. I've got an urgent memo for your email inbox…apparently there's been some unapproved one-dimensional activity lately. Yeah…I'm thinking it's the two heroes of the prophecy. We're going to need an action plan for these guys…"

"Dimensional interlopers! And possibly the heroes! Are you sure of it, Nastasia?"

"COUNT BLECK!" shouted O'Chunks. "Lemme get these creeps right in me brain. The 'eroes Nastasia's goin' on about they yer enemy? Then yeh gotta cut me loose on 'em! Yeh gotta! I'll give 'em a nice taste o' O'Chunks!"

"Very well O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck."

"Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it! Mimi! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunking!"

O'Chunks jumped off his square, which was one of his ways to teleport- he had two, as a matter of fact. Dimentio gave a thoughtful look and turned away.

"Hmm…I do enjoy a good chunking…Well, then…I believe I'll head out as well."

Without another word, Dimentio magically teleported off. Count Bleck just chortled once more.

"Bleh heh heh heh! So, heroes you would defy Count Bleck? Then hurry, for your worlds' end draws near…BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"

Scooby was called upon once again to save the world, with his nephew Scrappy Doo by his side…no small task. Could he prevent Count Bleck from pulling off his sinister plot? Would Scooby be reunited with his other friends, perhaps? A truly inter-dimensional adventure was about to begin…where they would transform from heroes to legends.

* * *

**Author's Note: Scooby Doo and Scrappy are on a mission to save all of mankind. Can they prevail? Stay tuned.**


	5. Adventure Begins

The door led our heroes to where the Pure Heart was probably located.

Scooby and Scrappy walked out of the red door into a world completely made up of lines and pure color. The sky was a pastel blue, all the greenery was really green, with little hints of yellow, purple, and the such among them.

"I feel the Pure Heart. But it is still far from here…" Tippi stated. "Vincent told us to find Bestovius, to learn that dimensional technique. We'd better go find him…"

The house was completely empty!

"Rey! This place is empty!" Scooby said.

"Yeah there's nobody or nothing inside!" Scrappy stated "What's the big idea?" He asked Tippi.

"This is not an empty house…" she trailed. "There's something in this room. I can feel it…"

"And I'm Mordecai the Blue Jay!" Scrappy said sarcastically.

"No seriously. I can help you find hidden things." Tippi reassured "Why don't you use my power to look around! All you have to do is point to the area of interest!"

"Okay Tippi, how about over there?" Scrappy pointed to the wall.

Suddenly, Tippi dispersed into several little triangles, all revolving around the area Scrappy pointed at. Moving around, she located an invisible door.

"There's a hidden door here!" Scooby stated.

"I see there is!" Tippi responded "I'll make it visible for you."

Tippi magically made the door appear, amazing Scooby and Scrappy, almost thinking it was an illusion. It was proven, however, when he actually did open the door and find some kind of "cloud wizard" man in the hidden room.

"Hmmmmmmm?" questioned the man. "Who are these strange canines who appear before me? And how do they have the audacity to address my multicolored glory? How did these mangy mongrels get in my domains?"

"Watch who you're calling mangy mongrels ya mook!" Scrappy said "Let me at ya! Put em up!" Scrappy bounced and shook his fists.

Before Scrappy could make a move, the strange ma intervened.

"Wait right there…brown fur…black spots…blue collar...diamond shaped ID tag with the initals SD…Hah! You two sport the looks of the legendary Heroes of the Prophecy! You must be the great…HEROES…impersonators!"

Scooby dramatically fell forward onto his face.

"Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy asked "You okay?"

"Res! Ri'm okay!" Scooby got up.

"What a costume! You look like you leaped out of the pages of the Prognosticus!" The man observed.

"NOOOO!" Scooby yelled.

"This is Scooby Doo! And this is his nephew, Scrappy!" Tippi explained. "They look like this because they ARE the heroes…Vincent Van Ghoul told us to find you."

"If Vincent thinks you are the heroes, then you probably are…I think… Well, then. As the ancient prophecy foretells…I, Bestovius, will bestow upon you your legendary weapons."

"Legendary weapons?" Scooby asked.

"Yes your legendary weapons" Bestovius explained. "You see, the legend says that you two have your own weapons matching your strategy, stamina, and skills. For you, great heroes, can be taught so you too can access these amazing weapons…for a nominal fee of 10,000 dollars!"

Scooby and Scrappy's jaws dropped as Tippi squeaked over Scooby's shoulder. "But that's preposterous! You can't charge money to help the heroes of the prophecy!"

"Why not?" Asked Bestovius "Even the great splendiferous Bestovius has certain…expenditures. Why should the heroes get the world delivered to him on a silver platter? These heroes think they can get away with shaking people down for free skills! A mere 10,000 dollars should be_ nothing_ for a hero of the universe! What do you say?"

"NO!" The dogs responded.

"I should have expected such cheapskate from a hero with no pedigree! Now that I know you are trying to cheat me out of my due tribute…I will settle for just taking all of the money in your pocket."

Scooby didn't want to pay this guy _any_ money after Bestovious insulted him and his nephew, but he really didn't have that many money and he was wasting time if he wanted to dumb the price down the free. So, he opened up the secret compartment of his ID tag, grabbed a nickel and tossed it at Bestovius and awaited to get his weapon.

"Let us begin!" Bestovius floated closer to Scooby and Scrappy and began to chant some magic words. "Flimmiddy flammiddy floooom! Diggidy daggidy doooom! Zibbity Zabbity zoooom! SHABOOM! FLIPPOW!"

Mario felt a rush of power wash over him as the ancient technique was transferred over to him. Then, a weapon each landed in the palms of their hands.

"Merlin's magic paintbrush!" Scooby saw a paintbrush in the palm of his hand.

"Sweet!" Scrappy said as he got a cartoon-looking hammer "A hammer!"

"That hammer is more powerful than you think Scrappy Doo. It's a SUPER hammer." Bestovius told the puppy "Take a swing at it on the floor."

"Okay!" Scrappy shrugged "Tada tada tada! Puppy power!"

He smashed his hammer right on the floor and it made the room vibrate like an earthquake.

"What a hammer! What a hammer!" Scrappy held his weapon.

"Good to see you're getting the hang of it!" Bestovius chuckled. "Oh, by the way…if you keep going up Line Land Road, you'll end up reaching a mountain. I've been hearing that there's some hooligan going on a rampage there, if you'll please check that out…"

The Doo's gave a nod, then waved good-bye.

And so Scooby and Scrappy gained their legendary weapons. They soon came to learn their amazing abilities to use these amazing items. But there was no time to celebrate: Scooby and Scrappy still had a Pure Heart to find.

"Follow me," Tippi said, as she flew toward the mountain that loomed ahead. The Pure Heart was hidden somewhere on the other side.

* * *

**Oh boy! Where will Scooby and Scrappy go now? Will they find the Pure Heart or will someone get in their way? Stay tuned. and find out the upcoming events!**


	6. A Pixl For Your Thoughts

"I feel that the Pure Heart is beyond this mountain…" Tippi informed, once she, Scooby, and Scrappy had reached the foothills just beyond Lineland Road. "…but it's still far, far away. Something tells me that you'll need to put that new skill of yours to use."

Mario nodded and was off again. It was weird, being on an adventure alone. He was so used to having _some_ sort of companion…well, there _was_ Tippi, but she didn't seem all that animated. Nice, but there certainly was something odd about her. Beyond that…well, it was almost like Mario had the weight of all the worlds on his shoulders, alone.

"Hey! There's a house in the distance!" Scrappy pointed out.

Sure enough, a small house sat in the background, puffing wisps of smoke out of its chimney. It certainly did look cozy! Mario smiled and had plans to simply pass it by, but there was a giant chasm ahead and the only way to go was down a pipe.

"That's certainly odd…" Tippi pondered as Scooby leaned over the edge. Yep, that went down quite a ways and there was no jumping across. Pipe it was.

**Down the pipe and in the house-**

"Whoever lives here sure must like red…" Tippi observed as the duo entered the small abode. The first floor was mainly the entry way, then there was the stairs that took up half the house, and second floor which held a bed and a large red switch. Scooby and Scrappy climbed up the stairs to see if there was anyone in the tiny house, but when he reached the second floor, there was still no one.

"I wouldn't leave so quick…" Tippi told Mario. "I'm still picking up a foruth presence, but even with my powers I can find no one!"

Scooby thought for a few seconds, then decided the magic paintbrush would come in handy here too. He blasted the whole house with magic paint and they found a guy dressed in red, sitting on his bed, sweat dripping from his head.

"Hey! HEY! You can see me!" he cried ecstatically.

"Yes we can." Scooby said to the man.

"This is unbelievable! I've been freaking out here for days, and finally someone sees me! A couple mornings ago, I roll out of bed…and once I get my coffee, I realize I'm thinned out! I've been hollering and flailing for days, but no one could hear me…or even see me. Just when I was starting to think I'd be here forever, I see you!"

Scooby, even though he was still trying to process the entire 'tragic' event, agreed instantly.

It wasn't until our heroes had started staring at the guy weirdly that he realized it was fine. He started jumping happily on his bed while Scooby hopped to the floor to get out of the way.

"WHUH! We did it! I'm back to normal! Listen, you really bailed me out there. That thinner stuff was really freaking me out! The name's Red. Nice to meet you!" Red, as he was apparently named, exclaimed. "Say, uh…any way I can repay you?"

Scrappy began to explain. "Actually, there is one thing…there's a huge chasm outside that we need to cross."

"So you want the cross the chasm, huh? Well, you found yourself the right guy! But hey. I've got to warn you. You know this place is called Impasse Pass right? I'm only allowed to let a choice few cross the bridge. It's in my job description. I mean, that's why they pay me to stand here! You sure you want to pass?" Red asked.

"Yes!" Scooby said.

"Yeah…you did save me from being trapped in a parallel dimension and all… OK! I'm going to ask you a question. Get the right answer and I'll let you pass."

"Rokay!" Scooby answered.

"My Uncle Scooby can answer any question!" Scrappy said.

"What's the most manly color in the entire universe?" Asked Red "Red or green?"

"Red?" Scooby awkwardly asked.

"You are SO right! I knew it! You and me, we see eye to eye on fashion. Hold on a sec. I'll throw the bridge down."

Red leaped off his bed and toward the red switch located conveniently right next to it. Upon throwing it, Mario and Tippi glanced out the widow to see a small wooden bridge build itself onto the chasm.

"All right, you should be good to go. You take it easy!"

"Thank you!" called Scooby, Scrappy, and Tippi as they headed back out the door. Once the duo traveled back through the pipe, returned outside, and crossed the bridge…they found a quaint little town filled with a small amount of people.

"Huh, I wonder if anyone in this village knows anything…" Tippi pondered.

Scooby was beginning to realize that only have Tippi for company was very odd, because when things got too quiet or awkward, she would pipe up.

_"Anyway, better get serious…"_ Scooby thought to himself . Asking a few people around town, they eventually got directions for where the mayor's house was- the westernmost house in the tiny town. Thanking everyone, Scooby and Scrappy headed toward said house and opened the door.

"Excuse me sir?" Scooby asked.

"Whoozit? I'm the elder around here so WATCH IT!" The old man yelled "What do you want anyway mutt? Get off my rug!"

"Actually we were hoping we could pass through town." Tippi said.

"Nothing but desert past here!" The old man exclaimed "There's treasure but you'll get grit in yer grunders! That's what Yold Town is for. To keep the treasure from you hooligans! So WATCH IT!"

"Hey you can't talk to us like that!" Scrappy exclaimed "We're the legendary heroes!"

"You're the heroes?" The old man asked "Fiddlesticks! If you were, you'd guys have a pixl shaped like a hand. And since you clearly don't, you'd better GET OUT!" He pointed to the door.

When they got out, they had pondered what to do next.

"That guy won't help us unless we have a pixl shaped like a hand" Scooby told his teammates.

"Do you have any idea of where to look?" Scrappy asked his uncle.

"I just know it has to be somewhere in this town" Tippi said.

"Hey wait minute!" Scrappy said "I remember we didn't check that building." Scrappy pointed to a building.

"Well let's go inside." Tippi said.

They got inside the building and there was nothing inside. The very second all three of them had stepped in t he room, the door slammed shut and iron bars formed, trapping them in.

"Oh no, the door…" moaned Tippi. "Now we're locked inside…how unusual."

"Rait!" Scooby squinted his eyes "Rye think I see something!"

He blasted the magic paintbrush at the place he "saw" and a big chest appeared.

He sprinted to the right toward said chest, being swiftly joined by Mario as he lifted the top. Before he even had the chance to peer inside-

"SWEET FREEDOM!" Said the thing inside.

-out popped a hand-shaped objected that was most likely a Pixl. Scooby, Scrappy, and Tippi all exchanged glances as the odd Pixl looked around.

"Wait a moment…if I have been set free, then the legendary heroes must have done it! I expressed concern when the Ancients stuffed me in that chest 1,500 years ago…but it seems my fears were quite unfounded. The heroes have finally arrived!" He said.

"Are you…a Pixl?" Tippi wondered, wanting clarification.

"Why…YES! I am indeed a Pixl! My name is Thoreau!" The Pixl introduced himself "You are a Pixl as well? But you don't look familiar…are you a newer model?"

Scooby and Scrappy glanced at Tippi, whom simply stammered in response. "I…well, I, um…"

"No matter! Details do bore me! What is important is the fact that I have waiting AGES to lend my skill to the heroes! And, glorious day, here you are! Do take me with you…you simply must! You will then? Smashing!"

"So…what can you do?" Scrappy questioned. "You're more like an object than a partner…"

"With me at your side, one may grasp objects with great vigor! Why not take a moment to get acquainted with my useful talent?" Thoreau asked.

"Ooh, Uncle Scooby! Can I use Thoreau?" Scrappy asked.

"I guess so." Scooby answered.

"All right then!" The puppy said.

Scrappy leaped over the giant chest, locating a small cube on the other side. He pointed at it, causing Thoreau to toss himself at it, grab it, then bring it back to Scrappy who held it over his head. Then the swordsman hurdled over the chest again, landed, jumped once more, and threw the block at a blue switch on the ceiling while in midair. The cube made direct contact, also removing the bars from the floor and allowing them to escape.

"Glorious day!" Thoreau bellowed. "Consider me fully at your disposal. Now, to adventure and beyond!"

"…or back to the crazy old man so we can finally get by…" muttered Scrappy, making his exit. Scooby admitted he wasn't looking too forward to that either.

They finally arrived back to the old man's house.

"Whoozit? I'm the elder around here, so watch it!"

"Aw, here it goes…" Scrappy groaned, once said old man had greeted them upon entering his home once again.

"Scrappy, this isn't Kenan and Kel." Scooby remarked.

"What do you want? Get off my rug!" The elder ordered.

"Actually, we were hoping to pass through town…" Tippi explained.

"Nothing but desert past here. There's treasure, but you'll get grit in your grunders. That's what here is for. Yold Town. Keeps the treasure safe from YOU. Watch it! Can't let you pass. See this hat on my head. It's got something to tell you. Know what it says? WATCH IT! So give it up."

"C'mon man! Don't you know who we are?" Scrappy inquired, gesturing to himself and Mario as he whipped up some excuse. "We're...the legendary heroes!"

"If you were, you'd have that Pixl that's shaped like a hand! If you had one, I might believe you're the heroes. But you don't…watch it!"

"Yes we do!" Link taunted, even tossing Thoreau at Old Man Watchitt to make sure he knew.

"Whuzzut? You do? Course you do! You're the heroes! Knew it all along! I'll give that Green feller a call. He'll let you across."

"Finally…" the three of them sighed. Meanwhile Watchitt pulled out a sleek-looking silver cell phone and hit the speed dial.

"Hello? Green? It's me, Watchitt. I said Watchitt…WATCH IT! WATCH IT! I said Watchitt, not botch it! These hero fellers want to get across the bridge. Yes, I told them about the grit. Ah…yes. Let's just keep that between us. Just let the mustache guy and his friend through." he hung up, then turned to the group for a final time. "Just get off my rug and go talk to Green at the edge of town…Watch it!"

He then seemed to soften up the slightest bit. "Well, looks like I can finally retire, my job is done. when you're in that desert, keep a watchful eye out for some ruins. The treasure is there. Nasty beasts too. SO WATCH IT!"

Tippi didn't think Scooby and Scrappy could move faster.

"About time…that has to be one of the hardest ways to get over a chasm ever!" huffed Scrappy, once they rushed out of the mayor's house, to the edge of town, and went down a pipe that led to Green's house. It was almost exactly like Red's house, only flipped and, naturally, green-themed.

"I got a call from Old Man Watchitt. So you're the hero guys then, huh?" Asked Green.

"That is correct!" Scrappy called.

"Right on! I'll put the bridge across for you straight away!" Green said.

Green hopped off his bed, leaped over to the big green switch, and gave it a throw. Instantly after, a large, fancy green bridge built itself over the second chasm.

"They you go!" Green replied cheerfully. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead!" Scooby replied.

"Go for it!" Scrappy added.

"Red or green? What's better?" Green asked.

Scooby and Scrappy traded unsure glances for a brief moment before turning back to Green and sheepishly replying, "Both."

Green was furious.

"Wh-what? _Both of 'em?_ Grow some spines!" Green yelled "And when you do, you can use them to get out of my house!"

He gave them each a kick, sending them flying out of his house (presumably through the roof) and landing right in front of the pipe on their heads.

"Um…OW!" Scrappy shouted. "But it's true- red and green are pretty evenly matched. Along with blue."

"Yeah." Scooby answered.

They helped each other up, brushing off the dirt then lightly laughing at their misfortune as they crossed the bridge.

"You two must be pretty close, huh?" Tippi asked.

"Yeah!" Scooby answered "Scrappy and I used to solve mysteries together."

They continued walking.

With a bold quiver of his magnificent wet nose, Scooby let loose a hearty sneeze. A single grain of sand had flown along the warm wind and ticked the hero's nose. It wasn't long before Scooby, Scrappy, and Tippi found the source of the sand: The Yold Desert. Along the endless, sun-baked expanse, the trio continued their search…

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter, Scooby and Scrappy will encounter O'Chunks and continue their search.**


	7. Getting Chunky

Scooby and Scrappy had finally made it to desert, when all of a sudden...

"GRAH-GOOGLY!"

The bold voice with a Scottish accent was enough to make Scooby, Scrappy, and Tippi jump with surprise. "So yer the dogs stickin' their noses in me boss' business!"

As if on cue, a large, muscular, square man with a beard came falling out of the sky, landing on the sandy ground with a thud.

"Apparently that is he." Scrappy pointed out.

The 'he' went into a fit of rage, which defied all logic by making the doors that led out of the area disappear, preventing escape.

"Yeh shouldn't 'ave crossed the count!" he chuckled as the group cautiously approached him. "Now I'm gonna 'ave teh get chunky on yeh!"

"You…you're one of Count Bleck's thugs, aren't you?!" Tippi exclaimed. The thug struck a pose, revving up a fist and sticking his other arm out, waging a finger.

"O'Chunks is me name! An' I'm no common thus, lass. I thug for the count o' counts, Count Bleck hisself! One word from me Blecky-boy, an' I come teh make yeh feel some hammage!"

"Hammage?" Scooby asked.

"Ehh…make that "damage." Scrappy corrected.

O'Chunks threw another fit, sending Scooby and Scrappy into battle stances.

"Whatever then! Not that it matter a pinch o' stew in a sandstorm. Yer a goner!"

"Do you even know what Count Bleck is trying to do…?" Tippi interrogated.

"DEH! Me boy's usin' powers an' whatnot tah bring back some order tah this 'ere world!" O'Chunks said.

"Or all of them…" muttered Scrappy under his breath.

"An enemy o' Bleck be an enemy o' mine! They all get chunked!" O'Chunks said.

"This O'Chunks is a lot scarier than the other enemies we've faced so far…"

"Are you kidding? This Chunk-guy looks like a cakewalk!" exclaimed Scrappy.

"Maybe you should use my powers to investigate him when we start the battle…" Tippi suggested.

"Enough is enough already!" O'Chunks shouted, waving his fists furiously. "It's time tah thunder down from on high an' deliver a beatin' o' the ages! CHUNK ON IT!"

Scooby pointed at O'Chunks before he could move.

"That's O'Chunks. He's a big, bearded, warrior of a man…Max HP is 20 and Attack is 1. He can grab you by the feet and hurl you…if you're in reach, he'll throw you, so keep your distance…but you can turn the tables and use Thoreau to send him flying…"

"The old Grab and Bag?" Scrappy chuckled, holding out Thoreau mischievously.

Scooby had no idea what that was but he knew where Scrappy was probably going with it, so he agreed just to move things along.

"LEt me at him, let me at him!" Scrappy raised his fists and bounced around.

O'Chunks grabbed Scrappy legs, spun around like a tornado, and let him fly.

"Uncle Scooby, look -OUCH!"

Scrappy dove headfirst into Scooby, knocking them both into the ground. Tippi sweat dropped.

"So he got a headstart…" Scooby grunted. Tippi stared as O'Chunks did a victory dance.

Growling, Scrappy grabbed Thoreau and darted forward. "…but now it's our turn!"

"What in blazes-" O'Chunks asked.

Thoreau grabbed O'Chunks, bring him back to Scrappy.

"Who's so big and strong now, huh?" Scrappy taunted.

He gave O'Chunks a hearty throw, Scooby running in and blasting O'Chunks with the magic paintbrush. O'Chunks went on another rampage and tried to ground-pound Scrappy, but Scooby was still blasting him, even IN midair. Scrappy rolled out of the way, pulled Thoreau out again and giving him a toss.

"Hello!" he squeaked, grabbing onto O'Chunks and pulling him to Scrappy.

"Thank you Thoreae" Scrappy stated. "Here he comes again, Uncle Scooby!"

Scooby smirked, and upon seeing such a confident face O'Chunks started to whimper like a dog. Scrappy snickered and chucked O'Chunks, and smashed him with his super hammer.

"Owie! Ow…" O'Chunks whined.

"Wimp!" Scrappy heckled, rolling out of range of being crushed while Scooby continued blasting the barbarian. O'Chunks attempted to grab Scooby when the Great Dane touched back down to the ground, but was pulled away by Thoreau once more.

"Once more!" Tippi cheered.

With one last toss, O'Chunks went soaring into the air, the lat thing he saw was Scooby before a foot kicked him in the face.

"I'M CHUNKED!" he bellowed, falling to the ground in pain. "Me chunks…ye failed me! I got pummeled an' yeh barely sweat yer brow. 'Ey…what kind o' mangy mutt are yeh?"

"This "mangy mutt" is none other than…the legendary hero, Scooby Doo!" Tippi explained. "… and his nephew, Scrappy Doo."

Tippi gave Link a weird look while O'Chunks made a face. "Skippy, eh? 'Tis an odd name, yeh, but yeh can bet yer bebby I'll remember that!"

"MY names not Skippy it's SCOOBY!" Scooby yelled "Get it right!"

O'Chunks stood up and stomped his foot. "Ye remember this, Skippy! If yeh didn't look like such a wee puppy, I wouldn't 'ave taken it so easy on yeh! But 'ey, I have to give it up for yer effort, so let's call it a tie. Yeh better get some chunks o' yer own for next time, though, 'ey!"

O'Chunks gave a salute. "'Til we meet again, 'ey! CHUNKS AWAY!"

O'Chunks blasted off in probably the most unusual way known to man.

"Did you understand a word of what that goon was saying…?" Tippi wondered as the door reappeared out of nowhere.

"…would it be bad to say no?" Scrappy laughed nervously. "All I got out of that was he thinks Uncle Scooby's name is…_Skippy_"

"And I think he had big boom boom beans for lunch." Scooby remarked.

The three friends headed through the next door, hoping to finally find the ruins soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now they're on their way to the ruins and they'd better hurry.**


	8. System Overload

"That O'Chunks guy is such a freak." Scrappy remarked.

"Tell me about it." Scooby responded.

Our heroes were now outside the ruins, apparently on the other side.

"WARNING!" Something shouted.

The "something" happened to be a huge magenta-colored mechanical dragon.

"Aaahh!" Scooby screamed.

"INTRUSION DETECTED. LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR BE PURGED," he continued after a mighty technological roar. "WAIT, SCAN INITIALIZED. BROWN FUR DETECTED. BLUE COLLARS DETECTED. DIAMOND-SHAPED ID TAGS DETECTED."

Ruh?" Scooby questioned and scrathed his head.

"INCREDIBLE, POSSIBLE SUBJECT IDENTIFICATION. BUT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE, HOLD YOUR POSITION, SEARCHING DATABANKS…"

The dragon went still, nothing but his eyes moving as he searched his databanks for the two dogs with blue collars and diamond shaped tags.

"SEARCH COMPLETE: ONE POSITIVE MATCH. SYSTEM OVERLOAD! LEGENDARY HEROES IDENTIFIED! FORGIVE ME, HEROES. I AM CALLED FRACKTAIL. MY ONLY PURPOSE IS TO DEFEND TO PURE HEART FROM LAWLESS INTRUDERS."

"He sure talks loud…" Scrappy remarked.

"It's robot speak, I think." Tippi deduced.

"YOU ARE LATE. I HAVE WAITED OVER 15,000 YEARS FOR YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU MAY PASS. THE PURE HEART IS JUST AHEAD."

"That was easier than I thought." Scooby said.

_"Ah ha ha. It won't be that easy, oh no…"_

Scooby, Scrappy, and Tippi froze, glancing at each other. Not one of them had said that...yet the voice was definitelu unfamiliar.

"WHO SPEAKS!" bellowed Fracktail, ready to charge at the foreign sound. The air distorted slightly as a jester of sorts teleported onto the scene. He hummed contently to himself as he glanced down at Scooby.

"So nice to meet you! I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds… I am…Dimentio! Remember the name well…"

Tippi instantly recognized him, somehow.

"I know you." She said "You're that…"

"It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily…" Dimentio continued, ignoring Tippi's statement. "Instead, it ends with…magic!"

With a magic spark on his finger, Dimentio aimed it at the large antenna on Fracktails' head, making his whole body surge with unwanted energy.

"BZZZZZZRT."

"Yes, much better…now you and this robot guardian can spend some quality time…yes, quality snack time! When he snacks…on you! For you…ARE the snack! Ciao!"

Dimentio chuckled to himself while teleporting away again, leaving the team with the corrupted Fracktail.

"Racktail?" Scooby asked.

"BEEEEEEP. I AM ERROR. PRESS ANY KEY TO RESTART. …SYSTEM NOT FOUND. INSERT INSTALL DISC. DISC NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONFIRM DISC COVER IS CLOSED. READ ERROR. INSERT BOOT DISC AND PRESS ENTER. NO RESPONSE. SYSTEM MAY BE BUSY OR MELTING INTO SLAG."

"Oh, this doesn't look good…" Scrappy nervously said.

Fracktail kept twitching uncontrollably, his eyes rolling at a maddening pace.

"APPLICATION ERROR. SAVE YOUR WORK AND QUIT. YOU LOST EVERYTHING. WAY TO GO, GENIUS." He yelled.

Fracktail started spewing out things about 404 computer hamsters, threat levels being upgraded to jelly roll 1, and detonation being imminent. The group took a few steps back as Fracktail lurched- he had no control! He let out another deafening roar as he sunk into the sands.

Fracktail rocketed out of the ground and into the sky, causing sand to rain all over the group.

"What're we going to do- he's flying around in the background over there!" Scrappy called.

"He's bound to charge…"

"Gah! He actually looks vicious from that angle!" Scrappy cringed, seeing Fracktail on full course to ram into them.

"Look out!"

Scooby and Scrappy dove into opposite directions, the robotic dragon barely missing them with its death charge.

"Now where did he go…" Scooby wondered.

Fracktail glided just above their heads, casting a shadow over them.

"I always speak too soon…" Scooby slapped his head.

"What do we do Tippi?" Scrappy asked.

"Well, usually the source of power is at the antenna, like a big radio antenna in a big city. I assume if we get to that antenna , we can snap him out of it." Tippi stated.

"I think we'd better do that." Scooby said "Come on, the minute he comes back into the sand, we'll jump on him."

"Good idea Uncle Scooby." Scrappy agreed.

Next thing they knew, Fracktail was charging towards them again. They were ready to jumo onto him.

"Tada tada tada! Puppy power!" Scrappy jumped onto Fracktail with Scooby and Tippi following him.

"There's his antenna!" Scooby pointed to a big antenna.

"Maybe you can use Thoreau and hammer to destroy it." Tippi sugessted.

"Good idea Tippi!" Scrappy said.

Scooby tossed Thoreau at Scrappy, the Pixl grabbing his nephew, while Scrappy held the super hammer in his arms. The duo exchanged a determined nod, then started to attack the antenna. Scooby used Thoreau to throw Scrappy near the antenna, as Scrappy was thrown, he used the super hammer to lay a big bang on the antenna. Using that system, Fracktail's antenna was destroyed and had a major system malfunction.

"SYSTEM CRASH! AGH…I HAVE MALFUNCTIONED. WHAT HAVE I DONE…HEROES…THE ERROR IS MINE. I AM SORRY…SHAME CIRCUIT…SMOLDERING. PLEASE…YOU MUST…SAVE…OUR…WORLD…"

Fracktail screamed one last time, this one sounding like circuits frying as he began to explode, leaving behind nothing but his head and a skeleton. Piece by piece, bone by bone, Fracktail rained out of the sky.

Scooby and Scrappy landed softly on the ground, Fracktail's remains scattering about. It was sad, seeing a creation waiting for years to fulfill a duty, only to make a huge error and have to pay the price. A door appeared, allowing them a way out. Scooby opened it, knowing the Pure Heart to be just beyond the door.

"Don't worry Fracktail…we'll save your world...we'll save all the worlds." Scooby told to Fracktail "Or my name isn't SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Now, they are gonna get the second of seven Pure Hearts. What lies in store for our heroes? Find out soon.**


	9. Anceint Ruins and a Little Conference

The door lead to an underground chamber, presumably. The walls were a light navy blue, glowing with rainbow designs.

"Rhis place ris really sacred." Scooby observed.

"Yeah it sure is." Scrappy pointed to some ancient drawings.

"Welcome, heroes." a lovely female voice whispered once they had reached the bottom. "My name is Rosalina."

Of course, they saw no one else in the room…until the spiritly figure of a woman in many shades of blue with long white hair appeared within one of the designs on the wall, glittering with magic.

"Now that's something ya don't see everyday." Scrappy remarked.

"I am a dormant soul…I have waiting long to give you the Pure Heart. Yes, I have been waiting for 1,500 years."

She floated down to the group that was still basking at her very existence.

"Your presence here must mean that all worlds have begun to collapse."

"Yes, they have, in fact…that's why were here," Tippi explained.

"Before I give you the Pure Heart, you and I must speak. Listen well, heroes." Rosalina explained.

Scooby and Scrappy gave a respectful nod.

"Long, long ago…my people built a civilization hailed as a beacon of culture. Sadly, despite our power, there was one thing we were powerless to stop: The Dark Prognosticus. Nobody knows who authored the dark book. It foretold the events of the future. On the last page, it was written that a chaotic power would devour the worlds." Rosalina turned away sadly. "We knew it had to be stopped. Our greatest minds devised a grand plan to stop the tragedy before it happened. We needed something with the pure essence of love to confront this chaos. Researchers set to work…and they created the Purity Heart."

She paused briefly, then continued.

"We divided the Purity Heart into seven pieces and hid them in different dimensions. We hid them for their own protection, waiting for the day the heroes would arrive. Everything was going as planned. Or so it seemed…but the wheels of destiny began to spin wildly out of control. It began with a very small incident…"

"This may be long, but this has to be the most interesting back-story we've ever heard!" whispered Scooby. Tippi bumped into him for interrupting.

"At that time, I was young and quite beautiful…it started the day I met two fetching young men. And you see, my life set sail toward a maelstrom of love-"

"I spoke too soon again." Scooby remarked.

Well, long story short, the fair soul began to ramble about things unrelated to the entire universe being destroyed, like most Ancients usually do. Halfway into the story, they all fell asleep, and probably could've gotten away with it if Scooby and Scrappy hadn't started snoring.

"…and THAT is why we have hope that the Purity Heart will have the power to defeat chaos. To save all worlds, we must find the seven Pure Hearts that form the Purity Heart." she turned back to the team. "And that is all I have to say on the matter. Were you listening carefully?"

The two jolted awake and they casually responded with, "Yeah!"

"Excellent…I did tell the short version, so I wasn't sure if you would fully understand. It is up to you to find the Pure Hearts, for they are our last and only hope. Go forth, heroes, and save the worlds…We are all depending on you!" Rosalina stated.

"Short isn't very accurate." Scrappy remarked.

At long last, a bright ray of orange power materialized above Merlumina's head, slowly taking on the shape of a heart. It hovered over Scooby's head, Scrappy watching as Thoreau started to dance. The Pure Heart slowly lowered into Mario's grasp, until he could safely call it claimed.

Before disappearing, Merlumina had entrusted the Doo's to save every world. She had waited 1,500 years to deliver the message to the legendary heroes. With the second Pure Heart in hands, Scrappy and Scooby were in great spirits. But six Pure Hearts remained to be found, and the journey had just begun.

With a flutter, Tippi said, "I think we'd better return to Boomerland and inform Vincent and the others…"

The weight of every worlds' fate once again rested on Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo's shoulders.

**MEANWHILE AT BLECK'S CASTLE...**

Bleck and his minons had a little conference.

"Yeah, so…I guess they went ahead and stomped you and sent you back here?" Nastasia snapped to a defeated-looking O'Chunks.

"Yeh gotta forgive me Count! I've failed yeh! I've never felt less chunky in me life!"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh…So our heroes are real…Yes…a force to be reckoned with…" mused Count Bleck. He turned sinisterly to Nastasia, a certain gleam in his eye. "Nastasia, the prophecy. Consult it and learn where the Heroes will go next… We will lay a devious trap for them and bring them to their very KNEES! BLECK!"

Nastasia adjusted her glassed. "Yeah, um, I already sent Mini to a site picked for that purpose…"

"This pleases Count Bleck. Excellent work, Nastasia. I have granted Mimi powers potent enough to ensure that she will obliterate these Heroes. Yes, they will be helpless against her." The count raised his arms and cape dramatically. "I depart! Alert Count Bleck when these "heroes" are no more! Bleh heh heh heh heh BLECK!"

He teleported away, bringing the Dark Prognosticus with him.

Nastasia gave a quick tilt of her head before teleporting away as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter, we'll be seeing what Daphne and Freddy Jones are up to.**


	10. Darkness Getaway

Fred and Daphne, who had currently been lying on the ground, slowly stood back up, trying to regain their senses as they took in their surroundings at the same time. Nothing but an endless void of purple and black…

"F-Fred?" Daphne muttered as she picked herself up.

"Daphne?" Freddy asked "What're we doing here?

"Bout time ya woke up!" Said a voice from apart.

"W-who said that?" Daphne said nervously.

"Over here!" A mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere. It was a white ghost wearing a Revolutionary War outfit. Beside him was a ghost cat with a Revolutionary War hat.

"Aaah!" Freddy screamed "It's ghost!"

"Back off you spectrum!" Daphne pointed to the apparition.

"Calm down will ya" The ghost yelled "Sheesh, haven't heard that much screaming since the Boston Tea Party!"

"Hey wait a minute" Fred snapped his fingers "You're the Funky Phantom! We teamed up in the Scooby Doo! Mystery Inc episode, Mystery Club State Finals"

"The one and only! Oh and the name's Mudsy" The ghost said.

The ghost cat nudged his owner "Ahem!"

"And my cat, Boo." He held up his cat.

"What're you doing here?" Daphne asked.

"Count Bleck has sent all the toons back to the kingdom. However, he missed some of us. I'm rounding up the others so we can get back home." Mudsy explained.

"Well round em up." Daphne said with a snooty smile "Me and my husband, Fred are gonna stay here and think about the future" She tried to kiss him.

"Daphne Blake, you don't get it!" Mudsy slapped his head "The marriage was a sham, an act, a trick even."

"So Fred's not my husband..." Daphne sobbed, her dream come true was total lie.

"Nope." Mudsy answered.

"I'm afraid of commitment anyways" Freddy said "Anyways, Mudsy, have you seen Velma?"

"No, I haven't." The apparition responded.

"We'll have to look for her." Daphne said "Velma's my best friend and I don't wanna be without her."

"Well then gang, lets go!" Fred pointed out.

They searched all around, every door they could find, but they had no luck.

Daphne glanced over the edge of the bridge-like platform- it went down for quite a ways. She shivered.

"Hello Daphne and friends." Nastasia came up to them with a sinister smile.

"Great!" snapped Freddy. They all grimaced at the sight of Nastasia, backed up by Dimentio.

"Wow, you sure are lucky. I thought the wedding explosion finished all of you…" mused Nastasia. "Yeah, but this is the end of the road…and your luck runs out…right here. It's time you came on over and got with the program. Come and serve the count!"

"Never!" Daphne shouted.

"Not on your life!" snapped Fred.

"You are never hypnotizing me!" Mudsy yelled and Boo hissed. Nastasia cocked her head in an amused matter.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but my hypno-powers kinda say otherwise." Nastasia remarked "Just sit tight a sec, 'K? 'Cause I've just got to brainwash you real quick."

"Talk about a full-of-herself witch!" seethed Freddy, clenching his fists. Nastasia raised an eyebrow.

"I see you've still got the brash in you…would you care to go first? I'll be sure to wash the boldness right out of you, 'K?" Nastasia asked.

Daphne smirked and started to take a few steps backs. "Do your worst…which can't be any worse than what you've already done."

"You haven't even seen what I can do!" Nastasia murmured back, preparing to raise her glasses.

"She's very powerful…" Mudsy gulped.

"I can zap you at will, you know, redhead," Nastasia tisked, gripping the brim of her glasses. Daphne backed up until she was at the very edge of the bridge.

Nastasia aimed at Daphne, but the redhead had pushed off, jumping off the edge.

"What the-?" Daphne asked.

"ZELDA!" Fred and Mudsy screamed, throwing themselves at each other for comfort while staring down at Daphne, falling into the blackness of the Void. Freddy almost leaned over the edge in attempt to grab her, but Mudsy already knew it was too late and held her back. Nastasia was probably as stunned as the toons were, but planned to take out her fury on brainwashing them.

…and if things weren't already bizarre enough, a white square had surrounded Fred, Boo, and Mudsy, then disappeared, taking them with it.

Nastasia was even more furious.

"WHAT! That wasn't on my schedule! Where'd THEY go?" she quickly recollected herself, though a scowl was still imminent on her face. "Well, that's not really a deal breaker…Our prophecy-fulfillment plan is running smoothly. We have no need for them. Yeah, and it doesn't matter where they run anyways, since all worlds are about to fall…"

* * *

**TIME FOR A STRANGE VISION IN TIPPI'S MIND...**

_I remember that day well…the room was warm. The whole place was at peace._

_"Ugh…ugh…"_

_"You're awake at last?"_

_"Where…am I? Is this a human's home? Blecch!"_

_"Don't wiggle like that. I found you at the cliff base. You took quite a fall."_

_"You're a human, correct? I don't…repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness…"_

_"Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would know not to ignore an injured soul!"_

_That was the day our paths crossed…that day…that was the day our tragedy was set into motion._

* * *

**BACK TO THE STORY...**

Scooby, Scrappy, Tippi, and Thoreau finally arrived back at Vincent's castle.

The very second they stepped out of the door, they were greeted by Shaggy, Flim-Flam, Googie, Gazoo, and Vincent.

"Scrappy you're back!" Googie picked up Scrappy and kissed his entire face hungrily.

"You return so soon?" Asked Vincent.

"So, how was it, dear friends? Did you find a Pure Heart?" Gazoo asked.

"Re sure did!" Scooby nodded his head.

Scooby pulled out the orange Pure Heart they acquired from Rosalina.

"Oh ho! Such true brilliance…This is a true piece of the one true Purity Heart!" Vincent held up the Pure Heart.

"Yes, we met Rosalina…She gave it to us…" Tippi explained. Vincent jumped from the very mention of the name.

"Wh-what? Lady Rosalina? You were well met. She is an ancestor of mine. She was the one who wrote the Light Prognosticus to counteract the dark one." Vncent explained.

"Wow! That's my Vince!" Flim told Shaggy. "What a guy! What a guy!"

As everyone pondered over this new insight, an obviously paranoid voice started screaming, and its owner burst through the doors.

"K-KING SC-SC-SCRAPPY! B-B-BAD NEWS!" A man ran inside.

"What is it? Get a hold of yourself, man…" Scrappy ordered the man who had ran in.

"Y'Ysee…" The man explained. "…some toons fell out of the sky."

"What?" Scrappy asked "Some toons fell out of the sky?"

"I dunno! Just, please! Get to Boomer Town and come up and see them!"

"So it shall be!" Scrapy announced. "And you guys, come along.."

* * *

**Author's Note: Now, let's see who these mysterious people are...in the next chapter. **


	11. New Recruits and New Allies

"DAPHNE? FRED?" Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, and Googie just about barked. They traded worried expressions before rushing over where the guy was explaining everything.

"Rey!" Scooby pointed to the ghost man and cat "Rye remember him, re's the Funky Phantom and his cat, Boo!"

"Uh, yeah, so I was just looking up at the tower, and they fell outta nowhere!" The man explained.

"Daphne? Daphne? Are you OK sis? Can you hear me? Are you all right?" Flim-Flam asked.

"Well, the poor girl seems to have had a rough time, of that we can be sure. She doesn't appear to be conscious…and she is shivering uncontrollably…what could the problem be?" Tippi wondered.

As the guy who had witnessed the spectacle was about to suggest a moment of silence, Merlon snapped his fingers upon receiving an idea.

"I know who can help!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Who?" Scooby asked.

"Hokey Wolf and his nephew, Ding-A-Ling!" Scrappy told his uncle "They own a restaurant down the street. I am sure they know a warming and revitalizing recipe for Daphne. Once she revives, we will be able to ask Daphne, Fred, and Mudsy exactly what happened. Now let's make like the wind! Get it? Let's blow!"

"Right!" Scooby agreed.

They went down the street, and entered a building with a sign saying, "Hokey's Restaurant".

Scooby rang the bell on the counter.

"Welcome to Hokey's Restaurant!" the cook behind the counter welcomed as soon as they were in the door "How may we help y-?"

Hokey was shocked to see Scrappy and Scooby at the front counter.

"SCOOBY DOO! I can't believe it! You're back here in Boomerland! What're you doing here?" Hokey asked.

"Daphne, Freddy, Funky Phantom, and Boo are out cold!" Shaggy explained. Hokey gasped.

"Oh dear! Well it sounds like they need some Spicy Soup that'll warm her up in a jiffy!" Hokey explained.

"Well take that then Hokey!" Scrappy said.

"You got your majesty!" Hokey told Scrappy "Ding-A-Ling! One spicy soup!"

"You got it Uncle Hokey!" Ding-A-Ling said to his uncle.

Ten minutes later, Hokey came back with a bowl of soup in his hands.

"This outta wake up those sleeping beauties of yours! Get it to them just as quick as you can!" Hokey handed the soup to them.

Hokey handed to the soup the Shaggy.

"Don't worry, we will…" Shaggy said.

They finally got back to where Daphne, Freddy, Mudsy, and Boo where.

"Let's test it out on Freddy!" Googie held up Freddy. Flim-Flam then poured down the hot soup down his mouth and Freddy woke up.

"WHOA!" He yelled the minute he woke up "That was HOT!"

"Fred! You're okay!" Shaggy and Scooby yelled happily and hugged their friend.

"Shaggy, Scooby" Fred told his friends "Am I glad to see you. That soup was what I needed."

"Special thanks to Hokey Wolf's Spicy Soup!" Flim-Flam added "Only available at Hokey Wolf's Restaurant here in Boomerland."

"Boy, this place looks better than when we were last here." Fred saw the restored kingdom.

"Now for Daphne." Googie pointed to the unconscious Daphne.

"All right, you hold her up Shaggy!" Flim-Flam requested, walking in front of Daphne with the soup. Shaggy agreed, heading over and propping his fellow sleuth up. Flim then managed to carefully get her to down the hot soup. Almost immediately afterward, Daphne began to stir.

"Ugghhhh…" She groaned.

"Oh ho. It seems to have worked," deduced Gazoo.

Daphne blinked, stood up in-between Scooby and the gang, and let out a yawn.

"Mmmm…I feel like I ate the most delicious thing…" she mused. "I haven't had a dream about such tasty food in ages…"

"Scooby! Shaggy! You're okay!" Daphne hugged her fellow detectives.

"Pleasure to meet you Daphne." Tippi said to the redhead.

"Um, okay…" she spun around to face Tippi. "And who are you?"

"Her name is Tippi." Vincent explained "Come, let us adjourn to my house. I would be grateful if you would tell us more there."

"Yeah, I bet you've got quite the tale, Daphne…" Shaggy chuckled.

"Wait a minute..." Googie interrupted "We forgot about Mudsy and Boo."

"Well, sorry Googie" Flim-Flam said "But we're all out of soup. But I know another way to wake these ghouls up."

He took out a bulge from his tracksuit and blew right into it and it immediately woke up Mudsy and Boo.

"HEY!" Mudsy said angrily "WHO IN THE NAME OF ZOBOOMAFOO DID THAT?" He turned to see Flim-Flam.

"Oh.." He corrected himself "Prince Flim-Flam, please forgive me your highness." He swept a courteous bow.

"Well Mudsy, you're awake and back in Boomerland." Flim-Flam said with a proud look.

"It's great to be back." He picked up Boo "I'd better go find April, Augie, Skip, and Elmo. Come on Boo."

He and Boo left to find their friends.

**VINCENT'S CASTLE**

"…and then before I knew it, I awoke and saw you guys…" Daphne finished.

"Well, my dear, that is assuredly a tale of woes and troubles…" Vincent shook his head.

"So you and Fred were married" pondered Tippi. "Awfully coincidental…"

Daphne and Fred nodded to the Pixl, then turned to Scooby and the others.

"I wonder what happened to Velma?" Daphne asked.

They just shrugged.

"Yeah, you're probably right…there's just no way to know for sure…" sighed Daphne. "I just hope she's okay…wherever she is."

"Vincent…what should we do next?" Tippi asked, breaking the mood.

"And one Pure Heart will lead the way to the next…" So it is written. There are still more Heart Pillars to be found in Flipside, young ones. When you find the next Heart Pillar, you must set a Pure Heart in it. And when you do so, a door to the world containing the next Pure Heart will appear."

Everyone nodded to show they understood.

"And…my intuition tells me the next door may lead you to the mysterious Merla. Like Bestovius, Merlin, and I, Merla is one of the Ancients…we are like long-lost cousins. Yes…I have heard that Merla has long guarded an ancient and secret treasure. If my instincts are correct, it may be the next Pure Heart we seek. I must tell you, the Light Prognosticus also speaks of her magical powers…" Vincent explained.

"So, we just need to find this Merla person, is that it?" Daphne recapped.

Vincent was surprised. "Oh ho! Are you going as well? You should not tax yourself. You've only just recovered and it may be dangerous…"

"Well, I can't just sit here and let everyone else go off and save the worlds, now, can I?" Daphne huffed back. "After all, the Void that is spreading in the sky is my fault. So I'm going, and that's final! I've made my decision."

"I'm coming too Daph!" Fred added "You guys could use a leader!"

"I guess we need to find that next Heart Pillar…" Tippi pointed out. Vincent seemingly ignored whatever Tippi just said, as he was completely intrigued by Daphne's nature.

Vincent then handed Daphne a key from his drawer.

"Please, use this key here wherever it fits in town. My intuition tells me you should be able to use it very near my house… I will continued to read the Light Prognosticus and look for any clues that may help. I am sure that musty old tome still has much to teach us. Yes, much indeed. Now, Scooby Doo and friends, do all you can to stop the counts evil plans!"

Scooby, Scrappy, Daphne, and Fred left Vincent's castle and went in search of the heart pillar. With the help of Merlin's magic paintbrush, Scooby and his meddling friends were led to a secret gate which led to the Heart Pillar.

"Stand back boys" Daphne ordered. She took off her high heels and took a leap off the edge and she reached the Heart Pillar.

"Scooby, would you be a dear and toss up the Pure Heart?" Daphne asked.

"Rokay!" Scooby answered.

He gave the heart a light toss, Shaggy cringing in fear in case Daphne dropped it or it slammed into a wall. Just the opposite- Daphne caught it delicately then allowed it to float into its rightful spot in the Heart Pillar. The same thing happened like the first time- except, the patterns around the pillar were orange and the door that appeared on the tower was orange also.

"Well, now that we have the Pure Heart in its proper place" Scrappy said "Let's get onto the next world!"

"Hold on a minute..." Scooby interrupted "Red rand Raphne will need weapons on this journey in case we encounter more of Bleck's flunkies!"

"You're right Uncle Scooby and I know just where we can find them" Scrappy said and he led them to where he was gonna take them.

They arrived at a big, shiny building where Scrappy was leading them too.

"Here it is gang, Quest Science Incorporated" Scrappy showed them the building.

They got inside and saw the owners of the building in the main room. They were working on a top secret government project.

"Well, well, well" Freddy said and the owners turned around "Looks like Johnny Quest and his gang are all here."

He pointed to a boy in a jeweled turban hat "Haji Singh."

"Race Bannon." Daphne pointed to a tall man with gray hair and a goatee.

"His father, Dr. Benton Quest" Scrappy pointed to a man with orange hair and a matching goatee.

"Rand of course, their dog Bandit." Scooby pointed to a small, black and white bulldog.

"How come Bandit doesn't talk like me, Uncle Scooby, Hong Kong Phooey, Huck, and the other dogs?" Scrappy asked Johnny.

"Hey! You think they would've put a funny animal on our show?" Johnny remarked "So anyways what can we do for you guys?"

"Well guys" Tippi said "We are on a mission to stop Count Bleck and save all worlds. Freddy and Daphne need weapons and we were wondering if you guys had any for them."

"We sure do Freddy." Dr. Quest said and he went over to show them the weapons for Fred and Daphne.

He showed them the weapons he picked out for the two amateur sleuths.

Johnny showed Freddy a shiny, silver baseball bat with a big, red Q on it.

"A baseball bat?" He asked.

"Not just any bat" Johnny explained "This is a super bat with amazing special power action, like in the Super Mario baseball video games."

"Pretty cool." Fred took the bat with pride.

Haji went over to Daphne and showed her a pair of purple combat boots.

"These are combat boots." Haji explained "These will give the monsters you run into a wham-bam super duper kick!"

"Cool!" She said "Let me try them on."

Daphne took off her purple pumps and put on the boots. Race then came back with a big punching bag.

"Here goes nothing." She kicked the punching bag and swung it right across the room. It left everybody in the room speechless.

"I guess all those years of kung fu lessons really paid off." Daphne put her hands on her hips.

"Great." Johnny said "We'll stay at Vincent's castle doing research with him on the Light Prognostics."

**LATER...**

Scooby, Scrappy, Freddy, Daphne, and the Quest's then arrived back to Vincent's castle where the second door appeared next to the first one. They were ready to proceed into the next world when Flim-Flam saw Daphne in tears.

Flim-Flam put his hands on her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes. "I know you must feel like your heart is broken…but don't let it get to you. We have to save the universe, please Daphne, do it for me...and Fred."

"You're right Flim-Flam, I won't be able to keep myself going if I wallow in how terrible I feel." Daphne picked her head up "Thanks!"

She hugged her little brother and he hugged back.

With Daphne Blake and Fred Jones at their side, Scooby and Scrappy set out once again, bound for adventure. This time, our heroes were tasked with finding the mysterious charmer, Merla. If Vincent was right, then Merla was the key to finding the next Pure Heart. Never one to flinch from danger, Scooby and Scrappy set out to find Merla's mysterious mansion. But little did they know, the evil works of the dastardly Count Bleck awaited at every turn.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, Johnny Quest and his gang will be helping on this adventure too. Now, Scooby and Scrappy have Daphne and Freddy by their side, will they prevail? Stay tuned!**


	12. A New Pixl for Our Family

**BACK AT CASTLE BLECK **

Velma had woken up in the middle of some unknown room.

"Huh?" She wondered "Whats going on?"

Unfortunately she she didn't have her glasses on for the time being.

"My glasses, where are my glasses?" She searched al around for her specs. Just then, someone put her glasses right on her.

"I believe these are yours." A strange figure said in front of her. It was a blue dog with a red bow tie and yellow, red brimmed hat.

"Huck!" She said "Thank god you're here! What's going on?"

"That Count Bleck feller sent everyone else back to Boomerland, but we got left behind." Huck explained.

"We?" Velma asked.

"Mr. Jinks, Snag, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, and me." Huck continued.

"We have to find our way out of this scary-type castle." Mr. Jinks explained "Or that Bleck character will catch us and hold us prisoner."

"We figured you'd help us find a way to get back to Boomerland." Hong Kong Phooey explained "So anyways, what do you remember?"

"I remember Fred and Daphne getting married, then that Bleck guy unleashed some sort of darkness prophecy thing, then nothing." Velma explained.

"Well whatever, we need to get outta here and find the remaining toons." Snag said "The survivors, the remainders even."

"Well, we'd better waste no time come on!" Velma led them to a nearby door.

They had searched all over the castle but had no luck getting around to finding an exit. Just then, they noticed something nearby and they went over to see if it was an exit.

"Looks like a dead end guys." Mr. Jinks said.

"Hmmm." Hong Kong Phooey thought as he took out a book "Maybe there's something in my Hong Kong Book of Kung Fu, that'll help us find our way out."

Spot slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"I don't think so Hong Kong Phooey" Velma said "There must be a different way to get out of this castle."

Just then, something or someone called out to them "Hello! Over here!"

"W-who's there?" Velma asked.

She saw someone hung upon a wall in chains in the room where the cry for help had come from.

It was a woman with brown hair which was very messy, in loose, curly waves. She had on yellow, low hanging sunglasses with red rims.

**BACK WITH OUR HEROES...**

The next world started out in a beautiful golden valley, otherwise known as Gloam Valley. It was much more elegant that what the last one was, and Daphne was certainly seeming to take an interest in the scenery.

"The Pure Heart is somewhere up ahead…Yes, it must be…But it could be a ways…" Tippi informed her allies. "Let's go…"

"You got it Tippi!" Scrappy exclaimed "Tada tada tada! Puppy power!"

"Wow, this place is sort of beautiful…" sighed Daphne to Freddy, basking in the cheery aura.

"You said it Daph" Fred answered.

The quartet of heroes started off, ready to take on whatever would be thrown at them. Just then, Scooby stopped them, causing them to bump into each other.

"Scooby Doo whats with you?" Fred asked as he picked himself off the ground.

"Rye think I see something." Scooby squinted his eyes.

"What do you see Uncle Scoob?" Scrappy asked.

"Ri'ts a chest Rye think Rye can make it risible rith Merlin's magic brush." Scooby took out the magic paintbrush and blasted paint at where he thought was something. What appeared was a big wooden chest.

He eagerly lifted the hatch…only to hear another voice of a Pixl.

"SSS-BOOM!" Someone said.

It was a pixel that resembled a cartoon bomb. It was soon awestruck by Daphne's beauty, he had never seen anyone so fine.

"Yo, yo girl! Your legs tired? Cause you've been running through my dreams all these past few seconds." The pixel raised his eyebrows.

"Well aren't you the cutest widdle thing!" gushed Daphne. The pixel turned to her and lightly smiled.

"Yo the name's Boomer! Good vibes! Them vibes et off my blow-stuff-up sensors! You like explodin'? Sss-POW! I ain't sensed real good blow-stuff-up vibes in 1,500 years! SSS-POOOOM! I gotta check those vibes out a little more close-like! Sss-CRACK!"

Scooby just stared, Daphne and Scrappy seemed absolutely thrilled, and Fred was lost in thought. Boomer floated away from the chest and in front of them.

"Yo, yo, yo. Check it out: just answer a couple questions real quick. Sss-BLAM! Ok, Sss-BOOM?" Boomer asked.

"Rokay" Scooby answered.

"Here we go, sss-BWAMMO! You stay up wondering if anyone gets presents TO Santa Claus." He asked.

"…yes?" They awkwardly answered.

"For some reason, you clean up your room before a test." He asked again.

"Uh-huh…" Scooby nodded.

"Absolutely!" Daphne gave Boomer a thumbs up.

"When someone says "Let's just be friends", you think, "Yeah sure, whatever."" He continued.

"Yes?" Scrappy answered awkwardly.

"You don't really understand why I'm asking you all these questions." Boomer continued.

"You got it!" Scrappy said.

"Truer than true!" Daphne added.

"You think shopping online is a wonderful and magical experience." Boomer asked again.

"Right on!" Scrappy gave two thumbs up.

"All my life." Fred gave another thumbs up.

"You once put on a shirt inside out but didn't bother reversin' it before goin' out."

"Yeah, I remember that." "All the time!"

"You wanna be sleeping when you're awake, but when you're tired, ya wanna wake up."

"Exactly!" Scooby answered.

"Always!" Scrappy responded.

"You're getting real tired of these questions." Boomer continued.

"Yes" They all said.

Boomer nodded and flew up high. "Got it! Got it! GOT IT! Sss-BOOM! Yo man you got some tasty vibes! Sss-BLAM! My mind's made up now! Sss-BLAPOW! You guys…are worthy of my power!"

"Woo! Now I have another pixel I can talk to." cheered Thoreau.

Boomer spun eagerly around them, a trail of sparkling following behind him just like when Thoreau joined.

"I'll take Boomer." Freddy stated. Boomer flew next to Freddy.

"Yo man! I'm going to be working with you." Boomer said to Freddy. He then turned to Thoreau.

"Although, I wouldn't mind going with the redhead." He whispered.

"…and then can I have Tippi?" Daphne asked "For some reason I really like her…"

Scooby honestly didn't mind- but he did have to question why they wanted such specific Pixls. Boomer eagerly floated to Fred's side, and Tippi nervously fluttered to Daphne.

"You really like me?" she squeaked. Daphne held out her hands for her to land on and nodded.

"Mmm-hm! I can't explain it…but you do seem quite nice!" Daphne said to the butterfly.

"Thank you, Daphne. That actually means more than you know…" Tippi blushed.

"Yo, tell me whatcha up to you fine mama-cita?" Boomer asked Daphne.

"Well, we are off to Merla's mansion." Daphne explained.

"Oh no, no, no you're not!" Boomer panicked.

"What do you mean Boomer?" Scrappy asked.

"Yo man that place so cursed, you do not want to go there." Boomer explained.

"Cursed?" Scooby asked.

"You see man, one guy went over there to learn about the future of him and his honey and he never returned." Boomer explained.

"We have to go, we need to get the Pure Heart." Tippi said.

On the far side of a beast-ridden swamp, Scooby and friends found an imposing residence.

"This must be Merla's Mansion!" Daphne squealed with glee.

If the friends could only find the Pure Heart quickly, their quest here would end. But when has fate ever set Scooby Doo on such a simple path? Brimming with anticipation, our plucky heroes plunged into Merla's Mansion…

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like a new Pixl has joined the gang and they gave found Merla's mansion. But what lies ahead for them? Stay tuned! Read and Review.**


	13. A Maid of Mystery

Scooby, Scrappy, Daphne, Fred, and their respective Pixls all stared up at Merla's Mansion.

"Hopefully she won't be too difficult to find…" Daphne mused.

"One can hope…" Fred shrugged. "So, uh, do we just stroll through the front door?"

Finally, after all the clarification, the new team entered Merla's Mansion. Just like the image the watch displayed, the mansion itself seemed completely dull compared to the cheery outlook of the valley…and the chomping Gnips waiting to chew them out didn't add to the flair either.

"Well, here we are." Scrappy said.

"Whoop there it is." Daphne continued.

"No turning back now." Freddy continued.

"Rets a go." Scooby said.

They got inside and they went into the main room of the mansion.

"Well hi there!" a high-pitched female voice rang out in the new room there had entered, startling all four of them and the Pixls. "Big welcome! Welcome to Merla's Mansion!"

It was a little girl in a maid's outfit, who did a small curtsey upon seeing her guests. Scrappy and Fred thought there was something weird about her and they couldn't put their fingers on it. However, Daphne thought she was just the sweetest thing while Scooby and the Pixls found the whole thing downright suspicious.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Scooby asked.

"And what're you doing in this mansion?" Thoreau added.

"I'm Lady Merla's handmaid. My name's Mimi! But you can call me Mimikins if you want!" She said cheerfully.

"How about...NO!" Scrappy said annoyed.

"Scrappy!" Daphne elbowed the puppy.

"You're here to see Lady Merlee, aren't you?" She asked.

"Ummm, yes?" Scooby asked.

"How super for you! Well, Lady Merla is on the second floor, in the farthest room. Just head on up there whenever you're ready! Oh, golly, but listen… DON'T YOU DARE GO INTO ANY OTHER ROOMS BY ACCIDENT, OR ELSE! Enjoy your visit ok?"

"I'm sorry but, do I know you?" Fred asked suspiciously.

Mimi giggled. "Golly, I guess I should be honored if I look like someone you know…"

"That's the thing- I dunno if that's a good thing or a bad thing…" Mimi said with a perky smile.

An odd gleam danced across Mimi's eyes, but it was obvious that only Scooby and Scrappy caught it.

"Not sure what to tell you…but you'd better head up to that second floor! Lady Merla is waiting!"

"Oh, uh, right…sorry if I wasted your time…" Fred said sheepishly.

"Not a problem, hee hee!" Mimi giggled.

"Well, she certainly seems nice!" Daphne exclaimed as the group turned to head on up to the second floor.

"Yes, yes she does…" Scrappy rolled his eyes.

Scooby simply didn't trust her in the slightest.

They got to the farthest room on the second floor and searched for Merla.

"Merla? Hello…" Daphne called softly as the door creaked open. "We came looking for a Pure Heart?"

"It's an empty room" Tippi mused.

"Do you sense any hidden doors or anything?" Daphne asked Tippi.

"No I don't Daphne…it's just a room…" Tippi responded.

"Hey, what's that over there on the other side of the room?" Scrappy pondered, pointing over to the opposite wall. Fred leaned forward while squinting his eyes.

"Looks like a button! Let's check it out!" Freddy suggested.

"Scrappy dont!" Scooby called to his nephew.

Scrappy, Fred, Daphne and the Pixls instantly bolted for the other side of the room, eager to check out the find.

"Maybe it's a buzzer that pages Merla!" suggested Scrappy excitedly. "Ooh! Perhaps she'll appear in a mystic blue smoke or something!"

"Maybe it's a secret passage!" Daphne guessed. "That would be quite interesting as well…"

Before Scooby could get a word in edgewise, Scrappy went and pounded his fist on the button. Bars blocked off the windows with a sharp scraping sound, and a deathly rumbling was heard up above. Everyone froze before slowly looking up to see a bed of spikes set to impale them.

"You pressed the button!" shouted Fred and Daphne.

"You persuaded me to press the button!" Scrappy argued.

"You never should've PRESSED that BUTTON!" Scooby yelled.

Ignoring Scooby's totally true statement, they all scrambled out the door. There really wasn't any need to hurry though- the spikes were falling quite slowly.

"Okay, what in the world was THAT!" Scrappy panted. "Did that look like a charmer? No, that looks like death on our doorstep!

"That maid said she was in there though…" Daphne pointed out.

"Perhaps she was LYING!" Thoreau input.

"Maybe she just got the rooms mixed up?" shrugged Daphne, trying to stay optimistic.

"We can't exactly check the other rooms though- she said not to go into any other rooms," pouted Scrappy.

"Do we have a choice?"

Scooby thought, why would a maid lead them to a room with a booby trap? Scooby needed to look into this. But for now, he and the gang had to look for Merla.

They checked every other room but they couldn't find Merla anywhere, she had been missing and all of the rooms where rigged with booby traps.

They finally got back into the hallway and had negotiated.

"Hey guys I just noticed something..." Daphne pointed out.

"What is it Daph?" Freddy asked.

"Theres still one more room" She pointed to a room on the first floor which was guarded by a big Doberman Pinscher, it was chained to a lock on the door and was barking up a storm "Maybe thats the one Merla is in, I think if we unlock it, we might find her."

"But how are we gonna get past that barking mongrel?" Tippi asked.

"Rust reave it to us." Scooby said proudly.

"We are part of the canine family like your friend, Jaws here." Scrappy added.

Scooby and Scrappy went over to the vicious looking dog and went to confront him.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff." Scooby said.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff." Scrappy said back.

"RUFF RUFF RUFF!" The Doberman barked.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff!" Scooby said.

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff!" Said the Doberman.

Scooby and Scrappy went back to the gang to tell them what he said.

"So, what did he say Scooby?" Fred asked his dog.

"He said that Mimi trapped him against his will and the poor guy wants to be freed." Scrappy answered.

"Re also said that there's a key hidden in one of the rooms." Scooby added.

"It just so happens..." Thoreau said "That I found a key in one of the booby trapped rooms." He took out a silver key.

They had maneuvered quite excellently around the Doberman, although it seemed like the creature wasn't even interested in them. Scooby obtained the key from Thoreau, jammed it in the lock, and not only unlocked the final door, but set the dog free as well.

It instantly charged at Mimi, who started screaming and dashing around in circles.

"EEeeEEEEk!" She screamed.

The dog kept trying to take a nip out of her but her speed seemed to outmatch his jawing muscle.

"I wonder why that dog chased her" Tippi wondered aloud. "This mansion is quite odd…I feel certain it holds many secrets…"

"Perhaps it went after her because she was the one who chained it up in the first place?" suggested Daphne as they entered the newly accessible door. "I know that's what I'd do!"

"Yo man, that maid gives off a BAD vibe yo!" cried Boomer. "She certainly does to me!"

"What do you think, Scooby?" Daphne asked.

"Rif I was that dog, I'd chase that little imp as well." Scooby remarked.

"The only way for us to move forward and find out what we need to know is to find Merla," Daphne stated firmly- and they began to head into the next part of the mansion.

Mario and friends kept up their search, delving ever deeper into the mansion. Wherever they looked though, they found no sign of Melra. Where was this mysterious woman?

"Ah…maybe this way…" so said Tippi, trying to sense the Pure Heart's location. With dread hanging like a broken chandelier, our heroes had hurried through the corridors…

* * *

**Author's Note: Will they find Merla? Stay tuned!**


	14. Doomed and in Debt

Scooby, Fred, Scrappy, and Daphne went with the pixels and got into the door that they unlocked.

"Hey look up there gang!" Scrappy pointed to something that looked like a telescope that came out of a cereal box.

"Rit's a toy telescope, like the one that comes in my Frosted Flakes." Scooby said.

"Oh boy Uncle Scoob, I'm gonna get it!" Scrappy jumped to get the scope.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice the not-at-all expensive-looking vase sitting next to the telescope.

So when he jumped off and got the telescope, the vase bounced off and it shattered to smithereens. What a way to start off the next leg of their journey.

"Augh!Scrappy! That was a beautiful vase and now it's in pieces!" yelped Daphne, covering up her shocked gasp.

"It was probably bought at a dollar store! Besides, it didn't look all that great anyway…" Scrappy sarcastically remarked as he opened his tag and put the telescope inside.

"Still, that had to be owned by someone…" moaned Tippi.

Scooby then heard a door creak open, followed by a distressed high-pitched wail. Everyone glanced over their shoulders to see none other than Maid Mimi running up like someone had just died.

"You broke it! You broke my most favoritest vase! DOOFUSES! I loved that vase more than anything! And you BROKE it! NYAAAAAGH!"

"If you really loved it, it wouldn't be perched on a place born for bashing!" protested Scrappy.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, yes you will…" Mimi's anger cut him off, her expression almost snarling. "I'll have you know that the vase cost 1,000,000 Rubees!"

Mimi jumped in front of everyone, causing them to cringe in fear. "So hand over that money! Now! Or you're DONE FOR!"

"Jeez, I don't even have that much in Rupees!" Scrappy guffawed.

"That's insane!" exclaimed Daphne.

"I know! Who would waste so much money on a stupid vase?" Freddy sighed, shaking his head.

"That is not what I meant…" Daphne scolded her boyfriend.

"I dunno, I do have to agree," shrugged Scrappy.

"Either way…" Tippi cut in, focusing on the situation at hand. "Rubees? Oh, I don't believe any of us carry any of that particular currency…I don't suppose those are anything like dollars and cents, are they?"

Mimi appeared stunned. "Dollars and cents? No one uses DOLLARS AND CENTS anymore, you peasants! I SPIT on your dollars and cents!"

"They sound kind of like Rupees…but I don't have enough either, like I said," Scrappy stated.

"…so what are you saying? Are you telling me that you don't have any Rubees at all?" Mimi concluded, sternly staring at the slowly-nodding group. "Well, guess what? You're just gonna have to work it off then! Until you work off your debt, you naughty little things, I OWN YOU! ENJOY LABOR! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"So much for cute little maid girl…" gulped Daphne.

Within seconds Mimi returned to being her "extra sweet, cutesy, innocent, normal self". "Yes, so, you can earn Rubees in the generator room on the top floor. Once you earn 1,000,000 Rubees, you can come pay it off at the room in the back. You can also check the balance of your debt there. So! Get to work, servants!"

Oh no! Our heroes had been in debt of a million Rupees and now were working off their debt to that little imp.

As she skipped away, the crew just stood there in disbelief.

"I can't believe it!" Daphne exclaimed.

"This delays our time to search for the Pure Heart greatly…" Tippi murmured.

"Hey, this actually may give us time to recuperate." Fred decided. "Give us time to make some sort of game plan and a sort of break, you know?"

"Freddy…we only have two Pure Hearts, and the Void grows as we speak…there really isn't time to waste." Tippi reminded him.

"I know that, but what else can we do? We're trapped in the mansion thanks to that weird Mimi chick…" Freddy remarked.

"And Merla is still somewhere in here- she has to be!" Daphne added determinedly.

They had arrived in the energy room and boy were they in it for a real surprise. They had to jump to make energy just to earn one rupee per jump, in fact there were more people Mimi had enslaved. They then stopped and took a breath outside of the room.

"Boy..." Scrappy huffed "We gotta earn these rupees and stop the void and FAST!"

"But how do we do that?" Scooby asked his nephew.

Scrappy took out the telescope from his tag and noticed he could see through a wall.

"There's something through that wall." Scrappy pointed "Let's break it open and see what it is."

"Boomer!" Fred said to the bomb shaped Pixl "Can you blow up the wall and get Scooby inside?"

"No problem dawg." Boomer told them. He went down to the wall and blew a hole in the wall.

"If my calculations are correct..." Scrappy pondered "Uncle Scooby could fit through that hole."

"Rye got it Scrappy!" Scooby walked into the wall.

"Hey look!" Thoreau told his Great Dane friend.

He smirked upon finding a hole in the wall that lead to a hidden large chest. Thoreau, who was accompanying Scooby, cheered with delight.

"I can feel another Pixl in there!" he cried eagerly.

When the lid cracked open, a tiny voice whispered: "Know the secret?"

"CUZ I DO!"

A triangle shaped Pixl came flying out, looking quite excited. Thoreau was also thrilled at the sight of a new Pixl pal.

"So, do ya know the secret, pard? Well, do ya? Iffen you close yer peepers…and imagine real hard…that the world's gone…Why, it's just about the biggest dern thrill ever!" The Pixl said.

"Ruh?" Scooby asked.

The Pixl then blared, "WHUH-HUH? My senses are tellin' me that you're the hero! Whoa…hey, welcome, pard. Got some bad news though. Looks to me like yer lacking in thrills."

Why did Scooby have to endure this alone? This guy talked like a hillbilly.

"I can't give my powers to anyone who's too skinny in the thrills department. So here's what we do, pard! I'll recharge your thrill gauge in the next three seconds!"

Scooby stared at the Pixl like it was crazy.

"You ready? Here goes! OOOOOOONE! TWOOOOO! THREEEEE! FIIIIIVE!" Slim counted.

It was amazing that they all managed to fall asleep within 'ten seconds'.

"FOOOOOUR! SEVENTEEEEEEN! THREE-POINT-ONE-FOUR! ONE MARZIIIIIILLION! TEN!" The Pixl continued counting.

Scooby jolted back awake as Slim, the Pixl's name, had finished counting. He fluttered to the top off the chest and started at Scooby with glee.

"No yer all chargified, pard! Yepper, now you've got yer thrills! Now remember we Pixls got loads of power, so you'd best be real careful with us! We had a little dustup with them Ancient 2,000 years ago….but we're pards now. So let's go have us some thrills, huh? C'mon!" Slim said to his new allies.

"Great to have you around Slim." Thoreau said.

"Aw shucks!" Slim responded "So what're you doing here?"

"Re have to pay off some imp named Mimi." Scooby explained "She enslaved us into making 1,000,000 rupees for her. We'll never make that kinda money in time to save the world."

"Rupees?" Slim asked "Why I know a place where they got enough to pay off yer debt."

"Really?" They asked.

"Yup!" Slim said "It's upstairs and I know the code to get into the safe."

Slim guided them to a wall, but they saw it as a dead end.

"There's nothing here." Scooby said.

"Naw pardner, this is a secret path to the safe." Slim explained "We need to break it down."

"You mean, we are gonna get down, jam, and drop it like it's hard?" Scooby asked.

"No Scooby" Daphne corrected him "He means we have to use something to break the wall."

"That's easy, I can easily bash through the wall with my super hammer." Scrappy said "Tada tada tada! Puppy power!" He smashed the wall with the hammer and the wall was smashed to bits. There, they saw a path leading to a safe.

"There it is gang!" Fred pointed to the safe.

"Tada tada tada! Puppy power!" Scrappy charged towards the safe.

"Scrappy wait!" Scooby called for his nephew.

But Scrappy didn't hear, he was too excited to stop and listen when suddenly...

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" Said a voice sounding like Mimi's "ACTIVATE LASERS TO BURN."

Lazers started shooting out of the wall and shooting at Scrappy and the gang. They ran out and escaped.

"Well that went well." Daphne crossed her arms.

"That Mimi character must have state of the art security systems." Tippi said "Maybe we can find a way to destroy it."

"Yo, yo, yo man." Boomer butt in "I gots this."

Boomer fluttered over to the security alarm systems' control panel and layed right on it. And in just a millisecond, he exploded the entire system.

"The system is exploded." Freddy said "Let's go gang!"

They ran to the safe and stopped in front of the door.

"How are we gonna open the door?" Scooby asked.

"Why don't you use the magic paintbrush to vaporize the door?" Fred asked Scooby.

"Rokay!" Scooby took out the magic paintbrush and vaporized the door with thinner.

"Rubees!" They all exclaimed.

"That's enough to pay off that little brat!" Tippi said.

They all took their own share of the rubees and couldn't wait to see the look on Mimi's face.

Scooby, carrying his part of the Rubees, led the way to Mimi's room. When they entered, she was sitting at a dignified office desk, wearing a cute little business uniform and smiling at them. The grin sent shivers down their spines.

"Oh, hi there! Big welcome! So happy to have you here at Rubee Saving and Loan! First off, THANKS for taking out a special Rubee loan! Now, what can I do for you?" Mimi asked.

The five of them strolled up to the counter casually, Fred placing a hand on the desk and giving Mimi a smug look.

"I'd like to pay off some Rubees." They all said.

Mimi maintained her eerie grin. "Super! Let me just take all those Rubees off your hands!"

"We'd love nothing more." Daphne said.

Scooby, Scrappy, Fred, and Daphne all dumped their part of the million onto Mimi, slightly snickering to themselves. Mimi's cheerful expression didn't falter, however, as she claimed the mound of Rubees.

"There you go! Well, thank you SO much for paying off your Rubee loan in…full…" She stopped right there.

Mimi froze. Then she began to freak out mere seconds later, her two squarish pigtails standing out on end.

"WHAAAT?" She yelled.

Scrappy couldn't resist grinning. "Gotcha!"

"How did you earn enough Rubees to pay it off?" she chattered insanely and in disbelief. "That's not supposed to happen! No! You've broken my wonderful curse!"

Mimi continued to pout as she started to float in midair. "Nyeah! I'LL GET YOU! Aaaaaah…"

She exploded into a million parts.

"So that little imp put a curse on this mansion." Tippi said "I knew there was something about her."

"We'd better get back to finding Merla." Scrappy said "Let's go!"

The mysterious handmaid Mimi disappeared in a bizarre explosion…what exactly was her plan, and why did she try to enslave Scooby Doo and friends? After the incident, Daphne noticed stairs going down.

"Here we go!" she said. "I wonder if Merla is down here?"

Our heroes all thought the same thing as they traded worried glances.

The five friends solemnly made their way down, knowing there was no other path to follow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, now they are on their way to the basement. Next chapter, we will continue with Velma's subplot. Who do you think this prisoner in Bleck's castle is? **


	15. Who's Merla?

"The Pure Heart is near…I feel its tremors so much more strongly down here…" Tippi announced.

_"Ah! Hooray! Whoopee! Thanks for coming to look for me!" Said a distance voice. _

A faded image of a charmer-like figure appeared above their head, struggling to stay in contact with group as it spoke again. The gang was filled with awe.

_"Beautiful, mysterious, Merla! Mistress of the house, it's me! So glad it's you I see!" _she chanted in perfect rhyme._ "So long I've waited for you. Your arrival is well past due."_

"You're Merla?" Daphne asked.

_"But we can't meet like this, oh no, something's amiss." _Merla explained_ "An evil one is after me, and safe and sound I cannot be. In the basement do I dwell, mazelike rooms are my cell, you will find me, I can tell…And…if you do…take care…For…your eyes…may err…Trust nothing…foul or… fair…" _

The image of Merla briefly went fuzzy, and the heroes could tell she was having trouble keeping the connection.

_"No…I cannot…last…My power...is fading…fast…The distance…is too…vast…Are you…ready to find me? Beware…if you do…I plea…" _Merla then disappeared.

"She's gone…was that apparition really Merla?" Tippi questioned. "Why do you suppose she was telling us to be so careful when we find her?"

"Perhaps we'll find out when we find her," Scrappy guessed. "But an evil one is after her? We had better hurry."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was that Mimi chick." Fred grumbled as he began making his way down the stairs.

They searched all over for Merla but had no luck finding her. Scooby then saw something.

"Rhere's something rover there." Scooby squinted his eyes as he pointed to a shadow with nothing besides it.

"Ri'll make it risible." Scooby shot paint from the magic brush at the place and a staircase appeared, leading to the upper hallway.

"Let's go gang!" Freddy told the others. They climbed upstairs and arrived on the next hallway.

"The Pure Heart is near. I feel its tremors so much more strongly down here." Tippi announced. Suddenly, a distant voice suddenly called out to the group.

"Ah, yes, how very nice…thanks for coming! Thank you twice!" The distant voice said.

Perched on the upper part of the room was none other than Merla, looking perfectly fine, if not flourishing.

"Mysterious and so lovely, mistress of the house, you see in this whirl-a! I am the legendary Merla! I shine on, such as my lot, a sun to those fate to be brought…and I knew I'd see you buzz on by, little bees. Hee hee hee hee hee!"

"Wait…anyone else find this a little too convenient? Are we really going to stroll up to her, request the Pure Heart, and be on our merry way?" Scrappy ranted. "What happened to this 'evil one'?"

"Get a hold of yourself Scrappy." Scooby said to his nephew.

"We've come seeking the Pure Heart…" Tippi spoke up, not taking her eyes off of Scrappy, whom was eyeing Merlee suspiciously himself.

"Oh yes, of course I know! The Pure Heart for Scooby-Doo!…and Co.! For you, yes, I'll gladly part with that purest Pure Heart. Mmm, but there is a wee fee: yes, yes, 10,000,000 Rubees! Quite a bargain, you agree?" Merla asked the gang.

"That tears it- I'm not trusting this woman!" Scrappy spoke up.

"SCRAPPY!" Everyone scolded the puppy.

"So, folks, if you'd be dears, sign this dotted line here, and it's yours, free and clear!" Merla said ever perky-like.

"What?" Daphne asked "NO!"

"If you lack the Rubees now, a smallish loan I could allow. You can work it off somehow. Just sign here, my dear…" Merla pleaded.

"Ugh, she's one of those ones that never takes no for an answer…" grumbled Freddy. "The answer…is still NO, Merla!"

"OK. Here's what we'll do. Have I got a deal for you! Sign up for a loan, and wee! A free gift! Something you'll want to see! The double holographic limited edition season one of Ed, Edd, n Eddy on DVD!"

Fred's determined expression instantly transformed. "Did you just say-"

"Does that even exist, Fred?" Tippi questioned the sleuth.

"She's trying to get in your head, man!" squalled Scrappy. "Don't fall for her lies!"

"I guarantee that there's no Double Holographic Limited Edition Ed, Edd, n, Eddy Season One DVD," Daphne stated. She then turned to Merla. "Sorry, but we're still going to refuse."

"Ugh, fine, you bargain hard, I'll also throw in Breadward, a Pixl made of oats and lard! Isn't that so nice of me? I'm the best, don't you see? Here, dear, sign and cheer…" Merla started getting frustrated.

"Listen lady! If Scrappy doesn't trust you, then I certainly don't either! Our minds are not changing- NO!" Scooby exasperated. Merla narrowed her eyes dangerously and started angrily jumping up and down.

"NYAAAAH! Idiots, the lot of you! Turning down such a coup! None of you have a clue! Here it is, your last shot: sign right now, on the dot!" Merla yelled.

Scrappy grinned, flashing a perfect smile. "No."

The gang struck battle stances, but then glanced overhead to see the vision Merla appear again.

_"Good choice, for my sake…This Merlee's a total fake…listen not! She is a snake!"_

And with that, she vanished again, leaving the group with the obvious impostor.

"Mimimimimimimimimimimimimi! No point in trying to fool anyone now…" the fake Merla huffed sinisterly; her high-pitched tone suddenly changed to a darker one. In a puff of purple-black smoke emerged Mimi, looking evil yet cute as can be. (Oh no, more rhymes!)

She turned to them, her beady black eyes glaring with hatred and her voice dripping with dangerous sarcasm. "Gee, lookie here! The girl you thought was a handmaid or a Merla impostor…She's actually the faithful servant of Count Bleck, master impersonator Mimi!"

"I knew it!" Scooby exclaimed.

"So spill it you little punk! Where's Merla?" Scrappy demanded.

"You'll just have to find out. Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Mimi laughed and disappeared into who knows where.

The gang decided to search the hallway for the magical sorceress. Then, they came across two seperate bathrooms.

"Well gang" Fred stated "Looks like we're gonna have to search in these bathrooms."

"No need to make the teams Freddy." Scrappy told Freddy "I already know where ours is going."

**IN THE MEN'S ROOM...**

Scooby, Scrappy and Fred searched all over the bathroom, but didn't find Merla anywhere.

"Looks like she isn't in this place" Fred concluded.

"Of course she isn't blondie." Scrappy remarked "This is the men's room!"

"Ret's just find out rif the girls found her." Scooby said.

"Good idea Uncle Scooby." Scrappy said "Tada tada tada! Puppy power!"

They went out of the bathroom and hoped that the girls had found Merla.

**IN THE WOMEN'S ROOM...**

Daphne and Tippi had been searching all over the bathroom for Merla.

"Maybe we'd better check the stalls and see if she's in there." Tippi suggested.

"Like ew!" Daphne pouted "I'm not putting my hands in those disgusting toilets. I just got a mani-pedi."

"Hey!" Tippi said back "You don't have to put your hands in the toilets, just open the stalls."

"Very well then." Daphne rolled her eyes.

She opened up all the stalls and didn't find Merla anywhere. However, she opened up a seventh one and she found something in the toilet.

Out of the very toilet came Merla, looking sad and quite soggy.

"Hee hee hee hee! Found me! The real Merla!" Merla said cheerfully.

Daphne put her hands on her hips and pursed her arms "Who's in need of a nice, long, hot shower!"

"I shine on, such is my lot, a sun to those fate to me brought…" Merla continued.

She jumped off the toilet and stretched, her hair flinging back out into its mysterious and colorful hairstyle. Merla trotted over to face Daphne and Tippi.

"The real Merla? Truly? In a place like this?" Tippi instigated.

"I'll bet the men's room would be worse." Daphne remarked.

"Hey guys!" Tippi went outside to the hallway "We found her, come in now!"

"WHAT?" The guys asked shocked.

"We can't go into the ladies' room." Scrappy remarked.

"Reah! Ruck!" Scooby spatted "But I guess we don't have a choice."

The guys reluctantly went into the ladies' room. They had never seen anything like it.

"It's just like I imagined" Fred gasped "No urinals"

"I'm afraid that Mimi freak was too robust, and I too weak…The Pure Heart I quickly took and hid where she would never look. But now you're here: hooray! This bad tide will turn today! Soon that awful Mimi pays...You and I can now join up to teach that pup a lesson: now let's power up!" Merla rhymed.

"Oooh…I don't think so…" emerged from the other side of the door. It was Mimi from the other side of the door.

Scooby stood in front of them all and gave Mimi the staredown of the century. Merla looked up with a horrified expression.

"MIMI!" She screamed.

"Mimimimimimimimimi…" she chanted as she crawled closer and closer to the charmer and the group of heroes. Standing completely above Merla, Mimi copied her image and transformed into Merla once again.

The two Merla's started fighting and struggling with each other in a very aggressive manner.

"There's two of them!" Scrappy exclaimed "I can't tell who's who."

Soon, the two Merla's stopped fighting and decided to put it to a test.

"IT'S ON, CON!" the Merla's screamed at the same time.

The setting suddenly changed from a bathroom to the setting of a game show, which shocked the heck out of everyone involved.

"…how in the world did that HAPPEN?" questioned Daphne. "Bathrooms do NOT just transform into game shows!"

Scooby glanced over to the guy who was apparently hosting this thing- it was a high-tech square, with a top hat, bow tie, and digital face. Scooby had seen high-tech digital stuff before, but this was ridiculous.

"IIIIT'S the 66th Annual… "That's My Merla!" show! How're you folks doing? Let's get going! You're gonna ask these two Merla's a total of FIVE questions! Listen closely to those answers, 'cause at the end, you gotta pick the real one! Oh, but that's not all! Pick wrong, and there could be di-SAS-trous results!"

"A quiz?" Daphne questioned bluntly. "Really? A quiz?"

Well, Im not gonna waste my time with all the questions, so I'm just gonna skip to after the questions have been answered.

**FIVE QUESTIONS LATER...**

"Well, folks, those were all five questions!" The MC said "So…which one is the real Merla? Search in your minds! LET'S HAVE A GUESS!" said the MC.

"Scooby-Doo, please say you thought of something." Daphne begged.

Scooby gave a confident smile in return, then looked at the Merla on the left. He was pretty sure that the real Merla would smell terrible after being in a toilet…and have a fly buzzing around her.

"Rye choose the Merla ron the left." Scooby pointed.

"Well, enough suspense! Let's see if the one you picked is the real Merla…a fateful moment, folks! I'm on pins and needles!" The MC said back.

Everyone braced themselves in case Scooby was wrong, but they had full trust in him.

"DING! RIGHT!" Yelled the MC.

"Hee hee hee hee! Well, of course, obviously!" gloated Merla, rubbing it in Mimi's face. "Nobody could copy me!"

"Stupid-heads! I mimicked her perfectly! You know it!" snarled Mimi, enraged. I guess I'll congratulate you…by tearing you into little bits like stupid confetti!"

Suddenly, the bathroom was changed back into a bathroom and Mimi was ready for her revenge.

"TRUE MIMI COME FORTH!" She hollered.

Her black, beady eyes widened and her neck snapped and her head turned upside down. Suddenly, giant spider legs sprouted from under her skirt. She was a giant spider.

"Ick!" The gang said disgusted.

"That's gonna leave me with nightmares tonight." Scooby remarked.

"Gotta go!" Merla ran outside of the bathroom.

"Haha!" Mimi said "Looks like you losers are on your own now."

"We'll get you Mimi just you wait!" Scrappy exclaimed "We'll splat her won't we Uncle Scooby?"

"Reah..." Scooby chuckled nervously.

They battled fiercely. They battled like they had never battled before. However, Mimi had tricks up her sleeve, she had used those rupees she collected from those slaves in the mansion to shoot at people. And trust me, they hurt like a bullet to the stomach. The rupees kept shooting at the gang until she finally gave up. Daphne however, stood her ground.

"Looks like you're gonna get a serious beat-down you little tramp!" She triumphantly exclaims while bopping her head. It was time to put her fighting skills and combat boots to good use. She leaped right up into the air and kicked Mimi to the curb and one of her spider legs fell off.

"That's it!" Fred exclaimed "All we have to do is get her legs to fall off."

"Great idea Red!" Scooby said.

"Let's a go!" Scrappy exclaimed "Tada tada tada! Puppy power!"

They went up to Mimi and an epic battle endured. Daphne used the combat boots and Kung Fu skills to boot Mimi's head to the curbs. Scrappy and Freddy used the hammer and super bat to deflect the rupees shot at them and bounce them to Mimi. Scooby used the magic paintbrush to blast her with magic paint. The pixels even got a good role in the big battle.

Instantly after Daphne had made one more giant leap into the air air, Scrappy whacked Mimi senselessly, allowing Daphne a clear shot to fall back down with an outstretched Rubee onto Mimi. As soon as Daphne made the final kick, Mimi's final leg detached and what was left of her body plopped into a nearby toilet.

"It's not that hard to crush a spider with six legs sticking out her head," Daphne said proudly with her hands on her hips.

"Care to do the honors Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy said with a sly grin.

"Rith honors!" Scooby responded and he pushed down the lever on the toilet.

"Urrrk-urk…URK! URK! Don't think you've beaten me for good, dummies! Next time you won't be so lucky…remember that! Stupid-heads! URRRRRRRRK!" She yelled as she was flushed down the toilet and into the sewer.

"You did great!" they laughed at the same time.

"Thanks you guys!" they replied brightly. The gang all gathered together when Merla returned to the room, looking just as excited and bubbly as the girls were.

"Fine job on that Mimi, yes! The Pure Heart's safe, evil's repressed. You know, the tenants here guarded it for 1,500 years, waiting for you to draw near! Finally, that duty's done, and I'm ecstatic, for one. But wait, ere we finish up, I must tell you something, yup." Merla chanted.

"Whatever could it be?" wondered Daphne, tilting her head curiously.

"It was written there that I and my ancestors waited by the Pure Heart, staying spry…but something wasn't written there, and of it, you must be aware. There is another prophecy: a heart of chaos can only be beaten by ten of mystery.. ten legendary heroes unite, their hope burns forth light to shatter the walls of blight. That is how despair, it dies, such is what we prophesize here in the home of the wise." Merla explained.

"Ten heroes…" echoed Daphne.

"I am sure the six of you, Scooby, Scrappy, Daphne, and Freddy too, are the first teams of heroes true." Merlee informed, a secret sparkle in her eye.

Scooby knew better than anyone else to expect the unexpected. He turned to Merla, who was fumbling with something vigorously in her pocket.

"Now, finally, let me be! I hereby do my sworn duty! There! From me it parts! Here, heroes! A Pure Heart!"

At long last, the third Pure Heart arose from Merla's possession, brightening the room with its yellow aura. Scooby and Scrappy smiled at the sight while Daphne and Freddy gasped in awe.

"That's what a Pure Heart is?" gawked Fred.

"It's beautiful…" whispered Daphne.

"And quite powerful," added Tippi.

The Pure Heart floated above Daphne's head, making the fair damsel gasp. They finally had the third Pure Heart and now they needed four more.

Count Bleck's servant Mimi had laid a nasty trap for Scooby-Doo and friends… but with the help of Merla, faithful defender of the Pure Heart, the day was won. But who were the other six heroes mentioned by Merla? With four Pure Hearts yet to be found, Scooby knew this adventure had only begun…

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it, we have six more protagonists coming soon. But can we find out who these next six protagonists are? Find out soon!**


	16. Sisters Unite

**BACK AT CASTLE BLECK...**

Count Bleck and his minions had a huge conversation.

"Yeah, so I just got a text message from Mimi? It says, "I messed up bad!" Yeah…"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh…she failed to best those meddling kids, even with my gift of power? Two Light Prognosticus heroes…Descendants of the ancient tribe…their strength grows."

"COUNT BLECK!" O'Chunks blared, falling onto his platform. "I beg yeh, gimme the honor o' wailin' on this pack o' mamby pambies! I swear on me whiskers that I'll spank 'em like naughty little delinquents, I will!"

"Oh, so, O'Chunks, yeah, you think you're all set to go?" Nastasia probed, adjusting her glasses. "So I guess you finish up that report on your own inadequacy that I needed?"

"Eah…you see…I… just got a wee bit left. I'm workin' on me conclusion. Yeh gotta gimme a break! Me writtin' takes time, lass! An' 1,000 pages be a lot!"

"O'Chunks, calm yourself. Take a minion time out," Count Bleck ordered. "Count Bleck will send…Dimentio! Come to me…Count Bleck!"

The purple and yellow wearing clad came teleporting in, using his mystical method of doing so. "And so I arrive, like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic!"

"Bleh heh heh heh…You'd like some playtime, I imagine, Dimentio? So you shall have it, but do not disappoint Count Bleck. Dispatch these heroes." Bleck said with an evil glare.

"Your wish is my command. Besides, these fools sound like an amusing challenge. Now, if there is nothing else, I'll just be on my way. Ciao, my count." Dimentio teleported away again, but the hidden smirk on his face was all too evident.

"Yes, so, O'Chunks? Can you fill me in on why you're still not writing that report?" Nastasia asked.

"A report? What are yeh…Oh…yeah. A'right. I'm goin' yeh great beard-tweaker!" O'Chunks said.

He grumbled, jumping down off his platform, with Nastasia simply fixing her glasses once more.

"Count, let me just bring you up to speed on the current state of the castle…I still have to root out a few unconverted rogues, but I'll report back soon…" Nastasia requested.

With a quaint nod, she too jumped off the side of her platform to take care of business. Count Bleck just resorted to talking to himself.

"Heroes…Trying to save these pathetic old worlds. Bleck, says Count Bleck! Bleh heh heh heh heh… Their efforts are in vain. No one can stop Count Bleck." The Count boasted.

His pulled his hat over his eyes as he vanished, taking the Dark Prognosticus with him.

**BACK WITH VELMA AND THE REMAINING TOONS...**

Velma couldn't believe what she had seen, there was a woman with messed up brown hair with yellow streaks. Velma knew her.

"M-Marcie?" Velma asked stunned.

"Velma?" The woman asked "I can't believe it! You're here! Its been so long. You don't know how much I've missed you."

"Pardon me for breaking up this happy reunion..." Snagglepuss interrupted "But who is this Velma?"

"Yeah." Hong Kong Phooey added "We've seen her around the kingdom but never got her name."

"Oh sorry." Velma said embarrassed "Guys this is Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach, she's my friend from Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated."

"Oh Yeah! Your most recent show. Where all the episode events were erased." TC snapped his fingers.

"All right. I knew that was coming!" Velma shrugged "Everyone give me your best shot."

"Okay! Where do I even begin?" Top Cat remarked "What was the point of those 52 episodes if all their events were going be erased anyways?"

"But the show was tragic, heartbreaking, sad even." Snag expressed himself.

"I guess they didn't want me to be killed off for real." Marcie guessed "What kind of Scooby Doo kills off one of the heroes?"

"They also killed off the villains." Velma added.

"Yeah! Pericles got what he deserved." Marcie remarked "Maybe a little less introducing and a little more 'get me outta here'?"

"Oh sorry." Velma said "Guys do you think we can find a way to get Marcie out?"

"Hmmm." Hong Kong Phooey pondered "Maybe theres something in my Hong Kong Book of Kung Fu that can free her."

He took out a book from his pocket and started to read it. Spot however, climbed up to the chains and used one of his claws to pick to chains' locks and Marcie was set free.

"Phew." Marcie sighed "Im free."

"You're free?" Hong Kong Phooey turned around "Wow, I saved you and I didn't even know it."

They proceeded to walk out of the hall and try to get on with their escape plan. Marcie and Velma however had a little side conversation.

"Marcie, why did all the events and adventures we had together get erased?" Velma asked her friend "I wanted us to remember the times we had together and now...I can't remember them at all."

"Well Velma..." Marcie said to her friend "I think its because they didn't want me to stay dead forever and kill me off for real. What kind of Scooby Doo kills off the hero? And besides, you guys deserved that happy ending and new life."

"I guess so..." Velma sighed.

They searched all over the place for the remaining toons but they had no luck. Just then, Velma heard something.

"Hello...over here!" called the voice.

"Guys let's follow that voice!" Velma pointed to where the strange voice came from.

Velma, Marcie, Mr. Jinks, Hong Kong Phooey, Top Cat, Huck, and Snag ran to see where the voice had come from. They saw someone tied to a stool with her hands chained behind her back. She looked just like Velma except she wore bigger glasses and looked a bit shorter, she had brown hair styled in pigtails, she also wore a pink dress, a white long-sleeve button-up shirt, purple leggings, and pink formal shoes.

"Guys!" Velma exclaimed "That's my little sister, Madelyn! Come on! We gotta help her!"

They ran to save Madelyn when suddenly, saw some of Count Bleck's underlings, they were monsters that Velma and her friends had fought in the past.

"JEEPERS! IT'S THE CREEPER!" Velma pointed to a green man who looked like a hunchback "Don't tell Daphne I said Jeepers! I think she owns that!"

"Don't worry darling, we won't" Huck winked.

"Captain Cutler!" Hong Kong Phooey pointed to a glowing scuba diver.

"Heavens to Mugratroyd! It's the Miner 49er!" Snagglepuss pointed to a very old looking miner.

"Mamba Wamba? He was in our most recent movie!" said Velma spoting an Indian witch doctor.

"Boo!" said a voice.

"Jinkies! Captain Moody!" said Velma, she saw a yellow raincoat and a scary white head.

"Well we have nothing to worry about right?" Asked TC "These were just bad guys in cheesy costumes."

"Uh, TC?" Velma said to the anthropomorphic feline "Remember in our last adventure together when Strickland's made real versions of those monsters, well these are obviously real too."

"Thanks for the reminder." Top Cat rolled his eyes.

"Step aside partners, I'll take care of these n'er do wells." Hong Kong Phooey went up to the monsters.

"Oh come on Hong Kong Phooey, you can't even do a front kick!" Snagglepuss said skeptically.

"What're you gonna do?" Huck remarked "Use your Hong Kong Book of Kung Fu?"

"Not this time Huckleberry!" Hong Kong Phooey bent over "Hong Kong Powers activate!"

Lightning bolts surrounded Hong Kong Phooey and sparked into a huge, muscular, dog. The sleeves on his shirt ripped off and his eyes got all pupil less.

"Oh my god!" Velma's mouth dropped.

Hong Kong Phooey struck a Kung Fu pose ready to fight the evil monsters.

"Let's play fetch!" He said in a deep voice.

"Hey, Velma. I saw the huncnback, the ghost diver and the miner back at your parents' spook museum" Marcie told Velma.

"Yes it's got all our foes." Velma pointed out "But those guys aren't my real parents, they're my Mystery Incorporated parents."

"So what do your regular continuity look like?" Marcie asked.

"They probably look like my Mystery Inc parents." Velma guessed.

"They never drew you normal continuity parents?" Snag gasped "That's tragic, pitiful, sad even."

"Actually they had my normal parents on A Pup Named Scooby-Doo." Velma pointed out.

"Look guys!" Huck pointed to the battle "Hong Kong Phooey's giving those monsters a serious beat-down."

Hong Kong Phooey gave them a real showdown. Using some real Hong Kong Kung Fu and defense, it was like a real-life version of Street Fighter from super pows to flying kicks. Finally, the monsters were KO'd.

"Faannn-rific!" The karate dog yelled.

Hong Kong Phooey then shrunk back into his original form.

"That was awesome, HKP." Velma said to the funny dog "How'd you get those amazing powers?"

"Oh I got them from a Hong Kong Phooey webtoon I starred in." Hong Kong Phooey responded.

"Um guys aren't we forgetting something?" Asked Mr. Jinks.

"Oh yeah!" Velma remembered "We have to free Madelyn."

They went to where Madelyn was tied up.

"Velma!" She happily exclaimed "Is that really you?"

"Great to see ya sis!" Velma said.

"I hope you brought Shaggy." Madelyn happily asked.

"BIG surprise" Velma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hate to tell you this darling, but we don't." Huck responded.

"He's probably with Scooby, Freddy, Daphne, and Scrappy." Velma guessed.

'Who's Scrappy?" Marcie and Madelyn asked.

"Wait a minute, who's she?" Madelyn asked pointing to Marcie.

"Oh sorry." Velma blushed "Madelyn, this is Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach, one of my friends on Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated. Marcie, this is Madelyn, my sister. She was in Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo. And in Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy in flashbacks."

"Pleased to meet you." Madelyn said to Marcie "I'd shake your hand if my hands weren't shackled."

"Im on it." Hong Kong Phooey karate chopped the chains and freed Madelyn.

"Thanks ummm" Madelyn tried to get Hong Kong Phooey's name.

"Oh I'm Hong Kong Phooey." Hong Kong introduced himself "Number one super guy."

"Anyways" Marcie interrupted "Who is Scrappy?"

"Yeah." Madelyn agreed.

"Oh Scrappy is Scooby Doo's nephew." Velma explained.

"Scooby-Doo has a nephew?" Madelyn and Marcie asked.

"Yep." Velma nodded her head.

"Where do you suppose they could be?" Madelyn asked.

"I don't know." Velma answered "But I think we'd better find them. They could be in big danger."

"Well then let's go." Snagglepuss said "To the exit stage left."

They searched all the way for the exit and the other toons, but they had no luck. Meanwhile, Mr. Jinks and Hong Kong Phooey had a side conversation.

"So eh Hong Kong Phooey..." Mr. Jinks said to the dog "You think you could teach me some of those fighting moves you had on those monsters. I figured I could use them on those meeces, Pixie and Dixie."

"Sorry compadre." Phooey apologized "I was given these amazing powers, I only use these in emergencies and such a gift must not be used for chasing mice."

"Well you got me there." Said the orange cat.

Just then, Marcie heard something...

"Guys, guys shut up!" Marcie whispered "I hear something."

* * *

**Author's Note: There you have it, Madelyn is in this story. Well, what did Marcie hear? Will there be more toons joining Velma's party? Stay tuned! But for now, we gotta get back to Scooby and the gang and see where they'll go for the fourth Pure Heart. **


	17. Shaggy's Time to Shine

**NOW FOR ANOTHER TIPPI'S STRANGE VISONS...**

_"You're late. Did something happen?"_

_"Yes, my father caught me. Sneaking out of the castle wasn't easy after that."_

_"I was worried you wouldn't come…"_

_"You are a strange girl…You know what I am and yet you do not seem afraid."_

_"I don't care what you are. I just wanted to see you. Is that…is that so wrong?"_

_"No. No, of course not. I wanted to see you too…"_

_"Blumiere…do you mind if I sit next to you?"_

_"Please do, Timpani. Let's return to our conversation. I must know more of you…"_

**BACK TO STORY...**

Scooby, Fred, Daphne, Scrappy and the Pixls emerged out of the second door back into Boomerland, with Merlon once again waiting for them. Flim-Flam ran up and hugged Daphne and Googie hugged Scrappy too.

"Oh ho, welcome back, friends! How was your journey this time? Did you find Merlee and obtain the Pure Heart?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did." Daphne confirmed.

"Which was no problem at all for us, Mr. Van Ghoul!" Fred chimed, trying to look important. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Merla said that we would need the power of ten heroes to save the world…" Tippi told Vincent.

"Oh ho, is that so?" Vincent asked "Are there more than two heroes? Well, if Scooby, Fred, Daphne, and Scrappy are four heroes, then you still need six more…"

"But who are they?" Johnny asked.

"Yes" Hadji agreed "They could be anybody."

Completely out of the blue, the ground began to massively tremor and shook everyone in Boomerland. Tippi apparently found the source of the sudden quake.

"Look, over there…" She pointed to the sky.

Everyone turned to the sky to see the Void increase from its relatively small size to a decent size bigger.

"The Void has grown…" Vincent restated, continuing to stare. "Hmm…I fear that our time grows short, dear friends."

"I'll go place the Pure Heart in the next pillar." Gazoo said taking the Pure Heart.

He began to hurry off, but upon recalling something froze. "But first…allow me to tell of something that mystical book has already divulged to me. One person will predict whether the Light or Dark Prognosticus predicts truly…both books refer to her as the "woman of intelligence and bravery", but I know not what this means…"

"There isn't some sort of picture to go with the description of a "woman of intelligence and bravery"?" Daphne asked Gazoo.

"I'm pretty sure that photography wasn't around several hundred years ago…" Tippi mused while sweat dropping.

"I must return to my study to resolve this conundrum," Vincent said.

"I hope we meet this "woman of intelligence and bravery", I want to know who she is." Freddy told the gang.

"Whoever she is, I hope she doesn't make the dark prophecy come true." Googie answered.

"Well gang..." Scrappy said "As soon as Gazoo finds the Heart Pillar and opens the next door, we'll head for the next world."

Just then, Gazoo appeared back into the castle.

"Well gang," He said "The door to the fourth Pure Heart is ready." He pointed to a door that appeared.

"Ret's go gang." Scooby exclaimed.

"WAIT!" Shaggy yelled.

"Raggy?" Scooby asked.

"I'm coming too!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Shaggy...it's okay." Scrappy assured.

"NO!" Shaggy protested "It's not okay! I'm sick of being scared of everything and eating all the time. I thought eating and being scared of everything was my calling, but it was all just an allusion. Maybe on this adevnture, I'll find out who I really am."

"Sure Shaggy." Daphne said to Shaggy "It's not an adventure without you."

"Like alright dudes!" Shaggy stated.

"Roh boy" Scooby excitedly cheered "Raggy's coming ralong."

Scooby and the gang then went over to the door that just appeared and headed off to the next world. Just then, Flim-Flam came up to Daphne.

"Be careful out there sis." Flim hugged his big sister.

"Awww. Don't worry angel, I will." Daphne kissed Flim-Flam's forehead, hugged him back, and went into the door to the next world.

"Now get out there and save the universe Scrappykins." Googie said to Scrappy. She picked him up and kissed him right on the lips.

"You bet I will." He stated "Tada tada tada! Puppy power!"

"Good luck Scooby-Doo and friends." Vincent told the heroes as they went into the door.

Scooby-Doo and his friends opened the door, unsure of what they would find. All the while, Merla's words about finding the "other six heroes" rang in their minds. Were these other heroes somewhere in this new world? If not, where? Meanwhile, the creeping Void grew larger in the skies above Boomerland. The hope of all worlds rested on the heroes finding the next Pure Heart…

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, looks like Shaggy has joined the party and is joining Scooby-Doo on his journey. After all, what's Scooby Doo without Shaggy? So, who are these next six heroes? Stay tuned and find out!**


	18. Regular Time

**BACK AT BLECK'S CASTLE...**

Velma, Madelyn, Marcie, TC, Snagglepuss, Huck, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, and Mr. Jinks had been following the noise they heard. Jus then, they saw something...

Velma and the toons walked. They saw a giant robot arm in their walk.

"JINKIES!" said Velma and Madelyn.

"Oh my god!" said Velma "You were thinking-"

"Yes I know!" said Madelyn nodded her head.

"Great sisters think alike." Phooey remarked.

"A robot!" said Huck.

The robot claw grabbed Velma and the others in it's grasp and hung them from up high.

"Hey! What are you doing? I demand you put us down at once! Right now! This minute even!" said Snag.

"Okay" Said the robot. He let them down.

"Now who the heck are you?" Mr. Jinks demanded.

Out of the darkness was a gray dog wearing a green jacket/vest thing, a green mask, and green boots.

"Dynomutt!" Velma exclaimed "It's you!"

"Sorry Velma" Dynomutt chuckled "I thought you were one of that Bleck's characters underlings."

"Dog Wonder? Who are you talking to? " said a voice. A man with a blue costume like a falcon with a red F on his chest entered

"Hey, BF! Some cartoon characters are here!" said Dynomutt.

"Blue Falcon!" said Velma.

"Why, It's our old friend Velma Dinkley of the Scooby-Doo Franchise!" said Blue Falcon.

"It's great to see you guys" Velma responded.

"Hey what am I?" Madelyn asked "Chopped liver. Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Guys. This is my sister Madelyn and my Marcie Fleach. This is Blue Falcon and Dynomutt. We first teamed up them in the 1970s on The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, while filming Season 1 of The Scooby-Doo show." said Velma.

"Plus me and Dog Wonder were on Shaggy and Scooby's Laff a oympics team, the Scooby Doobies." said Blue Falcon

"That's right, BF!" said Dynomutt "We later teamed up with the whole mystery inc. gang again in a Scooby-Doo comic book, along with Speed Buggy, The Funky Phantom and Goober and the Ghost Chasers."

"And we recently teamed up with them on the Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated episode, The Heart of Evil." said Blue Falcon

"Yeah, BF. Although the person who wrote the episode made you and Velma sound like total jerks." said Dynomutt

"Yeah." sighed Blue Falcon and Velma.

"Not to mention Velma was in the entire series." Huck muttered.

"Hey. You guys were also referenced a lot in Scooby-Doo! Mask of The Blue Falcon!" said Velma.

"So were a bunch of us forgotten characters." Top Cat pointed out.

"I found it flattering" Huck pointed out.

"Plus Shaggy wore a full Blue Falcon costume in our halloween special." said Velma.

Blue Falcon and Dynomutt looked and didn't see the rest of Velma's gang.

"Hey, Velma! Where ARE the rest of Mystery Inc?" asked Blue Falcon.

"Who knows?" Velma asked "I hope they're okay, wherever they are."

"So whatcha doing here?" TC asked.

"BF and I were looking for a way outta this place." Dynomutt explained.

"Any other toons left?" Marcie asked.

"Just Quick Draw McGraw, Auggie Doggie, Doggy Daddy, and the Hex Girls." BF explained "We left them back there to search for an exit."

"You think we could meet them and maybe think of something?" Marcie asked.

"Sure, I think we should." BF concluded "Come on!"

"To wherever they are, stage left." Snag proclaimed.

They went to where BF and Dynomutt had the other survivors.

**MEANWHILE...**

Scooby and the gang had finally arrived at the world they were supposed to go to. It looked all plain and not very colorful.

"So where are gang?" Scooby asked.

"I have no idea" Fred pondered "This place looks...so plain and plainly colored."

"Like, I hope we know where we are." Shaggy thought.

"I can sense the next Pure Heart..." Tippi sensed "But where?"

Just then, Scrappy saw something walking across.

"Look guys!" He pointed "Over there!"

It was a six foot tall blue jay and a brown raccoon. They were walking by.

"It's Mordecai and Rigby." Scooby said "Rhy don't we ask them for help."

They went over to the two animals that they saw and went up to ask them for help.

"Mordecai! Rigby!" Daphne called.

"Hey!" Said Rigby "You're the Scooby Doo gang!"

"And you're Mordecai and Rigby!" Shaggy said back.

"Rigby's a possum?" Scrappy asked.

"No I'm not a possum!" Rigby corrected the puppy "I'm a raccoon get it straight!"

"So what're you doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"We need your help" Tippi explained "We are looking for a shiny, heart-like thing. Do you know where we could find something like that?"

"Like yeah dudes." Shaggy said "You deal with extremely bizzare stuff all the time. So, maybe you've seen something that could help us."

"No way." Rigby crossed his arms "We're going to Cheezers."

"Awww yeah!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"WOOOOAAHHH!" The bird and raccoon yelled.

"Rat's so annoying." Scooby remarked.

"Tell me about" Freddy groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Besides, we don't even like your show." Mordecai said.

"Listen you guys, we need to find that heart!" Freddy reassured them, while Scrappy snuck off.

"No way." Rigby refused.

Just then, Scrappy snuck behind them and threw a sack onto the cartoon bird and raccoon. They then started squirming.

"Guys!" He yelled "Help me with this!"

Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, and Freddy joined Scrappy and started beating on the squirming sack.

"Mordecai and Rigby..." Daphne started hitting the sack "With your stupid Regular Show...and your stupid Benson and your stupid Margret and your stupid Muscle Man!"

Daphne picked up Mordecai and Rigby by the chests and glared at them. "You tell us...what we want...to know...right now...or"

"Okay! Okay!" Rigby panicked "We'll tell."

"You bet your ratings you'll tell." Freddy exclaimed.

"So where's the Pure Heart?!" Daphne put her hands on her hips.

"Well, there was a cave in the woods outside of the park, there was some ancient writing." Mordecai explained "But I couldn't read it. It looked like language from a sci-fi movie."

"Where is it?" Scooby demanded.

"It's on the west side of the park in the woods." Mordecai pointed to the west side of the park.

"Thank you." Daphne said with a perky smile. And they went off to search for the Pure Heart.

Finally, they got into the cave and heard something.

"Guys shut up!" Scrappy said "I hear something."

They listened closely. Then followed to where they heard the noise.

"Here, Ri'll help us." Scooby opened up his ID tag and took out a LED flashlight. He turned it on and started searching around.

Just then, they saw something or someone or someones, Scooby had seen them before.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, who did Scooby and the gang just see? Find out in the next chapter!**


	19. An Ascot for My Key

They saw four individuals standing in the cave. A particular one was a beautiful young woman with a distinct hourglass figure, orange hair tied into a ponytail, her outfit consited of a purple and green bra, matching panties, purple genie shoes, golden hoop earrings, and see-through pantaloons. Scooby and the gang had seen her before.

"Hey! It's Jeannie and her pals. We met them on an episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies!" said Fred.

"Reannie!" Scooby stated "Rye can't rereave rit!"

Jeannie giggled "Yes I'm happy to see you too Scooby-Doo." She kissed his nose.

"Re he he he!" The Great Dane blushed.

"Hey!" Scrappy yelled "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Roh." Scooby realized "Reannie. Ris is rye rephew, Scrappy-Doo." said Scooby.

"Nice to meet you Scrappy-Doo" Jeannie shook Scrappy's hand.

"I think I've seen you around Boomerland." Scrappy pointed out.

"It's great to see you again." Daphne hugged Jeannie.

Just then, Jeannie and her friends noticed

"Scooby. I see You don't have one of your friends. Where's Velma?" asked Jeannie.

"Rye have no idea." Scooby shook his head.

"I hope she's okay" Daphne laid her head down "Wherever she is"

It pained Daphne to see any of her friends lost. But the two people she cared for and loved most were Flim-Flam and Velma. Velma was her best friend, she wished she safe and alright.

"Don't worry Daph." Freddy put his hand on Daphne's shoulder "I'm sure she's okay."

"I guess you're right" Daphne tried to hold back her tears. Daphne felt sweat on her forehead.

"So what're you guys doing here?" Corey asked.

"We are here to find Pure Hearts and stop a terrifying menace called Count Bleck who's trying to destroying the universe." Tippi explained.

"And who are you little butterfly?" Jeannie awed at the Pixl.

"I am Tippi." Tippi answered "I am helping Scooby in his quest to save the world."

Jeannie looked at Tippi very suspiciously "Tippi…you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I can't recall" Tippi answered.

"Yeah" Shaggy said "We need to find the Pure Heart before its too late"

"We found a clue that the writing on this cave might help us. But it looks like something from a sci-fi movie." Freddy pointed to the wall.

Jeannie observed the wall "I know this. It's ancient writing from the lost land, who's name is hard to pronounce"

Jeannie started reading the inscription on the wall.

"What's it say Jeannie?" Scrappy asked the genie.

"It's some kinda riddle Scrappy." Jeannie answered.

"Well, what is it?" Shaggy asked.

Jeannie started reading "In the dark it arrives, in the day it arrives without being stolen."

Everyone went into deep thought. What could this mean?

Suddenly, Shaggy got an idea.

"I know what it is!" He exclaimed "The moon!"

"Why the moon?" Scooby asked his master.

"Well Scooby..." Shaggy began "The moon appears at the nighttime..."

"But it doesn't appear in the daytime!" Daphne realized "Now I get it."

"How do we know if your answer is correct?" Corey asked Shaggy.

"Yeah we only get one chance." Babu pointed out.

"Well, I guess we must find out." Jeannie wrote the answer on the cave's answer box.

The wall started shaking and opened up to reveal a chest appearing before them.

"Ra chest?" Scooby asked.

"What the heck does that mean?" Daphne pondered.

"I think this chest must be of vital importance." Jeannie assumed.

"We need a key." Corey pointed to the chests lock.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed "How do we find an ancient key?"

"I think we'd better forget the chest and go that way." Babu pointed to a tunnel on the right.

"Well then gang..." Freddy told the others "Let's go!"

They walked over there only to be interuppted by some man who wore a gray wizard's outfit and had a long beard and huge staff.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy hollered.

"THOU SHALL NOT PASS!" The wizard yelled and he stomped his staff so hard, it caused everyone to shake and fall onto the ground. When the so-called "earthquake" ended, the gang picked themselves up and confronted the strange wizard.

"Boy you're dramatic." Scooby told the wizard.

"Sorry." The Wizard said to the Great Dane "But I can't let you guys pass through."

"Why not?" Scrappy asked.

"Yeah!" Shaggy argued "We are the Legendary Heroes of the Light Prognosticous."

"I doubt it." The Wizard said "You guys need a Pixl with the ability of shifting into a platform. And since I see that you guys don't have one, you are clearly not the heroes."

Scooby and the gang then left and went back to the chest.

"I think the Pixl he was talking about must be in that chest." Henry pointed out "And to get it open, we need a key."

"But how are we supposed to find it?" Corey asked.

"Maybe Mordecai and Rigby know." Daphne suggessted.

"Well, maybe we'd better look around." Jeannie said "I can sense that the key is somewhere in the park."

They went to the park and had searched all over for clues to where the key might be.

Scrappy took out his mini-telescope and searched all over the park for something that could tell them where the key could be. Then, he saw a silver, ancient-looking key in a bedroom, where he saw an ogre-like creature looking over it.

"Hey!" Scrappy called out to his friends "There's the key! Muscle Man has it! We gotta get the key back!"

"I'll go in!" Freddy said "Come on Thoreau!"

"You gots it!" The four-fingered hand Pixl stated.

They got into Muscle Man's room and saw the key.

"Okay Thoreau" Freddy told the Pixl "You grab the key and we'll hightail outta here."

"Okay!" Freddy threw Thoreau at the key and the Pixl grabbed it.

"That was easier than I thought! The two thought.

Just then, Muscle Man made it back to his room and notice Fred had taken his key. He charged right over to Fred and hit him in the gut, knocking him down.

"DONT TOUCH MY KEY BRO!" Muscle Man yelled.

"I'm sorry" Fred picked himself off "I just need that key. Can I have it?"

"No!" The ogre yelled again.

Daphne saw from outside what Muscle Man was doing to Fred. She couldn't bear to see Freddy get tortured. climb jumped up the window and into Muscle Man's room and confronted him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU FREAK!" She grabbed him by the shirt.

"Hey lady!" Muscle Man yelled "He tried to steal the key I found in the old cave in the woods."

"You'd better give him that key NOW! The redhead threatened.

"Okay." Muscle Man said with a sly look on his face "On one condition…"

"What?" The three asked the ogre. Daphne however, jumped to conclusions on what Muscle Man wanted.

"NO!" She angrily yelled "I am not going on a date with you! I'm taken!"

"Huh?" Freddy asked confused.

"Date?" Muscle Man asked "No! I already have a girlfriend. I want that nice scarf thing on blondie's neck."

"My ascot?" Fred asked "No way!"

"Fine then! No key!" Muscle Man refused. This made Fred very frustrated.

"FINE!" Freddy untied his ascot and handed it to Muscle Man.

"Thanks bro!" Muscle Man looked at the ascot "This'll be a perfect present!"

"For who?" Daphne asked.

"MY MOM!" Muscle Man laughed and left the room.

"Weirdo" Fred mumbled and picked up the key.

They left the room and met up with the gang again.

"We got the key." Fred held out the key.

"Great, now we can open that chest." Tippi said.

"Hey Freddy like what happened to your scarf?" Shaggy asked Freddy.

"Don't ask Shaggy. Lets just go!" Freddy exclaimed.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, they got the key and we are gonna meet the next Pixl. And by the way, you just read that Muscle Man is an ogre. Well, I think he's an ogre at least. What is Muscle Man anyways? Do you know? Oh well. Stay tuned! **


	20. Master of Dimensions

Our heroes went back to the cavern where they found the giant chest with the Pixl inside.

"Okay gang.." Freddy said "Lets see if this key works."

Freddy put the key into the lock and the chest had opened.

"It works guys!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"I wonder what kind of Pixl is inside." Babu wondered.

"HEY THERE!" The Pixl jumped out of the chest. It looked like a flying net.

All nine of them jumped at the shout, and with another look, they saw the Pixl that was trapped inside the chest.

"Like is that a Pixl?" Shaggy asked with a closer look. Daphne nearly shoved him out of the way just to poke at it.

"Aw, it's kinda cute! And it's a girl Pixl!" Daphne got big puppy eyes.

"Tippi is a girl Pixl too, ya know," Scrappy reminded her.

"Who are you angel face?" Daphne batted her eyelashes.

"I'm Carrie." The Pixl said to the redhead.

"What can you do?" Scooby asked the Pixl.

"I am a platform and can hover above anything." Carrie explained.

"So you're kind of like a hover-board." Corey guessed.

"Right!" Carrie exclaimed "I can help you get wherever whenever."

"I'll take Carrie." Daphen said "Cause she's such an angel."

"You're so flattering." Carrie spun herself around Daphne and she became part of the team.

"Now that we have Carrie" Scooby said "Re can pass rike that wizard said."

"Come on gang!" Scrappy said "Let's go! Tada tada tada! Puppy Power!"

They got to the next cavern entrance where the wizard was still standing.

"Hey wizard!" Jeannie said "Look what we have!"

Carrie fluttered over to the wizard. The wizard was impressed.

"Thou shall pass." He offered them to pass through.

"Ranks!" Scooby said.

They got in and saw that something was on the other side. But they saw that there was a pit of spikes.

"Zoinks! A pit of spikes!" Shaggy shouted.

"Don't worry Shaggy" Jeannie said "I can teleport to the other side."

Jeannie poofed out of sight and got to the other side.

"My turn." Babu said "Yapple Dapple."

He was teleported to the other side.

"Wow Babu, you're sure improving." Jeannie pointed out "Im impressed."

"Now to put you good use Carrie." Daphne said to the platform Pixl "Can you carry me and the gang across the caverns?"

"Sure" Carrie said "I'll carry two of you each."

She morphed into a hover-board like platform.

"Okay Henry. We go first" Corey said to Henry.

"Okay Henry." Henry and Corey jumped onto Carrie and she carried them to the other side.

"Who's next?" Carrie asked.

"We are!" Fred and Daphne hopped onto Carrie and she carried them to the other side. Carrie then dropped them off and hovered back to where Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy were.

"Who's next?" She asked.

"That would be me and Scooby." Shaggy and Scooby jumped onto the platform Pixl and she got them to the other side.

"And it looks like you're last pipsqueak. Carrie remarked to Scrappy. He hopped on and Carrie took him to the other side.

"Okay. I can sense the Pure Heart close to us." Tippi said.

"Come on gang." Scrappy pointed to where Tippi was leading them to.

However, something had happened and came up to them, it was a dead end.

"Aww man!" Scrappy "It's a dead end Uncle Scooby. Now how are we gonna get the Pure Heart?"

"Tippi, I thought you said the Pure Heart was here?" Corey asked the butterfly as he crossed his arms.

"I know its nearby." Tippi assured him.

"Then where is it?" Scooby asked.

"I reckon it must be behind this wall." Slim told his teammates.

"I'll try to hammer it." Scrappy took out is hammer and started banging on the wall but he didn't prevail.

"Raybe Rye should try using the magic brush." Scooby said.

"I think this will require some help from Boomer." Suggested Freddy.

"You called?" Boomer asked.

"Boomer..." Freddy told the Pixl "Do you think you could get that wall open?"

"Don't worry man." Boomer assured the blonde "Its like shooting fish in a barrel yo!"

"Wait guys!" Jeannie suddenly remembered something important.

But before she could explain, Fred placed Boomer down for detonation, but before he could be activated...

Jeannie was abruptly jerked into the air by an unseen force…though that force most likely originated from the black and purple jester floating off to the side.

"At last, the heroes…" he said with a sparkle in his eye.

Daphne, Shaggy, Freddy, Corey, Henry, and Babu struck battle stances while Scooby and Scrappy growled, "YOU!"

He gave a sadistic grin and pointed at Scooby.

"I know you from the festival of fur that dances upon your snout! And for those that do not know me…" he glanced at the former four. "I am a humble servant of Count Bleck…Master of dimensions…Pleaser of crowds…I am…Dimentio!"

"You're the guy that corrupted Fracktail…" added Scrappy. "And now you've got Jeannie!"

"We should have listened to her…" Corey trailed unsurely.

"It is truly enchanting to finally meet my hapless victims. I have prepared a special morsel of a treat for you!" Dimentio continued, lifting his finger into the air then striking it downward. The whole area around the team of heroes seemed to crumble apart, Jeannie trying to fight her way out of Dimentio's invisible grip. The area around them went from a leafy green to an electric green box. "How about some…MAGIC!"

"I was trying to tell you…this is all a trap…" Jeannie managed to grasp out.

"And…voila. You are now in Dimension D, a dimension of my own creation." Dimentio gloated.

"You created your own dimension?" gasped Daphne. "Jeepers!"

Dimentio nodded furiously. "In this mind-bending realm, my attacks are 256 times more potent! I am now far more powerful! I could obliterate you with the raise of an eyebrow! Now we must duel, like two gleaming banjos on a moonlit stoop!"

"That didn't even make sense you idiot!" Scrappy yelled.

"I'm done with you now…you've stalled them long enough for me to trap them into their destruction!" Dimentio continued giddily at Jeannie, starting to glide around the room "But I think I'll keep you anyways." He trapped Jeannie in a barrier.

Corey was extremely shocked to see Jeannie trapped by an evil being.

"Jeannie…I…" Corey stammered to say.

"Can this wait until we're not being targeted for death?" Henry sarcastically said.

"I…y-yeah, that's probably better…" Corey said nervously.

"Give us your worst!" Scooby exclaimed to the jester "Nobody blasts Scooby-Doo!"

"Can you pierce…this illusion?" Dimentio asked, snapping his fingers and creating a mirrored copy of himself. Despite being only a mirror copy, the second Dimentio could attack just like the first.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed "Theres two of them, I can't tell who's who."

"Well we'd better attack both of them." Freddy said.

"Don't worry Jeannie!" Corey exclaimed "We'll save you!"

Scooby blasted the magic paintbrush at Dimentio and his clone and the clone vanished revealing the real Dimentio. But that wasn't Dimentio's last stand. Dimentio hovered back into the air and went absolutely crazy with his sparks.

"Ow! OW! They sting!" yelped Shaggy, flinching while rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"Where'd the little twerp go?" Corey grunted.

"I'm right behind you." Dimentio said behind Corey

Corey let out a cry as Dimentio caught him in a box, then did the same to Babu, Henry, and Shaggy.

"I'm surprised that you've managed to outlast my boxes for this long," Dimentio admitted as the boxes exploded again, the new round of victims looking particularly weak. Amy even slumped to the floor. Dimentio took their current states of weakness as a striking opportunity and unleashed another onslaught of sparkles after he mirrored himself. What he wasn't counting on were Scooby and Freddy latching onto his back and bringing him to the ground with the baseball bat and magic brush. As Scooby and Fred attacked mercilessly, Scrappy ran up to Daphne.

Scrappy handed her Thoreau while panting heavily. "Use Thoreau…and throw me at Dimentio."

"Throw you? Will that even really work?" She asked.

"Trust me!" Scrappy huffed.

"If you say so…" Daphne trailed, grabbing Scrappy who braced himself. "Scooby-Doo, aim upwards!"

Scooby heard Daphne's cry and performed an uppercut on Dimentio. Scrappy was thrown right to Dimentio, and used the hammer to whack Dimentio like he never whacked anyone before.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Dimentio accepted defeat and crashed face first onto the floor.

"Your blows are like miniature jackhammers wielded by tiny, angry road workers!" Dimentio cried. Everyone gathered around in a circle around him, making sure that he wouldn't escape. "How is this possible? This dimension makes me 256 times more powerful…"

"But that also makes us, 256 times more powerful too." Scooby remarked.

"Yeah so who's your daddy now?" Shaggy asked.

Corey grabbed Dimentio by his suit "If you ever do anything to hurt Jeannie again..." He threatened the magic jester "I'll make you suffer so bad YOU'LL NEVER SEE LIGHT AGAIN!"

Dimentio returned to the air, floating as if nothing happened- or that he was nearly beaten to a pulp. "Of course! This was simply an amusement that played out exactly as I planned! Were you amused? That was just a hors d'oeuvre! The next time we meet, you will feast on a deadly eight-course meal!"

He brought them all back to the cavern, as he didn't want them lingering around in his dimension. With a final glance at Scooby, Dimentio said, "Ciao for now, my canine foe!"

And he teleported away, leaving everyone staring in awe.

"That certainly was weird…" Corey mused.

"I don't like that guy at all!" Babu exclaimed.

"Something is definitely off about him…" admitted Daphne.

**MEANWHILE...**

Dimentio had plans of his own after he teleported out.

"Mmm…a little more, perhaps? They are strong, but they must be stronger yet to defeat Bleck. I must make sure they can face him when the times comes around at last…" He pondered.

**BACK AT THE CAVERNS..**.

"Jeannie!" Corey hugged her "Thank god you're alright!"

"Oh master..." She told Corey "Thank you so much! Thank you all!"

"It was no problem at all Jeannie." Freddy said.

"Well, being zapped by a psychotic jester..." Daphne pointed out "Yes it was."

"You are so brave Scooby" Jeannie kissed Scooby's wet nose.

"Jeannie I couldn't let anything bad happen to you..." Corey said to the genie "You're my best friend."

"HEY!" Henry yelled offended.

For some reason, Jeannie made him feel something in a way, he never thought of before. She was always there for him, she always showed him that every girl he fell for was no good, she always solved his problems, she made his life more interesting, before he found her his life was dull and boring. He couldn't shake this feeling anymore...he was in love with her.

"Jeannie theres something you should know..." Corey told Jeannie.

"Yes master?" She asked.

"Something I never realized I had always felt..." He continued.

"Yes?" She asked more excitedly.

"Something I should've known about all along..." He proceeded.

"YES?" She asked with even more enthusiasm.

"Jeannie..." He began as he started to move his face closer to hers "I-I-"

"Um gang..." Tippi interrupted "Sorry to ruin this tender moment but, we gotta get the Pure Heart."

"Alright!" Boomer said excitedly "Time to do my thing yo!"

Fred placed Boomer right next to the wall for detonation. And...KA-BOOM! Boomer blew up the wall.

"Come on gang!" Scrappy said "Let's go! Tada tada tada! Puppy power!"

They got inside and saw there was still nothing there.

"Ruh?" Scooby asked "Nothing's here."

"I don't get it!" Fred said frustratedly "The Pure Heart was supposed to be here?"

"Hey Tippi...what gives?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah! Where's that Pure Heart?" Slim added.

"Wait!" Tippi said "I can feel that it's right where we least except it. It's right under our noses!"

"Well where then?" Babu asked.

Meanwhile, Jeannie and Corey had a little conversation.

"Oh master..." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around him "Thank you so much for saving me! I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I had to save you Jeannie, you're the best thing to come into my entire life." He told her "Besides, any guy could've done it."

"Not like you master." She stared into his eyes.

She couldn't take her eyes off of Corey any longer, she had to do what she had to do.

She pulled his head down to hers and softly pressed her lips against his. Corey couldn't believe that a genie was kissing him.

"Jeannie knock it off!" Scrappy demanded.

It was no use, she wouldn't stop kissing him, before you knew it...Corey was kissing back.

"Jeannie..." Scrappy slapped his forehead.

She reluctantly parted her lips from Corey's and stared into his eyes.

To everyone's surprise, Jeannie suddenly became animated right before their very eyes- it was as if her whole outlook had brightened considerably.

"Thank you so much master! I'm so happy…" She said as tears of joy fell out of her eyes.

"Zoinks! What…is THAT?" Shaggy guffawed as Jeannie suddenly started radiating a rainbow of colors, more so than before.

"This is awkward…" trailed Scooby.

"What's going with Jeannie?" asked Tippi. Everyone continued to watch as the fourth Pure Heart, colored a vibrant green, produced itself out of thin air, though Scooby sworn it came from Tippi herself.

"The Pure Heart?" Tippi gasped. "But…how…?"

Daphne tried to make sense of the situation, "It's like Jeannie's heart just burst with happiness and released a Pure Heart! Or…"

"Scooby, Scrappy, all of you…I was just so happy when I saw that you'd come to save me. Please…take it." She gave Scooby the Pure Heart.

"It's so pretty" Babu breathed.

"It is a bit breathtaking, I will say," added Shaggy.

"It's incredible!" cried the Pixls, all flying towards it. The green Pure Heart floated down into Scooby's grasp. He could feel its purity and its warm, and it filled him with a good feeling. The whole scene that had taken place before them still had him a bit rattled, but when Daphne placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and smiled just as brightly as the Pure Heart, he knew it was a sign he'd be okay.

The fourth Pure Heart appeared in a dazzling flash of mysterious light. What made it appear? The group was puzzled by this and many other riddles. Tippi especially seemed touched and warmed by what she had just witnessed, it reminded her of something but what?

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! Jeannie kissed Corey and the Pure Heart appeared out of nowhere! Bet you didn't see that coming! Well, we're gonna see what's up with Velma, Marcie, and Madelyn next chapter! So stay tuned!**


	21. Velma Dinkley's Last Stand

**BACK AT CASTLE BLECK...**

"…and that is how the ruffians managed to best me." Dimentio finished, wrapping up the tale of his encounter with Scooby at the caverns. "Ah ha ha. They are strong, to be sure…very strong. Even when I put their friend in danger they didn't seem to crumble all too much. Dare I say…They might be strong enough to defy the prophecy!"

Count Bleck placed a hand to his chin. "Spare Count Bleck the theatrics. The Light Prognosticus is false. The Dark Prognosticus holds the answer to eliminating heroes that rise to stop us."

Dimentio was now even more intrigued. "Oh my. That's the first time that morsel of information has touched my ears. Do tell!"

"Bleh heh heh heh…in due time, Dimentio. In due time." Count Bleck then turned to his most trusted assistant. "Oh, Nastasia? It's time we launch "her"."

"She's with Boomerland's remaining toons. Yeah, um, I'll take care of things from here for you, Count…" Natasia said.

"Her who?" Mimi asked.

"Our newest minion" Natasia said "I'll be back with her very soon..."

"Lovely, exclaimed Count Bleck. Return to your posts, my dear minions." He ordered his minions.

"As you command, Count! HAIL BLECK!" chimed Mimi, O'Chunks, and Dimentio, dispersing in their generic ways and leaving Nastasia and the Count alone. Nastasia hung her head and whispered something under her breath.

"Does something trouble you, Nastasia?" the Count asked.

"Yeah, Count…you know, there's still time…you can still change your mind." Nastasia said with her head down.

"That is enough, Nastasia. We've already come this far, so we shall forge on! But you needn't stay by Count Bleck's side. You can depart with my blessing." Count Bleck said.

Nastasia looked up at the Count like he was crazy. "Um, no, my Count. I won't be doing that. My life is already sworn to you. Yeah, it's belonged to you since the day you saved me…I'll be sticking it out with you until my game ends, K?"

"If that pleases you…" The Count told the young girl.

Count Bleck teleported away, Nastasia jumping off her platform to take care of other business…

"My my my! How interesting! Nastasia and the count have such DEEP conversations!" Dimentio thought to himself, returning to the room once they were gone. "Mm…just what is our dear count playing at? Ah, well. I'll let him worry about that. I must attend to my own…projects."

And he vanished again.

**MEANWHILE WITH VELMA'S CREW...**

Blue Falcon and Dynomutt had taken Velma, Marcie, Madelyn, Mr. Jinks, Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Spot, Hong Kong Phooey, and Huck to where he and the other remaining toons were.

"Here they are!" BF said pointing to the other survivors.

The survivors were so happy to see Velma, TC, Mr. Jinks, Snag, Phooey, Spot, and Huck. They didn't recognize Marcie and Madelyn however.

"Velma!" Everybody said.

"Guys!" She said back "Thank goodness I found you!"

"Great to see you V." Said Thorn as she hugged Velma.

"We missed you Velma." Auggie hugged Velma as well.

"Thats my boy who said that!" Doggy Daddy pointed out.

"Um hello?" Madelyn asked.

"Yeah!" Marcie continued "What are we? Chopped liver?"

"Oh sorry." Velma chuckled "Everyone this is Marcie and Madelyn."

"Pleased to meet you." Luna shook Marcie's hand.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance." Auggie shook Madelyn's hand.

"Madelyn is my little sister and Marcie is my friend from Crystal Cove." Velma explained.

"I hate to interrupt this little introduction..." BF said "But are we gonna get outta here now?"

"Oh yeah!" Velma came to her senses "We gotta focus on finding a way out of here."

"I think I saw something out there." Quick Draw pointed to a nearby door.

"Maybe we'd better check it out!" Dusk suggested.

"To the door stage left." Snag proceeded to the door.

The gang all entered the door and found themselves in another hallway.

"Another hallway?" Marcie asked "You've got be joking!"

"This might be the way out." Auggie deduced "Maybe we can find our way out."

"I hope so." BF thought.

He then turned to his robot dog sidekick.

"Dog Wonder!" He said "Activate your flashlight!"

"Sure thing BF!" Dynomutt proudly summoned a flashlight out of his robot dog skull.

They had searched all over the hallway wherever the flashlight saw a door or place of some kind. They got very frustrated and annoyed by this.

"IF I SEE ONE MORE HALLWAY..." Thorn snapped "I'LL CRACK!"

"You won't be able to see another hallway." Top Cat told his allies "Because it's a dead end."

"A dead end?" Velma asked annoyed "Oh MY GOD!"

"What're we gonna do now?" Phooey asked "Maybe theres something in my Hong Kong Book of Kung Fu that can help us."

"NO THERE ISNT YOU IDIOT!" Madelyn yelled "THAT'S BOOK'S STUPID!"

Spot rolled his eyes. He waited long for someone to finally tell his master that. Surely Scrappy did that in their previous big adventure, but still.

"I guess we'll have to find another way to find a way out gang." Velma said.

"But how?" Marcie asked confused.

"There they are…" a deep sinister voice abruptly spoke, its owner pointing at the group in the corner.

"Hmmm mmm mmm…I've been looking all OVER for you…" Nastasia said creepily upon arriving with the monsters that Velma and the others fought earlier.

"OK, guys, new agenda? Hold this fool down so I can get his priorities on track…" Nastasia ordered.

"YES, MA'AM!" The monsters obeyed. They got up to Marcie and the others and apprehended them.

"Get off of me!" Madelyn struggled to get free.

"Creeper!" Nastasia said "Spare the girl in orange, I have something special for her."

"What're you doing?" Velma grunted while struggling to get free and save her friends.

"I'm sending your little friends to wherever I can send them..." Nastasia explained "But I have plans for you! Dimentio! Send them away!"

The evil, sadistic jester had appeared out of nowhere, ready to send Marcie, Madelyn, and the others to some random dimension.

"Looks like I've ruined your day like a rainy day at a carnival." Dimentio snapped his fingers and the toons disappeared into who knows where.

"MARCIE! MADELYN! NO!" Velma screamed at the top of her voice "Nastasia what've you done?"

"Oh I just sent them to another dimension." Dimentio sadistically giggled and disappeared into nowhere.

"Now it's time to see what I have in store for you." Natasia told Velma.

The monsters quickly restrained Velma, who at least attempted to struggle free. She froze with fear as she witnessed Nastasia lifting her glasses and revealing her powerful eyes.

Velma was motionless as the hypnosis began to work its evil ways through her mind, filling it with thoughts of evil. Her only hope now resting in the hands of Scooby and the gang…but would they really be able to find her?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Velma has now been brainwashed by Nastasia. Can she get free from her brainwashing and return to her old self again? It's up to Scooby and the gang to find her and return her to her normal self before it's too late. Stay tuned!**


	22. Off to See the Neptunes and Jetsons

**TIME FOR ANOTHER ONE OF TIPPI'S VISONS...**

_"You're late. Did something happen?"_

_"Yes, my father caught me. Sneaking out of the castle wasn't easy after that."_

_"I was worried you wouldn't come…"_

_"You are a strange girl…You know what I am and yet you do not seem afraid."_

_"I don't care what you are. I just wanted to see you. Is that…is that so wrong?"_

_"No. No, of course not. I wanted to see you too…"_

_"Blumiere…do you mind if I sit next to you?"_

_"Please do, Timpani. Let's return to our conversation. I must know more of you…"_

* * *

**BACK TO THE STORY...**

Scooby, Scrappy, Daphne, Freddy, Jeannie, Babu, Corey, and Henry finally arrived back at Vincent's castle with the fourth Pure Heart in hand. Jeannie however, felt weird kissing Corey though. Did she really love Corey? He never really treated her right and he never really took time to know her well. Maybe Corey wasn't the one she was looking for. Scooby on the other hand, had treated her like a queen and he WAS trying to save her, if Corey didn't get in the way. Plus, Scooby was a sweet, lovable pooch who was very brave, especially when they first met. There was something about him she never saw.

"Say, come to think of it…Shaggy...could you be our fifth hero?" Daphne asked.

"Ho there!" Vincent called out, arriving on the scene with Flim-Flam, Gazoo, Googie, and the Johnny Quest gang and preventing Daphne from receiving an answer. "I gave been waiting for you, young heroes! Did you succeed in your search for the next Pure Heart?"

"I guess we did…" Tippi answered.

"How'd you get it?" Googie asked.

"When we saved Jeannie, the Pure Heart just…appeared!" exclaimed Shaggy, throwing up his hands for emphasis.

Vincent lowered his head in though. "Mmm…how very interesting…I think those caverns were once a dwelling of the Ancients I told you of earlier. It seems that my ancestors have roamed far and wide in their dimensional travels. "In a cavern beyond the great sea, we hid a Pure Heart and sealed it safely…"Yes, I remember reading such a passage in the Light Prognosticus. The seal could only have been broken by a powerful seal of love and trust…"

"So…you think because of Jeannie's love that we found this Pure Heart?" Daphne asked. "That's amazing…"

"And now there are five heroes!" Gazoo stated "Ho ho! I don't know who the last five are, but waste no time in searching, my friends!"

Vincent nodded. "May your strength protect the grou-"

The ground started shaking violently again, knocking a few people into some others.

"Why is the ground shaking like this?" Jeannie gasped, clinging on to Scooby.

"The Void is getting even bigger!" Vincent gasped.

"No, we're getting closer to the Void!" Scrappy shouted.

"Technically he is right," Scooby realized.

"We must keep going…" Tippi suddenly said, changing the tone of the conversation quickly. "We must start looking for the next Heart Pillar…"

"There are matters I must attend to as well…I must search for any item of significance in the Light Prognosticus…" Vincent retreated to his desk to finish reading the book.

"I'll go take this Pure Heart to the Heart Pillar." Gazoo snapped his fingers and took the Pure Heart to the next pillar.

While Gazoo was getting the heart into the pillar, Jeannie and Scooby had a little private conversation.

"Scooby..." She began.

"What?" Scooby asked.

"Scooby, when I kissed Corey, I thought I finally had the man of my dreams, but it really didn't turn out the way I expected." She explained.

"Rut do you mean?" Scooby asked.

"Well, I had always been in love with him and tried to get him to notice me, but now that I've told him how I felt, it's not the way I thought." She put her head down. "Corey had never really treated me like a friend, I think he saw me as a nuisance, and all I do is try to help him! He should be grateful!" Tears came out of her eyes.

"Don't feel so bad Jeannie" Scooby wiped away Jeannie's salty tears "I'm sure you'll find someone who truly accepts you for who you are."

"Thanks Scooby." She sniffed and wiped away her tears "Actually there is someone who I've always been very fond of."

"Really who?" Scooby asked.

"Well I-" She said.

"I'm back!" Gazoo appeared out of nowhere "The new door is ready. You'd better get a move on."

"Come on gang!" Said Freddy "Let's go!"

"WAIT!" Jeannie called out to the others.

"What is it Jeannie?" Scrappy asked the genie.

"I'm coming with you guys." She said "I feel like I want to be closer to Scooby and Tippi."

"Why?" Shaggy asked.

"I have my reasons." Jeannie said shyly.

"Rye guess we'd better let you in." Scooby said.

"Wait a minute Jeannie!" Corey grabbed Jeannie's arm "I'm your master, you can't help Scooby and his friends, you only take orders from me."

"I know master!" Jeannie suggested "Maybe you can lend me to Scooby until we find all the Pure Hearts."

"Good idea Jeannie!" Corey said "Jeannie, back to your bottle."

"As you wish my master." Jeannie went back into her bottle and Corey sealed it. Scooby picked it up, opened the bottle, and Jeannie popped out.

"Looks like you're my new master Scooby." Jeannie hugged the Great Dane.

"Raw he he he he!" Scooby chuckled.

"Come on everyone!" Scrappy said "Let's get that next Pure Heart! Tada tada tada! Puppy Power!"

As usual, Scooby was the one to be the first to approach, ready to be the one to experience the new environment before anyone else…too bad this "new environment" lacked something that may have been critical to have.

"Mmm, stars everywhere…" Tippi determined "I believe we're in Outer Space, almost certainly…"

When no one said anything in response, Tippi turned around…only to see everyone flailing about in a panic.

"What troubles you guys?" It then clicked.

"Ah…yes…we seem to be lacking air…You need that, don't you?"

"You think?" Everyone asked.

Now Tippi was starting to grasp the graveness of the situation. "Oh…oh gracious me…What am I to do? Um…well…Let me see…I…uh…NOOOOOO!"

**LATER...**

"Hey…please wake up" Tippi said

"Oh…man…" wheezed Fred.

"There's air in my lungs…again…" huffed Daphne. "Thank god"

Scooby finally stood back up- somehow, Tippi had teleported them back to Boomerland, similar to how she had brought Scooby to the place way back when they first met. Seeing the worried expression Tippi donned, Mario assured that they were all fine now.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Tippi said "I really don't know how I got us all out of there…It just sort of happened…We won't last out there as we are…Perhaps we should ask Vincent for advice…"

"For once, that may be a good idea," panted Sonic. "Ooog…"

AT VINCENT'S DESK...

"Guys!" Flim-Flam said "You're back!"

"Better than expected." Haji remarked.

"Oh ho! That was certainly quick…" Vincent chuckled upon seeing the group flood into his house. "You already found the next Pure Heart?"

"No, Mr. Van Ghoul…" Daphne trailed. "That door led us straight into Outer Space…"

The other's eyes nearly bugged out.

"Space? Oh ho, I imagine THAT was an unpleasant surprise!" Googie said.

"Yes…there was no air, so Scooby and his friends couldn't breathe. What do we do?" Tippi asked.

"Hmm…well, if you had some space suits you would be all right, I imagine…" Vincent determined.

"Johnny..." Shaggy asked Johnny "Do you and your gang have space suits in your lab?"

"Sorry guys." Johnny said "We gave them to the Jetsons. You can go check them out."

"Okay guys!" Freddy said "Come on gang! Off to Orbit City."

"I'll stay here and wait for you guys." Jeannie said "Tippi and I would like to get better acquainted."

"I sure would like to get to know Jeannie better too." Tippi nodded.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

The gang had finally arrived in Orbit City. They got to SkyPad apartments and zoomed upstairs to the Jetsons apartment.

"Okay gang." Scrappy said "Let's see if they're home."

Freddy pressed the doorbell and it played the Jetsons theme song. The door lifted up and they saw the Jetsons in their humble abode.

"Hey!" George Jetson said "It's Scooby and Scrappy Doo! And the rest of Mystery Inc.! It's great to see you guys!"

"Hey George!" The gang greeted George.

"Hey everyone!" George called out to his family "Scooby and the gang are here!"

Jane, Judy, Elroy, Astro, and Rosie went up to where the Scooby gang where to greet them.

"Scooby!" Astro said "Rit's rate to see you!"

"Riya Rastro!" Scooby shook hands with Astro.

"Hey Daphne!" Judy hugged Daphne.

"Hey Judy!" Daphne hugged back "It's great to meet you!"

"Wow Freddy!" Elroy said to Freddy "Looking good!"

"Aw shucks!" Freddy turned around.

"Say Fred." Elroy pointed to Freddy's neck "What happened to your scarf thingy?"

"Don't ask Elroy." Fred slapped his head.

"Hey Shaggy." George shook Shaggy's hand.

"Hey wait a minute..." Jane asked "Where's Velma?"

"Yes where is she?" Judy agreed.

"I-I-dont know." Daphne said trying to hold her tears back "I really hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's okay, wherever she is." Scrappy assured Daphne.

"So what brings you here?" Rosie asked.

"We need some space suits." Freddy explained.

"Yeah!" Shaggy added "Like theres this dark rift of energy and it's gonna destroy the entire universe. We need to go into space to get the next Pure Heart to save the world."

"It just so happens that I have a new space suit that's Scrappy's size." Elroy went to his closet.

He came back with a space suit just about Scrappy's size.

"Thanks Elroy." Scrappy put the space suit on.

"Now do you guys have any for us?" Daphne asked.

"Sorry." George said "We gave them to the Neptunes. You can probably ask them for them."

"We will." Freddy said "Thanks George."

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Our heroes had arrived at the Neptunes' house in the cul-de-sac.

Scooby rang the doorbell on the Neptunes' front door and out came Biff, one of Jabberjaw's friend and the leader of the gang.

"Hey it's Scooby Doo and the gang!" Biff exclaimed "Hey Neptunes! Come out here! It's Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc"

The rest of the Neptunes arrived at the front to greet the gang.

"Scooby Doo!" Jabberjaw exclaimed "It's good to see ya. Nuk, nuck, nuck."

"Jabberjaw!" Scooby high paw/finned the 15-foot shark.

"Biff!" Freddy said to the guy who was as handsome as him.

"Fred!" Biff said to Fred.

"Looking good!" They both complemented each other.

"Shelly!" Daphne said to dark haired woman.

"Daphne!" Shelly told Daphne. "Don't think you're pretty enough to make me look homely, everyone knows I'm the star of the show. Not to mention the most beautifuon girl in all of Boomerland."

"Sheesh what a hothead" Scrappy rolled his eyes.

"Shaggy!" Clamhead said to Shaggy.

"Clamhead!" Shaggy said to Clamhead back "We could be twin brothers."

"Wowee wow wow! I couldn't have it better." Clamhead said back.

"So what brings you guys here?" Jabber asked.

"We were wondering if you guys had some space suits we can borrow." Daphne said.

"Sure we got some in the closet." Jabber went to the closet on the first floor and came back with space suits perfect for Shaggy, Daphne, Freddy, and Scooby.

"I don't know why you guys would want space suits but thanks!" Freddy said to the gang.

"Be sure to have mine dry-cleaned." Shelly said with a snooty look.

"Someone needs help." Scrappy remarked.

Finally, the gang arrived back at Vincent's castle.

"Okay Jeannie and Tippi! We're ready to go!" Shaggy said.

"Sure." Jeannie responded "Tippi and I really bonded while you were gone."

"That's great to know!" Daphne said as she put the spacesuit on herself.

The gang put their spacesuits on themselves and as usual, Scooby led the way to the next world. Jeannie made a spacesuit appear on herself, she was ready too.

Through the fierce battle in the caverns, Tippi and the gang grew closer, especially towards Scooby and Jeannie. Behind a fourth door lay a whole new world that beckoned to them both. What awaited was vaster and stranger than anything they'd encountered so far…In order to claim the Pure Heart, they would have to endure new, far-out trials…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well there you have it. Jeannie has joined the party and now she is in love with someone who ISNT Corey. Who could this person be? Why does Tippi look familiar to Jeannie? What happened to Velma? Find out soon!**


	23. The Final Frontier

"Space…the Final Frontier…or at least one of them." Jeannie stated.

"Well, what do you think?" Tippi asked, floating in front of everyone with their helmets. "Can you breathe now?"

"I'm sure we're all feeling a lot better, Tippi," Daphne assured. Tippi nodded.

"Very well…let's go then! The Pure Heart is somewhere in this sea of stars…" Tippi said.

"Yeah…how do we find one little tiny Pure Heart in the vastness of space?" Shaggy questioned. "Where would we even begin to look?"

"We'll probably end up stuck floating around in space forever," Freddy put bluntly.

"Raggy and Red do have a point there." Scooby pointed out.

Where could a Pure Heart be found in space? They could be searching the vastness of it all forever…and possibly get stuck there forever! He noticed he wasn't the only one feeling tense about the situation- his friends were discussing in full detail about what they should do and what could possibly happen. But overall, everyone was clueless.

Just then, Scooby heard a faint pinging noise. He honestly thought he was hearing things. With more focus, it turned out that there was a sound- accompanied by green SOS's floating around.

"Rook rat this gang." Scooby said.

"I see it too…" Jeannie replied slowly, watching the SOS flash before her eyes.

"Jeepers! Where is it coming from?" Daphne wondered, catching on as well.

"We could just follow the SOS's-" Jeannie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that'll work." Scooby said.

The gang hoped Daphne knew was she was doing, and followed her in a down-right direction. This went on for a bit until they hit an invisible…something. With sparkles!

"There's nothing here!" Shaggy pointed to the source. Scrappy was really fond of the sparkles at

"Sparkles! Sparkles! Golden sparkles…" Scrappy started poking at the sparkles.

"Scrappy! Stop poking at the cute sparkles this instant!" Fred demanded.

"Yeah! Stop it right now young man!" Scooby ordered the puppy.

"But it's fun! Poke-poke-poke-poke-" Scrappy gleefully continued poking the sparkles.

"I guess he's got a little puppy left in him." Daphne joked.

"Maybe…" Jeannie began, looking thoughtful. "There's something here after all…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Daphne bopping her head. Jeannie grinned brightly, pointing at the set of sparkles. Before Daphne could even comment again, Tippi broke into several triangles with her powers, circling the sparkling area Jeannie was pointing at.

"What in the world is this…?" Tippi gasped, her powers showing all. "Why was this hidden here?"

"It's space ship!" Scooby guessed.

"No…it looks more like a capsule!" Shaggy argued.

"I'll make it appear…" Scooby took out the magic paintbrush and blasted what Tippi saw with paint and it appeared.

"Hey, what does this button do?" Scrappy saw a red button.

"SCRAPPY DON'T!" Everyone yelled.

Shaggy toppled over backward as the lid slid off, a cool, brief, gust of air whooshing out along with it. Everyone gawked at what resided inside- a small little green alien squid thing.

"Sqeeeeeeuuuuurrrp…Squirple sqeeple squinks! Mornin' SQUIRP!" Said the alien.

"So much for a strange alien creature." Scooby rolled his eyes.

"Aww you're so cute that I can't stand it!" Daphne's eyes turned to hearts.

"What in this world ARE you?" Fred asked "And what're you doing here?"

"You're the ones looking for the Pure Heart, squirple? Hm! Cuter than I thought!" The alien giggled.

"How do you know about the Pure Heart? And about us?" Tippi asked, obviously since everyone else was too appalled to do so. "And are you allied with Count Bleck? I demand answers…"

The creature shook his head. "Noooo… No scary faces! You can call me Squirps! I'm your captain, squoooork! And if you want the Pure Heart, we need to work together, squoop!"

Even Tippi was confused.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jeannie asked "Please, explain yourself…"

"Squirps can't tell much now, but you must trust Squirps. Now, follow me, Squinks." Said Squirps.

"Like as much as this guy is weirding me out, it doesn't seem like a trap," Shaggy shrugged.

"We won't be doing that." Jeannie said "We just met you and-"

"SQUACK! You! You heed the captain! You are a space grunt now, and that is the ONLY rule!" Squirps yelled.

"I'll give you a space grunt…" Scooby charged at the alien, only to be held back by Shaggy and Freddy.

"You're only responses should be "Yes, Sir!" and "Gotcha!" Understand, squirple?" Squirps told them.

"Yes sir..." Everyone groaned.

"Squeh squeh squeh squeh…looks like you understand your place, SQUIRP!" Squirps demanded.

"I'll show you your place." Scooby mumbklrf.

"It's fine with me- he seems nice," Daphne stated. "And he's so adorable!"

"Not as cute as Scrappy Dappy Doo!" Scrappy boasted.

"Great! Let's get ready, then…Squarp formation, squoogle!" he floated over to Scrappy, and everyone crowded around. "We'll 'squarp' directly to the Pure Heart. It's like warping, except Squirps invented it. In order to squarp, we'll need a lot of energy, squeeeeeerk. You're all brimming with power-up power, right? You must give it to Squirps!"

So Scrappy pretended to give power to Squirps in hoping he'd be able to teleport them anyway.

"SUCCESS!" Squirps yelled.

He shot a small beam in front of them all, which somehow created a small wormhole. Scooby let out a scream and cowered behind Daphne.

"I-is that another V-Void?" Shaggy shivered.

"It's a Squarp hole!" Squirps explained. "Here we go…SQUARP!"

He forged onward, taking his "space grunts" along with him. They kept spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning…until they emerged out the other side.

Where there most certainly was not a Pure Heart.

"…squoh? We're not even close to our destination…" groaned Squirps. "Is that all the power you have, squirp? Good-for-nothing space grunts…Squirps was an idiot for thinking you had more…"

Freddy was getting VERY annoyed "Why that little-"

"Well, good-for-nothings have their own ways of moving, squaaaank…well, there's a ways to go before you reach the Pure Heart…you must space-swim! Use me to shoot enemies with my Squirps Squirp Beam. Fire, space grunt!" Squirps ranted.

Everyone was in unanimous agreement that Scooby would be to one to handle Squirps. He groaned, but he figured he'd be the one the little weirdo ended up with anyway. Scooby gave Squirps a small squeeze, and a power beam launched out again, hitting Shaggy and making him cry out.

"HEY! Watch where you're aiming!" Shaggy yelled.

"Rorry." Scooby blushed.

Scooby and the gang cruised through space, led by the young alien Squirps. What kind of creature was it, anyway? And what was with those weird noises? Whenever confronted with a question, he would say, "Squirps is Squirps, SQUAK!"

All they could do was trust that he knew where the Pure Heart was and follow him. They were doing just that when something appeared ahead of them.

It was a strange planet.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Looks like we got Squirps in this story now! Who will our heroes meet on the planet? It's a surprise. Find out next chapter who they'll meet. But for now, you can guess. **


	24. Pussycats and Toilettes in Space

"This planet really seems…on the weird…" Tippi trailed, gazing at the exterior of the planet they had landed on. It was for the most part desolate, but at least it had breathable air, meaning the group could take off their helmets for the time being.

"Just where do you intend to take us?" Shaggy asked.

"Somewhere on this planet should be an entrance to the Space Byway, squeeork! Yup! It's a shortcut to the Pure Heart!" Squirps stated.

"Really…you don't say…and where might this entrance be?" Fred asked.

"Squeh squeh squeh squeh…you're gonna laugh, Squarg! IT'S…"

Everybody stared at Squirps in a dramatic pause.

"Squirps forgot." The alien giggled.

"I knew we shouldn't trust this kid!" Scooby shouted to the sky.

"Don't look at Squirps like that!" Squirps assured the gang "Everything's fine! I think there should probably be some clues around here somewhere, squirple…"

"What a wretch…" groaned Tippi. Half the gang snickered while Daphne was prepared to scold Tippi for referring to Squirps as such- even if it was true (which it clearly was). Everything was interrupted as Squirps' face suddenly twisted up in agony.

"HNNNNRG!" He grunted.

"What is it? Do you remember something?" Jeannie asked frantically. Squirps shook his head and started dancing around.

"No! I…I have to go potty! I REALLY have to go! I can't hold it anymore!" Squirps held his groin.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" The gang yelled.

"You should have gone before we left!" Fred stated.

"I didn't have to go then!" Squirps shouted back, looking for the nearest restroom.

"Like there's really going to be a convenient toilet on a teeny-tiny random planet in space," scoffed Shaggy.

"Raybe he'll find a tree." Scooby snickered.

"Good one Uncle Scooby." Scrappy chuckled.

"Let's…look for some clues ourselves…" sighed Tippi.

"This guy's pathetic." Scrappy added.

And so start their trek on the planet. Wherever Squirps had ran off to, they were hoping he would take care of his business and- in Scooby's case- get lost. However, he didn't get far…because he was standing right next to a porta-potty.

"What the…" Fred stood in shock.

"Okay, that's way too convenient." Daphne added "What the heck?"

"How is that even possible?" Scrappy asked.

"Squiiiiiiiiirps! It's occupied, squiiinkle! And whoever's in there won't come out!" Squrips wailed, still putting on a performance with his bathroom dance. "At this rate…Squirps is going to have an accident!"

"Does anyone else find it weird that there even IS someone in there?" Daphne asked, to which several of the others nodded.

"_Heeeeere I seeeet, amore! Awaiting you, amore! No more, no more, amore!_" the voice inside the restroom sang. Scooby took a few steps back and stared at the door, a confused expression plastered to his face.

"This is no time for some stupid song, squirple! I've got a bathroom emergency here!" Squirps wailed.

"_100 years ago, amore! I came in here to go, amore! So bored, so bored, amore! No toilet paper here, amore! I wait 100 years, amore! What for, what for, amore? Any paper please, amore? Just a sheet for me, amore! Implore, implore, amore!_" The occupant sang.

"I take it we have to find a piece of paper for him?" Jeannie winced.

"Of course not! Who says we need to help him anyway? It'll just slow us down!" grunted Freddy.

"Hey look- zero gravity!" Shaggy interrupted, taking a small leap off the ground and jumping incredibly high. "It's just like back when we went to"

It was true- their jumps were greatly improved on this planet due to lesser gravity.

They passed a door leading to the Space Bypass, but it was locked and they needed a key. But how would they find the key?

They soon heard something.

"Hello!" Said the strange voice "Anybody here?"

They then saw where the voice was coming from. It was a group of people with a pet cat. One had a blue sweater and skirt and short orange hair, one had blonde hair covering one eye wearing a green sweater, one was African-American and had long curly-black hair with a purple sweater vest and pink dress shirt, one had black hair with a skunk stripe and a red jacket and black dress, one guy had brown hair and sunglasses and wore a green sweater and a magenta ascot, another guy was very handsome and look just like Fred except he had a collared blue shirt, and a red ascot. Their cat was black and white too.

"Rey!" Scooby said "Rit's Josie rand the Pussycats!"

"Hey over here!" The gang called out to them.

"Scooby-Doo! Shaggy! Daphne! Fred!" said Josie "Great to see ya again!"

"Ranks!" said Scooby.

"Scrappy-Doo, This is Josie and the Pussycats!" said Daphne "We worked with them on an episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies."

"Josie, This is Scooby's nephew, Scrappy-Doo!" said Shaggy

"Hi." said Scrappy.

"Nice to meet you, Scrap." said Josie

"Hey, Fred. i hope you've forgiven Velma for setting Daphne up with me." said Alan.

"Yeah." said Fred.

"HEY? Where is Velma?" said Josie.

"I'm not sure." said Daphne, biting her finger.

"What're you guys doing in space anyways?" Shaggy asked.

"Well..." Alexander began " We were taking a promotional photo at the launch site of a new spaceship and ALEXANDRA was elbowing the us aside to steal the spotlight from Josie, she also caused us to fall into the spaceship, and triggered the launch sequence, sending us all and the ship into deep space. We kept encountering a strange new worlds, where we would encounter and often be kidnapped by various alien races before escaping and attempting to return home. But we never returned home."

"Hey!" Alexandra said with a snooty look and crossing her arms "It was an accident!"

"Never?" Scooby asked.

"Never!" Valerie said "But now that you guys are here, maybe you can get us home."

"Hate to tell you this..." Fred told the group "But your home is gone. It has been for years."

"Gone?" The Pussycats gasped.

"Yep!" Scrappy said "But the good news is that I know a great place where you guys can live."

"What is it?" Josie asked.

"It's a place called Boomerland, a world for forgotten characters like you guys, me, Yogi Bear, Ricochet Rabbit, and Quick Draw McGraw." Scrappy explained.

"Sounds great." Alexander said.

"I can't wait to see the place." Melody said frantically.

After a massive amount of backtracking and a small mini-adventure involving slow flowers, faster flowers, square caterpillars, and a meaningless inhabitant, the group returned to where they had left Squirps. On the way back, Mario took note of the white rip above the statue's head again, then quickly hurried to catch up with his friends.

To their relief, but not necessarily Squirp's, he didn't have an accident.

"All right, so may I please be informed of why there's a green squid dancing crazily in front of a really weirdly placed outhouse?" Alan asked, staring at Squirps with a raised eyebrow.

"He has to go to the bathroom," grumbled Scooby.

"And apparently whoever's in there has been hogging the only bathroom of the planet for at least one hundred years," added Shaggy. "Guess he didn't have much of a life."

"Why?" Alan asked.

"He needs paper, we are led to believe," Jeannie sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Squirps is gonna explode soon!" Squirps panicked.

"_Any paaaaper, please, amore? Just a sheet for me, amore! Implore, implore, amore! Paaaapes, papes, amore! Love the papes, amore! Oh more, oh more, amore!_" The Occupant sang.

Daphne scratched the back of her head and pulled out the paper Josie gave them. "Uh…would this work?"

He took the paper from Daphne, then slid it through the crack of the door. Whoever was in there burst out into song once more.

"Fleep has a-waited for you! At last we meet, mi amore! My sweeeet, sweeeet paper!" The occupant said with relief.

Insert flushing sound.

"_And now we do part, amore! For down you depart, amore! No more, no more, amore_!" The occupant sang.

"Sq-Squirps can't take it anymore! Squirps will burst! Evacuate all personnel!" Squirps yelled.

Squirps plowed through the crowd and blasted through the door, slamming it shut behind him just as the occupier flew out.

"RELIEF!" Said the occupier.

"It's a Pixl! A weird, rectangular Pixl!" Scrappy pointed out.

"Eet's a paper miracle! Fleep is a-fleeing good! You bring Fleep the happy? Fleep has been awaiting so long for you, amore! Si, for this moment!" Fleep said frantically.

"We've got a Spanish Pixl!?" Scooby asked.

"We Pixls are helpful tools, si? But we choose no masters, be they good or bad! Still, Fleep has the passion to be used for something, so… Fleep waited here, amore! And you found Fleep, amore! Oh, thank you deep, amore!" The Pixl thanked our heroes for their help.

"Can we get going now, amore?" groaned Alexandra.

"From this momento, you and Fleep are as one! We shall never part! Fleep follows you, amore! Companion true, amore!" Fleep boasted.

Fleep, spun around in sparkly circles around Scooby, making it official that he had joined their team. As Scooby held the new Pixl over his head, he asked who wanted possession of Fleep.

"I don't even really know what that is…" trailed Valerie.

"Ooh, I'll take him!" Freddy exclaimed, waving his arms rapidly. Fleep seemed content with that and floated over into the doctor's palms. "…now what does he do?"

"On the back side of the sad is the happy! We will find it! You and Fleep, amore!" Fleep explained.

"Are you saying you can…flip things?" Tippi asked. Fleep nodded.

"Because there's no way he's call "Fleep" for nothing!" Melody remarked.

"Si! Si! I can find hidden objects in separate dimensions!"

"Cool! Now we can possibly move forward!" cheered Thoreau.

"This is great, seriously!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Is that all y'all used for?" asked Slim.

"I think he's got more girth than just for doing that," scoffed Alan.

"Is it true? Is there more that you can do?" Carrie practically sang.

"I can also confuse enemies with my magnifico flipping powers, amore!" Fleep said.

Slim fluttered around excitedly. "How thrilling!"

"Yo man I am way better, sss-BOOM!" bellowed Boomer.

"So, if what you say is true…" mused Freddy, watching Fleep intently. "…then I suppose we'd better head back to that rip, huh?"

"We can finally figure out what's behind that thing!" threw in Scrappy.

Daphne jumped on Carrie and was already off. "Let's get to it! C'mon!"

Jeannie watched Daphne ride away on Carrie, then shook off her stare and started to follow, until the sound of a flush rang out and Squirps emerged from the bathroom.

"Phew…Squirps needed that. OK! Let's go look for the entrance to the Space Bypass, squabble!" Squirps said.

"Is there any chance he might be luring us into a trap?" Alexander asked almost too eagerly. Josie shook her head.

"No, his race is a kind-hearted and innocent one, that much I know…" Josie said "I've been around some of his kind a few times."

Scooby glanced down at Squirps, who simply gave a grin and started heading off. The dog raised an eyebrow at this action, but made no comment on it and led the gang back to the rock statue. When they got there, Melody and Scrappy were waiting anxiously.

"Okay, let's give Fleep a try…" Fleep said.

Freddy traced a square in the air, then pointed at the sparkling white rip. Fleep used his powers to flip it, and brought the key to the door into their dimension.

"Whoa, that was amazing…" gasped Scooby and he scooped up the key.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Melody said.

"It ain't that impressive." Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"We can finally get past that locked door we keep walking by…" trailed Daphne.

Once they unlocked, the door, Scooby took a step into the previously unreachable part of the strange planet. Scooby-Doo and friends headed to the Space Bypass in search of the Pure Heart. How did Squirps know about this secret route? Our heroes stared suspiciously at him.

"Why are you staring like that?" said Squirps. "Are you falling for Squirps?"

"NO!" Alexandra scolded the alien.

In the darkness of space, the eyes of Squirps glinted mischievously…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well there you have it! Josie and the Pussycats are here! So what happened to Velma? What does Squirps know? Can they find the next Pure Heart in time?**


	25. The Coming of Madame V

Finally, our heroes got into the Whoa Zone led by none other than Squirps himself...

"SLOWPOKES!" Squirps' high-pitched voice screeched out. Scooby and the rest of his reluctant gang approached the small green alien, who was looking rather proud of himself. "Squirps was tired of waiting! Squirps almost gave up! The Pure Heart that you're looking for is just ahead!"

"That's really good to hear," sighed Josie.

Daphne nodded. "I'll say…my feet hurt really bad."

"Maybe if you didn't wear high heels, your feet wouldn't hurt so much." Alexandra remarked.

"Squirps, you've done well…You're a smart kid…" said a strange voice.

Squirps just chuckled and started to blush. "Stop it! Squirps is embarrassed! …wait, whose voice was that, squoh?"

"It certainly wasn't one of ours," responded Fred.

Then, like a strike of lighting, a blur of red and black came jumping out of the sky and landed on Squirps.

"Space niblet! You OK?" Alexandra asked, taken aback from the sudden attack like everyone turned his attention away from Squirps and to the person who had attacked him-she was grinning sinisterly. She had black hair, evil cat-eye glasses, black gloves, and a red jumpsuit.

"Wh-Who're you?" gasped Tippi, not sure of what to make of the sudden apperance.

"Oh, me? Just one of Count Bleck's more promising minions. The Mistress of Pain…" He cast his arms out, spun around, then posed with her hands on her hips'. "Madame V!"

"Madame V?" Scooby asked.

The strange woman took a few steps forward, kicking Squirps out of the way.

"I don't need you to tell me it's a cool name. I know it. Don't bother memorizing it," she said coolly, now standing face to face with Scooby and the gang.

"Wait a second... " Daphne said to Madame V "You look very familiar. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Can't say we have Ms. I'mSoBeautifulAndPerfectAndAlwaysGetCaptured." Madame V mocked Daphne.

"Ooh you little witch!" Daphne angrily grunted.

"LEAVE DAPHNE ALONE!" Fred yelled holding Daphne in his arms.

"Aww Mr. Softie here." Madame V sadisitcally mocked the blonde "Your girlfriend's worthless. And you're no different Mr. I'mSoGoodLookingAndLoveTrapsAndWearGirlScarfs!"

"Y-You!" Fred mumbled.

"You can't say that about Fred!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Scooby said back.

"Leave him alone!" Shaggy shouted.

"Don't flatter yourself." Madame V sadistically chuckled "You two punks are nothing! Just big cowards who do nothing but eat, eat, eat! The biggest losers in the whole world. That's undeniable Mr. IHaveASpeechImpedement and Mr. I'mJustALazyBeatnik And you're no different Mr. NephewThatNobodyLikes.

"You take that back about Daphne, Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy this very minute!" said Fred

"Or what? Scarf Boy?" Madame V asked.

"Or you'll have to suffer our wrath!" Fred threatened.

"You think I'm afraid?" Madame V laughed "You guys are pathetic, useless, and jokes!".

"You'd better not lay a finger on Scooby!" Jeannie yelled "Leave him alone!"

"Or what Ms. ICan'tGetAnyoneToFallForMe?" Madame V mocked.

"Enough! Insults! Who the heck are you anyway?" said Fred.

"Somebody who's been sent to make you all feel horrible about yourselves" said Madame V "Scarf-O!"

"Reveal yourself at once!" shouted Fred "Who are you?!"

"Okay." Said Madame V, she pulled her hand to her head, then balled it into a fist and punched Fred in the face.

"Get YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Daphne kicked Madame V in the stomach.

"Someone has guts!" Madame V mocked Daphne "Who taught you that? A preschooler?"

"Y-you!" Daphne grunted.

"I guess there's but one thing to do, hm?" Madame V said darkly, throwing up her hands. The gang gathered together and stared at him curiously. "COME TO ME, METAL SIS!"

A giant, robot head that remotely resembled Madame V's came bursting through the wall, flying over Scooby, Mystery Inc, Scrappy, and the others. The evil villainies confidence grew considerably while the our heroes' confidence shriveled only slightly.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy hollered "Look at that thing!"

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Ha HA! Do you like him?" Madame V boasted. "This is my DEAR metal sister. He and I share a spiritual bond, you know. Yes, yes, and her name is…V-BOT!"

Madame V jumped into the pilot's seat and held onto the controls.

"Enough playing already…NOW FOR PAIN!" She shouted.

"Be careful, Scooby!" Jeannie called.

"You can do it Uncle Scooby." Scrappy waved his arms.

Scooby gave them both a thumbs up as he and the rest of our heroes were suddenly warped into space, Scooby in possession of Squirps again, candy bars flying around, and Madame V hovering before Mystery Inc and Jeannie in her metal monster.

"Let's turn that thing into scrap metal!" Scrappy exclaimed.

"Great concept, but how are we going to do that, exactly?" Shaggy questioned.

"The gravitational laws of space allow V-Bot's potential to be fully realized!" Madame V shouted triumphantly. "I'll foil your faces!"

"We'll see about that!" Scooby said as he took out the magic brush.

"Think about using your magic paintbrush?" Madame V asked "Ha! The material I made V-Bot from is impervious to magic! Looks like you guys are more hopeless than you always have been!"

"Nobody calls Scooby Doo hopeless and gets away with it!" Scooby angrily said.

An epic battle endured, featuring Scooby shooting lazer beams from Squirps' mouth and blasting them at V-Bot.

"How's about I give you a little something?" Madame V growled, hitting a red button on his control pad. A large green and red missile flew out of V-Bot's nose, blasting Scooby and the gang in separate directions. The only one who could really attack was Scooby with Squirps.

She slammed her fist on a blue button, increasing the robot's resistance to attacks temporarily. Master K chuckled to himself as he pulled down a lever.

"Let's see how they handle this as well!" Madame V said to herself.

V-Bot's mouth opened up, sucking them up.

"Zoinks! Run away, run away!" Shaggy shouted, defying psychics and walking away from the forceful suction. "Hey, I made it guys! …guys?"

Scooby, Scrappy, Daphne, Freddy, and Jeannie had been sucked up, and were now being chewed up for a few seconds before Brobot spat them out. They could hear Madame V's maniacal laugh coming from the inside of the robot.

When Scooby had pulled himself together, he started firing Squirps' beams at V-Bot, only to find that she could fire missiles as well!

Scooby blasted a beam, hitting a certain spot on V-Bot and Daphne finished the spot with a spot-on flying kick.

"Hey…this doesn't make any sense!" Madame V shouted, seeing her precious metal sister begin to blow up rapidly.

They all returned to the Whoa Zone, the gang unscathed while Madame V landed harshly thanks to V-Bot being blown to bits.

"SCOOBY!" Jeannie said "You beat Madame V and her robot! You are so brave."

"Raww." Scooby turned away and blushed "He he he he he!"

She kissed his nose and Scooby blushed.

"Hey what about us?" Scrappy asked.

"Oh yeah. You too." Jeannie continued hugging Scooby.

Tippi felt touched by how

"N-No! You beat Brobot?" Madame V winced. He got off the ground and shot a disgusted look at the team. "Ugh…I'll let you off the hook for the rest of today, I suppose…but remember this…when Fortune smiles next, she'll smile right HERE! On MADAME V!"

The eleven of them exchanged glares before Madame V jumped away. Scooby just looked on.

"What a freak!" snickered Shaggy. " I feel like I've seen her before…"

The gang and the Pussycats exchanged looks among themselves- that's what they thought as well…

"If anything…" Fred started to say slowly. "…she reminded me of Velma…"

Daphne then slapped Fred in the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" She scolded "Velma's my best friend! She would never try to put us down and destroy us!"

After being congratulated by Josie and the Pussycats, the group spotted Squirps come limping up to them.

"Ugh….that was awful, squirp! We have to pull ourselves together, space grunts…" The alien squid said.

"We are near the Pure Heart, right?" Daphne asked. Squirps gave her a nod.

"The Pure Heart is just ahead! Come along, space grunts!" Squirps ran excitedly ahead of everyone, everyone struggling just to keep up as they followed him through the door.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Squirps brought them here!" Squirps frantically said.

"Did he just say 'Mommy'?" Daphne asked in disbelief. There was no one else in the room besides them- just a huge golden statue of someone that Squirps kept calling "Mommy".

"Why is he talking to that stupid gold statue?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh, we're finally here!' Squirps cried, unable to contain his excitement. "Come on! Say hi to Squirp's mommy!" he gestured to the giant golden statue. "Yeah, this is Squirp's mommy! The queen of Squirpia! Her name is Squirpina XIV!"

"The queen…is you mother?" gaped Tippi. "So you are…"

"Squirps is the prince of Squirpia, a once-great kingdom…my true name is…Squirp Korogaline Squirpina! Sorry for not telling you. Squirps promised not to tell! It makes Squirps a target!" Squirps explained.

"Well, what do you know…" Scrappy chuckled.

"And you wanted to get him out of our hair!" Fred scoffed to Scooby.

"Just because he's a prince, doesn't mean he's any less annoying." Scooby said.

"I've read about Squirpia…Squirps did remind me of what Queen Squirpina XIV looked like, so that's why I trusted him almost right away," Josie explained. She smiled slightly. "Looks like I was right again…"

Squirps coughed, then began the tale about his back story. "Long ago, Squirp's mother was told that destruction would come to the world. And in order to protect us from this destruction, we needed the Pure Heart…So Mommy hid the Pure Heart in here, the Whoa Zone, where no one could get to it. And so, 1,500 years ago, Squirps was put to sleep in a hibernation capsule, squeeeep. Squirps was meant to bring the heroes here…to protect the world, squirp!"

"Now I feel bad…" moaned Tippi, guilty of calling him terrible things and being so defensive.

"The prince of Squirpia, Squrips, has a message from the queen to deliver…"I bestow upon you the Pure Heart in hope that you will save the world…" Squirps told them "Here! Take it! Squirp!"

A beautiful light blue Pure Heart emerged out of thin air, blinding everyone with how pretty and pure it was. Scooby stepped into the light it produced, the Pixls floating away from the owners and doing their infamous little dance before the light blue Pure Heart allowed itself into Scooby's possession.

"Phew! Now that Squirps is all relaxed, Squrips feels kinda…tired…" said Squirps. And with that, Squirps lay down before the statue of his beloved mother.

"Mother," he said, his voice soft. "I did my best, right? Are you…proud…of me?"

Then…slowly…young Squirps closed his eyes…the mission had weight heavy on his tiny back, and he was proud to fulfill it.

"Goodnight Squirps." Melody said softly and kissed his forehead

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well there you have it! Squirps is a prince! But who is Madame V? And why does she look so familiar to the gang? Stay tuned and find out!**


	26. The Truth About Tippi

"Yeah, so, guys? Huddle up, 'K? We're just gonna have a quick new-minion orientation. She is Madame V." Nastasia explained to the other minions, once they were all back in the platform room "She's amazing, sadastic, and evil."

"I sure am." Madame V boasted "No wonder you've been trounced up to now. You're like JUNIOR minions."

"JUNIOR?" yelled O'Chunks, insulted. "C'mere an' I'll introduce yeh to Fist Jr. an' his wee pal Slappie!"

"Gosh Madame V, but didn't you get pretty spanked too? So maybe YOU'RE the Junior!" Mimi snapped, hands on her hips.

Madame V took a step back. "Spanked, you say? Ho ho! I was scouting them, dear. He will be mine next time." He spun around and performed her hands on her hips pose. "Yes, they will know the fury of the one and only Madame V! But enough about me…I need to head to the repair bay for V-Bot modifications. L-ater!"

Madame V jumped off the platform. As Nastasia and the minions watched them take their leave, Count Bleck recited one of the passages from the Dark Prognosticus.

"'Though the two dogs shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him. The Woman of Bravery and Intelligence shall use the Chaos Heart's power to bring darkness to all.' Bleh heh heh heh heh…So it is written in the Dark Prognosticus."

"So what you're saying is…the "Woman of Intelligence and Bravery" is our minion-in-training, Madame V?" Dimentio asked, his voice suddenly full of curiosity.

O'Chunks stomped his foot into his platform angrily. "Whut! That makes as much sense as a beef an' broccoli sandwich!"

"Calm yourself, O'Chunks. Make ready." The Count said.

Dimentio spoke up while Mimi was still glaring angrily with her arms akimbo.

"My, aren't we hot blooded? Well, well…I suppose that's to be admired. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to be on my way as well. Ciao!" The jester dissappeared.

Dimentio snapped his fingers and distorted the air as he teleported, Mimi now breaking out into a hissy fit.

"So poor little Mimi doesn't get to be in on the fun? This stinks." Mimi whined.

In a huff, she teleported out of the room as well, leaving Nastasia and Count Bleck alone.

"Yeah, I hate to seem like a whistle-blower here, but O'Chunks may not…Actually, even Dimentio, Mimi, AND Madame V may not be up to this…" Nastasia trailed nervously. Those heroes will collect the Pure Hearts and come here. They'll come for you…"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh…all is according to plan, Count Bleck assures you."

Nastasia frowned, now sort of hanging her head. "It's strange…nobody ever, um, cherished the universe the way you once did…And yet, you've been made to destroy it…"

"That's quite enough…Nastasia." The Count scolded his assistant.

Nastasia let her head down "If I could, um, I…"

Count Bleck heard Nastasia's quiet voice and whirled around to face her. "You'd what?"

"If only I could have, y'know, been that girl…Things could have been different…"

Count Bleck's expression didn't change as he turned away again, shaking his head.

"She cannot be replaced. You could never hope to do so, Nastasia."

Nastasia's eyes widened and she shamefully took a few steps back. "Yeah, um, I'm very sorry. That just slipped out."

Count Bleck just pulled his white top hat over his eyes. "To be sure…she is gone…Gone from all worlds, never to return…"

He said nothing more, him and the dark book teleporting out of the room. He left Nastasia alone to wallow in her guilt of even thinking about such thoughts…

While Mimi was off doing her own things, Dimentio was stalking Madame V made their way down one of the halls, back to the repair bay.

* * *

**NOW TIME FOR ANOTHER ONE OF TIPPI'S STRANGE VISONS!**

_"What…What are you thinking? There's no possible way…No one would allow it!"_

_"If we can't be happy here, we must search for a place that will accept our love."_

_"But, Blumiere, is there such a place? Think…I can't bear to see you hurt again."_

_"If our love has no home…let us spend our lives searching together! So I beg of you again…Timpani, marry me! I promise I will make you happy."_

_"You…just won't give up, will you? Of all the crazy…stubborn…foolish men…"_

_"Timpani, answer me, please!"_

_"Blumiere, I love you. Take me away. Take me to a world where we can be happy."_

* * *

Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Daphne, Freddy, Josie, Melody, Valerie, Alexandra, Alexander, Alan, Sebastian, and the Pixls made it back to Boomerland.

"Now we've gotten five Pure Hearts…" Tippi announced as the gang returned to Boomerland. "This is turning into quite a collection…"

"Hey with Alexandra Cabot around, you can tho wrong." Alexandra said with a snooty smile.

"You didn't even do anything." Alan pointed out.

"Yes, yes, tee hee…that said, we owe Squirps for helping us find this one…We should be grateful…" Tippi stated.

"Hey, I helped out a lot too," added Scrappy.

"Say, Tippi…" Daphne began, clasping her hands together. "Something seems differently about you recently. You seem a little bit more cheerful…It's a nice change."

"You think so? Well, ever since Jeannie joined, I've been feeling really good…I feel like I could just hang around with you guys forever…Tee hee hee…" She giggled "Especially since Jeannie and I really get along and bond very well."

"Yes we do." Jeannie said "I feel like I know her from somewhere but I just don't know where exactly."

"So, you're all back?" Vicnent asked, approaching the group in all his wizardly glory with Googie, Flim-Flam, Gazoo, Corey, Babu, Henry, and the Johnny Quest gang by his side.

Flim-Flam then noticed Josie and the Pussycats.

"Hey!" He said "You're Josie and the Pussycats! I read about you guys all the time in Archie Comics."

"Awww look at you!" Melody said with big, puppy dog eyes "You're so adorable."

"Oh sorry." Daphne chuckled "Josie, Melody, Valerie this is my kid brother, Flim-Flam."

"Oh he's adorable." Josie said.

"And I love that mop top." Valerie agreed.

They started cuddling onto Flim and started kissing his entire face hungrily.

"So anyways..." Gazoo said "Did you find another Pure Heart in outer space?"

"Yeah, we found the fifth Pure Heart," Tippi responded. "And this one-"

A sudden flash of light blinded everyone, Tippi being caught in the middle of it. She let out a small "URK!" before her wings went perfectly still and she floated to the ground like a leaf that fell off a tree. Tippi lay, barely moving, on the ground. Scooby, Scrappy, Gazoo, and Vincent jumped, and everyone gasped in shock as Jeannie cried, "Huh? ! Wh-What!"

"Tippi!" Vincent exclaimed, quickly and carefully picking her up. "What has happened? All of you, come to my desk at once! Hurry, now!"

"Tippi..." Jeannie softly whispered.

Once they had all got to Vincent's workshop, he placed Tippi on the table that once held the Light Prognosticus. Everyone quickly gathered around, wondering if she would turn out okay.

"Very well, let's all take a breath and gather ourselves here…I'm concerned…" Vincent ordered, making the buzz among the crew simmer down considerably.

"What's going on Mr. Van Ghoul?" Shaggy asked.

"What's wrong with Tippi?" Googie asked.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jeannie asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I was afraid this might happen..." Vincent let his head down "Tippi may be unable to retain her Pixl form for much longer."

"Her Pixl form?" Scooby boomed, asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well, you see, Tippi was not always a Pixl…I found her in her true form, a beautiful human female, exhausted, cursed to wander through dimensions forever. She was hanging by a thread…barely alive…so I had to take desperate measures…Using my ancestor's magic, I turned her soul into a Pixl…and this Tippi was born." Vincent explained.

"I can hardly believe it…" Jeannie whispered, delicately placing a hand on Scooby's shoulder.

"So where is Tippi from originally, then?" Daphne asked.

Vicent hung his head, his face now even more hidden by his massive hood. "She had lost her memory, so I have no idea who she is or where she is from…but I can't help but thinking she did not come here by chance. Fate connects us…and my intuition in this area is rarely mistaken."

"That would explain why she never seems to recall much…" Scrappy trailed, staring at the butterfly on the table. "Poor Tippi…"

A tremor suddenly shook the room, and its effects rushed all through the town. Alan looked like he was about to fall over while Josie asked, "What was that?"

"The Void has grown larger," Vincent explained. "And these tremors have become common, I am afraid. Our situation grows more dire by the moment. Will the events written in the Light Prognosticus really forestall the foretold doom?"

"Only the Woman of Intelligence and Bravery knows…" Daphne muttered under her breath.

"I will watch over Tippi." Vincent said.

"I will too." Jeannie said back.

"I'll get the Pure Heart to the next Heart Pillar." Gazoo said.

"Young heroes, help Josie and her friends find a home." Vincent said.

"We will Mr. Van Ghoul." Fred told the warlock.

Scooby and the gang had found Josie, Melody, Valerie, Alexandra, Alexander, Sebastian, and Alan a home in the cul-de-sac. While Gazoo found the Heart Pillar. Now they had to return to Vincent's castle and save the world.

"You're back." Said Tippi's soft voice

"Tippi!" Jeannie cheered, running to Tippi, Gazoo, loitering in front of the latest door on the tower.

"Hey, Tipps, you doing alright?" Flim-Flam asked. Tippi nodded.

"I'm feeling better now…let's get going." Tippi said.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough, my dear?" Vincent asked, tilting his head.

"I'll be fine. This is no time to stay in bed anyway. And I…I want to be near Scooby and all his friends…" She assured.

"Then I will not hold you back. These good people will surely need your knowledge…Heroes. Please take good care of Tippi." Vincent said.

"Just remember this..." Gazoo told them "At the world of five titans, the heroes will meet with dark powers of purest chaos. If you fall to the Hundred, the chaos world grows and the Purity Heart fades and as that happens, the heroes will fall to the world where all souls are ended'…"

Scooby took this to heart. He knew this was pretty serious.

"You have our word," Jeannie promised, as everyone agreed in one way or another. Tippi, even though she didn't show it due to her reserved nature, was absolutely thrilled to be with the group again. She floated between Scooby and Jeannie ecstatically- it was good to be back. And she was going to do everything in her power to help out…

But…was it just her or…was she slowly, very slowly…getting her memories back?

Still worried about Tippi's condition, Scooby-Doo and friends opened the fifth door. They still needed to find three Pure Hearts…but the imminent destruction of the world was approaching at an alarming pace. Would Scooby have enough time to save the day? And what foul trick would Count Bleck and his goons come up with next? This adventure grew more dangerous…and more thrilling…with every step!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, next chapter, we are gonna get more details on Jeannie and Tippi. We will also get to see what happened to Marcie and the other toons. Stay tuned!**


	27. Heroes GO!

When the gang entered the next world, they realized it had a DC Comics look to it. But they weren't interested in the landscape- just the frightening sight in the sky…

"Look at that…" Tippi gaped, gawking at the Void. "It's enormous here…much bigger than it is in Boomerland…this dimension must be very close to destruction…"

"Jeepers!" Said Daphne "This place won't last much longer by the looks of it…"

"We've got to get the Pure Heart before this world is devastated…" Jeannie trailed, clenching her fist.

"Maybe we'll be able to prevent it from being destroyed if we do!" Scrappy exclaimed.

Freddy just shook his head. "I wouldn't bet on it…"

Scooby continued on, despite the darkness in the sky threatening to consume them all. He led his friends over a bridge built over a small river, bypassing a sign that said "Welcome to Jump City"

"Jump City?" Shaggy asked "Then that must mean this is the Teen Titans world."

_"…'At world of the Titans, the heroes will meet with dark powers of purest chaos. If you fall to the Hundred, the chaos world grows and the Purity Heart fades and as that happens, the heroes will fall to the world where all games are ended'…"_

The words of Gazoo unsettled Scooby- if he wanted to decipher what the cryptic message meant, then that meant if they didn't find the Purity Heart, the world would be destroyed by the Void, the Purity Heart wouldn't be able to be completed, and all their lives would be lost…

**MEANWHILE WITH MARCIE AND THE OTHERS...**

Marcie, Madelyn, Dynomutt, Blue Falcon, Mr. Jinks, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Huck, Snag, Top Cat, Thorn, Dusk, Luna, Auggie, Doggy Daddy, and Quick Draw had arrived in the same world as well.

"Where are we?" Dusk asked.

"I don't know..." Marcie answered "By the anime-like appearance and DC Comics art-style, I'd say this is the Teen Titans world."

"But it probably won't be for long...look!" BF pointed to the absurdly huge void in the sky "It looks like things are gonna get pretty ugly."

"We'd better get outta here and fast!" Phooey said.

"The Teen Titans live here..." Mr. Jinks told his teammates "If we can locate them...maybe they can help us get back home."

"But how?" Top Cat asked.

"Well..." BF deduced "If we find their tower, we can get their help."

"Great idea BF!" Dynomutt said "Only how do we find their tower?"

"Their tower is shaped like a 'T' on an island, it shouldn't be hard to find." BF told the gang.

"Looks like we'll have to split up into teams..." Marcie said "Madelyn and I will check the west and east sides of Jump City, BF and Dynomutt will look in the sky they sometimes use their T-Ship, The Hex Girls will check the southside of Jump City, and the funny animals will check the north side of the city."

"Okay gang!" Said BF "Let's split up!"

They all split up to search for the Titans.

**WITH MADELYN AND MARCIE...**

"I hope Velma's okay..." Marcie laid her head down "Wherever she is."

"I do to Marcie." Madelyn put her arm on Marcie's shoulder "I hope my big sister is okay, I sure would hate to see her get hurt."

They had been looking all over the westside of the neighborhood, but they had no luck locating the Titans. Just then, they passed through an alley when somebody called to them.

"Hey!" Said the strange person "You two!"

"Who said that?" Madelyn asked.

"Over here!" Said the strange man "In the alley."

The girls walked into the alley where the man was. It was an ugly fat man, he wore a green jacket, matching slacks, dress shirt, and red bowtie.

"Who are you?" Asked Marcie.

"I am Lou Strickland." The man said "I am stuck here in despair and devastation. I know what you're thinking, I've known since we first met. You're thinking about how exactly I ended up here."

"Not really." Marcie said.

"Well here it is anyway." Strickland said "A long time ago, I had made rage, rage dressing on a salad of EVIL!"

"What?" The girls asked confused.

Strickland continued "There were these four meddling kids and two talking Great Danes, they had done petty things to me, they ruined me, insulted my handsome looks, and banished me out of their kingdom. These meddling kids were; a tall, lanky guy with a soul patch, a slightly robust woman with glasses who looks a bit like your friend 'Pigtails', a not as handsome as me blonde guy wearing some sort of scarf, and a very attractive woman with long orange hair."

"I-it can't be!" Marcie and Madelyn thought.

"THOSE STUPID KIDS!" Strickland yelled "Their hair looks like the dirty tail of a horse in barn built by a farmer who is CRAZY!"

"This guy's very creepy." Marcie whispered to Madelyn.

"I know..." She whispered back "We'd better go."

"But the day soon comes when Strickland rises again and then, no baby's candy will have safety." Strickland evilly laughed "I HURT YOUR FACES!"

"Aaahh!" The girls screamed and they ran out of the alley to continue searching for the Titans' tower.

"That guy was weird." Marcie remarked.

"Yeah, how DARE he say that about Scooby and the gang." Madelyn ranted back "Especially my Shaggy."

"And my girl, Velma." Marcie added.

"Maybe

**BACK WITH THE GANG...**

Our heroes had been searching for the Teen Titans everywhere, but they couldn't find them anywhere.

"Come on gang!" Scrappy said "We have to find the Titans, they're the only ones who can help us."

"But how do we find them?" Scooby asked "We have to find the Titans before it's too late."

"Word to that Scoob!" Boomer said.

"I'm with you brother." Thoreau said back.

Jeannie had to tell Tippi something.

"You know Tippi..." Jeannie said "Even though we've known each other for about a couple of days...I feel like we've seen each other before."

"Me too Jeannie." Tippi said "Ever since you joined the team, it feels like that we have a special connection towards each other. You're about the most kindest person I've met since I've been on this journey next to Scooby that is. You guys are...my best friends."

"Really?' Scooby asked the butterfly.

"Yes." Tippi nodded.

"And you know what?" Jeannie asked "Being around Scooby has made me feel safer than Corey ever did. He's a better master than Corey ever was. Scooby's loyal, kind, sensitive, and lovable."

"Raww!" Scooby blushed.

"Focus gang!" Scrappy stated "We need to find the Pure Heart and get outta here before this place is destroyed."

"Yes..." Tippi sighed "I can sense it somewhere, but where?"

Just then, Scooby and the others saw something...it was Marcie and Madelyn, they were still searching for Titans Tower. The girls then noticed the gang as well.

"Scooby! Shaggy! Everyone!" They called out to the gang and ran up to them.

"Marcie!" The gang exclaimed.

"Scooby! Shaggy! Fred! Daphne!" She hugged them "I've missed you guys do much it's been so long."

"Hey, Who's you friend?" asked Scrappy.

"Oh sorry." Daphne blushed "Scrappy, this is Marcie 'Hot Dog Water' Fleach. She's a friend of ours from Crystal Cove."

"So you're Scrappy-Doo." Marcie shook Scrappy's hand "I think I saw a statue of you in the Crystal Cove Spook Museum."

Scrappy let his head down "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Sorry." Marcie apologized.

"How'd ya konw Scrappy's name?" said Fred

"Velma told us." said Marcie

"YOU'VE SEEN VELMA? WHERE IS SHE? I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT HER!" said Daphne

"Wait a minute?" said Scrappy "What do ya mean us?"

"Me, Madelyn, and the toons who didn't get sent back home" Marcie explained "We tried looking for a way to get home, but Count Bleck's underlings caught up to us and sent us to this place."

"Madelyn? Velma's sister?" said Shaggy as he saw Madelyn "ZOINKS!"

"Rou'd retter run, Rorville." said Scooby.

"Shaggy my darling!" Madelyn shouted and ran up to him.

"Oh no!" Shaggy panicked.

Madelyn wrapped her arms around Shaggy and started kissing his cheek multiple times.

"I've missed you so much." She kissed his cheek three times.

"You're crushing my lungs!" said Shaggy

"I can't help it!" Madelyn continued "I missed you so much Shaggy."

Fred, Daphne, and Scooby got hugged next.

"Hi, Who are you?" said Scrappy.

"You must be Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo! I'm Madelyn Dinkley, Velma's little sister." said Madelyn.

Scrappy shook Madelyn's hand "I didn't know Velma had a sister."

"So what happened to Relma?" Scooby asked.

"IS SHE HURT? IS SHE OKAY?" Daphne frantically asked.

"I don't know…" Marcie sighed sadly "The Count's underlings caught her after we got sent here."

"We gotta save her!" Daphne panicked.

"But we don't know how to go back to Bleck's castle." Madelyn explained "We were looking for the Teen Titans when we ran into you guys."

"We are looking for them too." Jeannie explained.

"And uh who are you?" Marcie asked Jeannie.

"I'm Jeannie and Scooby is my new master." Jeannie shook Marcie's hand "Nice to meet you Marcie and Madelyn."

"Nice to meet you too." Marcie and Madelyn said back.

"So where are the others?" Daphne asked.

"They are all looking for the Teen Titans' tower, why don't you come with us?" Madelyn said.

"Good idea!" They said.

"So what're you guys doing here?" Marcie asked.

"You see that big, dark hole in the sky?" Daphne asked.

"Yes." The girls answered.

"Well..." Daphne continued "Count Bleck has used this dark rift of energy to destroy the universe and it's up to us to collect these things called Pure Hearts to save the universe and stop him."

"I KNEW that count was to something!" Madelyn exclaimed.

"And I am Tippi..." Tippi introduced herself "I will be assisting Scooby and the gang on their journey."

"You're a real live PIXL!" Madelyn noticed "I've studied you guys at Magic School."

"Well you're in luck..." Shaggy told her "We've got some Pixls in our party!"

"Yeah!" Scooby said back "Re'll introduce them to you while we work for he others."

They went to search for the rest of the toons.

Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne had reunited with their friends, Marcie Fleach and Madelyn Dinkely. Now, they needed to find the other surviving toons before it was too late. Could they find the Teen Titans in time? Or would the Titans' world be destroyed?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there you have it! Marcie and Madelyn have joined our party and they have reunited with Scooby and the gang. Will they find the rest of the surviving toons amd the Titans? Stay tuned and find out!**


	28. Mystery Inc GO!

As Scooby, Scrappy, Madelyn, Marcie, and Mystery Inc were finding the funny animals, the ground rumbled like the hungry stomach of a bear, or like the sign of an oncoming monsoon…but whatever the tremor was like, it signaled that the world was getting closer to The Void, providing that it appeared even larger in the sky.

"We have to hurry!" Tippi nearly screamed.

"Hurry? Why not pause and savor the show?" Said a strange voice.

The group looked around for the source of the new voice, only for its owner to appear above their heads…as Count Bleck.

"It is already far too late to stop…Count Bleck!" Said the Count.

"Who's the creepy freakazoid with the cape…Count Bleck!" Scrappy exclaimed, dissing the fool.

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! The prophecy unfolds smoothly, thanks to the Chaos Heart. The light of each world will be snuffed out one by one…" The Count sadistically laughed.

"Why would you want to do something so…unspeakable?" Tippi asked.

"You QUESTION Count Bleck?!" The Coutn demanded "This worthless world's destruction matters not! Far better for Count Bleck to wipe it out existence than let it remain!"

"How can you say that?" Tippi demanded to know. "That's…horrible!"

"Count Bleck scoffs at you!" The Count scoffed. "An insignificant and pathetic Pixl _lectures_ Count Bleck on what is right and wrong?"

"This is not up for discussion! You're wrong…and sick! All living things have a heart. They're all priceless. You can't just…_erase_ them!" Tippi spoke up.

"You're a madman Bleck!" Scooby spoke up as well.

"You stole my sister!" Madelyn exclaimed "I will avenge her you freak!"

"No one kidnaps my Velma and gets away with it!" Marcie yelled.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR FRIEND?" Daphne asked.

"Of all things, you defend the heart and a pathetic girl? Nothing could be more worthless…" he hid his face by pulling down the brim of his top hat, averting his saddened gaze from view. "All things…are meaningless. Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me…"

"Tim…Timpani?" Tippi stuttered.

"…Speak no more!" He removed his hand from his hat and spread out his cape. "This world is dying under the monocled gaze of…Count Bleck! But don't let that stop you from trying to find a Pure Heart that you will never acquire! BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"

He teleported away, Tippi seeming more disturbed by the conversation than anyone else.

"…Oh, dear…" Tippi whispered.

"We'll get the Pure Hearts Bleck!" Scooby spoke up "We'll be coming for you, or my name isn't Scooby Dooby Doo!"

Scooby, Scrappy, Marcie, and the gang finally caught up with the funny animals. They were carrying a big chest.

"Hey guys!" Marcie called to the funny animals.

"Marcie!" Top Cat exclaimed.

"Madelyn!" Hong Kong Phooey said.

They ran up to the gang with the chest in their hands.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd!" Snagglepuss said "You found Scooby-Doo and the rest of the gang!"

"Hey guys!" Fred greeted the animals.

"It's great to see you guys!" Auggie hugged Daphne "We really missed you."

"That's my boy who said that!" Doggy Daddy pointed to his boy.

"Aww" Daphne hugged Auggie back "We missed you too."

"It's great to see you guys." Huck said.

"Rikewise." Scooby high foured the blue hound.

"Hey what about me?" Mr. Jinks asked.

"Like I know you!" Shaggy said "You're-you're-you're-ummm"

"Mr. Jinks!" The orange cat said.

"You were from Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks." Jeannie pointed out.

"And we competed in the Laff-A-Lympics." Fred pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Shagggy said "Now I remember."

"Babu was on Scooby's team too." Jeannie added.

"It's too bad you couldn't be on the team Jeannie." TC said to Jeannie.

"I have to agree with the yellow feline." Tippi said "Jeannie is a pretty fit person. She's pretty great."

"Thanks Tippi." Jeannie said "You are very sweet."

"You're welcome." Tippi said.

"Say, TC..." Shaggy said "Like what's that thing you guys are carrying?"

"It's a chest we found in a neraby alley." Top Cat showed them the chest.

"We tried opening it..." Hong Kong Phooey said "But no luck. We need a key."

"No worries friends." Jeannie twirled her ponytail and it opened the chest.

"Ret's see what's inside." Scooby said.

Out flew a Pixl. It was shaped like a hexagon.

"Whoa dudes!" The Pixl said "Like that was totally radical. I have waited for someone to open my chest for nearly 1,500 years."

"And who are you?" Thoreau asked.

"I'm like Dashell!" The Pixl introduced himself "Rad as that was, I gotta warn you...I am a pretty speedy dude! You dudes listen up and listen GOOD! You! Must! Treasure! Life! Got to! Got to! Got TOOOOOO! Fate brought us here! And now, I will lend you my POWER!"

Dashell spun around Shaggy and BAM! He was part of the team.

"Yo, yo, yo! Looks like we got ourselves another partner yo!" Boomer said.

"I'd say so too buckaroo." Slim added.

"So what can you do Dashell?" Daphne asked.

"I can make you guys go speedy in seconds." Dashell said "Watch!"

Dashell used his power to make Shaggy run like the Flash.

"Like wow dudes!" Shaggy said "That was wicked awesome!"

"Rhat sounds ramazing!" Scooby said.

"Looks like you're with us Dashell." TC said.

"Like far out dudes!" Dashell said.

Just then, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt cam flying in.

"Blue Falcon!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Dynomutt!" Scooby exclaimed.

They landed on the ground safely and were exicited to see Mystery Inc in Jump City.

"Scooby-Doo!" Dynomutt said to the Great Dane.

"Dynomutt!" Scooby-Doo said.

"Put her there pal!" Dynomutt put his hand out with his palms up.

They did their handshake from the Scooby Doo/Dynomutt Hour.

"What're you guys doing here?" BF asked.

"We were sent here to find things called Pure Hearts and save the universe from being destroyed." Daphne explained.

"That explains the giant dark void in the sky." TC remarked.

"This looks pretty serious." Phooey said.

"Well it just so happens..." BF continued "Dog Wonder and I found the Titans' tower. We'd better get there FAST!"

"We can't carry all of you guys, so we'll have to think of some other way." Said the Dog Wonder.

"I know!" Scooby turned to Carrie and Dashell "Carrie, Rashell, ran you guys help us get to to the Teen Titans tower?"

"What're you talking about dude?" Dashell asked.

"Yeah!" Carrie said "What're you talking about?"

"Rarrie rould rarry some of us to the island where the tower is." Scooby suggested "Rand Rashell rould speed us up."

"Wow!" Freddy said "That's a pretty good idea Scoob."

"Well..." Carrie transformed into a large platform and hovered above the water "Climb aboard."

"To the tower!" Snagglepuss hopped on the hoverboard shaped Pixl "Exit stage left!"

Everybody jumped onto Carrie and they hovered all the way to the Teen Titans' tower. With Dashell's super speed and Carrie's hovering abilities, they got to the tower in no time at all.

"Finally we made it!" Huck said.

"I thought we'd never get here." Madelyn pointed out "I especially loved standing next to you Shaggy."

"Um okay." Shaggy said.

"Well, we'd better get inside." BF said.

They all ran into the tower's elevator and went upstairs to the tower. They had to get to the Titans' before the whole world was destroyed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there you have it, Scooby, Scrappy, Mystery Inc, Marcie, Madelyn, Dynomutt, Blue Falcon, and the Funny Animals have been reunited. Now, can they get to Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven in time? What is Tippi hiding? Stay tuned.**


	29. The End of the World

Finally, the gang arrived in the Teen Titan's living room.

"Robin! Starfire!" Shaggy called.

"Raven! Cyborg!" Freddy called.

"Beast Boy!" Scrappy yelled.

No answer.

"Hello?" Scooby called.

"You know, we teamed up with Robin and his dad once." Shaggy pointed out.

"Really?" Jeannie asked.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded his head.

"But where are the Titans?" Phooey asked "They should be here!"

"Splendid! The heroes have arrived!" A voice shouted, running to them from the hallway.

"Starfire!" The gang shouted.

"I have the Pure Heart the Scooby Doo so very much seeks." Starfire cheerfully told them.

The heroes were never so relieved to see a somewhat cuckoo humanoid alien superhero. With the world on the verge of ending, everyone felt like they were on pins and needles.

"Pure Heart! Now!" Scrappy cried frantically.

"The Titans and I received word of your run-in with that nasty Count Bleck fellow. So the legends are true!" he explained.

"How do _you_ know who Count Bleck is…?" Jeannie asked.

"He constantly shouts in third person- how could you not know?" Scrappy commented.

"And where are the others?" Daphne asked.

"Well, the Titans want you to shut up already and over the Pure Heart!" Mr. Jinks boomed back to Starfire. She looked perplexed.

"Oh, why not! Just for royal giggles! The treasure sits on the 26th gate. Go claim the Pure Heart you so richly deserve!" The alien humanoid giggled.

"Why in the world is it sitting there?" Scooby wanted to know.

"That's kinda suspicious…" agreed Huck. Scooby, nevertheless, walked up to the tiny chest sitting on the gate. He saw the unsure glances of his friends, but he lifted the lid off it anyway.

Everyone flinched and gasped as a bomb emerged out of the chest and detonated.

Instead of being concerned, Starfire looked more disappointed than anything.

"But…but…that explosion didn't even turn you black with soot!" She stammered.

"Well isn't that a good thing?!" Jeannie cried back, doubled over in a coughing fit.

"That totally didn't even hurt you at all! This stinks!" Starfire stomped her foot hard.

Everyone's surprise at Starfire's reaction was replaced by shock of how she was able to teleport as well. She popped up next to them, looking absolutely furious.

"So you thought you'd just grab the Pure Heart? You guys are so dumb! Mimimimimimimi!"

Some looked confused, other put on game faces, but Daphne flat-out scowled. Starfire smirked sinisterly as he transformed into a little green girl, dressed in a kimono and flower accessory.

"Surprise! It's me, Mimi! You're so silly!" Mimi gloated.

"Get out of our way, Mimi…" Daphne demanded.

"Yeah, we don't have time for a rematch!" Scrappy exclaimed. Mimi made a face.

"You DUMMIES! The only reason I'm even HERE is to get in the way! I'm not all soft n' cuddly like the count. Nighty-night! It's bedtime for you guys! NYEEAAAAH!" Mimi laughed.

"Ooh, not again…" moaned Scooby.

"Please don't turn into a spider…" prayed Fred. The others went slack jawed.

"No one told me you had a run in with her before!" Shaggy said.

"Yeah, back at Merlee's Mansion!" Daphne said.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about something like that…" cringed TC.

"Oh hey, you found your girlfriend!" Mimi snickered as she started to float into the air and surround herself with Rubees.

"Mimi, correct?" Jeannie seethed. "I do believe I haven't got my revenge on you yet…just stay there, look cute, and I'll happily beat you senseless."

Mimi tisked. "I dunno, I wouldn't want you to end up like your brown haired friend…you know, with the slightly robust body and glasses?"

"What do you know about Malon?" Marcie shouted.

"Guys! The apocalypse is upon us!" BF reminded them frantically. "We don't have time for casual conversation!"

A few of the heroes tried to run past Mimi, but Mimi cast some of her Rubees in front of the way out.

Finally, they huddled up and thought of a plan.

"Alright gang..." Fred told the others "Here's what we'll do; Scrappy, Scooby, Daphne, Bf, Dynomutt, and I will distract Mimi and you guys find the real Titans."

"Fredrick!" Top Cat said "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Sure thing TC." Fred told the toon feline "And don't call me Fredrick!"

"Whatever." TC and the others went to find the Titans.

While the others searched for the Titans, an epic battle endused. They used the Pixls, the magic paintbrush, the combat boots, super bat, and super hammer to defeat the evil, ugly, monstress. However, Mimi was even more powerful than ever. She had hit them with a rapid shooting of rupees and they hit them everytime. Occasionally, they used Thoreau to catch one of the rupees, and they threw it at Mimi, but she kept dodging. Their only hope was the finding of the Teen Titans, could the rest of our heroes find the Titans in time?

Finally, Top Cat, Marcie, and the others found Raven's room where they saw the Titans tied up in a rope of darkness.

"The Teen Titans!" They shouted.

"Hey!" Robin pointed to TC "You're Top Cat!"

"And you're Hong Kong Phooey!" Beast Boy pointed to the talking dog.

"The one and only." Phooey said "What happened to you guys?"

"The Mimi and her dark magic has trapped us in these devices of evil." Starfire explained.

"I can't use my magic to free us." Raven said "We need something else to help us!"

"Well it just so happens, our friend Scooby-Doo is here and he's got a magic paintbrush that can probably dissolve those magic, energy rope things." Mr. Jinks explained.

"Scooby-Doo?" Robin asked "He's here? He, Batman, and I teamed up once."

"Well, get ready for a nice, happy reunion cause I'm about to go get him." Snag said "To the living room, stage left!"

He retreated to the living room where Scooby and the gang were still battling Mimi.

"Scooby-Doo! Scooby-Doo!" Snag called to the talking dog "I need you, it's an urgent need, a matter of life and death, an emergency even."

"What is it Snag?' Scooby asked.

"We found the Teen Titans, but Mimi trapped them in a forces of energy." The mountain lion explained "We need your assistance, your paws, your help even."

"Rokay!" Scooby said "You guys take care of Mimi. I'll get the Titans free."

"You got it Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy gave his uncle a thumbs up. And they continued battling the evil-spider thing.

Scooby arrived at Raven's room where he found the force field surrounding the Titans.

"Hey it's Scooby-Doo!" Cyborg pointed to the Great Dane.

"Don't worry Titans," Scooby said "I'll get you outta there."

Scooby took out the magic paintbrush and blasted the force field with magic thinner, therby dissolving the force field and freeing the Titans.

"We're free." Beast Boy said.

"Scooby!" Robin shook Scooby's hand "It's great to see you again! It's been years!"

"Rikewise." Scooby shook back.

"Hey!" Raven poined to the brush. "That paintbrush belongs to Merlin, the legendary wizard. I've read legends about him. I read he once created a world for forgotten characters such as Yogi Bear, Peter Potomous, and Huck. It was soon endangered by a being known as the Shadow Blot, a being made out of magic ink and thinner. Then, a strange hero came and restored the place to it's former glory."

"Roh uh that was me." Scooby said.

"You Scooby-Doo?" Starfire asked "You saved the Boomerland?"

"Well actually, it was me, the gang, some forgotten characters, and my nephew, Scrappy." Scooby corrected the Tamaranian.

"You have a nephew?" Beast Boy asked.

"Reah! He's with the rest of the gang. But we'd better hurry..." Scooby told the gang "They're getting their butts kicked."

"Then we'd better help them!" Robin exclaimed "TITANS GO!"

They finally arrived at the crime scene where Scrappy, BF, Dynomutt, and the rest of Mystery Inc were getting their butts kicked by the evil, spider-like creature. Just then, Mimi noticed the Titans ready for battle.

"Well, well, well," Mimi smugly told them "I see you escaped from the force field I trapped you in."

"Sorry we're late," Robin told the evil villain "But now let's get the party started. TEEN TITANS GO!"

They all charged at the little pigtailed humanoid and were ready to battle.

The battle was taken to the roof of the tower and the batttle was finally ready.

"Let's boogie!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Not yet!" Hong Kong Phooey smashed his fists together "Hong Kong Powers activate!"

Hong Kong Phooey transformed back into the muscular, Street Fighter-like dog he was when he battled the monsters.

"Let's start this battle now!" He said.

Robin used his kung-fu skills to deflect the Rubees Mimi shot at him. Starfire fired her star bolts at the spider-creature. Raven used her magic to leviatate some Rubees shot at her and hit Mimi with them. Cyborg managed to blast Mimi with his sonic cannon. Mimi however, did have some tricks up her sleeve, she shot fire at the gang. In one damaging blow, Phooey took all the flames, combined them with energy from his palms, and fired them at Mimi in the form of a fire ball. Scrappy smashed the super hammer onto Mimi. Mimi was on the verge of being defeated when Beast Boy morphed into a panther and attacked her. The little green pigtailed girl glared right back. Daphne then used her flying kick to knock her out cold. With a shout of "OUCHIE!", she maneuvered herself back to the middle of the platform. And Phooey returned to his original form.

"That really hurt! You're just a big bunch of bullies who hit cute little girls!" Mimi winced.

"Cute?" Scrappy asked "You're a just a little brat!"

"But it doesn't matter an eensy teensy bit, hee hee! Everything's perfect!" Mimi gloated.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Shaggy asked.

"…what? Don't believe me? Look up at the sky!" Mimi pointed to the sky.

Everyone already knew of The Void closing in on the world, but when they looked at it from how humongous it was now, well…it was probably the largest size that they would ever see of The Void.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy yelled.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed.

"This world is doomed…" Scrappy managed to spit out.

Mimi nodded cheerfully. "Yep, I sure got you meanies to waste LOTS of your time!"

"Though you didn't take _that_ long to defeat…" Marcie huffed under her breath.

"Guess you'll have to give up looking for that dumb Pure Heart now!" Mimi gloated.

"This psychotic girl was only trying to stall us…" Tippi stated.

"That was one of the first things she told us!" Marcie rolled her eyes.

"Golly, you guys really have your thinking caps on today, huh? Well, I did warn you that I was meaner than the count! Anyhow, it's sure a big old bummer that I can't stay to play more with you guys. But this place is about to go kabloooooey! And you're stuck here because _you_ can't teleport and _I_ can! Later, meanies!"

Mimi gave a cheekily little grin before spinning around and teleporting away. Scooby wearily looked up at the sky again- The Void was as big as the sky!

"Guys!" Raven told the gang "I know where the Pure Heart is..."

"You do?" The gang asked.

"Yes!" She said "My mother once informed me of where it was and the Dark Prognosticous. Come on! Let's go!"

Now filled with tons of fear, the group bolted in a race against time, using Dashell as a way to speed up before the dimension was destroyed.

The tremors grew increasingly stronger as they carried on, and between Scooby, Raven, Jeannie, and Tippi, it was hard to tell who was looking the most fretful. Scrappy, because this was reminding him of what had happened many years ago back in his kingdom, Raven because it reminded her of what had happened when she destroyed the Earth, Tippi because of what Count Bleck had said before all of this, and Scooby and Jeannie because this could spell out doom in several different ways.

At this point, The Void didn't just fill the sky- it WAS the sky. Bright white flashes blinded them all and the tremors became one continuous rumble.

"We've got to make it!" Tippi trembled, her voice wavering. "We can't fail now. Not now! We've come so far..."

"Try telling that to the black hole that's going to kill us all," Snagglepuss said.

The flashes got even brighter and the quakes grew even more server, if that was even possible. The gang and the Titans threw themselves at each other, holding on to each other tight as the sound of the world collapsing was the only sound that rang out. The world fell apart at the seams, being torn apart by the remorseless Void...

As Scooby held onto his friends and felt the world slipping away from under him, one final thought passed through his mind.

Another world was gone…THEY were gone…this world's Pure Heart and all its people were gone…and now everything was doomed.

For the first time, they had failed, and they paid the ultimate price for it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Looks like the world has been destroyed. But this ain't over folks! We have a long way to go. What happened to the gang? Did they survive? Where did they go? Stay tuned and find out!**


	30. The World with Nothing Left

"_Count Bleck…I feel like I know him from somewhere…" _Tipp thought.

"Oh, we're dead…we've died an unforgiving death…" Mr. Jinks said

"I think I see that light that everyone talks about…" Snagglepuss said.

"If we're dead, why do I feel so alive…?" Scrappy asked.

"And we've let a world die at our hands as well…" Fred said with as much remorse.

"Wait…I do!" Tippi shrieked vibrantly, answering her own thoughts. "Or at least, I did! I did know him! But…how? And when? And who is he? I can't remember…"

"Something tells me we're not dead…I'm hearing Tippi pretty well, and she's usually hard to hear." Jeannie said.

"I'm afraid to open my eyes-" Shaggy shivered.

"WE'RE AT VINCENT'S CASTLE!" Scooby yelled.

When everyone opened their eyes, sure enough, they were at Vincent's castle, completely confused. Whimpering, Kirby stood himself up and looked around.

"Is this a figment of our imagination or something?" Jeannie asked.

"If we're alive…" Cyborg groaned, standing up and stretching his back. "Shouldn't we be in The Void at least?"

"I kinda wanna know what Tippi was droning on about…" Jeannie moaned dizzily. Scooby struggled up himself to walk over to her and help her up. Tippi noticed him move and looked at him.

Everyone else slowly let the stress of what they had recently been through relax a little, standing up and gathering around Tippi.

"Urgh…Whuzzat? What's going on here! ?" asked Huck.

"I'm a little discombobulated myself, so it's hard to say…" Tippi trailed.

"I think we all are," Madelyn said somewhat drearily, being propped up by TC.

"At the very least, we seem to have returned to Boomerland…" Jeannie said.

"But how? HOW?" questioned Scrappy.

"Just be glad that we did…" Raven grunted. "I don't think I'm quite ready to witness the Underworld yet."

"But what about the Pure Heart?" Daphne trailed unconfidently.

Scooby frowned while thinking about it as Tippi floated over to the Indigo door, which apparently still existed.

"The door leading to that world is still here, it seems…I wonder…Do we dare go back in…Yes. Yes, I think we should go through…"

Scooby violently shook his head. "N-no, I don't wanna go back in there…"

"But Scooby we have to!" Freddy protested. "We can't save the rest of the worlds with only five Pure Hearts!"

"The world's gone, and everything in it is too- including the Pure Heart," he said stubbornly. "It's pointless to go back in there."

"Do you _really_ want to see what a world is like after its end, huh?" Shaggy asked "Do you want to know what happens to the world after its game is over?"

"It's not about that, Shaggy," Freddy said.

"We want to go and see if the Pure Heart somehow survived, like we did," Daphne stated softly.

"Come on guys..." Scrappy said "We'd better go."

Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Tippi, and Jeannie went to the door when suddenly...

"I'm coming too." Marcie said "I want to save Velma and the world. I really want to catch up with you guys."

"It'd be great to have you back Marcie." Daphne said.

"I'm coming too." Madelyn said "They took my sister and now I will avenge her."

"So am I." Phooey said "You stay here Spot."

Hong Kong Phooey petted the tabby cat's head and put him on the table.

"OH NO!" Marcie shouted.

"What?" Shaggy asked "What is it Marcie?"

"The Hex Girls!" She said "We left them in Jump City."

"Well we'd better see if they survived the Void." Phooey said "Come on."

"I'm coming too." Raven said.

"Raven..." Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"I've destroyed the world before, but I want to see what has happened." Raven explained "Plus, I know where the Pure Heart is."

"Be careful." Starfire hugged Raven.

Everyone exchanged gazed until they all fell on the heroic Great Dane, who sighed and made his way up to the front. They were unusually silent after Shaggy's stubborn fit, and it was that eerie silence that made Scooby almost not want to open the door. He forced his hand to the handle of the door, gripped it for several moments, then finally pulled it open, and slowly walked into the ruins of a forgotten world…

When the group reentered that door, and reentered what was once Jump City, they were greeted…by nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all.

The entire place could only be described as white, with a mere thin black line for the heroes to walk on. It was a very disheartening sight, since the world was once so beautiful, bright, vivid and colorful…and it was reduced to _nothing_.

It was like someone took a giant eraser and wiped an entire painting clean.

"Oh my god…" Fred breathed, not believing his eyes just like everyone else.

"There's…nothing left," Tippi realized- which was already stated, thank you.

"Jeepers..." Daphne gasped.

"Zoinks indeed." Shaggy nodded his head.

"This is what Boomerland would've looked like if the Blot had won..." Scrappy's eyes filled with tears.

"How terrible…" Jeannie cringed, clutching her hands tightly and Scooby comforting her. She then noticed Raven suddenly jolt in mid-flight.

"Wait…I can feel something very faint. It's the Pure Heart! I can't believe anything is left here, but we have to go take a look." Raven said.

Everyone solemnly started to follow, and if felt like the nothingness of the place was slowly closing in on them…the only things that showed them that they were actually going somewhere were the pointed roofs of the city jetting out of the ground at random spots. Just then, they noticed something.

"OH MY GOD!" Daphne screamed.

It was the Hex Girls, they had barely survived the Void. They were unconcious.

"The Hex Girls!" Fred gasped.

"Are...they...okay?" Daphne asked.

Raven touched their heads.

"They're in a coma." She explained "Maybe there's a way we can wake them up."

"I know!" Thoreau said "Maybe one of you guys can kiss them awake. That works in fairy tales."

"It's worth a try." Scrappy said "Uncle Scooby woke a princess up once with a kiss."

"Ri'll take Dusk." Scooby told the gang.

"Why?" Daphne asked "Cause she kissed you once?"

"Um..yeah." Scooby answered.

"Don't look at me." Scrappy said "I'm married."

"I'll take Thorn." Fred stated.

"No you won't!" Daphne stopped him.

"Okay I won't" Freddy huffed.

"Don't look at me." Shaggy nodded his head "I've had enough with kissing."

"I guess I'll take Thorn and Luna." Phooey said.

"This I gotta see." Marcie bit her lip.

Jeannie watched in sadness and shocking. She couldn't believe Scooby was locking lips with someone who wasn't her.

"Good thing I brought my camera." Scrappy opened up his tag and took out a digital camera ready to see the action.

Scooby picked up Dusk's head and crashed his lips against hers. Suddenly, her eyes opened and boy was she shocked and she instantly pulled herself away from Scooby.

"Bleh!" She spit "What was that? My lips touched dog lips!"

"Re he he he he." Scooby chuckled.

"Wait'll Flim-Flam sees this." Scrappy looked at the digital photo he took.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at Scrappy "THIS STAYS BETWEEN US!"

"Oh okay." Scrappy sighed "I won't show anyone."

Scooby took the photo and deleted it.

"If only I was Dusk and Scooby was Shaggy." Madelyn thought.

"Hey!" Dusk exclaimed "Marice! Madelyn! You found Scooby and the gang!"

"Yes we did!" Marcie said.

"It's great to see you guys!" She went up to Daphne and hugged her.

"Now it's your turn Thorn and Luna." Hong Kong Phooey said with a sly look to the unconcious eco-goths "Rosemary would probably be mad, but Rosemary isn't here."

He first grabbed Thorn and pressed his lips against hers. Thorn suddenly opened her eyes and was shocked to see that she was being kissed by the Number One Super Guy.

"Bleck!" She wiped her face of the dog drool "But yet it was an honor to be kissed by the amazing Hong Kong Phooey."

"It's great to see you've come out of your trance, Sally." Scrappy remarked.

"Scooby! Shaggy! Fred! Daphne! Scrappy!" She ran up to them and hugged them.

"Now it's your turn Luna." Phooey picked up Luna's head, then, he thought something else "On second thought Scooby, you kiss her."

"Rokay." Scooby pressed his lips against Luna's. It devastated Jeannie to see Scooby kissing some other girl. Suddenly, Luna's eyes opened wide and she pulled herself away from Scooby.

"Yuck!" She made a disgusted face "I locked lips with a dog."

"RHIS STAY BETWEEN US!" Scooby told Scrappy.

"Yes Uncle Scooby." Scrappy sighed.

"But it's great you came through sis." Thorn said.

"Guys!" Luna saw the gang, ran up them, and hugged Daphne.

"And I see you found the Titans." Luna pointed to Raven "Well one of them at least."

"All of the others are back in Boomerland." Raven explained.

"So what's going on exactly?" Dusk asked.

"Jump City just got destroyed..." Raven explained "I think the Pure Heart is still here though..."

"Pure Heart?" The Hex Girls asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Freddy said.

"Come on! Let's follow Raven!" Scrappy said "Tada tada tada! Puppy power!"

After walking through nothing for what seemed like forever, Tippi suddenly felt the presence of the Ancients' artifact and stopped everyone in their tracks to nowhere.

"What's that over there?" Scrappy opened his tag and took out the telescope he found. He looked in it and saw something he never thought he'd see.

A small rock jetted out of the ground, though part of it seemed eerily familiar…

"Could that be…? It's a Pure Heart!" Tippi cried. "It seems an impossibility, but it somehow survived the obliteration of this world."

"That means _we're_ impossibilities too." Thorn said.

"Something about to seems odd though…" Shaggy pondered.

"Well yeah! It's been turned to stone!" Daphne remarked.

"More like a stone heart." Dusk said with her hands on her hips.

"Heh heh heh…This place is pretty _bland_ now, isn't it?" Said a strange voice.

Everyone exchanged glances, except for Scooby, who recognized that voice and laugh almost too instantly…

"Looks your hopes of saving anyone got _whited_ out!" The strange voice said again. "Perhaps now the realization of the threat they are dealing with is _clear_…" .

The woman dropped out of the nonexistent sky, landing right in front of the Pure Heart. It was Madame V.

"Hey, what's going on here?" She said "Looks like your Pure Heart got broken. I guess Pure Hearts can't handle the end of the world. Heh. But I'll take it just for kicks"

Madame V chuckled to herself as he claimed the once-pure Pure Heart for herself.

"Ahh." She said "It's you guys, never thought I'd see you again." She looked at Daphne "Thought I'd never miss that purple rope-top, green scarf combo."

"You're that creep with fought in outer space!" Tippi exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Thorn demanded.

"I'm glad you asked. I am, Count Bleck's greatest minon..." She spun around and stopped and posed with her hands on her hips "I am...Madame V!"

"Madame V?" Thorn asked.

"She reminds me of my old enemy, Madame Rouge." Raven said.

"Well whaddya you?" Madame V sadistically laughed "The count sees something he doesn't like and...poof! Gone! How amusing."

"We are going to stop Count Bleck!" Jeannie protested "Now hand over that Pure Heart, you horrible, horrible, freak!"

"Yeah you'd better give us that heart thing or else." Thorn demanded.

"Or else what Ms. ImOnlyOneSixteenthWiccaAndCantDoAnythingButPlayGuitar!" Madame V mocked Thorn. She then, hit Thorn right in the face and knocked her down.

"THORN!" Dusk and Luna yelled and they confronted Madame V.

"Listen you!" Dusk scolded the evil villain "Nobody messes with our lead singer and gets away with it!"

"And what're you gonna do?" Madame V mocked with a sadistic smile "Oh I forgot, you can't do anything Ms. ImOnlyGoodForDrummingAndAreNeverListenedTo"

This hurt Dusk real bad. She hated being mocked and reminded of people not listening to her and for her only talent being drumming. Luna stepped in to defend her fellow bandmate.

"Leave her alone!" Luna defended Dusk.

"And you'll do what?" Madame V insulted the keyboardist "Oh right, you're weak Ms. ICanOnlyPlayKeyboardAndAreTooPatheticToDoAnything."

Luna was really hurt by this, she felt pathetic and that she was only good for keyboarding.

"Now, I think you'd better get out of my way." Madame V punched Luna in the stomach and knocked her out down.

"Luna!" Dusk screamed and Madame V kicked Dusk and knocked her down. All the Hex Girls were knocked onto the ground.

"Reave them alone!" Scooby growled.

Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy tackled Madame V into a building and down a hole.

"Oh not going down without a fight huh?" The Mistress of Pain gloated "V-BOT LAUNCH!"

As if on cue, the ground started to shake, as if it had been shaken enough already. Out of the whiteness burst the improved, tuned-up V-Bot. When the new Madame V-resembling V-Bot landed on his feet, Madame V forgot about being angry and threw her hands in the air, as if to emphasize his creation's greatness.

"That does it!" Phooey said "Hong Kong Powers activate!"

Hong Kong Phooey clenched his fists together and he transformed to his amazing, super-powered form. He was ready to battle.

"Isn't that impressive Mr. ICantTellMyCatDidAllTheWorkAndImTooPatheticToTellIDidn'tDoAnything." Madame V teased.

Marcie, Shaggy, Jeannie, and Madelyn went to wake up the Hex Girls while the others battled V-Bot.

The heroes, kept throwing themselves at the robot with all they had, but some of their attacks weren't working. Scrappy hit the back of it with her hammer- it did nothing. Fred smashed at one of V-Bot's hands and didn't even leave a mark. Raven tried blasting magic at the robot, but it didn't do anything. Scooby even summoned a huge blast of magic paint, but V-Bot V-Type passed painlessly through it.

"What's wrong? Can't hurt us?" Madame V teased. "Yeah, you can't get past my sister. She's perfect! Great defense, great attacks, and stunningly good-looks…what more could you ask for? Nothing, because Madame V gets it _all,_ baby!"

V-Bot's eyes started to glow green, followed by shooting out a laser, which fried Scooby's tail for a split second and sent him running around like crazy. Madame V then returned to his controls and slammed his fist on a large purple button, causing V-Bot's mouth to fly open and suck up everything in the way. Unfortunately, everyone got caught up in it (except Scooby, who was still running around screaming about his tail), the V-Bot swallowing them and chewing them up like a snack.

"Finally, now you'll see that we don't mess around!" Madame V cackled. V-Bot spat them out like they were nothing. Madame V figured she was up to any challenge, and grinned in spite of himself. "I am the greatest villain you'll ever run into in your life!"

Hong Kong Phooey formed a giant ball of energy in his hands and blasted it at V-Bot and it did some big damage.

"_Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!_" Raven launched some remains of buildings that were destroyed and shot them at V-Bot, which damaged the circuits of the evil android.

"NOOOO!" Madame V yelled.

V-Bot literally burst now, Madame V went falling onto the ground and landing flat on her faces. When Madame V hit the ground, the stone Pure Heart fell out of her pocket. Just then, Shaggy, Marcie, Madelyn, and the Hex Girls saw the explosion and they went to see what was going on.

Madame V stomped her foot when he stood up again, just plain mad at everyone. "Preposterous! Why?! Why can't I win! ?"

"Well…it might be because you're weak…" Raven suggested.

"And a loser," added Marcie.

"Who's the pathetic one now?" Dusk asked with her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face.

"You've lost!" Luna stated.

Madame V was outraged. "GRRRR! You laugh now, but the Mistress of Pain never forgets!"

In a single bound, she jumped over the heroes and marched away, not saying another word.

"You'll see! One day, there will be no more heroes!" Madame V threatened "Just you wait! K-atch ya later!"

"That Madame V freak is an insano," Freddy deduced.

"She's a sadistic creep." Madelyn said.

"Why would she want to hurt us?" Luna asked.

"She's a jerk!" Thorn put her hands on her hips.

"What a strange person..." Marcie added.

"She said I was pathectic and pushed my most sensitive button." Dusk started sobbing. Thorn hugged her for comfort.

"And yet…she seems so familiar…" Daphne pondered. "I wonder who she is…"

"Come to think of it..." Thorn said "She does look familiar."

They ran after her, but Tippi stopped them right there.

"Oh look…" Tippi trailed, floating over the Pure Heart. "She must have dropped it when she ran off."

"Wow, that heart really got stoned." Shaggy said.

"We'd better take it back to Vincent…he'll know what to do…" Suggested Tippi.

Scooby nodded and picked it up- it was WAY heavier than a usual Pure Heart! As he was grimacing while trying to lug it back to Boomerland, the gang exchanged unsure glances.

"Um…we got a Stone Heart?" Scooby asked.

"It's just not the same! The Pixls didn't even dance!" Shaggy said.

"Who wants to celebrate picking up a rock?" Marcie remarked.

The destruction of an entire world was a great and terrible tragedy. But Scooby and his allies had survived the cataclysm and found another Pure Heart. The end of that world had dulled the shine of the Pure Heart they had found. Was the Pure Heart's power lost forever? The heroes set out for Boomerland to find out…

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**There you have it, the Titans' world has been destroyed and the Pure Heart has been turned to stone. But what of Madame V? Be sure to find out in the next chapter, it's where things get VERY serious.**


	31. Murders and Realization

**NOW IT'S ONCE AGAIN TIME FOR ONE OF TIPPI'S STRANGE VISONS...**

_"Timpani! What did you do with her? I must see her!"_

_"Still your tongue, Blumiere…Can't you see you've been duped by a dirty human? You have brought shame to my name…and to the entire Tribe of Darkness!"_

_"And so what if I did? That doesn't matter to me! She's my entire world!"_

_"Well then it will interest you to know…that she no longer resides in this world."_

_"What…what do you mean by that? !"_

_"This is the price those who resist their own fate must pay, my son."_

_"She…no…it can't be so!"_

_"Someday you will see, Son. Our kind and humans must never mix."_

* * *

Mystery Inc, Scrappy, Raven, and the Hex Girls had returned to Vincent's castle like they said that they would, lost in a torrent of their own thoughts. The end of the world, the Stone Heart, the possibility of something bad happing to their friends…it was a lot to deal with, and they were hoping that Vincent could help ease their stress.

"Hey!" Shaggy asked Gazoo "Where are the Johnny Quest guys?"

"They went to back to their lab with Dynomutt and BF." The alien explained.

"Oh ho! The heroes return! Tell me, do you have the sixth Pure Heart?" Vincent asked.

"Well…maybe you should take a look at it Mr. Van Ghoul…" Shaggy suggested.

Scooby nodded, drabbing it over and struggling to hold it up.

"Mmmm…hmm? What…what happened to it?" Gazoo asked.

"The Void had consumed that world…and left the Pure Heart like this…" Tippi explained.

"Mmmmmmmm…I do not feel the typical energy from this Pure Heart. Even if you set this in a Heart Pillar, it would do nothing. What to do…" Vincent explained.

"We were hoping you knew," said Scrappy.

"Oh…but then how do we save him…" Tippi pondered to herself. She then realized what she said and corrected herself. "I mean…how do we save…_everyone_…from destruction?"

Vincent glanced down at the floor in thought. "To stop this prophecy, we must defeat Count Bleck, who started all of this…but to do that, we will all seven Pure Hearts, as the Light Prognosticus says. We are between a rock and a hard place…"

Right after he said that, the worst possible thing to happen _did_ happen.

"Ah ha ha. The forlorn group of heroes, how they cry!" Said a voice.

It was Madame V! She just jumped out of nowhere.

"MADAME V?" They asked.

"Yes it is I, The Mistress of Pain! Count B's best minion!" She did her famous pose with her hands of her hips "MADAME V!"

"What're you doing here?" Scooby asked.

"I've come back for the Pure Heart!" Madame V said "So I will be taking that!"

She ran and swiped the Pure Heart away from Vincent.

"You'd better return that right now!" Vincent demanded.

"Sure I won't." Madame V punched Vincent int he face and sent him gliding right across the room.

"Hey you can't do that to Vince!" Flim-Flam said "He's the most powerful warlock ever!"

"Too bad Mr. ImJustAVincentPriceRipOffAndNeverUseMyPowers can't beat moi." Madame V boasted and ran off.

"You'd better return that NOW!" Gazoo ordered.

"And what are gonna do about it Mr. IWasSentToTheStoneAgeForBuildingADoomsDayDevice." Madame V whacked Gazoo across the room.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" Huck scolded the villainess.

"I'll bet it was Mr. ICantSingAndAlwaysLoseMyJobs." She insulted Huck.

Huck whimpered and cryed his way to the bathroom.

"You can't say that!" Snag scolded Madame V "It's hurtful, immoral, wrong even."

"And you can't do anything about it Mr. IAmAFailureOfAnActor!" Madame V responded.

"To the bathroom to sob, stage left." Snag ran sobbing.

"Calm down V, you're only making us feel inferior because of your insecurities." TC reasoned.

"What do you care Mr. ILiveInAnAlleyAndLeadAGroupOfRiffRaff?" She then pointed to Mr. Jinks, Quick Draw, and Doggy Daddy "Same goes for you Mr. ICantPronounceMiceAndSayAMadeUpWord, Mr. IDressUpLikeZorroAndHitPeopleWithAGuitar, and Mr. ImSoMuchOfALoserICantImpressMyOwnSon."

"Save room in that bathroom guys!" They cried and ran to the bathroom to wallow in their sadness.

"Dear Old Dad, come back!" Auggie ran after his father.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have to leave with this Stone Hear. Ciao." She ran away.

"Come on gang!" Scrappy said "Let's get that heart back! Tada tada tada! Puppy power!"

They ran all across the castle and chased her throughout doors from across the hallway.

Finally, Madame V attacked Daphne. Fred, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy attacked Madame V and they fell through a trap door and go down a slide. Daphne followed them down the trap door. Finally, Freddy found some rope across the room and he tied Madame V up.

"NO! NO FAIR! LET ME GO!" Madame V demanded

"Now Let's see who Madame V really is!" said Fred

He pulled off Madame V's black hair, revealing some brown hair.

Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy were shocked. It was none other than their friend, Velma Dinkley!

"VELMA?!" They all said in shock

"LIKE ZOINKS! Velma? You're Madame V!?" said Shaggy

"Took ya long enough to figure that out, meddlesome morons!" she snarled

"I don't believe this, Velma! What are you doing in that outfit? And why would you say such mean things to us?" said Daphne.

"That whole 'nephew that nobody likes' thing was the topper!" said Scrappy.

Velma broke free from the ropes.

"Looks like your pathetic worlds are over now!" Madame V said.

"Velma, I don't want to fight you." said Daphne

"Really, Daphne? Well I WANT to fight YOU!" said Velma

She kicked Daphne right in the stomach and sent her sliding across Vincent's workshop.

"Daphne!" said Fred "You're being really mean, Velma! Even meaner then you were in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Scooby-Doo! FrankenCreepy."

"SILENCE, FRED! You'll get yours in a minute!" said Velma.

She then walked up to Daphne.

"Aww wook at widdle Daphne." She sadisitcally laughed "Did you break a nail? How pathetic!"

Daphne's eyes then filled up with tears with Madame V's evil eyes sinsisterly smiling at her.

Velma grabbed Daphne's scarf and pulls off her neck. She starts to rip it.

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE, DINKLEY!" said Daphne

"Wanna bet, Blake?" said Velma

She ripped the scarf in half.

"NOOOOOOOO! HOW DARE YOU?!" screamed Daphne, jumping to her feet

"THAT'S IT, VELMA! YOU MAY KARATE ME AND INSULT FREDDY BUT RUIN MY OUTFIT AND ALL BETS ARE OFF!" said Daphne

She lunged at Velma and tackled her to the ground.

Daphne wrestled with Velma for a while then finally Fred said "We've gotta put a stop 2 this!"

"Row?" said Scooby

"Like look! A chain and lock!" said Shaggy

"What're we supposed to do with that?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"Maybe we could set up a Scrappy Trap for Velma." Scrappy suggested.

The boys grabbed Velma and wrapped the chains around her body. Then, once there were tons of chains wrapped her, they locked the chains.

"Daphne, are you okay?" asked Fred.

"Yeah. Thanks." said Daphne "I forgot Velma was a great wrestler."

"All right, Velma! I'd like to see you get outta these!" said Fred.

"You won't get away with this Mystery Inc." She grunted.

"I believe we just did!" Fred responded.

He put his arms around Daphne and they death glared at Velma. Daphne however, had a sad look on her face. Her best friend since childhood was gone.

"Don't worry, Velma. You'll get back to normal again soon." said Daphne.

Then Madelyn came down the slide.

"VELMA! YOU'RE OKAY!" she said to her chained up sister. "Wait? Who chained you up?"

"Me! Just Now!" said Fred

"What? Are you crazy? Let her go!" Madelyn demanded.

"No Madelyn, she isn't exactly-" said Fred

"Frederick Jones! You unchain my sister this instant!" said Madelyn

"No, Madelyn! You don't understand!" said Fred

"Fine! I'll unchain her!" She walked over to the gang, grabbed her sister and walked away.

"NO MADS! WAIT!" said Shaggy.

Madelyn pulled a rock outta her pocket and broke the lock off the chains.

"Where'd she get that rock?" asked Scrappy.

"Who cares? We're doomed!" said Scooby.

"Velma! Are you okay, Sis?" said Madelyn.

"Yeah. But YOU'RE NOT!" said Velma, pushing her sister off her.

"HEY! What was that all about?" Madelyn demeaned, looking down at her red jumpsuit "And Why are you dressed like Madame V? OH MY GOD!" she looked back at her sister's face "YOU ARE MADAME V!"

"Took long enough to figure that out, Ms. ICantGetAGuyToLikeMeBecauseImAMagicLovingDork!" said Velma.

Madelyn was shocked "Velma! How Could you say that to your own sister?"

"Sister? You're a embarrassment!" said Velma.

"VELMA! That's how you talk to your sister?" said Fred

"Sister schmister." Velma said with a snooty smile "Besides, what makes her think Shaggy- I mean ANY guy would like her?"

"Hey, Velma! I dated you on Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc!" said Shaggy "Which was kinda based off your sister's crush on me."

"Till you dumped me for your dumb dog!" said Velma.

"You dare insult King Scrappy again?!" Scrappy roared.

"Not you, you squirt!" said Velma "Fatty Fido!" She pointed at Scooby.

"HEY! I AM NOT FAT!" said Scooby.

"My sister's pathetic and worthless!" said Velma.

"I hate you!" said Madelyn as her eyes filled with tears.

Just then, Marcie, Flim-Flam, and Googie arrived at the scene.

"What's going on?" said Googie

"Velma! You're alive!" Said Marcie Why are you wearing Madame-"

"SHE'S MADAME V!" said Daphne.

"Velma?" Marcie asked shocked "You're Madame V? You're the one who's been insulting us and saying hurtful things?"

"But why Velma?" Googie asked "Why are you doing this?"

"I AM THE SERVANT OF COUNT BLECK, HERE TO DO HIS EVIL BIDDING!" said Velma.

"Servant?" Googie asked shocked "I thought you were a hero?"

"Being a hero is overrated Ms. MyWorthlessBoyfriendDumpedMeAndMyLastHopeForLoveIsAMangyMutt." Velma sadisitcally mocked Googie.

"HEY!" said Shaggy and Scooby.

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO MY QUEEN LIKE THAT!" said Scrappy.

"Velma, why are you doing this?" Flim asked.

"The Count is my master and I obey his every command." Velma sadisitcally laughed "And you can't do anything about it Mr. IHaveNoParentsAndHaveToLiveLifeAsAnOrphan."

Flim-Flam started crying and ran away.

"Flm wait!" Daphne ran after him.

"NOW YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" said Daphne "YOU MADE A LITTLE BOY CRY!"

"Flim-Flam wait!" Daphne ran after him.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER, VELMA!" said Fred.

"I'll bet I am Ms. IAlwaysLoseToTheMoreSuperiorOneAndGotKilledByAStupidParrotAndCouldntDefendMyself." said Velma

"Why you!" said Marice. She lunged at Velma, Only to be held back by Fred and Shaggy.

Just then, Dimentio appeared out of the blue.

"What an amusing turn of events." He laughed "Being insulted by a friend."

"Dimentio!" Scooby said.

"What're you doing here?" Fred angrily asked.

"I've come to get Madame V back." He sadistically said.

"Why thank you Dimentio." Velma laughed.

"This ain't over folks!" She manically laughed and teleported with Dimentio back to Bleck's castle.

"Ooh that Velma!" Marcie grunted.

"We'd better ask Vincent what's going on with Velma and fast!" Scrappy said.

They retreated to Vincent's quarters to ask him for help.

The gang finally arrived at Vincent's workshop where they met up with the Hex Girls, Gazoo, Huck, Snag, Auggie, Doggy Daddy, and the others and explained everything.

Meanwhile, Flim-Flam had been crying his eyes out and soaking them into Daphne's dress.

"Shhh" Daphne whispered to little brother, placing gentle little kisses on his head "It's okay honey. I'm here."

"I'll never forgive Velma for what she said." He sobbed.

"It seems that Velma has been brainwashed by Count Bleck's minions and has become one of them." Vincent explained.

"So that's why she's acting so out-of-character." Tippi realized.

"Brainwashed like in our recent movie" said Fred.

"Well, is there a way we can change her back?" Shaggy asked.

Gazoo let his head down "I'm afraid not. Velma is under Bleck's spell."

"And there is no way to change her back." Raven sadly added.

"You mean we've lost her?" Daphne gasped.

"I'm sorry but…yes." Gazoo said with as much remorse. "There's only one thing you kids can do.…you have to stop Count Bleck and get the last Pure Heart."

"But what about the one we have now?" Scooby asked "Rit's stone."

"Why don't you try using the magic paintbrush to put it colors back in Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy asked.

"It doesn't work that way." Vincent explained "You must think of some other way and fast! The Vois is getting bigger."

"That I do not know." Vincent said "My sources indicate that he's promising his minions a perfect world, but I highly doubt that."

"You know…" Tippi said "He seemed like he was upset about someone. I think he-"

Just then, Dimentio appeared out of nowhere.

"DIMENTIO?!" The gang asked.

"What're you doing here?" Daphne demanded.

Dimentio appeared over their heads, looking innocent, but everyone knew he had evil intentions up his poofy sleeves..

"Oh, bad news for you! There is no way in this world to restore the Pure Heart…" he said in mock-sadness. "Yes, sadly, your hard work was all…in…vain."

"Urrgh! Are you serious? That…really stinks!" cried Beast Boy.

"Ah ha ha. Yes, it does, and that's why I decided to give you a consolation prize…" He gloated.

His eyes twinkled as the legendary heroes were enveloped in the very same boxes he trapped Madame V in. Scooby, Shaggy, Marcie and Scrappy were trapped in the first one. Daphne, and Madelyn were trapped in the second one. And Fred was trapped in the last one. Without another word, he snapped his fingers, and left them to the explosive death the boxes contained. The Pixls shrieked, the other toons stood still in shock, Tippi screamed, and Vincent was going absolutely crazy.

"What…just happened!?" Robin asked.

"DAPHNE!" Flim-Flam yelled.

"SHAGGY! SCRAPPY!" Googie yelled.

"JEANNIE!" Corey yelled.

"MARCIE! MADELYN!" Quick Draw yelled.

Jeannie cried. "SCOOBY DOO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"What've you done Dimentio?!" Dusk demanded.

"It's quite simple…" Dimentio chuckled as he floated down to the floor. "I fulfilled their wishes! I sent them to the next world! Ah ha ha. You do know who I am, right? I am your enemy, Dimentio! I serve Count Bleck! Well, as pleasant as this has been, I must leave. Ciao!"

Dimentio disappeared in a mirage of magic, Tippi's voice shaking as she floated gently to the floor.

"Scooby..." Tippi whispered.

**BACK AT CASTLE BLECK...**

Dimentio had brought Velma back to the Count's castle.

"Madame V…" the Jester said "You are certainly the most evil minion of all of the Count Bleck army."

"Indeed I am!" She cackled.

"But I'm afraid we won't be needing your services anymore." Dimentio said.

Dimentio smirked maliciously as a cube surrounded Madame V, she suddenly beginning to panic.

"Hey now!" Madame V squeaked. "Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha. Shhhhh. Don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise." Dimentio gloated.

"Not so bad? ! You're going to kill me!" roared Madame V.

"I'll send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with…" He sadisitcally taunted Madame V.

Dimentio broke out into a small bit of laughter as he casually snapped his fingers. The box filled with devastating explosions.

Dimentio broke out into a small bit of laughter as he casually snapped his fingers. The box filled with devastating explosions, the entire team engulfed in its large orange and yellow detonations.

Dimentio just grinned, proud of what he had just committed. "Ciao, Madame V!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ruh roh! Dimentio has killed Scooby and the gang! Could this be the end of Mystery Incorporated? Has the bad guy won? Have our meddling friends been vanished from existence? But wait folks! This ain't over folks! There's more! Stay ****tuned! **


	32. Till Death Did Us Part

**AT CASTLE BLECK... **

"Yeah, so just got a quick ping from Dimentio? We've had a little insubordination…" Nastasia explained to Count Bleck back at their headquarters sometime later. "Yeah, according to his report, our Madame V took a hero fighting initiative. I accept full responsibility. It was my administrative breakdown that allowed this."

"I see" remarked Count Bleck "Well, what's done is done. The prophecy will not be fulfilled without sacrifice."

"So, 'K…Um, and another quick update on Mimi…Yeah…she, um also left the castle." Nastasia added.

"Did she now? Well, Count Bleck will leave you to dispense the minion discipline." The Count said.

"…Count…um, you seem…a bit different today. New monocle? Or did something happen?" Natasia asked concerned.

"Count Bleck feels fine…leave me…" He turned himself away.

"Oh, um…of course, yeah…Please excuse me." Natasia apologized.

She gave a small bow and trotted off, frowning all the while. Count Bleck just kept his back facing her, finally pulling his hat over his eyes when she was gone.

"…Could that Pixl have been…Timpani?" he shook his head, disgusted with the thought. "No, no. Completely impossible. I should know that better than anyone. Besides, it's far too late to do anything now. The prophecy has been set into motion and no one, not even I, can stop it. No one can stop this now…"

He and the Dark Prognosticus teleported out of the room.

* * *

Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Marcie rested on the ground of some sort, eyes closed and clenched in plain. Despite being somewhat unconscious, they sensed a bad and creepy vibe from whatever territory surrounded him. One other thing registered in his mind- they were alone…no Pixls, no Tippi, no friends, and the magic paintbrush was defective here.

Scooby picked himself up and noticed his friends were unconscious.

"Raggy? Rappy? Rarcie?" He shook his unconscious friends.

Finally, they woke up and got up to see where they were. Marcie was especially shocked to see where she was- she had been here before!

"Oh man..." Marcie saw where she and her friends were "Im back in the Underworld."

"What's the Underworld Marcie?" Scooby asked.

Marcie changed to a dramatic and serious voice. "This is where people go where their lives are OVER! I ended up here when I got blasted by Pericles."

Well, this place was certainly pleasant. Scooby thought, if he was "dead", he was pretty sure his friends had to be loitering about somewhere as well…the only thing he had to say was that this place looked nothing like heaven.

"Raybe the others are here..." Scooby suggested "They have to be here somewhere."

"Yeah, we saw Dimentio kill them..." Scrappy said "We'd better find Daphne and the others."

They went to search for the rest of the gang, but they felt very slow, they had just woken up from a coma and were feeling very beat up.

"Hey, how's your afterlife?" a white-faced soul asked them on their way by. "Listen, if you feel tired, take a dip in that fountain. That'll power you right up."

Scooby and the gang noticed the fountain spraying out what Scooby and Shaggy perceived as orange soda, though Scrappy was still a bit wary to test out a random substance in the underworld. Marcie told them to go ahead, and they jumped into the fountain. Like the soul had said, their energy was all replenished, and they was feeling a little better.

"Boy like dudes, that stuff was pretty good." Shaggy said.

"Yeah" Marcie said "I came to this fountain a few times when I ended up here."

"Relicious." Scooby said.

Scooby, Scrappy, and Marcie went over to a nearby rock and they saw something, it was Velma, she was unconscious. She was knocked out cold. However, she was in her normal orange sweater, square glasses, orange boots, red strappies, and red skirt, she was back to normal, her brainwashing was erased.

"VELMA?" They asked.

"She's okay?" Marcie asked.

"Im sure she's okay." Scrappy said "After all, she's dead and already in the Underworld, she can't be dead again."

"How are we gonna wake her up?" Scooby asked.

"I know a way!" Marcie leaned over Velma and slapped her face.

Finally, Velma woke up. She didn't remember being brainwashed at all.

"Guys" said Velma.

"Velma!" They ran up to hug her.

"Velma!" Marcie hugged Velma "You're back to normal."

"Normal? What're you talking about? What happened? WHERE ARE WE?" said Velma as she noticed everything around here.

"This is the underworld Velma." Scrappy explained "The land where people go when they've died."

"It's even scarier than when I last ended up here." Marcie stated. "Stupid bird."

"Anyway…" Scooby said "We got killed by that Dimentio character, he's one of Bleck's minions."

"Now, like we have to find a way to get back to Boomerland." Shaggy said.

"You're very smart Velma, maybe you know someone who can help us." Marcie suggested.

"I got it!" Velma snapped her fingers "Hades and Persephone! They control life and death! Maybe they can send us back."

"The Lord of the Dead?" Scrappy asked "Help us? No way missy!"

"We have no other choice!" Velma said "It's our only way to get home."

He passed by some more Shaydes, who were discussing how they had died. The gang cringed and kept walking- if death was the common topic around here, he really didn't want to be apart of it. He made it to the farthest end of the area when yet another soul stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh, boy, I can tell you're new here. Let me do you a favor and tell you what's up…The River Twygz is up ahead, okay? Be REALLY careful not to drown. Word is, there are ghosts down there that drag you down, never to surface again!"

"What would happen if a soul fell in?" Scrappy asked the soul.

"Well, their aftergame ends! I figure they end up in the post-aftergame or something." The soul explained.

These people were very pleasant.

Scooby and the gang entered the door that the last soul was standing by, finally glad to simply get out of that first area. But, they didn't get far once again when a soft angelic voice pieced the horrid sounds of The Underworld.

"Doo bi doo bi doo!" Sang the voice.

"Ruh?" Scooby wondered.

Scooby looked around for the source of the singing, only to find a little girl with heart-shaped wings sitting on a tall pipe. Her hair was done up in a tiny bun, and truth be told, she was sort of cute.

"Wow!" Shaggy said "Now thats a perfect angel."

"Ohhh me…I wonder if I shall meet my most special someone this day? Surely he is a prince of countenance fair, pining even now to meet me…" she spread her wings and gazed out over The Underworld. "Quickly, my loving prince! Fly to me!"

When glanced down, she noticed Scooby gaping at her, and she stared back indignantly.

"Pray, what call hast thou to stare at me so? !" she scowled. "Didst thou hear me pine for a mangy, canine?! Begone!"

"So much for perfect angel." Shaggy remarked.

In the next area, the gang discovered the River Twygz that the soul was talking about. From where he was standing, it actually looked kind of cool, with a light purple coloring to its waters. However, he learned something a bit more disturbing from Charold, a guy who was standing by the only boat in the river.

"Thisss is the River Twygz…Its watersss are the tearssss of centuriesss of sinnersss…" Scooby and Scooby were slightly having second thoughts about that river now…Charold noticed his fear and spoke up. "For 4 coinsss…I will ferry you to the other ssside…"

"Like it's a good thing we died with money." Shaggy dug into his pocket and took out four gold coins.

He gave Charold four coins and climbed in the boat, gazing over the edge.

"Thanksss…now we depart…" He said.

He pushed off with a small stick he had pulled from nowhere, and the boat made its way through the river. Scooby and Scrappy stared down into its waters, and now that they were closer to it, he could tell the river grew darker the deeper you went…and if you went in there in the first place, you'd be dragged to the bottom, if what the Shayde said was true. When Scooby reached the other side, he hopped off the boat and turned back to Charold, who climbed out as well and murmured, "…sssee you."

Scooby shivered and entered through the next door.

"Well..." Velma said "Theres no turning back now."

Once our heroes had made it past the frightening river, Marcie believed they had found the palace of Hades and Persephone. A huge stone building rested before him, though the gang felt that 'building' wasn't the right term to describe it. Up the steps were purple men in business suits, and the first one they saw instantly spoke up.

"Hi, how are ya, good, great. I'm a D-Man, prime go-getter and faithful Persephone's servant. You wanna see the her, you gotta MOVE, kid, OK? She's real busy. Oh, and here's a tip: she knows all the bad stuff you did before you game ended. So don't play that "I'm-a-hero" stuff down here. Just warning ya kid!" The demon-like creature warned them.

Velma blinked, thinking about all the bad things she had done in her life while making their way to the queen. It would be ironic if she did end up saying that she was a hero, considering that she was. When they reached her- well, they accidentally bumped into her…

Persephone was a beautiful woman, wearing a strapless black dress and had a distinctive hourglass figure, like Daphne's. Scooby and the others could see why Hades wanted to marry her.

"You…what business have you with me?" Persephone growled, looking down at Scooby through beady dark purple eyes. She had a tall dark pink crown that faded to black at the tips, a gradiented purple dress that curled up at the sides, a lavender face, and a long jagged collar that matched her crown. "I am Persephone. Mistress of The Underworld! Forced wife of Hades, ruler of those with ended lives!"

The gang just nodded in response- after looking at her.

"Here, in this place, your sins from your time among the living are weighed." She explained "If yours sins are light enough, the bliss of Heaven will be yours. But if not…you suffer for eternity among the poor, unfortunate souls! Now let us weight your sins…"

Velma felt weird, she thought

Just as she went to do so, she noticed something odd about Scooby and squinted at him.

"Hmmm? I sense a strange energy…have you brought something strange into The Underworld, by chance?" She asked.

Scooby looked thoughtful, then remembered the Stone Heart. He fumbled around in his hammerspace, a bit surprised to find that it was still on his person. He struggled to hold it up as Persephone suddenly started shaking.

"What is THIS!?" she inched closer to Scooby to get a better look. "No, no…It could not be...but, how…It is badly damaged, yes…but what you hold is a Pure Heart! Who exactly ARE you, to have a Pure Heart…and what has happened to it?"

Right before Scooby could even say anything, Persephone's cellphone started to ring, and now he was questioning…just why?

"Oh, wait, that is my cellphone…sorry, I gotta to take this." She turned away and answered her phone. "What is it NOW, Zeus? You know I am working…"

As she chatted away, Scooby fell forward from the weight of the Stone Heart. Grumbling to himself, he shook the pain away from his hands. He really wanted that heart to get fixed soon; he was tired of lugging it around.

Apparently someone heard the large thud the Pure Heart made, because they came running around the palace and flew right in front of Scooby.

"Why in the world do you have a rock?" the man asked, staring at it. "It made a dent in the ground!"

Scooby was about to say that it wasn't his fault when he glanced up at who it was and went slack jawed. The man was struggling to pick up the Heart, but he was having as much trouble as Scooby probably did.

"Jeez, this this is heavy…watch where you toss your rock next t- SCOOBY? SHAGGY? SCRAPPY? MARCIE? VELMA!?" He asked "What in this world are you doing here?"

"We got killed remember?" Scrappy said.

"Oh ha," Freddy scoffed, giving up on moving the Heart and sitting next to him. He then noticed that Velma was back to her old self again.

"Velma!" He went up and hugged her "You're okay and you're back to normal!"

"Back to normal?" Velma asked confused "What're you talking about?"

"What're doing here at Persephone and Hades' place?" Scooby asked.

Freddy started to explain "I was told to come here…she measured my wrong-doings, and they were perfectly balanced with my good-doings! How weird is that? …then she also learned that I'm not really dead, and I was waiting in the back for something else to happen, and then I heard the thud-"

"WHAT!?" Fred was cutoff by Persephone's stunned scream. "LUVBI IS MISSING? ! Oh, mercy…I understand. Yes, yes. I will see to it. Mmmmm-bye."

She hung up, and noticed Scooby and the gang staring curiously at her. She was still obviously all up in a bunch about whatever the phone call was about.

"Just great. Just what I need. I am already shorthanded…what am I going to do?" Persephone slapped her forehead.

Persephone took a second look at Scooby, Scrappy, Velma, Marcie, Shaggy, and Freddy, and now they were worried too.

"Oh! Perhaps you two can help! That phone call I received just now? It was the ruler of Olympus, Zeus…One of the angels vanished from Heaven, and he asked me to look for her. But I cannot abandon my duties herein the palace…and my D-Men are all busy…so it must fall to you! Will you search for this missing person in my place?" She asked the gang.

"Um…" Shaggy trailed, scratching the back of his head. "I guess we could…"

Everyone else shrugged, since they were dead, they had nothing else to do.

"Oh, thank you so very much. I apologize for asking this of you, but it would really help. The name of the missing angel is Luvbi. Oh…are what are your names?"

"Well, you already know I'm Fred Jones," Freddy reminded her.

"My names Norville Rogers." Shaggy introduced himself "But my friends call me Shaggy."

"I'm Marcie 'Hot Dog Water' Fleach." Marcie introduced herself.

"I'm Velma Dinkley." Velma introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Scrappy Doo!" Scrappy introduced himself.

"Scooby Doo!" Scooby shook Persephone's hand.

"Scooby-Doo…well, Scooby-Doo…may I hold on to this Pure Heart while you are busy searching?" She asked

She easily lifted the Pure Heart off the ground, but Scooby still didn't feel good about just letting her take it.

"Worry not, I just want a look. I will return it when YOU return with Luvbi. And in its place, allow me to give you this." She said.

She handed Marcie a triangular purple key, and the gang wanted to know how a key was supposed to replace a Pure Heart.

"Word has reached me that someone has fell into the River Twygz." Persephone said "Some said it was a strange beautiful woman with orange hair and dressed in purple…that could not be Luvbi. Word has also come from the souls that two other women have as well; a genie with red hair in a ponytail and another woman who looks a bit like your friend, Velma here."

The gang exchanged confused glances.

"Still, just in case, I would suggest that you check there first. This key will open a door to the underground waterways beneath the River Twygz." Persephone said. "Please, I must ask that you search the area thoroughly."

"We'll do our best…" Scrappy promised. "But…man, why'd those idiots had to fall in that river?! Now we have to go in it!"

The gang exited the door Scooby had entered from, they found Charold right where he had left him. He winced slightly- he did not want to go swimming in centuries worth of tears…

"C'mon Scooby! If anything goes wrong, I can just swim us out of there," Freddy informed. "I'm a pretty good swimmer, you know."

It wasn't really the swimming Scooby was worried about, but he thought again- this was for some unfortunate soul, now that he thought about it. Nevertheless, Scooby took the daring plunge into the river, splashing Shaggy, Fred, Scrappy, Velma, and Marcie.

"That guy isss crazzzy…" Charold hissed to himself.

"Then so am I," Shaggy gulped, diving in as well.

"Tada tada tada! Puppy power!" Scrappy jumped into the river with the others following him.

Scooby had barely gotten anywhere when he saw something that scared just about everything out of him- a floating skeletal hand, swimming around and almost grabbing his leg. He recoiled back instantly and looked around- the hands were everywhere…

"Jinkies, that's not creepy or anything…" Velma trembled, seeing the hands as well. "L-Let's just keep going…"

Scooby and Shaggy nodded reluctantly and continued to allow themselves to sink. Like he had noticed when he was boating, the river got darker the deeper they went…and soon, the creepy sounds of The Underwhere were replaced by warped noises of River Twygz. The sounds of The Underworld were like beautiful music compared to this torture…

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shivered. "S-Scooby…I hear voices!"

Scooby wasn't entirely sure if he really wanted to know.

"They're saying… "come in…into the river…" and "This is…the end…". I hear other things too, but they're not as clear…"

Scooby noticed that their water around them was pitch blue (not quite pitch black), there was no sign of a door, and Velma could feel that those Underhands were coming for them.

Scooby had found what Persephone had been talking about- a hole in the bottom of the river led to a locked door. Once he was in front of the locked door, the others popped up next to him.

He took the key from Marcie and placed it in the lock, allowing access into the waterways. The quintet entered the door before the Underhands could get their hands on them.

"At least we're out of the river now…" Marcie sighed in relief. The waterways were, needless to say, full of water. Scooby and the gang were going to have to swim through to find the guy who fell into the river. They narrowly avoided an Underhand lurking around the corner, and they both bolted through the water to get away. Shaggy swam so fast, he accidentally slammed into a block perched on top of the ledge, and unintentionally pushed it off.

The gang finally arrived at the surface.

"Gang!" Freddy said "Look!"

They saw something- it was Daphne, Jeannie, and Madelyn! They were knocked unconscious from the recent death they had.

"Daphne!" Fred went up to the redhead.

"Madelyn!" Velma went up to her sister.

"Reannie!" Scooby went up to the genie.

"How are we gonna wake them up?" Velma asked.

"We could always try that kiss thing again." Scrappy suggested "Another lip lock"

"Rye guess so." Scooby moaned.

"Okay Shaggy!" Velma said "You go first."

"We'll who should I kiss?" Shaggy asked "I've kissed Daphne once. But I don't care for her that way."

Velma got a sly look on her face "You could always give my baby sister a little kiss."

"No way dudes." He shook his head "Like I'd rather stay in the underworld for entirety."

"Shaggy…" Velma made puppy dog eyes at him "You can't leave my baby sister in the afterlife. Please."

"F-f-f-fine!" Shaggy reluctantly said.

"This is gonna be gold." Scrappy opened his tag and took out his digital camera.

Shaggy puckered his lips, tightened his eyes, and kissed Madelyn right on the lips. He was very reluctant to do this, but it had to be done. Suddenly, her eyes opened up and she realized she was being kissed by the man of her dreams.

Shag saw the camera, snatched it, slammed in on the ground and said "THIS STAYS DOWN HERE!"

"Oh Shaggykins!" Madelyn hugged him "I always knew you loved me! I just knew it!"

Madelyn started kissing Shaggy's entire face hungrily and Shaggy tried to resist.

"I'll never wash these lips again!" She kept kissing Shaggy.

"I am so gonna kill you for this!" Shaggy said to Velma.

"Im already dead." Velma crossed her arms.

"You know what I mean Velma." Shaggy said.

"Now we have to wake up Daphne." Scrappy said.

"Now who's gonna kiss her?" Velma asked.

"Rye won't do it" Scooby refused.

"I've done enough." Shaggy said.

"You got that right girlfriend." Madelyn bopped her head "Nobody's touching their lips on my man but me."

"And I'm already married." Scrappy said back.

Everyone turned to Fred.

"I guess I'll go." Freddy sighed.

He leaned down towards Daphne's unconscious body and pressed his lips against hers.

"I've seen Fred and Daphne kiss too many times." Shaggy remarked "I don't wanna see it again."

"Zip it, Norville!" Fred barked.

Suddenly, Daphne's eyes suddenly opened and Fred broke the kiss.

"Why, Fred" Daphne blushed.

"I had to wake you up." He said sheepishly "I can't leave you in a deep sleep."

Naturally, Daphne secretly enjoyed being kissed by Fred and vice versa. She then noticed Velma and saw she was her old self again.

"VELMA!" Daphen excitedly hollered "YOURE BACK!"

She hugged her tight. Her best friend Velma Dinkley was finally back to normal. Madame V was finally gone.

"Where'd I go?" She asked confused. She didn't know what they were talking about.

"So, what about Jeannie?" Marcie asked "Aren't we gonna wake her up?"

"I'm not letting Fred lock lips with another woman." Daphne said with a snooty look.

"Don't think about it." Madelyn kept hugging Shaggy.

"Knock it off everyone!" Scooby said "I'll do it!"

"Uncle Scooby…" Scrappy whispered.

"YES! IT STAYS BETWEEN US!" Scooby demanded.

Scooby had no choice but to do this. Secretly, he had always wanted to do this. He kissed Jeannie right on the lips! Suddenly, Jeannie's eyes opened. She was being kissed by the world famous Scooby-Doo! Scooby however, kept his "lips" pressed against Jeannie's.

Jeannie pulled herself away from Scooby. She was in shock! She had been kissed by someone who wasn't Corey. She felt weird begin kissed by an animal, but she secretly loved it.

"Scooby-Doo!" She hugged Scooby "You're okay!"

He licked Jeannie's face. Jeannie also saw that Velma was back to normal and lost her brainwashing.

"Velma! You're back to normal!" She hugged Velma.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She asked the gang.

"How did you die anyways?" Scrappy asked.

"You don't remember how you died?" Marcie gaped. "You don't remember anything after Count Bleck's goons attacked you? Nothing after that?"

Velma shook his head. "Nope, so I'm guessing they got me while I was in the castle."

"Daphne!" Freddy explained "We have to look for some angel and bring her back to Persephone, Hades' wife."

"Where do you suppose she could be?" Daphne asked.

"We'll explain on the way..." Scrappy said. And they went off back to the river to find

"Uh-nuh-nuh-nuh…" was the sound of Scooby's teeth chattering when they returned to the bottom of the river.

"What's wrong, Scooby? Cold?" Madelyn asked.

"No, just terrified…" Scooby said.

"Yeah, when you're a dog, you have sensitive ears and Uncle Scooby and I can hear scary whispers!" Scrappy said.

"I will admit I'm lucky for that, but I still feel absolutely scarred from being in this river."

They hurried to swim to the top, scrambling away from Underhands trying to latch onto them and prevent them from escaping. When the river turned purple again, Scooby knew they were near the surface, and they were out of there in a flash!…and a splash.

"Okay…any idea of where to look for this Luvbi character?" Jeannie asked, once they were all on the left side of the river.

"Persephone said she was an angel," Fred recalled.

"…it would help if I knew what one looked like." Shaggy said.

"I think you already do." Madelyn batted her eyelashes at Shaggy.

"They're what live in the Heaven, the opposite of the souls that live in The Underworld." Jeannie explained.

Velma pondered over Jeannie's description, and she suddenly had a very good idea of where, and who, Luvbi might possibly be…

"Come on gang!" Velma said "I think I know where she is."

When Scooby and the others caught up with Velma, she was waiting patiently in front of a red-rainbow door, and the amateur sleuths just grinned innocently. Scrappy rolled his eyes, but while grinning, and entered the next door.

"Doo bi doo bi doo…" Said a beautiful voice.

When Scooby heard the song he frantically pointed forward and ran ahead.

"Is that the girl you were talking about?" Daphne asked, trying to keep up.

At the end of the path with pipes filled sat the girl Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Marcie had ran into before, perched on the farthest pipe musing to herself and not even noticing the trio of males wondering if she was who they were looking for.

"Oh, hurry…hasten to me…Sweet prince…" she sang softly. Freddy walked up to her and waving, succeeding in getting her attention in the form of an awestruck smile.

"Thy face is of blonde hair and handsomeness. Thy prince has come." She said to Fred "Please come forth now and fly to me fairest of all princes."

This resulted in a scowl from Daphne. She hated seeing anyone flirt with Freddy.

"Listen you little twerp!" Daphne threatened the angel "You'd better stay away from him or else!"

"Daphne," Marcie remarked "Freddy's old enough to be her daddy!"

Luvbi just ignored Daphne's threat and was about to pucker her lips for a kiss from Fred, when suddenly- she saw Scooby-Doo!

"Foulness! The canine returneth! Talk not to me as though we have met! Speak, now! What dost thou want of me?!" She rudely asked.

"We came to find you…" Scooby explained.

"Thou came hither to find me? Pah!" she spat acidly. "As if I would consort with faces so behaired!"

"Uncle Scooby and I can't help that!" Scrappy retorted. "We're dogs!"

"I await a handsome prince! Understand? PRINCES ONLY! Oh, but hold on a minute…ha HA! Dost thou claim to the prince for whom I pine?"

"No." Velma said.

"Priceless…Yea, verily…very well then, good 'princes'. Let us confirm thy lineage. If thou art my prince, then thou knowest my name. Speak it to mine ears! If the name is true, then I shall admit thou art mine one and only." Luvbi gave a snooty smile.

Scrappy fiddled nervously with his ears. "Well, I'm not your prince, but I think it's safe to say your name is Luvbi!"

"Ha HA! In thy FACE! My name is not Luv-" she literally stopped on a dime, suddenly looking chagrined. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "WHAAAAAT? H-H-how hast thou come by the knowledge of my name? ! No… Doth this mean…?"

"What a hothead." Scooby remarked.

"It's not like she's going to lose her powers or something because we guessed her name." Shaggy said.

"Nay! Nay! Such foulness!" Luvbi denied "The very thought cannot be abided! I cannot date a man with a wet nose, four legs, a tail, and an unpleasant look to the eye!"

"We don't even know what you're talking about!" Scrappy cried while Scooby was looking highly offended. Luvbi fluttered her wings and flew off in a frustrated huff.

"I shall return to Mother! GAAAAAG!"

The gang just stared at each other confusedly.

"…well, I guess we found Luvbi," Shaggy laughed nervously.

**BACK AT PERSEPHONE'S PLACE...**

"HA! At last thou appearest, foul, furry creatures!" Luvbi shouted at them as soon as they arrived on the scene. She was standing next to her mother, glaring angrily at the arrivals. "Thou art no princes! Thou art LIARS! Thou approachest me at my mother's behest!"

"Luvbi! Mind your manners!" Persephone ordered, glowering down at her daughter. "You know this all happened because you wandered off without permission! Now! Apologize to these nice men at once!"

Luvbi lowered her head in shame. "Uh, yea…So, um, yea, I am sorry…that thou art so furry."

"Oh, Luvbi…" sighed Persephone. "You had us all so very worried. Scooby. Please accept this as a sign of my eternal thanks. Here."

She smiled as she returned the sixth Pure Heart to Scooby, this time not as hard as a rock. Scooby grinned as it was placed back in his possession while everyone gasped at it.

"I didn't know it would end up so pretty!" Daphne said.

"We got a revitalized Pure heart!" cheered Scrappy, getting weird looks from the gang.

"My husband and I have power over life and death, you see," Persephone explained. "And I was able to use that power to restore this Pure Heart. I know not how you found it, but this Pure Heart shows that fate is on your side."

"Well for us, it always feels like that," Velma said humbly.

"Take good care of it." Persephone said.

"We will." Scooby nodded his head.

"Oh, and by the way, it may please you to know that your game is not truly over. Somehow, you were sent to the Underwhere while still very much alive…My power can return you to your world if you so wish…would you like to do so?" She asked.

"Yeah! Let's get out of here!" Everyone cried.

"Then I shall return you." Her jagged collar spread out even larger than before as she started to sing some sort of chant, Luvbi watching curiously from the sidelines. "Mmmmmmmmm…Hades, Hades, HAAADDDEES! OOOOOOOOOH! LIFE...CONTINUE!"

A dark pink star suddenly appeared on the wall of the palace, also matching Persephone's color scheme. The gang suddenly felt themselves being lifted by an unknown force, being pulled closer to the center of the star portal.

They disappeared in a flash of white, their lives officially being continued.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It took all night to do this but the chapter is finally done! Scooby and the gang are coming back to life and are continuing their journey. I hope you REALLY read this, cause it took a really long time to do this.**


	33. Alive Again!

Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Jeannie, Marcie, and Madelyn landed in Boomerland, right in front of the statue of the Great Creators. Groaning, they all stood up, glancing at each other several times and trying to make sense of things. It wasn't until Scooby-Doo heard a familiar voice call his name that something actually happened.

Vincent, Gazoo, Googie, Flim-Flam, Tippi, Huck, Snagglepuss, Top Cat, Quick Draw, Auggie, Doggy Daddy, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, the Hex Girls, the Teen Titans, and all the Pixls came running up to the gang, all six Pixls (including Tippi) circling Scooby so much that he started to float in the air along with them.

"You're alive!" Tippi laughed in disbelief.

"SCOOBY? SHAGGY? FRED? DAPHNE? JEANNIE? SCRAPPY? MARCIE? MADELYN?!" Vincent bellowed as well. "But I saw Dimentio kill you…then Tippi said you were here, so I though I'd come and take a look, but…Wow…you're truly alive…"

"The one and only!" Scooby exclaimed.

Tippi stared at the person beside Scooby, wondering why they were with him in the first place. "Um…and you are?"

Before Velma or even anyone else could answer, Vincent took over the conversation. "We can introduce ourselves later! For now, let's into my house!"

The group shrugged and trotted after the warlock back to his house.

**VINCENT'S CASTLE...**

"So that's how you did it, then…" Tippi trailed, once Scooby and the gang told the story.

"So hi, I'm Velma Dinkley! Nice to meet you!" Velma introduced herself.

"Is it possible that you, Madelyn, and Marcie could be our next heroes?" Tippi wondered aloud. Velma, Madelyn, and Marcie shrugged.

"Funny you should say that…I just found this interesting bit in the Light Prognosticus…"The sixth lost Pure Heart will reunite eight heroes with a friend, and when the light returns, its brilliance will show the way to the last hero." Yes, as Tippi said, I think Velma may be our next hero!" Vincent recited.

Something clicked in the back of Scooby's mind too, meaning that Velma, who he adores and looks up to, could be the Woman of Intelligence and Bravery, but there was no proof, so he put his hypothesis aside.

"Scooby…I never stopped believing you would return…" Tippi told him, almost breathless.

Velma turned to Tippi. "So…what's your name and what exactly are you?"

"My name's Tippi. I'm a Pixl!" she replied. "I can tell you about anything you'd like to know and I can find things you normally wouldn't see."

"What's a Pixl?" Velma asked, only to be bombarded by the rainbow of Pixls Scooby possessed.

"That's us!" they all cheered.

"Huh, interesting…" Velma trailed. "This'll probably be a _pain_ to ask, but what are your names?"

"No, no trouble at all!" Thoreau assured. "We hardly get a chance to talk anyway. My glorious name is Thoreau. Throw me and I can pick up just about anything and toss it with gusto!"

"Yo wuzzup? I'm Boomer, sss-POW! And I obviously function like a bomb, sss-BOOM!" Boomer boasted.

"Howdy, I'm Slim!" Slim cried, twirling around like crazy. "I can slenderize you, yesiree! Just gimme a call, an' I'd be happy to help, yee-haw!"

"Ooh, we're onto me!" cheered Carrie. "I'm Carrie, I'm the very first female Pixl, which is a big thing! All you have to do is ask, and I'll transform into a platform and carry you over anything!"

"Amazing!" Velma said.

"I know! Can you believe there's people out there that don't even like us?" Carrie asked. "We're just not good enough! Only heroes understand our full potential!"

"Exactly! Who wouldn't like yours truly, Dashell? Seriously! I make things go super-fast, and who doesn't enjoy that?!" Dashell said.

"And I'm Fleep, amore, amore! I can pull in things sealed in other dimensions, amore! 'Tis true, si!" Fleep said.

"Anyways" Gazoo said "I'd better put the Pure Heart into a Heart Pillar fast, you guys have to find the next Pure Heart, there's not much time!"

"Gazoo!" Velma said "Can I come with you?"

"Um, sure Velma." Said the green alien.

He snapped his fingers and he and Velma were teleported away to the next Heart Pillar was. Meanwhile, the others had a few questions of thier minds.

"How on earth is Velma back to normal?" Beast Boy asked "I mean, last time she was here, she was all evil and stuff, and now she's back to a good guy."

"Yeah!" Shaggy added "What's up with that dudes?"

"Mr. Van Ghoul, you said there was no way to change her back." Scrappy pointed out.

Vincent pondered this for a minute then, he came to something.

"I think I know what happened..." He began "When she killed, her brainwashing must've been erased too."

"And as a result, she didn't remember being hypnotized." Raven finished.

"Exactly." Vincent said.

"Well, the important thing is we have Velma back." Googie said "I'm so glad she's back."

"Especially me." Daphne added.

Finally, Gazoo and Velma arrived back at the castle. They had placed the Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar.

"Okay!" Gazoo said "We have placed the Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar, now you must go to the last world and get the seventh Pure Heart!"

"We'll do what we can Gaz." Scrappy said.

"You sure you wanna do this Velma?" Marcie asked.

"Yes!" Velma nodded her head "I have to look out for you Marcie, we're a team and according to Vincent, I'm an important part in saving the universe from destruction."

Just as they were about to proceed, they were stopped by Raven.

"I'm coming too." Raven said.

"Raven?" They asked "You're coming with us?"

"Yes. I am." She said "I know a lot about these legends, you guys are gonna need my assistance."

"Well gang, looks like we have 4 new members on our hands." Freddy said.

"Then let's get that Pure Heart and stop Count Bleck!" Scrappy exclaimed "Tada tada tada! Puppy power!"

Dimentio's savage attack had killed Scooby and his friends in a very gruesome way...he had reunited with Velma and they were brought back to life, but they still had to find the last Pure Heart before the universe was destroyed. Just where was everyone else? And what new dangers lay ahead? It was time to venture through the door opened by the seventh Pure Heart. Once again, Scooby saw a nightmarish landscape beyond imagination…

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, there you have it, Velma, Madelyn, Marcie, and Raven joined the team and are gonna help save the world! But they'd better hurry, the Void is getitng very large and is almost becoming the sky.** **Will they save the world in time before it's too late? Stay tuned!**


	34. Babysitting a Devil in Angel's Clothing

Finally, our heroes arrived in the next world. But this wasn't what Scooby had expected at all.

"It's so dark here…I wonder what sort of world this is…" Tippi mused.

Scooby was just as surprised as they were- Why were they back in The Underworld? He was pretty confident that they didn't get a game over on their way to the seventh door…

"Wait, this is The Underworld!" Madelyn exclaimed.

"Oh? So this is that place you told me about?" Tippi asked.

"Yeah!" Scooby said.

"Then I wonder why the Pure Heart led us here…" Raven wondered.

"Well…one Pure Heart leads to the next, right?" Scrappy questioned.

"Yes, that's correct…" Raven said.

Marcie gasped "Does that mean that there is a Pure Heart HERE in the Underworld?"

"It would seem that way." Scooby said.

"I wonder where it could be…I mean, we were just here." Daphne said.

"We could talk to Persephone again," Velma suggested.

"Yeah, then she'll think we really did get our games over." Madelyn rolled her eyes.

"I guess we'd better find her." Jeannie suggested.

Scooby, being the experienced adventurer he was, had already figured everything out. They had gotten to the boat that lead to Persephone and Hades' palace.

The boat finally docked on the other side of the river. The gang hopped off the boat and started to explain everything to Raven as he held the door open for his three friends to get through.

Scooby looked past Scrappy, Velma, Shaggy, Daphne, Jeannie, Marcie, Fred, Raven, and Madelyn, only to see said Luvbi flittering about her mother. She disappeared briefly for whatever reasons, and Scooby and Raven took that chance to speak to Persephone with her intervening.

Persephone turned to see Scooby and the gang "Greetings, welcome to the-wait, why have you returned!?"

"So you're Persephone, wife of Hades, Lord of the Dead?" Tippi replied.

"Well yes!" Persephone remarked "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Tippi…I'm a friend of Scooby and Jeannie's. We've come to find the Pure Heart that is hidden in this world." Tippi explained.

Persephone went dumbstruck. "What!? You're collecting Pure Hearts?!" She then snapped out of shock and looked the group over. "Now that I take a long look at you…I realize you just might be the heroes mentioned in the Light Prognosticus…but could you really be…the ones?"

"So…does that mean you have a Pure Heart for us, Persephone?" Tippi inquired further. Persephone frowned slightly and turned away.

"The location of the Pure Heart is a matter of utmost secrecy, I am afraid. There is nothing I can tell you." Persephone lowered her head "But if you really must know, you will have to speak to Zeus, in Olympus."

"MOTHER!" Called a shirl voice. It was Luvbi.

"Oh no..." Marcie slapped her head "Not you again."

Luvbi returned and smiled in the presence of her queen of a mother.

"My things are packed and checked thrice! I am ready to return to Olympus!" she then blinked and noticed Scooby, Scrappy, Velma, Marcie, Madelyn, Fred, Daphne, Jeannie, and Raven staring in fear at her. "…Oh, me! Thou returnest? Did thy life truly end this time?"

Persephone turned back to Scooby. "Could you fine heroes take Luvbi back to Olympus for me?"

Before any one of the ten heroes could bluntly refuse, Tippi spoke up. "Take her back? Why ever would you need us to do a thing like that?"

"A monster was once held beneath here…but a recent earthquake freed it. Once it escaped its prison, it began to wander this realm freely. Of course, I could never send my daughter alone with such a savage beast on the loose." Persephone explained. "My husband, Hades had caused said earthquake and now is using it to become King of the Gods."

"Ra RONSTER?" Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms and shivered.

"Yeah, you know, I think I might just stay here-" Shaggy shook with fear.

"Re too." Scooby said.

"…if you would take her back," Persephone continued. "I would gladly send you to the route to Olympus. I will also alert Zeus that you are coming to ask him about the Pure Heart. What say you? This is a fair bargain…"

"We need that Pure Heart gang." Velma pointed out.

"But I don't want that Devil in Angel's clothing following us around!" objected Scrappy.

"Maybe if we're lucky she won't talk to us," Madelyn suggested, putting her hands on her hips.

Scooby turned to Persephone and gave her his promise that Luvbi would be returned to Olympus safely…even if she had called him mangy. Persephone broke out into a genuine smile.

She and Luvbi then stepped back a ways, Persephone summoning a violet door in the area where they once stood. Then she handed them each a blue marble, like thing and placed each one in their hand.

"Just go through this door, step on this pearl, and it'll take you to Olympus." Persephone explained. "And make sure Luvbi arrives safely in the care of Zeus."

Luvbi flew over to the group and giggled. "Hee hee…but avert thine eyes whilst we climb, lest thou succumbeth to my cuteness!"

"Or thy vainness…" grunted Daphne.

Luvbi smirked. "Oh me, a sharpened tongue. Thou art jealous? Dost thou pine for yonder hair twins?"

Scooby and Shaggy grunted.

"For whom dost thou pine the most? The canine? Or perhaps the tall one in green?" Luvbi crossed her arms. "Thy cheek grows red and thy manner flustered…A crush, hot as a thousand suns, burns deep within thy heart! Yea, verily."

"Can we just go through the door that's right there?" Marcie asked.

"Alas for thee, methinks. Anyway, movest on!" Luvbi said with a snooty look.

"Gee whiz and I thought YOU were a snob." Marcie whispered to Velma.

"I sought out a prince, but nay! What I found were a coward in need of a haircut, a well-groomed man with a jealous admirer, and two barely clothed animals. 'Twas a horror, yea, and one that left my breath stricken in my throat."

Luvbi kept up this refrain as she traveled with our heroes. She seemed less than happy. Still, she DID seem to have a lot of energy…

"Hasten thy chubby legs! Time waits not for those who slack!" Luvbi demanded.

Daphne was very frustrated and annoyed with the so-called angel "Why you little-"

And so, our heroes had stepped on the pearls that Persephone gave them and they were sent to the gate of Olympus. Would they get to Zeus in time? or would it be too late?

Our heroes had found their way out of the dark and confusion of The Underworld. Scooby-Doo and friends now saw the sun shining brightly against a beautiful blue sky. This was the sky paradise Zeus had called home, a place of joy called Heaven. Somewhere above the never-ending layers of clouds waited Zeus himself. Scooby and his friends began to make their way up that fluffy road to above…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Now, Scooby and the gang are going to heaven and then, to Olympus! Can they find the last Pure Heart before the monster does? Will Hades become King of the Gods? Stay tuned and find out what happens!**


	35. The Gateway to Heaven

They finally arrived in where people go when their sins are light, a place called...Heaven.

Marcie layed on the ground that was a cloud, practically covering herself with the soft fluffy substance. Scooby became curious enough to ask what the heck he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Scooby asked.

"What? After going through the underworld, I'm just trying to savor the paradise in the sky!" Marcie sighed.

"It's so…heavenly…" Daphne trailed.

"Sniff…it's one of the most beautiful places I've ever been…" sniffled Shaggy.

"Ah me, blue skies again!" Luvbi cheered. "If we continue upward, we'll soon be in Olympus. Let us away!"

"Yes…" agreed Jeannie.

"This is so great." Daphne held Fred's arm "Me up here in Heaven with my dashing husband."

"DAPHNE YOU FOOL!" Scrappy yelled "THE WEDDING WAS A FAKE! HE'S NOT YOUR HUSBAND!"

"Well I don't care." Daphne pouted.

Scooby smacked his forehead. Luvbi, however, heard Daphne's words and gleefully turned to her. "Pray, I would understand this! Daphne, art thou in loveth with Fred?"

"I-I-I-" Daphne started sweating.

"Isn't it great be in Heaven Scooby?" Jeannie hugged the Great Dane "You make my heavenly experience complete."

"Raww." Scooby blushed.

Luvbi's happy look changed to a sarcastic one. "Jeannie, art thou the mate of Scooby-Doo?"

"What're you NUTS?" Velma asked "Scooby's not human. But Scooby can't love a human that'd look weird."

"Hey! I'm a dog and Googie's a human and she and I are happily married." Scrappy remarked.

Marcie, Madeyln, and Raven's jaws dropped.

"B-bu-but..." Marcie stammered.

"OH MY GOD!" Madelyn yelled.

"I've seen interspecies romance before, well I see it all the time actually, but this is ridiculous." Raven pointed out.

"I'll explain later." Scrappy said.

Raven then floated upwards and hovered over a cloud. "Ah me, enough idle blather! I shall run ahead, so keepest up if thou canst! If thou climbest too slowly, the sun will set, so shaketh a leg!"

"God! I hate her so much!" Raven growled.

The gang finally arrived at a big, golden gate that was shaped like a star.

"This be-eth the Gate to Heaven." Luvbi said.

Just then, the gate grew a face and spoke to the gang.

"Pilgrims and wanderers..." He began "What do you seek in this sanctified place? Beyond this gate lies the city of Olympus, home of Gods and Goddesses. Those dubbed unworthy shan't enter."

"Listen gate..." Velma told the Gate "We really need to-"

"STOP!" Yelled the Gate "No words of explanation will be necessary. All that I require is an appraisal of your worth. That is the only way to get inside."

"Meaning." Scooby said.

"I will look into your heart." Said the Gate.

"Ooooohhhhh!" The gang said.

"Speech impaired canine." The Gate said to Scooby "Come to me."

"Rokay." Scooby walked up to the gate.

"Speak no words. Open your heart." The Gate said. He closed his eyes tight and looked into Scooby's heart.

He finally spoke up again he was ready to see what the Gate had to say.

"Speech impaired canine, your heart is most pure." The Gate said "You have a deep love and respect for your friends. You may be cowardly and a glutton, but you are willing to stand by your friends and loved ones, no matter how scary the case may be and you even have Merlin's magic paintbrush with you. You shall pass."

"That's my Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy hugged his uncle.

"Now!" The Gate said "Young canine, come forth to me."

Scrappy went over to the Gate and the Gate shut his eyes tightly and he looked into Scrappy's heart.

"Young canine..." He began "Your heart is most pure, you care for you uncle as if he's your own father. You watch out for your friends and loved ones, especially your special one, whom you care for more than life itself. You shall pass."

"Thanks Gate." Scrappy swept a courteous bow.

"NOW!" The Gate yelled "Well-groomed man, you come forth now!"

"Okay." Fred walked up to the gate. The Gate shut his eyes and as you can guess, he looked into Freddy's heart.

"Well-groomed man..." He began "You have great leadership skills, you show lots of care for your friends, and have real style. I do reccomend that you stop wearing feminine clothes such as those ascots, but I see you have just got around to that. You shall pass."

"Umm...okay." Fred awkwardly said.

"Woman of orange hair and beauty..." The Gate said to Daphne "Step forward!"

Daphne walked up to the gate. And you can only guess what happened next.

"Woman of beauty and orange hair..." The Gate said to Daphne "You have a big heart, your beauty is undeniable, you care so much for your friends especially the woman of spectacles and intelligence, and you are like a mother to your little brother and love him most of all people and anything else. You shall pass."

"Thanks mirror." Daphne said.

"Other woman of spectacles and pigtails..." The gate said to Madelyn "Step forward!"

Madelyn stepped forward, and you know what happened next folks...

"Other woman of spectacles and pigtails..." The Gate said "Your heart is very pure, you would do anything for true love, and your love for your sister is very deep and pure. You shall pass."

"Thank you." Madelyn bowed.

"Tall, thin man of messy hair..." The Gate said to Shaggy "Step forward."

Shaggy went up to the gate and once again, he looked into Shaggy's heart.

"Tall, skinny man of messy hair..." He began "You are a coward, a fraidy cat, a glutton, a heartbreaker. Yet, you are a loyal friend to those around you and care much for your canine. I however, do reccomend that you shave that soul patch of yours and try to stop eating dog food. You shall pass!"

"Like thanks dude." Shaggy said.

"Woman of messy hair!" The Gate said to Marcie after he looked into her heart "Your achomplishments are low, you have little to no success, but you are a loyal and loving person with a heart of pure gold and you sacrificed yourself to save your friends, and you even came back to life. Therefore, you shall pass."

"Thanks...I guess." Marcie said.

"You! Genie of ponytail!" Said the Gate to Jeannie "You are a helpful person, you are very beautiful, and your love for someone who's name I dare not to speak is truly heartfelt. You shall pass."

"Thank you so much dear gate." Jeannie bowed.

"YOU!" The Gate said to Raven "Raven! You were created for evil, you were mean't to destroy the world, but the monks of Azerath and your mother Azrea taught you well and you wish to be good. You have a good heart for your friends, even if you are a little snarky, but you really have a big heart. You shall pass."

"Thank you Star Gate." Raven bowed her ehad "I promise to save all worlds and do good, just like I was raised."

"And you!" The Gate said to Velma "Woman of spectacles and intelligence. You are homely, you are condescending, and you are a big know-it-all. But, you have a good heart and that is why I want you to answer this question..."

"What is it Gate?" Velma asked.

"Who is responsible for getting this far on your interdimensional travel?" He asked "You have 10 answers."

The Gate made a list of answers appear on a video screen.

"Now you must choose one of these ten answers." He said.

"You'd better choose Velma." Daphne held her arms "If you can't answer the question, the universe is doomed!"

"Yeah Velma." Dashell said "Don't think about screwing it up and having the enitre universe destroyed, just have fun with it."

"DASHELL!" Everyone glared at him.

"Sorry." Dashell said.

"That's okay Shaggykins." Madelyn hugged him "I forgive you already."

Now, Velma had to choose one of the ten answers or they wouldn't get to Olympus and they wouldn't get the Purity Heart. Everyone had their hopes Velma would choose the right answer or else!

The choices were:

1. Scooby

2. Scrappy

3. Shaggy

4. Daphne

5. Freddy

6. Marcie

7. Jeannie

8. Madelyn

9. Raven

10. Me, me, me, me!

Velma didn't know what to choose, she may have been a genius, but she couldn't comprehend this situation. She tried her best guess possible.

"Number one!" She said "Scooby!"

Everyone had crossed their fingers in hopes that she would be right.

"ERRR! WRONG!" The Gate yelled "THAT WRONG! I will ask you again, who is responsible for getting this far on your interdimensional journey?"

"C'mon Velma!" Fred grunted "You have to get it right this time!"

"You HAVE to Velma!" Tippi grunted.

"You better do it yo!" Boomer said.

"Like I hope this works dudes!" said Shaggy.

"O-o-okay." Velma shivered.

Velma felt very pressured and got hot flashes. She really was nervous and scared. She decided to choose the next thing that popped into her head.

"Number two!" She exclaimed "Scrappy!"

"WRONG AGAIN!" The Gate yelled "You get one last chance, who is responsible for getting you this far on your interdimensional journey?"

"VELMA!" Daphne yelled "GET THIS ANSWER RIGHT! IF THIS ONE IS WRONG, THE UNIVERSE IS DOOMED! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! SO GET IT RIGHT!"

"Get it right this time!" Fred yelled.

"Stop talking to my sister like that!" Madelyn demanded "She's trying her best."

"Madelyn! You do realize if Velma doesn't get this answer right, we're doomed!" Marcie shook Madelyn's shoulders.

"She has to get this right!" Raven said.

"COME ON VELMA!" Everyone except Madeyln, Scooby, and Scrappy yelled at Velma.

She felt really pressured, if she got the answer wrong, the whole world was done for. Velma was very scared and afraid to live up to any expectations whether it was a big science award or winning a science contest. She chose the very last answer that came to her mind, she crossed all her fingers that the answer was correct.

"Number ten!" She tightened her eyes "ME!"

The gate was silence for a minute, but he had finally opened up his mouth.

"That-that-is-is-is..." He said "GET SERIOUS! THE ANSWER IS NUMBER 11. EVERYBODY! How could you fail to know that?! You're supposed to be a genius! You're pathetic!"

"Huh?" The gang asked confused.

"There was no eleven!" Velma protested "You said there were ten answers!"

"What?" The gate yelled "You say there were only ten answers and not an eleventh?!"

"But you didn't say that there were eleven!" Velma shivered.

"YOU LIE!" He harshly yelled "Surely you realize your mission is being achieved by teamwork?! I know you do, and yet you refuse to choose the correct answer: 11. Everybody?!

"But-" She whimpered.

"YOUR FATE IS SEALED DINKLEY!" The gate harshly yelled "YOU SHALL SPEND YOUR DAYS IN LONLEINESS! MARK MY WORDS! THAT'S UNSUPRISING THOUGH, YOU'RE HOMELY, YOU'RE A LOSER! NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE YOU! YOU'RE A USELESS, PATHETIC, LARGE MINDED JOKE!"

Velma's lips quivered and tears fell out of her eyes. She fell down into tears and started crying. Not being as beautiful as Daphne and being homely was her biggest insecurity. It affected her deeply.

The gang who had yelled at Velma earlier had felt guilty for yelling at her after hearing what the gate had said to poor Velma. They became furious and sad, so they did what they had to do.

"Oh Velma..." Daphne held Velma in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"YOU STUPID GATE!" Madelyn yelled and started banging on the gate (you know, like Fred Flintstone does in the Flintstones credits). "You made my big sister cry! YOU MONSTER!"

"Let me at him Uncle Scooby!" I'll splat em!" Scrappy charged to the gate and hit the gate with the super hammer very hard.

"Velma didn't do anything wrong!" Scooby scolded the gate "You said there were ten answers! YOU ARE A LIAR! A DECEIVER! A SHAM!"

"You're saying that Velma has done nothing wrong?" The Gate asked "You are implying that I am lying? Woman of spectacles! Weep no more!"

"Huh?" Velma sniffled.

"Please, forgive my intolerable outburst. This was all just a test to prove your friends loyalty, there are a few places that need polishing, but you are worthy of passing." He said to Velma.

"You're still a jerk gate!" Daphne said.

"Now! Velma Dace Dinkely!" Said the Gate "You must hit the Aurora Block! It's the only way you can pass!"

A rainbow colored block appeared and Velma jumped up and hit it and it flew into the air.

"Oh and by the way..." The Gate said "The Aurora Block grows to the size of the heart of whoever hits it!"

The block fell back down as the size of a Lincoln Navigator.

"You shall pass." The Gate opened up and was ready to let Velma and her friends pass through.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're a jerk!" Raven said to the gate.

Our heroes had gotten out of the Underworld and into the city of Olympus, home of greek Gods and Goddesses. They had to get the Pure Heart, find Zeus, and stop the monster before it was too late? Could they stop a war between Hell and Heaven?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well there you have it! The gang has made it Oylmpus, but will they stop Hades and the monster? Well stay tuned for more chapters!**


	36. A War Between Heaven and Hell

Finally, Scooby-Doo and our heroes had made it to their destination, Olympus. It was real war between Heaven and Hell.

"Soon we shall meet with my father, Zeus. Be thou on thy best behavior," Luvbi said bitter sweetly.

"So…Zeus is your father?" Raven asked.

"Thou art correct. Zeus is my father and Hera, the Godess Women and Marriage is my mother." Luvbi said.

"I think you took after your old man." Fred remarked.

"Pray, listen…" Luvbi trailed, her voice suddenly becoming soft compared to the harsh stubbornness it was usually coated with. "I fell ill once, and my father never left my bedside…they hath an overprotective side, verily, and I grow annoyed of it at times. But mayhap it is mine own fault for being so cute. They cannot help it!"

Tippi trailed while sweat dropping. "In any case, perhaps we'd better go meet this Zeus character."

"Good luck with that…" Raven trailed. "Olympus is slowly being turned to ruin, and I doubt that we'll be able to reach Zeus in the state that its in."

"And what dost maketh you say such things?" Luvbi demanded to know.

"I think it'd be better if you saw for yourself." Raven pointed out.

There were skeletons breathing fire, torturing all the angels and mythical creatures in the Godly world. They had to stop them, defeat Hades, and get the Pure Heart. They didn't want to risk having another world destroyed.

"Jinkies!" Velma added.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed "This place really is in danger!"

"Like dudes" Shaggy said "That Hades guy is a messed up dude."

Raven leading the way forward with Scooby naturally at the front as well. They had a Zeus to see and a Hades and a monster to defeat. On the way, Velma had some things to tell Raven, she really liked her and wanted to tell her something.

"Say Raven..." Velma told her "You kinda remind of this girl we met at a summer camp."

"Really?" Raven asked.

"You even sound a bit like her." Velma pointed out "She really liked me. And you're like an older version of her."

"Thanks!" Raven smiled.

Finally, the gang had made it to Zeus' castle. It was under attack! Just then, someone appeared before them, it was Aphrodite, the Godess of Love.

"The Legendary Heroes!" Aphrodite exclaimed "Thank goodness you've arrived!"

"Aphrodite!" Madelyn exclaimed "The Goddess of Love!"

"I'll say!" Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, and Fred's jaws dropped.

"Get your tounge off the floor!" Daphne pulled Fred's ear and bopped her head back and forth.

"You belong to me Shaggy! Not a Goddess!" Madelyn hugged Shaggy and kissed his cheek multiple times as Shaggy tried to resist.

Jeannie twirled her ponytail and dragged Scooby to her. "You stay away from her!" She demanded.

"Um Rokay?" Scooby asked.

As everyone stood smacked surprised, Luvbi caught sight of her father and felt her eyes grow big.

"Oh…no!" she rushed to Zeus' side, who was looking awfully weak, part of him hanging limp. "Father! Father! Art thou all right?"

"Luvbi…" Zeus spoke coarsely. "You…should not…have come. Flee…from here…"

"Brooo ha ha ha…a touching scene, to be sure…" a strange voice interrupted, a sound so cold that it could send chills up anyone's spine!

Scooby and the gang slowly approached the beast positioned in the back of the room next to Hades, a skinny blue dragon with wheels for legs and a thin curly black tail. He let out an icy roar, and several people started to shiver.

"Well if it isn't the heroes of the Light Prognosticous!" Hades smugly said.

"Lemme guess…you're the big bad boss of all those little Underworld hoodlums that're attacking Olympus, right?" Jeannie asked, unimpressed.

"That's the monster that escaped The Underworld!" Daphne yelled.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I assure you. My name is Bonechill. I am something of an evil celebrity in certain circles of The Underworld." The monster boasted.

"Isn't it great?" Hades asked "He and I make a great team."

"That may be, but my father shall never give you the Pure Heart! So givest up!" Luvbi exclaimed boldly.

Hades bellowed with a chilling, amused laugh. "Oh, you dear, ignorant child, you really don't know a thing, do you?"

"How charming." Bonechill added.

Luvbi went from angry to surprised. "Wh-What dost thou mean?!"

Bonechill gained a devilish look. "I speak of the Purity Heart…and I speak of you, Luvbi…IT IS YOU!"

"What…sayest thou?" Luvbi squawked. Everyone couldn't get any words out- talk about totally unexpected! Bonechill and Hades just laughed again.

"The Pure Heart was hidden ingeniously to keep it away from evil sorts like me…" Bonechill began to explain. "Zeus…changed the Pure Heart into an angel…that he called his own daughter!"

"HUH?!" Marcie exclaimed. "I might not know the whole story, but something about that seems…implausible!"

Raven whirled around to Zeus with her jaw dropped. "Your gremlin of a daughter is the final Pure Heart?! Even though I'm basically the spawn of a galactic demon, but I'm shocked!"

Everyone then started shouting shocked exclamations as well.

"Jinkies!" Velma yelled.

"Jeepers!" Daphne added.

"That brat was a mystical object that is the last hope to save the universe?!" Fred asked.

"Evil little Luvbi is a piece of the Purity Heart?!" Scrappy asked.

"What a plot twist!" Scooby broke the fourth wall.

"We've had it the whole time?" Marcie asked.

"Ha ha…" Luvbi chuckled nervously, ignoring the shouts of the confused team. "Th-that is just silly…my mother and father…"

Hades barked out with another evil cackle. "Oh, that is just priceless! You really think Zeus pays an ounce of attention to you out of love?"

"How pathetic!" Bonechill added.

"Th-that's…No…Thou liest!" Luvbi expression quickly changed to disappointed. "Father! Sayest something!"

Zeus was still trying to pull himself together from the beating he endured. "L-Lu…v…bi…unngh…"

"Broooo ha ha…the old fool can weigh the sins of others, but not his own…" Bonechill gloated.

"It cannot…be…" Luvbi whispered.

"Luvbi, we can talk later…" Tippi began. "Right now, just take Grambi to safety…"

Luvbi did nothing, so Tippi added an abrupt "QUICKLY!"

As Luvbi took Saway, the group struck battle stances facing Bonechill.

"Many thanks for delivering the Pure Heart. Once I deal with you, none can stop me! I shall be INVINCIBLE!" Hades yelled "I am going to be king of the Gods!"

"And there will be nothing you can do to stop us!" Bonechill evilly laughed.

The gang engaged in a big battle between the snake-like monster and the Scooby Doo Gang. Bonechill kept spewing ice out of his mouth, trying to freeze our heroes in their tracks. Scooby tried to blast the monster with thinner but, it didn't work. Scrappy's hammer didn't do well either. Bonechill however, had succeeded in freezing Shaggy and Marcie. Jeannie tried using her magic, but it was too weak.

"Azarath Metrion...ZINTHOS!" Raven used her magic to blast Bonechill and it did serious damage to the monster.

Daphne sprung into the air, he head crashing into Bonechill's jaw, she did a backflip before he landed, watching as Bonechill howled out on pain from being completely scaleless. The team shared a high five (and one four) while Bonechill bellowed, "BRRARGH! How…impossible…how could you puny worms…destroy…a master…of the cold dark?!"

"Next time you want to take over heaven, hit a gym!" shouted Fred.

Bonechill shattered into a ton of pieces, each and everyone one of them going right back down to where they came from, with Hades being sent back to the Underworld, where he belongs. Scrappy bashed Marcie's icy prison with his hammer and she was free, though awfully cold and discombobulated.

"I shouldn't have come in here…" she trailed through chattering teeth. "That monster cornered me instantly and f-froze me…"

"The good news is, we're all finally back together now," Velma sighed, wrapping Marcie in a hug and kissing her nose and forehead.

"L-l-like. T-t-that is h-h-how a f-f-f-frozen TV dinner feels." Shaggy shivered.

"Don't worry Shaggy my darling, I'll warm you up!" Madelyn hugged Shaggy.

"Now all that's left to do here is get the Pure Heart…" Daphne trailed, glancing at the door.

An upset Luvbi and worn-out Zeus came straddling in, Zeus feebly trying to thank the heroes.

"Thou…hast done a fine job…Thou hast saved our realm…" he whimpered.

"Father...the words of that thing…were lies, yea?" Luvbi asked "Thou and Mother art my parents?"

Zeus trembled as he tried to explain, the group watching intently because they wanted to know just as much as Luvbi did. "Well…Luvbi…"

"LUVBI!" Hera boomed as she burst through the doors, running over to her "daughter" and husband.

"Mother!" Luvbi squeaked.

"Are you well?" Hera asked.

"Speakest to me now, Mother. Father and thee…art thou verily my parents?" Luvbi got tears in her eyes.

Hera practically choked on her words. "Wait a minute, why do you…WHAAAAT! ?"

"Prithee, Mother. Speakest the truth to me." Tears fell out of Luvbi's eyes.

Hera went from shocked to solemn, turning away from everyone. "Luvbi…you are not really our child."

"It's true." Velma said "The truth does hurt."

"…So it is… true…" Luvbi trembled. Hera turned back to Luvbi, gaining the strength needed to face her.

"The Pure Heart was always in danger of falling into the hands of evil, darling. So Zeus and I decided to transform it into a shape that no one would suspect…"

Luvbi stared at the ground. "And that was…me?"

A sudden flash lit up the place, making everyone but Zeus and Hera jump. All eyes fell on Luvbi, however, as the faint image of a Pure Heart fought to dominate her Nimbi form. Now Hera and Zeus were shocked as well.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"What…was that? !" Hera exclaimed.

"The Pure Heart is struggling against it's angel form…it's seeking its true form. It senses somebody nearby worthy of possessing it. It must be us." Jeannie deduced.

"So, uh, ha ha…" Luvbi chuckled unevenly, sneaking a glance at Scrappy. "Thou sayest I am meant to be with him…He verily is…my prince? This doth STINK! He is completely wrong for me!"

"Cruel hearted irony!" Scrappy cried.

"Ruh huh!" Scooby nodded his head.

Zeus moved to Heside as Luvbi inched closer to the teams. "Fine. I shall return to my Pure Heart form…and I shall go with Mario and his friends."

"Are you sure?" Zeus asked, head hung low. "If you change back into the Pure Heart, the angel known as Luvbi…will cease to exist."

Daphne clamped a hand over her mouth to conceal her gasp.

"Nay, perhaps I already have…I remember being the Pure Heart now, in truth. And the world would end if I did not do it, is this not so? So I should just…" Luvbi's tone suddenly changed. "Wait, why do I explain myself to thee? ! Thou art not my real father, so QUIET!"

"Wh-What? !" Zeus finally managed to gasp out.

"To think of all the times thou hast scolded me! Thou didst KNOW I was not long for this world! Why didst thou not let me have fun?" Luvbi protested "Nay! Instead, I suffered an angry fake father and a nagging fake mother! I had no life! How dost thou plan to make that up to me?!"

"I…don't know who they are…" Marcie trailed, still being held up by Velma. "But…it's still…so upsetting…"

"I know," Madelyn agreed, trying to hide the fact tears were welling up at the corners of her eyes.

"Luvbi!" Hace said sternly, but that was all. Zeus, however, got into a full blown-out debate with Luvbi.

"Say what you want about me, but don't talk to your mother that way! Maybe if you're changed back to a Purity Heart, you're sass will go away?" Zeus asked.

"Oh, giveth me a break! I must do it whether thou wish or not. It shall be a RELIEF!" Luvbi remarked.

"You selfish brat!" Zeus scolded "Don't you remember when?"

"I scoff at thy lingering!" Luvbi shouted, contradictory to what she had said before. "Why dost thou not giveth me back the present I bought with my saved allowance!"

"Excuse me missy!" Zeus yelled "Who GAVE you that allowance?! And I didn't lie to get the money too! I didn't pretend to buy school books!"

"How dost thou DARE to lecture on lying!" Luvbi spat back. She turned away, and the group noticed that she didn't seem angry anymore. "And why dost thou think I lied? ! I thought that Mother and thee…I thought…thou wouldst…be happy…"

Zeus said nothing. Luvbi continued.

"The pair of thee…thou art not real parents…I…I hate thee…" She whispered.

"I can't take it anymore!" Scrappy bawled, sobbing on the ground. Scooby lightly patted his head.

"…that's enough, Luvbi," Hace spoke up, after being so silent for the longest time. "It is true that we created you as a means of protecting the Pure Heart…but Zeus and I came to love you as a true daughter. We wanted to be with you for all time, to protect you. You became a part of us. Perhaps we were wrong to create you…and if we only caused pain, then we apologize."

"Oh, Mother…" Luvbi sighed, turned back to Jaydes. "Thou needst not apologize…My dear Mother…thank thee…"

A flash of the Pure Heart emerged again, and Luvbi's frown grew even deeper if that was possible.

"The Pure Heart wants to retain its original form…" Hace said.

"Luvbi…" whimpered Zeus helplessly.

"Tippi," Luvbi began, glancing at the rainbow butterfly. She gave a small smile, which was something the group rarely saw her do. "Takest good care of the real me. And…savest the worlds, yea? Such is my final wish, so if thou dost not do it, thou art most unkind!"

"I understand…" Tippi trailed.

Luvbi was a bit more cheerful now, facing Zeus and Hace once again. "Mother…Father…Fare the well…"

"Luvbi…" Zeus moaned again.

"Oh, my darling…" sighed Hace.

"I am…sorry for lying earlier…" her voice faltered, but her expression did not. "Because in truth…I…I love thee… both…"

Luvbi closed her eyes as the Pure Heart fought the break free, Luvbi fading in and out from her angel form and her heart form. With a final flash, she stayed as a Pure Heart

Luvbi was gone.

"Luvbi…" now it was Hace's turn to sigh her name. Zeus lifted his head up to address the heroes, attempting to hide the anguish obvious on his face.

"Now, ye prophesized ones…Destined heroes…Takest our dear daughter…Takest the Pure Heart." Zeus handed the heart to our heroes.

"Rokay, Zeus!" Scooby exclaimed.

"And promise that you will save the universe from the darkness!" Zeus let his head down "Let no one else in the universe feel this sadness!"

"We will Zeus." Velma nodded her head.

The white Pure Heart lifted into the air, placing itself into Scooby's possession. The Pixls danced, but sadly, there wasn't much joy in obtaining this Pure Heart…

"We got the last Pure Heart…" everyone trailed solemnly.

With already heavy hearts, the heroes' next destination wasn't going to lift their spirits…

After all, it was finally time to go after Count Bleck…

"Heroes…my daughter wanted thee to save all worlds. 'Twas her final wish." Zeus spoke slowly through his tears as the brave angels and Gods cleaned up Olympus. Draped in sadness, Hace walked slowly into her chambers in temple. Scooby-Doo, his friends, and the seventh Pure Heart were all that remained…

This Pure Heart had come at a high price. Let us hope it was all worthwhile.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's bittersweet but now they have the last Pure Heart! Now, they must get to Count Bleck's caslte and save the world! But can they get there in time? And why does Tippi look familiar to Jeannie? Stay tuned and find out! Keep your fingers crossed.**


	37. The Truth Comes Out

Back at Count Bleck's castle, Count Bleck had found out what had happened with the gang! They were still alive and on their way to the castle!

"WHAT!?…" Count Bleck spat in utter disbelief. Surely this news cannot be true! The heroes? They're still alive?"

"Oh, I'm afraid so, my dear count. In fact, they will be here before long," Dimentio practically sang.

"Huh?! Izzat true, then!?" babbled O'Chunks. "What're we doin' twiddlin' out biscuits 'ere?! Count Bleck, lemme go throw 'em a nice welcome party…I'll bring the punch!"

"Oooh, I wanna party with those party poopers too! Wait up, O'Chunks!" Mimi yelled "Mimimimimi!"

O'Chunks and Mimi left their posts, scurrying off so that they'd be ready for when the heroes arrived on their doorstep.

"Well, I'm not one to miss a party…" Dimentio trailed as well. He suddenly remembered something, however, and snapped his fingers. "Oh, but wait one moment…my dear Count. Does the name Blumiere ring a bell?"

Count Bleck raised an eyebrow while Nastasia looked completely startled. "Where did you hear that name, Dimentio?!"

"Oh, the mutt's Pixl went on and on…she said, "I must stop Blumiere."" Dimentio sang.

Count Bleck lowered his cane and covering his face with the brim of his hat. Dimentio gained an evil smirk.

"But I suppose there's no reason to pay any mind to the ramblings of a Pixl" He said "Ciao for now, my count!"

Dimentio teleported away while Nastasia was still looking dumfounded. "Count Bleck! If…um…If that Pixl is who you think it is…There's still time! You can still stop the prophecy from destroying everything! Yeah, because, if that's really her…if she's alive, you have to stop all this!"

"You know not what you are saying, Nastasia," Count Bleck said dully. "The prophecy can no longer be stopped by Count Bleck. No one can stop it."

"Yeah, I'm on board with what you're saying…but there must be a way. There must…Lord Blumiere!" Nastasia let her head down.

Count Bleck revealed his face once again and let out a crazy cackle. "The man once known as Blumiere died long ago. Now there is only Count Bleck! The Dark Prognosticus' choice to fulfill the prophecy! Nothing more!"

"But…" Nastasia started at the ground.

Count Bleck ignored Nastasia and spread out his cape, shouting to the sky.

"Come to Count Bleck, heroes…If you hope to save these worlds, then come…BLEH HEH HEH HEH BLECK!" He evilly laughed.

"Heroes..." Nastasia prayed "Please save the universe...please."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yep! That was short! But the new chapter is coming soon! Also, be on the lookout for my next big story, it's the one you guys have been waiting for it's..."Scrappy and Googie's Wedding"! It's a midequel to both this story and Forgotten Land. There will be lots of Scooby-Doo characters in it including; Scooby-Dum, Ruby Doo, The Boo Brothers, Duke, Annie, Yabba-Doo, Deputy Dusty, and even Chris and Terry will be in it! Stay tuned! Read and review!**


	38. Time to Save the Universe

**WELL FOLKS, YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

_"Blumiere, my son, don't! Even your ancestors could not handle that dark book…if you open it…there's no telling what will happen!"_

_"I do not care, Father! A world without her is empty. A LIFE without her is empty. Speak, Dark Prognosticus! Teach your dark history! I await your command! BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"_

_"Blumiere…what have you done?"_

_"Silence! The first prophecy beckons. I will erase ever inch…of this blasted world!"_

_"Blu-Blumiere! Don't do this! Blumiere!"_

_"Blumiere is no more! I am Count Bleck! And no one shall stand in my way! BLEH HEH HEH! BLECK!"_

* * *

_"No! Blumiere! You mustn't! Darling…how could you…Oh…Darling…you…why…" _Tippi muttered in her sleep.

"Who the heck is she calling 'darling'?" Marcie asked.

"And like who the heck is Blumiere?" Shaggy asked.

"What doesn't she want him to do…?" Jeannie asked.

"Wha-?!" Tippi muttered.

Tippi was lying on the ground, in front of the purple door, in-between Scooby and the gang on the other.

"I thought you'd just gone back to Boomerland, but then I saw you lying there, not moving…" Daphne trailed.

"And shouting things to the sky!" added Scrappy.

"Yes…then you started shouting loudly. I have to say, it kind of startled me." Velma said.

"Um…I'm all right…I'm sorry for startling you…" Tippi laid her head down.

"Blumiere…is that a person's name you were saying?" Thoreau asked "Were you remembering something from your past, perhaps?"

"No…it's nothing…nothing at all…" The butterfly nodded.

"So, should we go to Vincent's workshop?" Shaggy asked. "We ought to tell him that we found the last Pure Heart!"

They finally got to Vincent's castle and saw that he, Gazoo, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, the Hex Girls, Flim-Flam, Googie, Huck, Snag, Top Cat, Auggie, Doggy Daddy, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Mr. Jinks, Babu, Corey, and Henry. Next to Mr. Jinks was a little kitten with a striped shirt.

The caslte was even more crowded now, considering that there were now ten total people that needed to squeeze in there with the rest of the toons. Gazoo was happy to finally see that the whole team was together.

"Well, well, well. So, we have gathered all the Pure Hearts and all ten of the heroes, it seems…" he mused.

"That's right Scrappy!" Scrappy said "We're all together at once."

"That's my big sis!" Flim-Flam hugged Daphne.

"I fear for the people of this world who must continue to look at the sky and worry." said Daphne. "We must act quickly and ease their hearts and minds!"

"I've endangered Boomerland once and I'm not gonna do it again!" Scooby vowed to his friends.

"…what troubles you, Tippi?" Vincent asked, sensing the butterfly's uneasiness as she floated over Jeannie's shoulder.

"The prophecy…" She said "Do we really have to destroy Count Bleck to prevent it from happening?"

"Much of the dark prophecy has already come to pass…but stop it we must." Vincent explained "It was by Count Bleck's hand that the Chaos Heart was summoned, bringing this peril. Without him, the prophecy's power will wither, and the worlds can avoid their ends."

"Yes…I suppose you're right…I guess we always knew that, didn't we…" Tippi put her head down.

"Tippi? What's the matter, huh?" Madelyn asked.

"You're…not really yourself…" trailed Velma.

"Yeah, you can tell us, Tipps!" exclaimed Flim-Flam.

"Yeah!" Scrappy said "Why are you so worried about HIM?"

"My dear…" Vincent began. "Was there something between you and this Count Bleck?"

"Um…no, nothing…It was nothing…I'm fine!" Tippi shivered.

"I'll go put the Pure Heart in the last Pillar." Gazoo teleported out of the castle and went to the last Heart Pillar with the Pure Heart in hand.

"Say Mr. Jinks!" Velma said "Who's the cute widdle kitty?"

"Velma, this is my son, Jinks Junior." Mr. Jinks said "Say hello son!"

"Hello." Jinks Jr shook his hand.

"Awww!" Daphne got big puppy dog eyes and rubbed her cheek against his "You're so cute!"

"You're such an angel." Dusk snuggled Jr and covered his face with too many kisses to count, leaving green lip marks on his face.

"Who knew Dusk was such a softie?" Luna remarked.

"I guess she does have a heart after all." Thorn said back "A heart of fuzzy."

"He's not as cute as Flim-Flam McScam-Blake!" Flim boasted.

"Say Flim-Flam..." Marcie told the boy "There's a statue of you in the Crystal Cover Spook Museum."

"I dont wanna talk about it." Film let his head down.

"Oh sorry." Marcie said.

Shaggy also had a few things to say to Robin.

"Say Robin..." He said "How come you and I don't sound alike anymore?"

"It's vocal evolution Shaggy." The Boy Wonder explained "It's what happens to cartoon characters, our voices change overtime."

"That makes sense." Shaggy said.

Meanwhile, Jeannie and Tippi had a conversation of their own, where no one was looking.

"Tippi..." Jeannie said to the butterfly "I did know you from somewhere, I know you are familiar."

Tippi saw Jeannie get tears in her eyes. Tippi couldn't keep the truth inside of herself anymore.

"Jeannie..." Tippi said "You know me because I'm your best friend, Lady Timpani!"

"Timpani?" Jeannie gasped "Is it really you?"

"Yes it's me." Tippi sighed "I knew you and I would be reunited again someday."

"What happened to you?" The genie asked.

"I was cursed to wander dimensions forever..." She explained "One day, I found an injured member of the Tribe of Darkness named Blumiere at the base of a cliff and, despite knowing of his kin's nature, I nursed him back to health. We met each other in secret frequently and decided to marry and go searching for a world where we could be happy together. However, I was abducted by Blumiere's father and he wiped my memory and cursed me to wander dimensions until I perished. He thought my kind and Blumiere's kind couldn't mix."

"Then what happened?" Jeannie asked.

"I eventually arrived in Boomerland and was found by Vincent, who transferred my soul into a Pixl form to save my life, christening me as Tippi." She finished.

"Do you think this Blumiere guy is still alive?" Jeannie asked.

"Yes I know he is!" Tippy said "Because...he's Count Bleck."

"He is?" Jeannie gasped "So that's why you are so reluctant to stop him."

"Yes it is..." Tippy sighed "I wish I could tell him that I truly love him and the whole universe would be saved."

Just then, Gazoo appeared in front of the gang.

"Alright gang!" He said "The door to Count Bleck's castle is ready."

"We're ready to go." Scooby said.

The gang had appeared in front of the door. Ready to take on the very enemy that tried to destroy the universe and everything they ever loved. Just then, their allies went to wish them good luck.

"Good luck Daphne!" Film-Flam said to Daphne "Save all worlds and return alive I can't live without knowing my sister has saved the universe."

"I promise I'll come back Flim-Flam." She hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Jeannie went up to Corey, she had a few things to say to him.

"Corey..." Jeannie said to her master. He took this very seriously when he heard her use his name.

"What is it Jeannie?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Do you really love me?" She asked. Her eyes started to tear up.

"I-I don't." He laid his head down.

"You don't?" She sniffled "But you kissed me at the-"

"Jeannie. You're my best friend and part of my family, I wouldn't trade you for anything. But I really want you to know, I don't feel the same way." He confessed "I just see you like a sister. I know how much you care for me, but I don't love you that way."

"I understand." Jeannie let her head down with a tear falling out of her eye.

"Listen Jeannie..." Corey wiped her tear away "You have to save the universe, everyone needs you, so do I."

Jeannie hugged Corey "Yes master."

Corey kissed Jeannie's forehead and hugged her back.

"Well..." Raven said to Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy "I guess it's up to me to save the universe again."

"Raven WAIT!" Robin touched her shoulder "We're coming with you."

"What?" Raven asked.

"We're a team Raven..." Cyborg explained "We have to stick by you no matter what."

"We can't let you save the world alone." Beast Boy said.

"We helped you defeat your father and we can help you defeat Count Bleck." Robin assured Raven.

"Thanks!" Raven smiled and hugged the Boy Wonder.

"I dont wanna die Dear Old Dad..." Auggie hugged his father.

"What if Boomerland is destroyed for real this time?" Jinks Jr asked his father.

"Don't worry Auggie my son..." Doggy Daddy hugged his son "We'll be alright."

"That's right Jr, we'll pull through together." Mr. Jinks hugged his boy.

Googie was ready to wish her angel, Scrappy good luck.

"Here..." Googie handed him her wedding ring "Take this with you, because if you do, I know you'll come back."

"I promise I'll come back Googie, I promise." Scrappy cupped his wife's hands.

Google picked Scrappy up and kissed his nose. Scrappy then pulled her face to his and kissed her right on the lips.

"I love you Googie." Scrappy said to his true love.

"I love you too Scrappy-Doo." She pressed her lips against his again.

"Tippi…" Vincent trailed off, staring at the beloved Pixl he rescued long ago. "I don't know what is in your mind, but…if this is too hard for you, please feel free to stay behind."

"No…I'm going…I've decided. I must do this!" Tippy protested.

"Tippi…if your memory…returns…" Vincent paused, then changed the subject. "Tippi, you've changed so much. You've grown so strong…so! Be sure to return safely to me!"

"I will, Vincent," she turned to heroes. "Let's go! Let's defeat Count Bleck! Let's save all these worlds from destruction!"

Everyone nodded unanimously, The Void on the sky growing ever larger still.

"And hurry," Gazoo added. "For the worlds may not have much time! In that black span of nothing, you will find Castle Bleck. You may face battles harder than any you have endured thus far…if you feel ready to face this challenge, then please go forward."

"Let's do this thing yo!" Boomer said.

And thus, they headed onwards into the dark, unforgiving The Void…

"Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Velma Dinkley, Raven, Marcie Fleach, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Madelyn Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy...stay strong." Vincent bowed his head. "And you too, Tippi."

After finding every Pure Heart, the band of heroes set off for Castle Bleck. The stakes were high as the ominous void grew larger and the end drew near. Could Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, and friends stave off the inevitable and overturn the prophecy? What strange twist of fate awaited Tippi and Count Bleck? These thoughts plagued the minds of our heroes as the curtain rose on the final act…

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well there you have it, it's the FINAL COUNTDOWN! And the rest of the Titans have joined our heroes to save the universe. They're on their way to Castle Bleck! Can they stop the Darkness from destroying the universe? Can Tippi convince her long-lost true love to not destroy the universe? Tune in for our next chapter...Castle of Darkness! Read and review!**


	39. Face the Darkness

"So here we are at last…Count Bleck's Castle," Tippi confirmed.

Everyone gaped up at the various shades of grey that the huge castle was painted, plus the large front door that resembled a cracked mirror. The path leading up to the castle was lit up by lanterns with black flames.

"Don't you run, Bleck! Your face is about to feel the burn!" Scrappy exclaimed "I'm gonna give you of a good dose of...tada tada nada! Puppy Power!"

"So Blumiere IS here…" When Tippi saw everyone staring at her, she sweatdropped. "Er…never mind. We'd better get going."

"Ah, how I hate this place…" Velma groaned as they walked toward the door.

"Same here," murmured Madelyn and Marcie.

The gang had proceeded to walk through the castle in search of Count Bleck. Tippy however, was hoping she could bring back the man she had fallen in love with so long ago.

Eventually, everyone made it to the nearest door that Tippi had sensed led to the Count's secret lair. They entered, there was no turning back.

"HARBEL-DEH!" Said a strange voice.

The group all gained precarious looks as they approached O'Chunks, who was standing around as if he had been waiting for them.

"Slap me down with a slab O' mutton, I never would o' though yeh'd make it 'ere!" O'Chunks exclaimed. "I'll tell yeh this, though, yeh shouldn't 'ave been such a fork in me rumpus! Now I 'ave to hit yeh with the full force o' me chunks!"

"Oh...it's you!" Scooby exclaimed at the Scotsman.

"Gee whiz!" scoffed Fred, making his way to the front of the group. "That's big talk for the chump who needs to lay off the haggis."

"Amen brother!" Cyborg agreed.

"O'W DERE YEH!" O'Chunks yelled.

"You heard me," Cyborg continued, now getting up in O'Chunks' face for emphasis. "You're goin' down, chunky boy!"

"We'll shave that beard off clean!" Fred exclaimed.

"WHAAAAT?!" Chunks yelled. "'Ow about provin' it, then!"

"We'd be happy to," Fred replied, entering the banter as well.

"Right 'ere, yeh and me! Wrasslin' match o' the ages!" O'Chunks boasted.

"Bring it, beardo!" Fred challenged, all ready to fight. "Cyborg and I will take you on alone! I got all the sweet stomping you need, right here, and then some!"

"You'd better kiss your bagpipes goodbye" added Cyborg, punching a fist into his palms.

"Freddy…" Daphne asked slowly, looking very worried. "Are you sure about this?"

Fred turned to his "wife" and let out a low chuckle. "Positive"

"You wanna do this buddy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ive defeated Brother Blood and some barbarians...I think I can beat this guy." Cyborg assured his teammate.

"Good luck Cy." Raven said.

As Fred and Cyborg turned back to O' Chunks, the rest of the group slowly backed away, giving the group their space. O' Chunks, meanwhile, looked like he was getting ready to blow a fuse.

"I'm gonna 'urtle into yeh with the force of a massive, 'airy, comet, yeh great crybabies! CHUNK UP!" O'Chunks raised his fists.

Fred and Cyborg's eyes bulged as O'Chunks suddenly started to grow, now towering over the heroes. They just gaped as O'Chunks showed off his new height as strength.

"Bet yeh weren't 'specting THAT, were yeh? Where's yer flappin' mouth now, eh?" Chunks boasted. "It's time fer an old-fashioned, no-'olds-barred…RUMBLE!"

"Fine then, give it your best shot!" Cyborg cried, running at their enlarged adversary.

O'Chunks started off like always, trying to slam then into the ground. All three of them dodged then prepared to attack. Cyborg pressed the button on his sonic cannon to blast O'Chunks. Fred jumped up high and slammed the super bat onto the barbarian.

O'Chunks suffered some severe damage from that, but retaliated by running straight at Fred and slamming him into the wall. Cyborg grunted and lit his arm up, firing several sonic laser beams at O'Chunks' back. O'Chunks felt the sting of that as well, then turned around and gave Ganondorf a sinister look.

"Yeah, stare at me all you want, you're not scaring anyone," Fred huffed.

"Yeah, well yeh better be scared!" O'Chunks shouted back, slamming into the ground and creating a huge black block. He hurled it at Fred and Cyborg, effectively crushing them under the weight.

"Take this!" he yelled, pressing the buttons quickly and causing the turrets to pop out. He bellowed out his laugh as O'Chunks frantically tried to run away from the missile, only to be stopped by a big whack with Freddy's super bat. He stumbled to the ground, allowing the missiles to finally catch up with him.

O'Chunks came flying down head first, sending Fred and Cyborg into the floor. As they tried to pull themselves together, O'Chunks was wondering where Cyborg got off to.

"I'm right here," Cyborg's voice called out, but O'Chunks couldn't see him.

"Blast it all! Knock off this tomfoolery NOW!" O'Chunks complained, pausing to stomp his foot angrily.

"Now is your chance," Boomer told Cyborg and Fred. Now that he was vulnerable, O'Chunks was able to be easily kicked down by Cyborg when he was least expecting it. He skidded into the wall, looking up only to see Fred do a super slam with the super bat.

"That'll show him!" cheered the Pixl. "No one's girthier than you dawg!"

Cyborg charged with all his weapons once again.

"BOO-YAH!" Cyborg fired his sonic cannon.

O'Chunks was blasted brutally by Cyborg's secret weapon- being the sonic cannon, causing him to jump back and avoid the attack easily. However, he jumped onto Fred's bat, which whacked O'Chunks. O'Chunks picked himself up and was about to stomp on our heroes, when Fred took out Fleep and Boomer. Fred placed Boomer near O'Chunks. But as Chunks was about to stomp on Freddy and Cyborg, Cyborg used Fleep to make O'Chunks spin and Boomer finished the scotsman off with a big KA-BOOM!

"BOO-YAH!" Cyborg high-fived Freddy.

"We did it!" Fred fist bumped Cyborg.

"Ole!" Fleep yelled "We did amore."

"Yo man we are bad to da bone!" Boomer boasted.

O'Chunks let out a cry of pain as he shrunk back down to normal size. He kneeled on the floor like always when he was defeating, looking much weaker than usual.

"'Ow could yeh be chunkier than I?" O'Chunks squirmed "Yer naught but a girly scarf wearing blondie and a man-robot thing."

"'Ow can I go on livin' with the shame o' it all?" He stood up, gently dusted himself the off, and then went back to panting heavily. "'Ey, Fred Jones! Let me keep me dignity as me game ends! Finish me quick!"

Just then, the door on the left opened, and everyone else poked their heads into the room.

"Hey, it looks like Fred and Cyborg won!" exclaimed Velma.

"Good job to you guys!" Starfire said with a smile.

The ground suddenly quaked again, and everyone was definitely rattled by it. The group gathered around nervously while O'Chunks just muttered, "Uhhhhh…what's that shakin'?"

The ground shook again, and upon looking up, everyone noticed that the very ceiling was set to crash down on them! Fred instantly panicked and started swinging their arms around in circles, others gaped, while a select few grabbed onto other for dear life, and some even screamed.

The ceiling completely fell…but something had stopped it from falling.

Daphne stood, completely aghast, Scooby and Shaggy were trying to hide their heads, Jeannie, the Titans, Madelyn, Marice, Scrappy, and Velma's expressions mirrored Daphne's, and Freddy was ducking down as if it would prevent the ceiling from getting to him.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked, being clung to by Starfire.

"I think we're all fine, Robin." Scrappy announced.

"But why did the ceiling stop falling…" Beast Boy wanted to know.

Everyone glanced beyond Cyborg and Freddy to see O'Chunks struggling to hold the ceiling above their heads.

"O'Chunks…you saved us? !" Fred asked.

"What are yeh waitin' fer! Get out o' this place!" O'Chunks strained to say.

"But…why'd you save us?" Scooby asked.

"Because yeh spanked me, 'ey! Yeh earned the right the pass." O'Chunks explained "Now I'm making sure yeh do just that!"

The ground rumbled again, making everyone even more uneasy than they already were. A few shouts rang out again, and suddenly Fred and Cyborg both made a bold decision.

He put his hands up and began to hold up the ceiling as well. A couple people gasped, but no one was more shocked than O'Chunks.

"Fred? Cyborg?! What're yeh doin'?!" The scotsman asked.

"That's exactly what I wanna know!" yelped Daphne, Raven, Beast Boy, Velma, and Shaggy. Fred and Cyborg both ignored all the shouted and turned to face Scooby and Scrappy.

"Hey!" Fred yelled "Get Daphne into the next room, NOW!"

As Scooby, Scrappy, and the others began to head out, with Daphne looking back scared at Fred before continuing, Robin suddenly turned around to Cyborg who was sprawled out on the ground as well.

"Hey! Aren't you two coming?!" The Boy Wonder asked.

They both looked at each other for a long time, but neither of them did anything until Cyborg started to stand up and hold the ceiling as well.

"If Fred's staying behind, then so am I, I guess." Cyborg explained.

Daphne and Robin reluctantly went out of the room and into the next room of the castle.

And within that moment, all four of them realized something bad was about to happen.

Daphne came flying out of the door and landed right in Shaggy's arms, quaking like a leaf. The rest of the group was staring at the door, waiting for Fred, Cyborg, and O' Chunks to emerge.

"What took you so long- you had me thinking something happened!" Marcie exclaimed.

"And why didn't Cyborg follow with the rest of us?" asked Starfire.

"They wanted to stay and help Fred…" Robin trailed. "I tried to make them come, but they told me to run…"

"Oh, dear…" moaned Daphne softly as tears fell out of her eyes.

Instead, a loud thud emerged from the door instead. Its loud boom made everyone stop on a dime, and it was almost like no one was breathing.

"Red?" Scooby trailed meekly, glancing at the door again.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Daphne gulped, gripping Starfire's arm.

Shaggy trotted over to the door, trying to open it. After several unsuccessful attempts, Luigi turned back to everyone else.

"The door…it won't budge!" Shaggy told his friends.

"Oh, no…" gasped Tippi softly.

"Oh…dear…" Daphne moaned, leaning on Velma for support. She was very heartbroken.

"Wha…what do we…" Starfire trembled, not sure of what she wanted to say. The castle trembled once again, for a long, and when it finally stopped, Raven broke the silence.

"We…we don't have time…" she said painfully. "We must keep going…"

"Are you sure? Jeannie…" Tippi trailed unsurely.

Jeannie managed a smile, which was just enough to raise everyone's spirits even slightly. "All right, let's move on to Count Bleck!"

An endless labyrinth of mind-boggling turns and deadly enemies…This final journey was more dangerous and trying than our heroes had seen before. Scooby-Coo and friends kept on without Freddy and Cyborg, who were lost in a duel. There was no time to stop and search for the team, or even grieve…Our heroes knew they had to rush toward the final encounter with Count Bleck.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Ruh roh! Fred and Cyborg have been disappeared from the gang. What happened to them? Did they survive? Can the gang make it to the Count in time before it's too late?**


	40. Girls Just Wanna Have Vengeance

The castle experienced another rumble, much to the distain of the heroes. They were still trying to move past the loss of Cyborg and Fred but the shaking was a constant reminder of what had been sacrificed.

"Another tremor…I've lost count of them all!" cried Velma.

"It is strange…I mean, this is Count Bleck's private castle, right? So why would he let the destruction ravage his own home?" Daphne wondered.

Scooby looked thoughtful as Tippi floated away from the group, becoming lost in her own thoughts.

"Blumiere…so it really is you…" She whispered.

Scooby snapped out of his own thoughts and trotted up to her, looking curious. She became aware of his presence and simply sighed.

"Ahem, uhhh…Let's just keep moving. We need to find Count Bleck soon…" Tippi said.

The gang walked throughout the castle and they pondered what could've happened to Fred. Daphne, Velma, and Starfire had a little side conversation of their own.

"Daphne are you okay?" Velma asked.

"You look even sadder than I was when Robin yelled at me back in Tokyo." Starfire pointed out.

"NO!" She yelled "I AM NOT OKAY! MY HUSBAND JUST DIED!"

"Im sorry Daphne." Velma said "That was very insensitive."

"INSENSITIVE?!" She hollered "YOU COULDN'T KEEP A BOYFRIEND FOR MORE THAN ONE MYSTERY!"

"Daphne..." Velma's lips quivered and tears started to form. Daphne saw this and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Velma..." Daphne hugged her "I just lost my husband and I'm very hurt and down."

"It's okay Daph..." Velma cupped Daphne's hands "I know what it's like to lose a significant other."

"But if we ever want to get Fred and Cyborg back..." Starfire said "We have to defeat Count Bleck and save the universe."

Daphne wiped her tears away and got a prideful look on her face "You're right! Fred Jones! Your death will not be in vain!"

The gang arrived upstairs closer to the next room and to the next door. They had to either do or die trying.

"Remember, stay cautious…" Marcie trailed as they stalked down the next hallway. Almost instantly, however, they ran into another familiar face.

"How magnificent, you have arrived! I saw in the stars you would survive…" Said the familiar face.

"Zoinks! Who is that?" Shaggy asked.

"Merla," Scrappy replied quickly.

"An old friend," added Daphne.

"Who hopefully is still our friend…" Scooby eyed Merla suspiciously.

"I think we should just keep walking…" Robin said in a strained whisper.

"Heroes, do not go to the world-a! For I am the lovely and mysterious Merla! My beauty and the stars led you here. Rest now, for you have nothing to fear." Merla assured.

"Nah, the sky is eating up everything and we really ought to go stop it." Tippy said.

"Ummm…are you really Merla?" Tippy asked.

"Way to be straightforward, Tippi." Jeannie pointed out.

Merla just laughed. "Whatever is it that you imply? How could anyone wonder if it is I?"

"Because you've been copied before?" Daphne crossed her arms.

"Look at this lovely aura glow, does it not tell you all you need to know?" she stopped chuckling and put on a more serious look. "Ahhh…I will now ask you questions three; the answers will hold your future's key. And you must answer each and every question honestly and fairly! Here we go! Time to start the show!"

"Oh great…" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Which one of these beasts is hardest for you to make deceased?" She asked "The Witch's Ghost, The Phantom Virus, or a box of Scooby Snacks?"

"A Scooby Snack isn't a beast!" Velma pointed out.

"That's not the point," Robin stated. "I get the feeling these questions are going to be used against us…"

"Yeah, we certainly have experience with that," groaned Raven.

"So have we," added Scrappy.

"Sooo…what're we going to answer?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm tempted to say The Phantom Virus…"

"Like dudes, we are not doing the Witch's Ghost after that whole Ben Ravencroft thing..." Shaggy exclaimed.

Velma death glared at Shaggy. She didn't want to talk about it again.

"Scooby Snacks! Scooby Snacks!" chanted Shaggy. Merla seemed to accept that answer and nodded.

"Hee hee…so that one there gives you the biggest scare?" Merla giggled.

"Oh yeah, those Scooby Snacks DEFINITELY give me nightmares." Shaggy bit his lip.

"Especially industrial size!" Scooby slurped.

"That's like MEGA SIZED!" Scrappy rubbed his hands and slurped his tongue.

"Next, which one of these fearsome three most rattles you knees?" Merla asked again "Control Freak, The Brain, or Pink Rose Number 2 semi-gloss lipstick?"

"The Brain!" Starfire suddenly cried, and everyone gave her a look.

"Starfire! I could've gotten a free tube of Pink Rose # 2 Semi-Gloss out of that!" Daphne complained.

"Sorry." Starfire blushed.

"The Brain?" scoffed Beast Boy. "We could easily beat that guy! He's a brain in a jar! He wouldn't even have his ape or Madame Rouge with him."

"You are most afraid of him? Hee hee, that's good to know…now which of these do you despise like fleas?" Merla asked "Strickland, Gibby, or an LED light keychain?"

"I don't know, all of those are literally terrifying!" Velma rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with an LED keychain?" questioned Scooby.

"Yeah, it can't be any worse than that hillbilly-looking creep, Strickland!" exclaimed Daphne.

"Or Gibby..." shivered Velma.

"I'd rather have a very bright flashlight-like keychain than face a guy who's even geekier than Velma is and some evil villain who thinks he's super handsome." Shaggy said "LED keychain!"

As Shaggy cried out in agony, Merla took note of all they had said. "That is what makes you very furious? Indeed, how very curious…Well, it's been marvelous fun, but I'm afraid out time together is quite done…But do not fear or fret! No! We shall meet again yet! Hee hee hee hee hee!"

And she scurried off, leaving the heroes in a confused and slightly unsettled daze.

Our heroes had went through the whole hallway and came into three rooms and saw that everything they had answered to had appeared in the middle of each room. The Scooby Snacks box, the Brain, and the LED keychain that Velma decided to take with her.

Finally, our heroes had gotten to the fourth room, where they saw something they never expected. It was Merla, and boy was she screaming.

"What are you trying to pull? ! IM-POSS-I-BLE!" Merla shouted, jumping up and down angrily. She didn't stay as Merla for long, because she quickly changed back into Mimi. "I put everything you hate in there! How'd you get through all that icky stuff! ? Unless…you bad people were LYING!"

"How dare you lecture us?!" Daphne suddenly cried out, getting everyone to suddenly turn and stare at her. "You were just pretending to be Merla Talk about a dirty trick! You should be ashamed of yourself you little munchkin!"

"Ashamed…of myself? I like getting what I want, so I do whatever I need to do to get it. You're the one that are always having to get rescued by boys." Mimi smugly said to Daphne "THAT'S embarrassing!"

"Hey! I could smack you're little head off right here and now!" Jeannie yelled. Mimi might as well have stuck out her tongue.

"You are a mean little girl and I don't have time for this!" Starfire said.

"Golly, you sure are a lot of talk when you have your little boyfriends to protect you!" Mimi gave a snooty smile.

Daphne, Jeannie, and Starfire, but mainly Daphne, were fuming at this point, and Scooby didn't think he was crazy for thinking that smoke was steaming out of their ears.

"Y-You…" Daphne stammered, trying to contain herself. The entire group thought she was about to explode, until her expression melted into a calmer one, yet still donned a murderous outlook. "Very well. If you insist, I'll give you what you so richly deserve."

Everyone gasped.

"D-Daphne!" Velma gasped. "You're not really going to…"

"Stay out of this!" Daphne suddenly snapped, making everyone recoil. "I am DAPHNE BLAKE, and she has thrown mud at my dignity! You fools leave me be! UNDERSTOOD?!"

The others had all exchanged a brief glance, then nodded and started to back away slowly. Their teams followed after obediently, Jeannie and Starfire trying to decide on what to do. Daphne turned her back to all her friends and squeezed her eyes tight.

"It's bad enough I can hardly hold my own…but I know I can do it! Just not as well as my friends…but I'm not just going to stand here and let some little girl bring me down any more than I already am!"

"Aww…the pretty widdle princess wants to face me all alone?" Mimi cooed. "Boy, it sure would be sad if your boyfriends had to cry over a pathetic damsel in distress!"

"They won't have to," Starfire said coolly, waking up next to Daphne and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Daphne can have her chance to prove herself if she desires to do so, but there's no way me and Jeannie are letting her do it alone!"

"Thanks, girls…" Daphne nodded her head.

Mimi just ignored the girls suddenly banding together and sang out with her high-pitched scratchy "MIMIMIMIMI!"

Daphne cringed as Mimi's neck cracked, Starfire and Jeannie nearly lurching forward with how disgusted they felt.

"Oh my goodness, what is she doing?!" Jeannie screamed.

"She's…turning into a…spider…" Daphne groaned as Mimi's head started to spin.

"I might vomit." Starfire groaned.

Mimi then sprouted her six spider legs, propping herself off the ground and turning to face the trio.

"Try not to cry, or all your pretty makeup will run." Mimi laughed "Time to go bye-bye, princesses!"

"Actually..." Starfire said "I'm the only princess in this team."

"If she drops her Rubees, how are we going to counter?" Daphne asked. "We don't have Thoreau!"

"Yes you do!" Thoreau chirped, floating next to Tippi.

"When'd you get here?" Jeannie asked.

"Scooby and Scrappy figured you'd need me, so he left me to your care!" Throeau said.

Daphne smiled as she grabbed the four fingered hand shaped Pixl, turning back to face Mimi.

An epic battle started. It was a strange imp/spider-like creature vs. an orange haired heiress, a genie, and a Tamaranian princess. Daphne used Thoreau to grab Rubees and throw them right at Mimi. Starfire used her star-bolt powers to blast the little imp. And Jeannie used her magic ponytail to shoot Mimi with magic beams. However, Mimi had some tricks of her own, she shot flames and Rubees at rapid speed at our heroines and sometimes succeeded in hitting them.

Daphne whipped out Thoreau and gave him a toss. He grabbed a Rubee out of midair, then tossed it at Mimi. It knocked her off of the ceiling, but before any of the girls could deal a blow, she stretched her legs out into a thin line and went into "deathly pinwheel" formation. The trio upped their defenses, and when Mimi stopped, Daphne used her martial arts moves to kick Mimi right in the face. Now stunned, Starfire rushed in and blast Mimi with her star-bolts from her eyes and hands. Four of Mimi's five spider legs fell off and only one remained.

"We can finish her off now, no problem," Starfire said mischievously, holding up her hands as they brimmed with star-bolts.

"CRUD!" Mimi shrieked, suffering from the bolts. After the scorching was over and the bolts and beams resigned, she sent out another wave of Rubees that Jeannie jumped over and Daphne and Starfire defended against. Jeannie acted quickly and used magic to blow Mimi into the wall, stunning her briefly. Starfire uncurled herself and threw her blasted a large bolt, hitting Mimi just as she pulled herself together.

"Go Daphne, go!" Starfire and Jeannie cried, joining hands as Daphne ran at them. The redhead gave a small hop, landed in their cupped palms, and was given a boost in her jump, aimed to land on Mimi.

"No one trashes my dignity and gets away with it!" Daphne muttered under her breath as she used a flying kick to finish Mimi off.

Mimi's last leg snapped off, causing the psychotic little girl to fall in the middle of the room. Starfire, Jeannie, and Thoreau congratulating her quickly.

"I don't…get it…" Mimi gasped on the ground. "I got beat by a…damsel in distress? WAAAAH!"

Mimi returned back to normal, though exhausted, and glared at our heroines.

"You…" She muttered.

Mimi fell to the ground, Daphne looking much chipper than before. "Oh, what's the matter, widdle girl? Did I spank Mimi a little too hard?"

"You did it, Daphne!" Velma cried as the others returned.

"There really was no reason to doubt yourself," Robin pointed out with a smile.

"You always had it in you, I knew it!' cheered Scrappy.

"You're more tough than you look, Raphne." Scooby said.

Daphne beamed. "Couldn't have done it without Starfire and Jeannie."

"Yeah I know..." Robin looked at Starfire.

The ground shook once again, reminding the teams about just what they had come here for. Tippi was, of course, the one to bring this to everyone else's attention.

"The destruction is spreading…if we dawdle any more, we're doomed!"

"You're right," Daphne agreed. "Let's go!"

"Please," Beast Boy moaned, following Velma out the next door. Everyone left except Starfire, Daphne, and Jeannie all three of them glancing over their shoulders at a weakened Mimi.

"Mimi…you can't stay here," Jeannie said quietly. "Go find somewhere safe."

"Yeah, right," the girl huffed, crawling around to face the group. "Like you care!"

"Well, don't say we didn't warn you," Starfire huffed.

Suddenly, the ground quaked more violently than before.

The others were safely on the other side, and it wasn't until the loud boom sounded out that they turned around.

"What was that loud noise?" Tippi questioned, glancing back at the door.

"It can't be anything good…" Madelyn said ominously.

"Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Jeannie?" Scooby asked.

"Daphne?" trailed Scrappy.

Shaggy ran over to the door and jiggled the knob; his face went white.

"It…it won't open!" he trembled.

"Oh no!" Tippi shrieked.

"JEANNIE NOOOO!" yelled Scooby.

"Oh, this is disheartening…" Thoreau sobbed lightly. Meanwhile, Robin went into a frenzy and threw himself against the door, shouting, "STARFIRE!"

Daphne and Jeannie, who were hanging onto each other for dear life, dared to crack open on of their eyes. There was no sign of Starfire, or Mimi, but they could hear them both. Taking a quick scan of the room, they glanced down and saw Starfire gripping the edge of the floor where it had caved in.

Dangling from her other arm was Mimi.

"You silly alien, what are you DOING?!" Mimi spat.

"What…what AM I doing? I just leapt into action without even thinking…" Starfire yelled.

"I don't want your stupid help!" Mimi cried once again. "Just…just leave me alone."

"Yeah, Star, let her drop so you can save yourself!" Daphne exclaimed.

"No, I…can't do that," Starfire strained to say. "You have been very, very bad, but I can't leave you here to die. I don't know how you were raised, but I was taught to help people in need!"

The ground rumbled again, and Starfire's grip on the edge of the floor slipped. She felt herself begin to drop, only for her to come to an abrupt stop.

"What the…"

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Daphne assured, struggling to hold up both Starfire and Mimi.

"Daphne!" Strafire exclaimed "You and Jeannie get out of here, now!"

"And let you fall? No way!" Daphne assured.

"I don't want any more people to suffer than necessary…" Jeannie said.

The ground shook again, and Daphne felt the weight of the two girls take their toll, inching her closer and closer to the edge. Another abrupt quake sent Daphne lunging forward, and the three of them were ready for death.

"Jeannie…go save yourself!" Starfire shouted. "It's already…bad enough…"

"N-Never," Jeannie stammered, though her own grip was slowly loosening.

"Jeannie…if you go down too, think of how heartbroken Scooby will feel!" Daphne yelped, being upside down, like Mimi.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this…" Jeannie sniffled.

"Yeah, me too," grunted Mimi.

Once more, the floor beneath them trembled violently, and Jeannie lost her footing. The four of them went plummeting into the abyss, their fate left to be determined.

Shaggy was comforting Scooby next to the door, with the remaining heroes staring at it, hoping with all their might that Daphne, Starfire, and Jeannie would emerge out of other side. But they never came.

"The whole castle shook! And now that door won't open?" Tippi whimpered.

"First Freddy and Cyborg, now Jeannie, Daphne, and Starfire…" Velma murmured softly.

Tippi spoke up again.

"We have to keep going," she said, her voice a bit duller than usual.

"B-but…we can't leave Starfire!" Robin stammered "Or any of them!"

"Jeannie would've wanted to stay behind to look for you, Tippi," Scrappy said, his lower lip protruding in a pout.

"I…I can't leave her…" Robin sniffled quietly, still leaning against the door.

"I know it's horrible, but this is, well, the end of the world…of all worlds, really. We must press on." Tippy assured.

"I also wouldn't want their leaving us to be in vain," added Marcie. "If we managed to save the world, then they will not have to pass with any regrets."

"I'm worried about them, but they'd probably be mad at us for wasting time…" Madelyn continued.

"Scooby, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, still watching the swordsman slumped on the floor. Scooby sniffed, then nodded.

"I'll be okay…" Scooby sniffled. He was heartbroken that Jeannie was gone.

"I bet they're okay," Scrappy assured with a light smile. "Maybe the tremor just locked the door and they can't get to us?"

"Raybe…" Scooby got back to his feet and continued forward. "But it hurts so much…"

"You think we can still save the day at this rate?" Marcie asked.

Scooby gave a firm nod and trotted up to make his way through the bowels of the Count's fortress.

First Fred and Cyborg and now Jeannie, Daphne, and Starfire. were lost to the halls of Castle Bleck. Would they ever be seen again? Could our hero Scooby hope to stand against the evil Count Bleck? The very air in the castle grew heavier and even more ominous with every step. All they could do was plod forward in silence…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ruh Roh! Daphne, Jeannie, and Starfire are gone! What happened to them? Can Scooby and the others stop Bleck in time and find their allies? Stay tuned and find out!**


	41. Countdown to Destruction!

"The power of The Void is growing. I can feel it. The Chaos Heart is close, now…" Tippi shared with the group. "The end is almost here…we must hurry!"

No one responded to Tippi, except for Velma, who let out a feeble "Okay!". The loss of Fred and Cyborg had been depressing enough, but the loss of Starfire, Daphne, and Jeannie? It was hardly believable that they were still carrying on!

The ten of them walked in silence, teaming up to take out anything that stood in their way. They finally arrived in a room where they

"Ah ha ha ha ha. So…you've made it here at last." Said a strange voice.

Dimentio greeted them with his usual demented smile, standing on the ground rather than hovering about in the air. The ten of them approached him cautiously, just in case he was about to perform some last minute trick.

"Oh…but what's this?" Dimentio asked, peering around Scooby. "You seem to be missing the ravishing females and the Ken-Doll wannabe."

"Dimentio…" Tippi began slowly and carefully. "We don't have time to trade barbs with you…move out of the way!"

"Ahhh, I see. You're in a hurry. Allow me to get out of your way, then…" He snapped his fingers and disappeared out of view, making everyone uneasy. "…Just as soon as you defeat me! Ah ha ha ha ha."

"I should've seen that coming." Shaggy remarked.

"You've proven to be worthy foes in the past, so I'm not going to make it easy. You'll have to come and get me first. " Dimentio cheered "It'll be like a game of tag…with magic!"

"We're gonna get you alright!" Scrappy exclaimed "We'll splat ya!. Wont we Uncle Scooby?"

"Only problem is, we can't continue forward," Velma pointed out

"How are we supposed to chase him, then?" Marcie asked.

"Uh…am I the only one that noticed the dimension rift in the center of the wall?" Beast Boy asked, pointing at the sparkling rip in space.

"Ooh! This is where I shine, amore!" Fleep exclaimed. "Si! Si!"

The group had all been teleported Dimentio-style…into Lineland?

"Whoa, what's this place?" Beast Boy asked with all. "It's so…simple here!

"This is where Scooby, Scrappy, and I first started our adventure…" Tippi trailed. "It was where I realized how powerful and strong they really were."

"Where'd that clown go?" Raven asked.

"He went that way!" Robin cried, seeing Dimentio glide off right.

"Let's get em!" Scrappy said "Tada! Dada! Dada! Puppy power!"

"TITANS GO!" Robin exclaimed.

The gang bolted after Dimentio instantly, with the rest of the group following quickly and Madelyn picking up the back.

It was just like before, simplistic and calm. It brought back the memories of how easy Scooby felt going through Lineland the first time, and the feeling of how unsure he was about being able to save all the worlds by himself. He was the luckiest guy in the world to have such great friends, but at the rate they were going, they were all dropping like flies…

"The only difference from before is that The Void is pretty much the sky now…" Tippi trailed sadly. "Before, it was hardly anything…"

"It's sad to even think about a world dying…" Scrappy sniffed. He was reminded of how his world was almost destroyed by the Shadow Blot.

"Think about a world when it's already dead," Raven murmured darkly under her breath.

As they continued trotting to locate Dimentio, Scooby spotted another Dimensional Rift up ahead. He pointed it out to Shaggy, who used Fleep on it and caused the group to teleport to their next destination.

"Merla's Mansion?" Tippy asked.

"Oh, what fun it was here." Scooby remarked.

"Please…" Scrappy shivered. "I don't need to be reminded."

The group had indeed returned to Merla's Mansion, unfortunately at the part of the mansion where Mimi slave-drove everyone. Tippi spotted Dimentio floating toward the top floor and quickly flew after him.

"Tippi! Wait! What's the rush?" Asked Scrappy.

They hurried to follow Tippi, Scooby trying to open the doors on the top floor. To his surprise, they were all locked, and all the slaves were gone.

"Well that's good to know, at least…" Scooby trailed.

"The slaves are freed at last." Scrappy said back.

"But there's kind of the problem of how we're at a dead end, now," Marcie stated.

"Not really." replied Scooby.

"Looks like ya'll be needing me, again!" Slim exclaimed.

Scooby nodded eagerly and used Slim's power, slenderizing everyone. Slowly, they approached the lasers, stopping as they allowed one to pass over them harmlessly. Reaching the vault just like Scooby and Scrappy had before, Madelyn noticed another Dimensional Rift, which Scooby instantly took care of.

"The Regular Show world will probably be next…" Shaggy recalled.

They were sent to the Regular Show world.

"Yep I was right." Shaggy concluded.

"So this is what it's like to be in their world..." Madelyn observed.

"Yeah, I've always wondered what it was like to live a bizarre world like this one." Raven stated.

Just then, they spotted a dimensional rift in the sky.

Scooby used Fleep for a third time, taking them to the next area.

"This is outrageous," Beast Boy grunted as they arrived on Planet Blobule.

"Jinkies! The Void is huge here!" Velma exclaimed.

"Which just means we need to hurry even more…" Raven trailed, already taking a leap off the cliff they were standing on. Scooby saw Dimentio drifting past one of the only tress on the planet and jumped up after him.

"Hurgh, this is exhausting…" Beast Boy panted.

"At least we didn't have to spend too much time here…" Madelyn pointed out as Scooby revealed the next dimensional rift. Sleep wasted no time in hitting it, only becoming hesitant as he remembered where they were going next.

Upon seeing where they ended up next, the gang frowned deeply. They were in the World of Nothing, what used to be Jump City.

"He even had the gall to lead us back here…" Beast Boy whimpered.

"Finding the next Rift shouldn't be that hard, though; we just have to continue forward," Robin stated, running a ways ahead.

"I get such a bad feeling from this place…" Velma trailed. "And not just because it's desolate…"

"To think this is what will become of the worlds if we don't act fast…" Raven whispered, trembling slightly. Robin comforted her by putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her away. Raven felt very awful, it reminded her of when she had destroyed the world, something she had never lived down.

"Rit'll be rokay; we always get there in time, ron't we?" Scooby asked.

"We certainly didn't get there in time for this world," grunted Marcie. Scooby's face went blank as he glanced down at the messy haired brunette. Marcie just shrugged.

"Anyway…there's the Rift…" Tippi pointed out, after flying for what felt like quite awhile. Scooby used Fleep's ability, and teleporting them all out of there.

"Last but not least..The Underworld." Tippy said.

"Hopefully we'll finally be taken back to Castle Bleck after this," Beast Boy stated.

Everyone followed Tippi instantly, jumping from platform to platform, riding the rectangles, and avoiding being snagged by Underhands- which both Velma and Marcie made sure to steer clear of. When they reached the top, they reached the final Rift on his door. Scooby flipped it, and got them all out of there.

**FINALLY...**

"Castle Bleck…never would've thought I'd be grateful for seeing its bleakness once again." Velma remarked.

"Enjoying my game of tag?" Dimentio chuckled, casually waiting for them.

"No," Robin grunted back as they advanced toward him once again.

"Stop messing around and fight us for real!" Scrappy demanded.

"Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always deadly serious." The jester assured.

"Oh really?" Raven huffed, readying to use her powers to attack Dimentio. The edges of Dimentio's mouth went up a little as he began to explain.

"I have been watching you. You are the only ones who can stand up to Count Bleck. So…I have a favor to ask." Said Dimentio "Will you help me…destroy the Count?"

"What? !" Tippi screeched, making the heroes all jump in surprise.

"What are you talking about?!" cried Raven. "You want to betray him?!"

"Betray him? Ah ha ha ha. Oh, no. It is Count Bleck who has betrayed ME!" Dimentio continued. "He said he would destroy all worlds and create a new, perfect world in their place. But he was lying! He plans to obliterate every world, and then keep them all in ruin."

Everyone gasped as Tippi appeared to look particularly disturbed.

"I have always known about his nefarious goal. But I could never hope to stop him on my own. I feigned loyalty to him as I searched for someone who could defeat him with me!" He turned away, but he could still feel the group's gaping stares. "Well, you see…that is why….I rescued the handsome guy and Ms. Redhead from certain brainwashing."

"SAY WHAT?!" The gang yelped.

"It's why I saved the other princess from falling- I used her as bait to bring her back to you." Dementia explained "It's also why I sent you to the Underworld to fix the broken Pure Heart. And why I freed a woman to be reunited with her friends…and it brought all of you back together, no? Now do you see?"

"You've…been helping us all this time?" Tippi asked in disbelief.

"Ahhh, you've got me pegged. Now, how about you return the favor?" The jester asked "I'll give you the power you need to crush Count Bleck…Just fight by my side!

Robin just shook his head. "I…still don't trust him…"

"…don't believe me? But trust, it is the tasty paste that holds civilization together!" Dimentio said.

"You've…you've got to be lying…" Beast Boy strained to say.

"Yeah…I feel like he's just trying to pull one over on us," added Madelyn.

"You are like a sad, meager sack that has deflated and lost all its trust!" Marcie yelled.

"He's not even making any sense now!" shouted Robin. "I really don't trust him!"

"Still you refuse? But this offer, it drips with generosity! With the Chaos Heart in our hands, we can rule every world! Do you still refuse?"

"Not for all the Scooby Snacks in the world!" Scooby refused.

"So you spit upon my offer? You have wasted my time. For that, your game ends." He eyes shifted dangerously around the room. "I think I'll start with the portly four-eyed geek. The glasses will make a fine trophy."

Velma was appalled. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Velma, are you okay?" Marcie asked, seeing Velma's anger sudden spike.

"Ooh, I don't like when she gets like this…" moaned Marcie. "Whether it's for better or for worse!"

Velma struck a determined pose and stared Dimentio down. "Leave this one to me, gang! You run ahead! You've got worlds to save. You don't have time to fight this baddie! Don't let the other team's sacrifices be for nothing! …or mine, either!"

"Relma, you sure?" Scooby trembled.

"Dimentio is nothing compared to what we've been through," Shaggy assured, brandishing his sword and preparing himself to fight.

"You really think you can handle it?" Raven asked, in a worried tone rather than a scoffing one.

"Heck yeah!" Robin replied, holding up his fists. "If Velma wants to go through with it, then what's holding us back?"

"Um, us?" Scrappy retorted, staring at Madelyn. "Dimentio isn't any pushover like the other minions. Not only is he powerful, he's crazy!"

"I know," Madelyn sighed, glancing at the ground again. His fist then tightened and he looked back up determinedly. "If we take him out, though, he won't harm anyone any more!"

"You don't have to do this alone, you know…" Robin said quietly. Marcie nodded.

"We know…but we'd like to. Think of it as our contribution to help saving the world. Who knows?" Marcie asked "We might defeat him easily and then we'll catch up with you later!"

"But…what if you don't make it back?" Scrappy struggled to say.

"We'll be okay, Scrappy" Marcie consoled. "Just get going now and we won't fail!"

"Besides gang..." Velma continued, watching as her Great Dane shook his head on the sidelines to protest against it all. "He made fun of my weight. You know I'm sensitive about that. Lemme at him!"

Scooby, nor any of his teammates, dared to make a move. The talking dog constantly blinked at his mistress, unsure of what to think.

Dimentio tapped his foot like he was getting impatient, and Robin threw an electric disk at him, which he dodged all too easily. After thinking it over for the longest time, Scooby-Doo finally allowed Velma to fight Dimentio alone. The freckled brunette smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Scooby…" She kissed his nose and hugged him.

"We won't let you down," Robin added.

"Promise," finished Marcie.

One by one, the Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, Beast Boy, and Raven made their way out the next door, Scooby stopping to turn around and glance at Velma one last time. Tippi gave him a soft nudge, which was enough to finally pull him away. Velma, Marcie, Madelyn, and Robin were left to stand their ground, and surprisingly Velma was the one that looked the most worried.

"Ah ha ha ha. How tender. I think I just squeezed out a tear," Dimentio sighed emotionlessly. "Yes, Scooby-Doo and his cowardly friends run And if he somehow managed to defeat Count Bleck on his own…all the better! And so I strike, like an unseen dodge ball in an echoing gymnasium!"

He flew off to the side almost instantly, using his magic to trap the four members in his explosive boxes.

"Well, we're off to a great start," Madelyn muttered before everyone was violently blasted. When the boxes disappeared, the group all tumbled onto the ground and groaned.

"It's not like we can't hit back," Velma grunted, pushing herself back to his feet and helping Madelyn up. "We've just gotta play rough!"

"You simpletons are completely clueless about everything, aren't you?" Dimentio mocked, splitting into two and firing his magic blasts. Robin did a backflip to avoid them, then stared up at one of the Dimentios and hitting them with his staff.

"The beautiful girls learned out of envy…the tough guys learned out of pride…and all of you?" Dimentio mocked "You only learned because you felt lonely and left out of it all! And it will be your downfall!"

He went in to smite Marcie, but she countered by jumping high and smacking Dimentio in the face several times. He teleported away quickly, but Robin was right there to give him a taste of his Kung-Fu skills.

"The biggest mistake was allowing anyone into your world," Dimentio grimaced, staring at Velma. "That's where it was set into motion, that darned party…that's where they met Scooby, and technically that's where you all met. It takes a true master of the dimensions to be able to pinpoint when and where someone goes, and even more to be able to teleport other people, and created dimensions of my own!"

He captured them in boxes again, then snapped his fingers. The group all let out insecure wails as they were painfully tossed around the room, Dimentio teleporting them from one spot to the next. When he finally showed some mercy, they all crashed on the floor, looking limp and weak. Velma glanced up and saw Dimentio approaching them again.

"Instead of killing them all off like I should," he seethed, trapping them in boxes again. "I've decided to use my original mistakes to my advantage! They'll defeat Count Bleck, and when they do, they'll be weakened…and I'll step in and steer everything in the right direction…into darkness!"

"You're insane!" yelled Robin incredulously, fighting to get free.

"They don't call me Dimentio for nothing!" Dimentio cackled, detonating the area inside the boxes. "I'm unpredictable; you'll never be able to tell what I'll do next…I'm like a fox in the dead of night, on a last minute hunt…"

"I think it's time we ended this," Marcie said seriously, jumping up and kicking Dimentio. She stumbled back onto the floor, but regained her balance quickly. Dimentio sent a wave of sparkles her way, but Velma pushed her out of the way as Robin flying kicked the jester. Dimentio went spiraling onto the floor, only to land harshly on Madleyn's back. Dimentio, grabbing his back, pushed the girl away, then cast some sparks at Robin.

Dimentio divided into four this time, the quartet splitting up and attacking everyone but Velma. Madelyn furiously did a flying kick to get Dimentio, but nothing was working! Knuckles swatted at his Dimentio, but it was obviously a fake, considering he couldn't seem to land any sort of blow. Marcie was dueling a fake as well.

Velma quickly deduced that the real one was battling her, and maliciously at that. She could barely defend against the barrage, and quickly found herself enveloped in a box.

While they were distracted, Dimentio teleported them all to the other side of the room, caused them to crash into the wall.

"…I need all of you out of the picture anyway." Dimentio gloated.

Velma suddenly felt dizzy and he caught the jist of what Dimentio was trying to say.

"Leave Velma alone!" Robin exclaimed, tossing an electric disk and causing it to smack into Dimentio. Dimentio toppled backwards in the air, but appeared unscathed.

"You sicken me, you really do," Marcie growled as she did another flying kick. It struck Dimentio dead in the chest, rendering him weak for a moment. Velma acted quickly and did one more The force of her jump caused Dimentio to flounder right out of the air and land on his back.

"NOOOO!" He yelled.

Velma and the others quickly pulled themselves together and lined up next to each other, ready to charge if Dimentio dared to make another move. Dimentio, however, just grabbed his head and stood back up, stumbling around.

"I…I cry uncle! Mercy! Uncle, I say!" He begged.

"Had enough Dimentio?" Velma put her hands on her hips.

"I-I see that now…your power is formidable…" Dimentio muttered "Which is exactly the reason why I can't let you fall into Count Bleck's velvet lines gloves…"

"Wait, huh?" Robin managed to get out before Dimentio landed next to them. Velma saw Dimentio start to lift up his hands and acted quickly. She pushed Madelyn, Marcie, and Robin out of the way, followed by grabbing Malon and tossing her after them…just as Dimentio enveloped Luigi and himself in a box.

"Velma!" Marcie gasped. Velma, meanwhile, wasn't sure as to what he was supposed to be stunned at: his heroic feat, being trapped in a box, or being trapped in a box with Dimentio.

"W-What're you doing…?" She stammered, fear evident in her eyes.

"Ah ha ha ha! I have you now!" Dimentio gloated "Velma Dace Dinkely!"

"ACK! No!" the rest of the team cried, throwing themselves against the death box.

"There is nothing you can do now!" Dimentio chortled. "We will both taste the agony of life-ending…by magic!"

"VELMA! NO!" Madelyn shouted, banging rapidly on the edge of the box. "Not like this! NO!"

"C-C'mon, y-you guys…" Velma trembled, leaning against the inside of the box. "Get out of here. Go help Scooby and Scrappy save the world!"

"But not without you!" Marcie sobbed, tears shimmering at the corners of her eyes. "We're a team! If you go down, we go down together!"

"I can't lose you again!" Marcie said.

"Enough of this!" Dimentio boomed, snapping his fingers. "Ciao!"

"LUIGI!" Robin, Marcie, and Madelyn yelled at the top of their lungs as the violent explosions of the box sent them flying away. Luckily, they didn't have to witness Velma and Dimentio's departing, for when they pulled themselves together and dared to look back, both of them were gone.

"No..." Marcie whimpered, tears threatening to burst at any moment. "I can't lose her…not again."

"VELLLLMMMAAAAA!" Madelyn shouted to the sky in her fit of rage, just before the floor rumbled violently and caved in. Bit by bit, the floor fell piece by piece, Marcie and Madelyn were too busy morning over Madleyn's big sister to worry about what was going to happen to them as they fell along with the ground beneath them…

On the other side of the door, Scooby and the others hadn't gotten far when they heard the large explosions, the screaming, and the massive crashing. Instantly, they all darted back to the door, Mario hurrying to try and get it open. Tippi's heart nearly stopped with shock.

"Velma! Marcie! Robin! Madelyn!" Tippi gasped.

"Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy trailed, watching Mario struggle with the door. Eventually, Mario gave up, solemnly turned to his team, and shook his head.

"No…it can't be…" Tippi breathed sadly.

"We've lost our tough muscles, we lost our…"girlfriends", for the most part…and now we've lost not just our best friends, but people who are practically our family …" Beast Boy ranted, holding the wall for support. "This castle has taken away the things that are most dear to us…"

"It's hard to say…" Scrappy said slowly, trying hard not to drop a few tears herself. "I never took them for granted, but…you truly never do realize what you have until it's gone…"

Scooby stared sadly at the door. "We have to keep going."

They stared at the Great Dane in surprise.

"But…Scooby..." trembled Shaggy.

"Raggy..." Scooby just pointed forward.

"…you're right, Scooby," Tippi finally said. "It hurts, but you're right. We must grieve for them later. We have to stop the count."

"We've got to do this alone now…" Raven trailed, starting to walk as well.

"The weight of the worlds on our shoulders…" Scrappy trailed. "We have to do it, not just for our friends, but for literally everyone…"

"Then there's like no time to waste," Shaggy finished. This was it, it was all or nothing after this…

And for everyone's sake, let's hope that it wasn't all just for nothing…

A frigid wind blew through the dim and drafty corridors of Castle Bleck. All of their friends were gone. Scooby-Doo, Scrappy, Raven, Beast Boy, and Shaggy were the only heroes left. It was up to them to stop the dark prophecy. Every world hung in the balance. What thrilling conclusion awaited our heroes? Scooby ran to the count's inner sanctum, his ears fluttering in the breeze…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Now Velma, Madelyn, and Marcie are gone! Scooby, Scrappy, Raven, Tippi, Beast Boy, and Shaggy are the only protagonists left in this picture. It's up to them to save the universe and they must avenge their friends! Can they stop Count Bleck? Will Tippi finally reunite with the man she loves? Stay tuned! **


	42. Time to Stand Alone

"So, it's just us now, isn't it?" Tippi recapped once again.

Tippi suddenly started making weird noises, and wouldn't stop until the remaining five heroes gave her confused looks. She quivered, daring to stare at the Great Dane.

"…I'm so sorry, Scooby…I promised you that I would help you find your friends…and now…all of them are gone forever…" She lamented.

"No." Scooby shook his head "Rye think they're still alive."

"What?" Tippi asked "You're saying you know they're still alive?"

"Ruh huh." Scooby nodded his head.

"Maybe you are right and they did somehow survive…they ARE heroes." Tippi concluded.

Scooby nodded again, the members of his team exchanging glances. Tippi floated next to Scooby, looking more determined than sorrowful.

"I'm going to believe in them…" she nearly whispered.

"I'll believe in them, too…" Scrappy trailed.

"Yeah…I will as well…" added Shaggy.

As the rest of the team unanimously agreed on this, Tippi turned away and muttered to herself, "And… I'm going to be in HIM…most of all…"

"Well then gang!" Scrappy said "Let's get that count! Tada tada tada! Puppy power!"

With their spirits as high as they could possibly be at this point, Scooby took off, knowing that the center of the castle was coming up soon, along with Count Bleck himself…

While they walked to the Count's lair, each team member had a little thought of their own.

Scooby had lost almost all of his owners, only one was left. He felt guilty because he couldn't save them, he believed he would see them again. He made a promise to his friends that he would save the world. He knew he would see his friends again, especially Jeannie. Scooby hadn't mentioned this to anyone, but he secretly had feelings for Jeannie, she was so beautiful and lovely.

Scrappy had the same faith as his uncle. He had promised Googie he would return to her and he didn't want to lose her again after the Thinner Disaster and the Blot. And Flim-Flam, he was his best friend and Flim really loved Daphne, he didn't want to tell Flim-Flam that he messed up and Daphne didn't make it. But he would, maybe there would be a possibility that Daphne would come back. But if there wasn't, he would be there for Flim.

Raven wanted and needed to save the universe. She was created to destroy the world and decide the fate of mankind, her father made her to do evil. But, she wanted to do good and prove she could be more than what Trigon intended her to be. She was raised by her mother, Azrea and the monks of Azerath and was protected by the Titans. They were her family and she knew she would save the world. Robin once told her she was the most hopeful person he knew, and he was right, she was very hopeful.

Beast Boy had lost half of his teammates. He felt as awful as he was when he and the Titans fought the Brotherhood of Evil. In the years when he was raised by the Doom Patrol, his father Mento put him through the hoops and never fully regarded Beast Boy as a core member of the Doom Patrol. Their relationship was uneasy because of Mento's harsh, critical and inflexible attitude, which was pretty much the reason Beast Boy quit the Doom Patrol. When Beast Boy fought the Brain, Beast Boy finally rebelled against Mento's stubborness, forcing him to reconsider his ways. He finally felt like a real member of team and finally gained newfound respect from Mento. Later, he fought Madame Rouge his arch-enemy and froze the Brain and saved all the Teen Titans. Since then, he had felt like a real hero and he knew he would reunite with his friends and stop the Chaos Heart.

Shaggy felt awful. Madleyn, a girl who loved him. She loved him and he had tunred her away, just like all the girls that loved him. He felt like he had taken her for granite. But somehow, he felt as if she would return.

They all had time to think back on their past mistakes and burdens, until they realized there was hope. They could save the universe, they could stop the Darkness, and they could save the universe.

This was it. The last moment…the point of no return…they were about to walk into a battle with everything at stake. Scooby cautiously put his hand on the door, took a deep breath, and pushed it open.

"I feel…I feel something very, very powerful…" Tippi whispered once they were beyond the door. "But…this time…could it be the Chaos Heart?"

"Bleh heh heh heh…" Out came a evil cackle.

The final door had led to the final one in the castle: the one where Count Bleck and his cronies once held their meetings. But now, only the Count himself remained, perched on one of the platforms and staring down at the group like an albino bat. Only by his side was Nastasia, who you could tell was looking perplexed, despite the serious look she always donned.

"I see you've come at last!" Count Bleck began, grinning sinisterly with his arms spread wide, as if to welcome them. "So you really are THE heroes of the Light Prognosticus."

"Count…Bleck…" Tippi strained to say.

"More like Clown Bleck," snickered Beast Boy under his breath.

"And yet…you are far too late to stop the Dark Prognosticus and me…Count Bleck! All worlds will soon end." the Count boasted "Come to grips with that now, for you cannot stop it. I suggest you make yourself comfortable and enjoy this one, final spectacle!"

"But…why?" Tippi pressed, disappointment coating her tone. "Do you really want to destroy everything? Why would you do this?! How COULD you do this?!"

"Count Bleck does not care about any world!" he spat, casting out a single hand. "They are all meaningless. Better that I destroy them! Better yet, I shall make it as if they never existed at all!"

"We won't let you!" Raven shouted, ready to aim at Count Bleck with her magic.

"You've messed with the wrong heroes, pally!" exclaimed Scrappy.

"Yeah, we're not just heroes, but we're heroes that know just how much all worlds mean to everybody!" Scrappy threw in.

"Besides…we have our own worlds to protect…" finished Shaggy.

"Yeah!" Scooby said "We can't let them perish!"

"If the worlds have no meaning…" Tippi began slowly, sounding like she was going to cry. "…was our meeting meaningless as well? Answer me, Blumiere!"

Count Bleck's confident look suddenly shattered, and he hid his face beneath the brim of his hat.

"You know the answer, dear Timpani…" He said "Count Bleck does not have to tell you…but the hour has grown too late. You should know that by now."

The Count's malice was gone, and it was almost as if he was trying to give out some hidden warning.

"Blumiere…my love, Blumiere…or rather, Count Bleck…" She whispered.

"Wait a second…Tippi is in love with the bad guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Traitor!" shrieked Scrappy, with Scooby holding him back. "Let me at her! Let me at her Uncle Scooby!"

"The only way we can stop this is to defeat you…and that is exactly why the gang and I have come here…to stop this." Tippi said to the Count.

Count Bleck's moment of weakness vanished as he threw back his head and cackled to the Void-filled sky.

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" The Count laughed "Very well! But I will also do what I must! Count Bleck is the deleter of worlds! My fate is written in the Dark Prognosticus!" his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do not think for a moment that I will hesitate to strike you down. ALL NOW ENDS!"

"Blumiere…my dear Blumiere…" moaned Tippi.

"Apparently the Blumiere you knew and loved is gone, Tippi," Raven said with a frown.

"But…no…just, no…" Tippi whispered.

Count Bleck wrapped his cape around him and stared at the ground as he addressed Nastasia. "Leave me, Nastasia. I will deal with this team ALONE."

Nastasia broke out into shock for a second time that encounter. "B-But…"

"Count Bleck demands it! I will not say it again…" the Count yelled.

Nastasia's heart sank and she hung her head. "…yeah, right away, Count…"

Without another word, she teleported out of the room, leaving Count Bleck alone to potentially get his butt kicked. Count Bleck gave a firm nod and turned to Scooby-Doo with a smirk. "Are you prepared, hero? Our duel will be worthy of the last clash the worlds will ever see!"

"We'll see about that!" Scrappy exclaimed.

We're gonna stop you Bleck! We'll save the universe and stop the Void from destroying the earth or my name isn't Scooby Dooby Doo! HEROES GO!" Scooby pointed forward, his teammates charging at the Count at he began to hover about the room.

Beast Boy was only to be sucked up into a mini-Void Bleck conjured up.

"AAAHHHHH!" He yelled.

When it dispersed, it flung Beast Boy away, and Count Bleck hovered off to another part of the room. Scooby started climbing up the platforms, hoping to reach Bleck, or at least cut him off. Scrappy, Raven, and Shaggy caught on as well and spread out. Scooby was the first one to get close enough to strike the Count with the magic paintbrush, but fear flashed across his face when the rainbow barrier appeared around the count.

It was the same one that had prevented Scooby from attacking him so long ago.

Quickly realizing that there was no way to damage Count Bleck, it instantly dawned on Mario that he and his friends were in deep trouble. Scrappy tried to hammer the villain, but he failed. The hammer had bounced back.

"What…what's going on?" Scrappy demanded.

"He's protected!" Raven cried.

"The power of the Chaos Heart…" Tippi muttered weakly.

"So sorry to disappoint, says Count Bleck," the Count chuckled, swatting Shaggy away with his cane. Shaggy went tumbling into Beast Boy, and Bleck cast a black hole in their direction. As they succumbed to that, Beast Boy made another attempt to break through, no matter how much Scooby and Tippi protested. Bleck easily saw Beast Boy in the form of a cheetah coming and shot a black hole in his direction. The shapeshifter became caught up in it as well, and Scooby and Tippi wearily exchanged glances.

"How laughable!" cackled Count Bleck. Is that all the heroism you can muster? Let me show you true power!"

"He IS being shielded by the Chaos Heart!" Tippi cried. "Our attacks are useless, and all we can do now is simply stay alive…"

"But where's the point in that? It's a lose-lose situation," Raven stated glumly. "We have to stop Bleck to stop the Void, but since we can't stop Bleck, he'll end up destroying us, if not the Void itself…"

"You are correct!" Bleck bellowed, enveloping everyone into another black hole, this one stronger than before. The heroes all suffered, Tippi screaming their names before they were cast at the group, tumbling down harshly. Their clothes were torn, any fur was out of place, they all had some sort of scratches, and they all looked like they wouldn't be able to hang on much longer. Bleck knew this and continued the onslaught of attacks. Even if they wanted to, Scooby and the gang couldn't fight back, and they soon found themselves constantly being blown back by black hole attacks.

"WHY? !" Tippi shouted to the sky, torn between Count Bleck and the dear heroes she had become all too close to.

"Dear, Dear Timpani…" Count Bleck trailed in a low key voice. "I already cannot be stopped. The Void cannot be stopped. If these heroes wish for me to end their games beforehand, then so be it."

"No!" She pleaded "Don't!"

"I said I wouldn't hesitate to strike down upon them." Count Bleck said with an evil smile "They have tested my patience and my power."

"What happened to you…" Tippi whispered through tears as Count Bleck struck down on Scooby and the gang once more. Scooby found his tag scratched and a little scratched himself. Weakly glancing up, he noticed Scrappy covered in "battle scars", Raven's cloak torn and raggy, Beast Boy's suit almost destroyed, and Shaggy all beat up. And no one seemed to be able to get back up. They were all beat up and brutally attacked by the Count and his magic.

Count Bleck decided that this was the moment to finish them off and teleported to the top of the room. He glanced down at the pitiful heroes and raised his hands once again. With the glance, he shook his head, scoffing.

"You can't so much as tug on the cape of Count Bleck! You have failed!" The Count laughed.

"Shut up!" Scooby roared, lifting the magic paintbrush to shoot, only to drop it quickly.

"Bleck! I expected more potency from the heroes of the prophecy!" His hands rose even higher, a black hole appearing to exist behind his cape. "I will watch your lives end, and then your precious worlds will end soon after!"

Scooby, Scrappy, Raven, Beast Boy, Shaggy, and Tippi's eyes all widened upon seeing a huge black hole being conjured up- not anywhere near as big as The Void, but it was still an impressive size. It was a wonder that it managed to fit in the room.

"Well…we're dead meat," Raven said bluntly. However, a little less bluntly, she added, "It was nice knowing you guys."

"Like why does it have to end this way?!" Shaggy wailed, feeling himself slowly being pulled up from the force of the black hole.

"Remember when we thought we failed after we lost Jump City?" Scrappy asked, his eyes slightly shimmering. "Well, this is way worse…"

"Is this…the end?" Tippi gaped sadly.

"Well, since it is probably our turn to die…" Beast Boy trailed, not bothering to move off the floor. "I just want to say, there's no one I'd rather go down fighting with."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Scooby said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, our heroes are about to be destroyed and Bleck is about to win. Is this the end of Scooby Dooby Doo? Will the universe be destroyed? Will the bad guys win? Can Scooby, Scrappy, Raven, Beast Boy, Shaggy, and Tippi get back up? Stay tuned! Read and review!**


	43. An Epic Battle of Good and Evil

"Is this…the end?" Tippi gasped sadly.

Our heroes were about to be destroyed by the magic of the evil Count Bleck...or formerly known as Blumiere. Would this be the end of our heroes?

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Someone shouted.

It was a dream. It had to be. Because it wasn't possible.

Scooby's eyes slowly looked up to see Fred standing before him with Cyborg, arms folded and a smirk plastered to his face.

"You should know a few things!" Cyborg said "One is never hurt our friends!"

Upon seeing the arrival of Fred and Cyborg, Bleck stopped creating the large black hole and just looked on.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh…so you ARE alive, then!" He cackled.

As if on cue, Velma, Jeannie, Stafire, Daphne, Velma, Marcie, Madelyn, and Robin walked up as well, and Scooby and the gang broke out into more cheers. Raven nearly tackled Robin in a hug, Madelyn ran up to Shaggy (and, for this case, Shaggy was going to allow it), and Scooby tackled Jeannie and licked her face and covered her in dog slobber and Jeannie hugged back.

"Two is that we kick butt!" Starfire was ready with her star bolts.

"Three is that we don't back down at a fight!" Robin finished.

Scooby then turned to Jeannie and smiled, before the genie glared up at Bleck and shouted, "We'd never let you destroy everything, you awful count!"

"Yeah, you tell him, sister!" added Madelyn, striking a battle pose.

"We aren't going to let you get away with this. We aren't givining up! You'll never win!" Marcie boasted.

"You're all here…but how?" Tippi whispered.

"We…fell through the floor before we got flattened by the ceiling," Fred began.

"Then, next thing you know..." Daphne said "We landed on each other."

"When I landed on Cyborg..." Jeannie said "It was shockingly a soft landing."

Count Bleck amusedly placed a hand to his chin. "Bleh heh heh heh heh heh…"When the heroes are united…" It is all as foretold."

Suddenly, a flashing light lit up the room and blinded everyone, thought it plainly affected Count Bleck the most. He removed his hand from his chin and looked…surprised.

"What? What is this? What is now happening to…Count Bleck?!" the Count asked asked.

"We're glowing!" cried Raven, glancing down at herself. Everyone glanced down as well, and sure enough, they were all shimmering with light. Scooby, Scrappy, Raven, Beast Boy, and Shaggy, however, were floating slightly above the ground, feeling their energy become replenished and their strength being returned.

To answer all their questions, the seven Pure Hearts suddenly appeared in the room and flew up to Count Bleck. They caused another round of flashing lights, and with a sickening crack, they not only removed the barrier of the Chaos Heart, but weakened Count Bleck as well.

"Hooray! The Pure Hearts weren't totally useless!" cheered Jeannie.

"Bleh heh heh…huh? ! My barrier…is gone?!" Bleck asked.

"Ten heroes unite, their hope burns forth light to shatter the walls of blight", Tippi recited. "Just like Merla said…"

"I get it…we weren't supposed to fight Count Bleck alone…" Sonic realized. "That's why we couldn't hurt him!"

"But now we can," Samus said devilishly, charging up her cannon once again.

"So be it…says Count Bleck! But don't celebrate just yet." Said Bleck "Your precious worlds aren't safe until my last breath! Let us finally end this! Now the true battle begins…with Count Bleck!"

He teleported closer to the heroes, then fired at will with his black hole blasts. The heroes all quickly rolled out of the way and charged at Bleck, but Bleck flew out of their reach.

Willing to come back to his Googie, Scrappy took the super hammer out of his tag, aimed directly under Count Bleck, then shot upwards like a rocket.

"Get a taste of tada tada tada! PUPPYY POWER!" he shouted, striking the count with the top of his head. Bleck spiraled out of the air, slightly stunned at his new exposure to attacks, which gave the others chances to attack as well. Cyborg jumped onto the platform closest to Bleck and let loose with his sonic cannon. Scooby quickly swapped to the magic paintbrush and gave Bleck a blast of magic paint, sending him towards Daphne. Daphne jumped up and karate kicked Bleck upwards- where Robin intercepted with a flying kick of his own. Fred used the super bat to bash Bleck's shots. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and gave Bleck a whopping pow in the face.

"No! This is not…what was written!" Bleck cried, falling toward the ground again.

The gang kept using their special abilities to attack the evil count, until Bleck teleported out of a line of fire, cast out a hand, and shouted "ENOUGH!"

He pointed down at the group, a huge black hole slowly swirling into existence. Instinctively, several of the fighters began to run away, but Ganondorf, Peach, and Samus began to get caught in the massive black/purple span.

"It's nice to finish what I've started…" Bleck mused to himself. Scrappy grimaced, glowering up at the Count, and slowly started to air walk his way toward him. However, the black hole disappeared, and everyone fell out of the air. Scrappy, however, grabbed a hold of a nearby ledge and pulled himself up. He was so busy glancing down at Cyborg, Jeannie, and Raven who were awfully dizzy. That's when Scooby suddenly appeared behind him, he let out a yelp and nearly jumped off.

"Sheesh, give a guy a warning!" Scrappy said.

"I never do that." Scooby remarked.

He then grabbed Scrappy's wrists, gave him a nod, then sprung off the platform. While Count Bleck was busy fending off Shaggy and trying to attack Marcie. Scooby jumped at him and brought Scrappy down on his head. Bleck stopped fighting and started staggering about, giving Cyborg the perfect chance to leap next to him and sock him in the face.

"Not so tough without your stupid shield, huh?" Beast Boy snickered, hacking away at the count.

Tippi had looked away for most of the fight, but Jeannie, since she wasn't really doing any in particular, walked over to her best friend and comforted her.

"I know he needs to be felled if we want to save the worlds…" Tippi whispered, trying hard not to cry. "But we've just met again, and I don't that to be ruined by me witnessing his defeat!"

"I'm so sorry, Tippi…" Jeannie said quietly, allowing the butterfly to rest in her palm. "I don't know what to do. Bleck is getting weaker and weaker by the moment…"

Count Bleck was panting like crazy. It was a miracle that he was still drawing breath. He barely had time to breathe between the sword hacks, the three variations fire, the punches, the kicks, the spin dashes, the hammers, the lasers, the super jumps…and the star bolts.

Count Bleck surrounded himself with red magic, which Scooby assumed made himself faster. This was proven slightly correct, as the count charged into Madelyn and Beast Boy, knocking them down. Scooby then saw Bleck try to make a getaway, so he used Thoreau to grab his cape and pull him close.

He smirked as he tossed Count Bleck upwards, allowing Scrappy to spring up and hit him with the super hammer once again.

"There's more where that came from you Count!" Scrappy called, landing back on the ground.

"Azarath Mentrion ZINTOS!" Raven shouted, blowing Bleck toward Cybrog, Scrappy, Madelyn, and Fred. Scrappy and Fred hammered at him rapidly, Scooby snuck in a few blasts from his paintbrush, and when they showed mercy, Robin unleashed a final flying kick the Count.

"Can't…hold on…" Bleck trailed wearily, slowly sinking to the floor. Tippi was afraid of overkill as Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Scrappy continued to attack. She especially cringed when both Scooby and Shaggy jumped over his head and kicked him straight at the ground.

That was all it took.

Bleck found himself losing control of the Chaos Heart, the heart of darkness trying to escape away from his being. Bleck stayed suspended in the air, trying to fight off the dark power within him rather than try to gather it up again. He slowly floated higher and higher until he spat out a disgusted "BLEEEH!"

The Chaos Heart continued to ascend…whereas Bleck found himself toppling back towards the ground again. The heroes all watched as the Chaos Heart deathly rose and fell before approached it slowly…Count Bleck teleported to the right of the heart, but…something was lost about him.

"Ex…excellent…" he huffed, sprawled on the ground. His hat was dusted with dirt and torn slightly, his monocle was cracked, his cape was ripped in several places, but the biggest different about Bleck was that he wasn't hellbent on destruction anymore. His eyes were softer, and not raging with the red hot hatred they once held. Tippi noticed this and slowly floated closer to him.

"Ummm…Count?" Nastasia asked, suddenly reappearing next to him. She looked as if she was dying to say something.

"You have won…" the Count continued, completely disregarding Nastasia. "Now finish Count Bleck…Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear. The prophecy will be undone…"

Why does it have to end like this…" Tippi whimpered, floating closer to her long lost love. Everyone was so engrossed with Tippi that they didn't notice Nastasia staring up fretfully above and behind them all, frozen with fear.

"Timpani…when you vanished, I searched long for you," Bleck began to explain through panting breaths. I never gave up looking…I searched and searched…" he shook his head. "But I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy…So I used the forbidden prophecy of the Tribe of Ancients to end all worlds. I wanted to destroy everything that had taken you away from me…"

"Now you really know how I felt when I lost Googie…" Scrappy whispered to Velma, watching Tippi and Bleck with shimmering eyes.

"But I am here now…" Tippi started to say, flying even closer to Bleck. "No one can keep us apart anymore…don't you see?"

"It is too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil…It must end." The Count sobbed "Just knowing that you are still alive…and knowing that the world you still live in will continue…it gives me peace. I do not have long to live. You must end my life before The Void destroys all…"

"But…we're finally together again-" Tippi sobbed.

"COUNT, LOOK OUT!" Natstasia yelled.

Before anyone had time to react, Nastasia was suddenly blasted down by a familiar-looking yellow and purple spark, the assistant to Count Bleck falling to the ground.

Her glasses landed not too far away from her.

"Na-Nastasia!" Count Bleck gasped.

"No! We're too LATE!" Someone screamed.

Everyone's heads jerked to Vincent, Googie, Flim-Flam, and Gazoo running into the room, crying out when they saw the state Nastasia was in. But there was no time for a reunion with them, for someone else had dared to arrive as well.

"Silly assistant! Absorbing my attack to protect him?" Dimentio sadistically gloated "What an adorably hopeless gesture."

Dimentio arrived on the scene, floating dangerously above the Chaos Heart. He glanced down at Nastasia and shook his head. "I was just about to give him the everlasting peace he so desperately wants!"

"Dimentio?!" Tippi cried. "You're…alive?!"

"Not just alive," grunted Gazoo.

"He's the real bad guy," Vincent stated.

"He's been pulling strings this entire time- even before we even knew anything like this would happen!" cried Flim.

"You've got to stop him, now!" Googie pleaded, running toward Scrappy and hugging him desperately. "You're in danger…we're ALL in danger…"

"What're you talking about?" Robin asked.

"After you guys left, I got out the Book of Prophecies..." Vincent explained "I uncovered a saying in the story...it said that the true foe is the one who had been working for the Dark Count. A being of all dimensions. That was...Dimentio."

"So we came over here to warn you!" Gazoo finished.

"So all this time we've been fighting the wrong guy." Raven said. Dimentio just continued to float over the Chaos Heart, looking particularly proud of himself.

"So it was Dimentio the whole time!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Even if the count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if_ I_ continue to control it!" The Jester explained "But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to defeat him…I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you do all the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck!"

"Well, that was kind of unintentional…" Scooby trailed nervously.

"If they make greeting cards to thank people for helping with evil plans, I owe you one."

"What are you saying?!" Tippi demanded to know.

"I'm saying that you no longer have value to me, so I'm ending your games," his eyes narrowed mischievously- in a very bad 's tone didn't have its usual joking manner- it was deathly serious. He summoned the Chaos Heart and some magic ink.

"It can't be..." Scrappy gasped at the very sight of it "Is that-"

"That's right mutt!" Dimentio gloated "It's a huge dripping of the Shadow Blot. It had survived after you and your friends had defeated the Shadow Blot! I'm using it to drain everyone and every world of their colors!"

"So...wait" Beast Boy protested "You tricked us into collecting the Pure Hearts, so you could betray the Count, and destroy the universe? Dude, you're insane!"

"That's right Garfield! And I'm not done yet." Dimentio snapped his fingers and red marks started glowing on Raven's head.

"No it can't be..." Raven said at the shock of the glowing marks of her face.

"That's right Raven. You're playing a role in my little plot too. You're gonna help me destroy the world." Dimentio evilly smiled.

"No..." She whispered.

"And all I need to complete my master plan is...MADAME V!" Dimentio snapped his fingers. Within the snap, Velma's orange sweater and red skirt were quickly evolved to a black and red jumpsuit, her hair darkened to black, and glasses turned to black goggles.

"I AM MADAME V!" Fear was evident in Madame V's eyes, as if Velma was trying to resist, but Madame V was still there…and not just that, but being controlled by Dimentio. "Master Dimentio…what is your bidding?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ruh roh! Plot twist! Dimentio has been the villain ALL ALONG! And now, he is using the Chaos Heart, Raven, and part of the Blot to destroy the universe. Now, he has transformed Velma back into the evil Madame V! What's gonna happen? Stay tuned! Read and review!**


	44. The Wrath of Darkness

Velma had been transformed back into their arch-enemy, Madame V. This time, even more evil than before.

"There's no way we're gonna let you brainwash our Velma into your evil servant, Dimentio!" protested Scrappy.

"Oh but I just did little doggy." Dimentio said "And now, she is mine...forever."

"NO!" Daphne, Marcie, and Madelyn gasped. They were most distraught to see that Velma, their dearest friend had been brainwashed forever and had been permanently on the dark side. They had lost her...this time forever.

"Now prepare to have your mind blown Mystery Incorporated and Teen Titans!" Madame V struck her trademark battle pose.

"Oh my god!" Daphne said "How are we gonna stop Velma from attacking us?"

"Daphne! I've got an idea!" Fred told the gang "Some of us will distract Velma..."

However, Madame V had interrupted before Freddy could finish his master plan.

"Oh I don't think that's possible pretty boy!" Madame V kicked Fred in the stomach sending him across the room. He was knocked out cold.

"FREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY!" screamed Daphne "Now you're gonna down, Velma!"

Daphne tackled Velma down and they engaged in an epic fight, involving martial arts and insults.

"Why Daphne..." Madame V sadistically smiled as she blocked Daphne's double punch "I didn't know you cared about him so much. Not he'd care for you the way you do, he loves his precious traps and all your boyfriends are frauds! No one could ever love you! You're a pathetic damsel in distress."

This caused Daphne to be affected deeply and she stopped fighting. Madame V took so much amusement in seeing her hurt.

"Aww it's Princess Daphne, and she's crying." Madame V mocked "You are beyond pathetic. You're WORTHLESS!"

She hit Daphne right in the face and sent her flying across the room and landing on the unconscious Fred.

"RAVEN!" Scooby yelled to Raven "You've gotta stop her."

"I-I-can't." Raven struggled to get free from her evil galactic powers "Dimentio's magic trapped me under his control and I can't control them."

"Don't worry Raven..." Robin assured his teammate "We'll get you back to normal. But now, we gotta get Madame V and Dimentio! TITANS AND MYSTERY INC GO!"

However, predictable as it may seem, and it certainly was predictable (just to save some typing), Madame V had beaten Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Madelyn, and the Titans to a pulp and left them in the pile with Fred and Daphne. The only left standing was Marcie Fleach. She had however, decided not to fight Velma and confront her instead.

"Listen Velma!" Marcie confronted her "I don't wanna fight you."

"What's the matter? Scared?" asked Velma.

"No I'm not!" Marcie said "I just don't wanna hurt you Velma."

"Wimp." Mocked Velma.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Dimentio laughed "I knew that Ms. Fleach wouldn't have the guts to beat up her precious Velma. Not that you could, you're too worthless to not get yourself killed by a stupid parrot."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Marcie.

"Awww you're so cute when you're pathetic." Velma sadistically mocked Marcie.

This finally got Marcie, REALLY ticked. She couldn't stand being mocked anymore.

"THAT'S IT!" Marcie yelled. She kicked Velma in the stomach so hard, it sent her flying across the room and knocked her against the wall.

"I don't care who you are!" Marcie said to Velma putting a hand on her hip "Nobody messes with me!"

"THEN FACE MY WRATH!" Velma boomed.

Marcie and Velma had engaged in a fight like no other. They had rumbled and wrestled. They had fought like cats and dogs. Kicking, hitting, and blocking had been occurring, but also a lot of mocking.

"What a sap." Velma mocked "Trying to fight me, Madame V, Mistress of Pain. I'm the one who always beats you at everything, because you're a loser...Hot Dog Water!"

Marcie was so furious, if there was anything that pushed her buttons more, it was being called "Hot Dog Water". It was so aggravating to her, that she decided to do what she really didn't want to do, but secretly, she had always wanted to do that.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Marice.

She smacked Velma, very hard across the face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Dinkley!" She stated.

"NOW YOU DIE, FLEACH!" Velma roared. Now she was REALLY getting ticked off, this time it was personal.

Velma had formed a ball of psychic energy in her hands and shot it right at Marcie, knocking her into the rest of the beat up team.

"NOW WE'RE EVEN!" Velma snarled.

"Nice job Madame V." Dimentio smirked.

Velma shot a second beam at Marice, slamming her against the wall. Marcie had been beat up even more badly than before.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dimentio demanded

"NOW I'M AHEAD!" said Velma.

"You're my minon!" Dimentio said "You mustn't them off yet."

"Oh really?" Velma remarked with her hands on her hips. "Why now?"

"Because I want them to witness me destroy the universe and I need you to do it." Dimentio said to his henchman. "And I need you because you're the Woman of Bravery and Intelligence, the one who will make the dark prophecy come true."

Just then, the gang woke up from their unconsious state. They couldn't move at all, they were too weak and frail and beat up.

"W-what's going on?" Scrappy muttered.

"Dimentio!" Vincent exclaimed shocked "You can't! Seise! Desist!"

"Oh shut up you old dinosaur!" Velma scolded Vincent.

"What's happening?" Scooby muttered, still lying down.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the greatest magic show you'll ever see!" Dimentio yelled.

Dimentio tossed the Chaos Heart into the air, where it created a large black hole that began to suck up Velma and Raven. Everyone cried out for Velma and Raven, but their shouts were silenced quickly after seeing what was taking place.

A white collar appeared out of thin air, followed by a Dimentio-styled outfit. Two legs sprouted from the bottom wearing Dimentio's boots, along with two arms and hands that had Dimentio's gloves. But worst of all…the fiendish creation had Velma/Madame V's head covered by Raven's cloak.

"VELMA?!" Everyone shouted.

"The Dark Prognosticus says she's the ideal host for the power of the Chaos Heart, which is why we only needed him in the first place. And now I'm going to add my own power into this spicy little concoction." Dimentio gloated.

"No…STOP!" Bleck ordered. Dimentio didn't even reply to him- he just teleported Bleck, Tippi, Vincent, Gazoo, Flim-Flam, Googie, Jeannie, and Nastasia to wherever.

"Count Bleck! You looked so tattered and pathetic, I nearly forgot about you," Dimentio sighed dully, returned back to business. "I'll squeeze the life out of you later. Just wait over in that dimension over there, K? Great."

The gang couldn't budge an inch, but that didn't mean that they couldn't say anything to the big bad.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done!" shouted Daphne. "Between Bleck and Tippi, Velma, Nastasia, Raven, and this whirlpool of Chaos…"

"And you'll pay dearly!" Scrappy shouted.

Dimentio ignored all their threats and floated up to the Velma/Madame V head.

Even though they were too weak and beat up to do anything, they could tell that Super Dimentio was indestructable.

Scooby glowered at Super Dimentio, somehow feeling as if there worlds were calmly falling apart, one by one…

And just as predictable as it was, worlds were starting to tremble apart and die at that very moment.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN BOOMERLAND...**

Thorn, Dusk, Luna, Mr. Jinks, Jinks. Jr, Auggie, Doggy Daddy, Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Huckleberry, Quick Draw, Corey, Henry, and Babu were still waiting in Vincent's castle outside the dimensional door that led into The Void, and into Castle Bleck…waiting anxiously for the heroes' return. Or, at least, just for peace to be returned to the worlds.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd! The worlds tremble…" Snag trailed, his face expressionless. "Has the end finally come?"

"…how unfortunate." was all that Huck muttered, just before the composition of the world began to go crazy.

Everyone in Boomerland held on to their loved ones and the world started falling apart. They wanted to spend their last few seconds with each other. They didn't know what would happen to them, but they knew they would all be together in oblivion. The people had said their last words. The end of all worlds was worse than the Thinner Disaster.

Inside the Funky Phantom gang's house in the cul-de-sac, Mudsy and his friends had to say their last words to each other. April, Augie, and Skip had to clear their conscience.

"Heavens to Betsy Ross!" Mudsy screamed "The WORLD IS COMING TO END, DOOMSDAY even."

"Skip, Auggie..." April said "I'm sorry I let you guys fight over me all these years! I just really like being loved, and I didn't realize that you guys would be so competitive. The truth is, I'm not interested in any of you, but I love you two just the same."

Skip and Auggie had finally realized how stupid they were to get so competitive over someone as beautiful as April. They decided to make amends on their last moment together.

"Augie..." Skip held onto Auggie "I'm sorry I tried to steal April from you."

"I'm sorry too Skip." Auggie said back "The truth is, you're my best friend ever!"

"And you're mine!" The two hugged together. It was their last moment, and they wanted to clear their consciences.

Elmo and Boo were both coming to an end, all these years, they antagonized each other and they finally saw how much they mean't to each other. They hugged each other and held their eyes tight.

"Meow." Boo purred on Elmo's cheek.

"Ruff!" Elmo licked Boo.

"You guys were the best Mystery Solving Club I was ever part of." Mudsy confessed.

"Oh Mudsy!" April hugged Mudsy "You, Boo, Elmo, Skip, and Auggie were the greatest friends I ever had."

She gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek. Mudsy embraced his friends and they shut their eyes tightly.

In Orbit City, the Jetsons had all been embracing their last embrace. It was time for them to say their last words.

"Well Jane, Astro, Rosie, kids..." George began "I just want you to know I love you and I'm sorry for all the times I was a jerk and you're the best family a futuristic man could ever ask for."

"Oh daddy..." Judy held onto her father.

"Dad..." Elroy hugged his dear old dad.

"Rye rove you Reorge." Astro licked his master.

"I love you too dear." Jane kissed him right on the lips.

"And I love all of you Mr. and Mrs. J, Elroy, Judy, Astro." Rosie hugged her family.

They embraced for impact. As it was their final embrace. It had been bad enough losing each other in the Thinner Disaster, but this was far worse.

Inside Jabberjaw and the Neptunes' house, Jabber and his friends were holding onto each other, it was their last moment together, they had to say their last words.

"Well gang..." Biff said "This our final moment together."

"Jabber listen..." Shelly said "I-I-I'm sorry for always being so mean to you all these years, I didn't mean all the awful things I said to you, and...you guys are my best friends ever! And Biff...I-"

"Don't finish Shelly." He put a finger on her lips "I feel the same way."

Since it was his only chance to do this, Biff had done what he had always wanted to do. He pulled Shelly's head to his face and kissed her right on the lips. At first, she was shocked by this, but kissed back.

"Wouldja look at that?" Bubbles asked.

"Wowee wow wow wow!" Clamhead awed.

"Well it's about time." Jabberjaw remarked.

While Shelly and Biff were kissing, Jabber, Bubbles, and Clamhead had embraced their smitten friends, it was their last moment together and they wanted it to be special.

In Hokey's Resturant, Hokey and Ding-A-Ling had embraced and said their final words to each other.

"Ding-A-Ling!" Hokey hugged his nephew "You're the best nephew a wolf could ask for. My son!"

"And you're the best uncle ever Uncle Hokey!" Ding-A-Ling hugged his uncle and they tightened their eyes.

Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, and the Johnny Quest gang had well...you know the drill.

It was the end of Boomerland, even worse than the Thinner Disaster. It was not only the end of Boomerland, but the end of the universe!

**BACK IN YOLD TOWN...**

Old Man Watchitt, his grandson, and the rest of the town stood outside, watching the Void grow tremendously. Everyone but Watchitt was currently panicking. Just like in Flopside, the composition of the world began to go crazy as well.

The same thing happened for Mordecai, Rigby, and their friends in City, space, and even what limited inhabitants were in Gloam Valley. The same thing happened for worlds all across the universe, ranging from worlds the group hadn't even heard of, to the heroes' very own worlds.

**BACK AT CASTLE BLECK...**

Dimentio's voice rang out the strongest as it said, "Now the Chaos Heart is finally mine! I will use this to destroy all worlds…and create perfect news ones! So, shall we get started? Now I have all I need…to become the king of all worlds! All I need to make my experience complete, is to finish the sorry, pathetic heroes of the prophecy! So long Mystery Inc!"

Dimentio used a sphere of combined with Madame V's power and Raven's Azerath magic to finish off our heroes once and for all. He was ready to aim and fire!

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, it looks like our heroes are about to be destroyed and the universe is gonna end! Has Dimentio won? And what happened to Tippi, Count Bleck, Vincent, Gazoo, Flim-Flam, and Googie? Find out in our next chapter! Stay tuned and figure out!**


	45. Love Heals All Wounds

Meanwhile, Tippi, Count Bleck, Nastasia, Jeannie, Gazoo, Vincent, Googie, and Flim-Flam had been trapped in Dimension D by Dimentio. They had been trying to get back to Castle Bleck to save Scooby and the gang but no luck at all.

Gazoo kept snapping his fingers "I can't teleport us out of here! Dimentio stole my powers!"

"We have to do something!" Tippi continued to declare. "We have to save Scooby and the others!"

"I won't let that clown finish off my Scrappy!" Googie declared.

"Yeah!" Flim Flam said "Scrappy's my best friend and I ain't losing my big sister again! No one messes with Daphne when Flim-Flam Blake is around!"

"We cannot," Bleck said simply. "Without the Pure Hearts, there is no way to counter the Chaos Heart. All we can do is give up…"

"We are trapped here in Dimension D forever." Vincent said. "I am afraid my powers are drained too. They belong to Dimentio too."

"The worlds are collapsing anyways." Bleck sulked "I am afraid we're doomed."

"What are you SAYING?!" Tippi yelled to the count "You promised we would find happiness together! Was that all just a lie?"

"It was no lie," Bleck replied with a headshake. "But without the Pure Hearts, all worlds are doomed. What can we do?"

"Blumiere! Snap out of it!" Tippi demanded, fluttering in his face. "How can you think it would end here, after all we have suffered without each other? We found each other again because we have stayed alive…how can you admit defeat? ! I will not! I will not give up! You promised we'd find happiness. You PROMISED!"

"That's right, Count!" Someone said from far away.

Tippi and Bleck were surprised to see Mimi and O'Chunks teleport into the dimension and approach them with smiles.

"My minions…how did you find us here?" Bleck asked.

"Gosh, I could follow your big smile anywhere, Count!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Ah, she lies like a wee rug, this lass!" scoffed O'Chunks. "Nastasia told us, Count! She said you'd come 'ere…Or…she said she FELT you'd be here, or somefin along those lines…"

Bleck turned around and gazed sadly at Nastasia, lying lifeless on the ground. The very same woman who more than half the heroes wished revenge upon was the same woman who had gone out of her way to try and save them all at the last moment.

"Nastasia…" Bleck whispered at his dear assistant.

"Talk about goin' the extra mile! She even sacrificed 'erself to save yeh!" O'Chunks comforted the count "Lissen, Count, I promised me life as well, an I'm not afraid teh live up teh it! So…yeh gotta let me help!"

"Yeah! I mean, there's no WAY Dimentio's getting away with this!" Mimi said, seething with slight anger. "He pulled a really dirty trick on you, but we'll always stick by your side!"

"My…" Bleck hid his face with his hat again. "My loyal minions…"

Just then, seven blackened hearts suddenly appeared above them, momentarily regaining their colors and becoming the Pure Hearts again.

"Hmmm…what's this?" Bleck questioned curiously. "The...Pure…Hearts? But why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Blumiere?" Tippi said with a slight laugh. "Pure Hearts are the very feelings of our souls. As long as we feel love, they live on! I will take these to Scooby-Doo!"

Without another word, the Pure Hearts closed in on Tippi, and together, they escaped Dimension D.

**BACK AT CASTLE BLECK...**

As you recall, Dimetio had combined himself with Velma/Madame V, Raven, the remains of the Shadow Blot, and the Chaos Heart to transform himself into...SUPER DIMENTIO! He had been too powerful to be defeated and was guarded by a force field. Our heroes were beat up and couldn't move a muscle, they were about to finished off.

"Hmph…let's stop wasting time and finish this, shall we?" Super Dimentio asked, tired of waiting. "Ciao!"

The sudden familiar white light flashed, and the heroes broke out into surprised grins while Dimentio suddenly found himself slowly being weakened.

"What? What's going on?!" To answer his question, the Pure Hearts appeared and began to circle his head. His pupils shrunk as he screeched in agony. "NO! The Pure Hearts? ! I thought you wasted them all fighting Count Bleck? …what's…happening? I'm not invincible anymore…"

"But we are, somewhat," Beast Boy said with a grin as the Pure Hearts began to power them all up. The energy of the hearts filled them all, not only was their health restored…but man, you've gotta love the upgrades. They had each been glowing a bright light.

"What is this?!" Dimentio squawked, gasping.

"Oh nothing, just us getting ready to overkill you," Beast Boy said simply.

"Geez, at this rate, Dimentio will be nothing!" Cyborg exclaimed, preparing his sonic cannon to shoot out a violent Zero Laser- with no chance of her suit breaking apart.

"Jeepers! You can say that again!" Daphne agreed.

"Remember, Velma's part of that thing as well…" Madelyn warned. "We can't get too reckless…"

"Yeah Raven is too." Robin added.

"No worries, Madelyn! We've so got this!" called Scrappy.

"Yes, now's our chance…" Tippi agreed, fluttering down in-between Scooby and Daphne. "The Pure Hearts have given us power! Let's get him!"

"You're so right! Let's jump him!" Cyborg called.

"This is where it ends, Dimentio!" Daphne called to their demented foe.

"You took my girl away from me!" Marcie exclaimed "Now you will PAY!"

"You have to get through us if you even want to think about destroying the universe…" murmured Scrappy, eyes filled with hatred as he spitefully glared Dimentio down. "You'll never be any sort of king to anything, right Uncle Scooby?"

"Right!" Scooby nodded "I'll save the universe Dimentio! We'll stop you! Or my name isn't Scooby Dooby Doo!"

And with that, the upgraded heroes charged into battle- this being the official battle for everything they loved…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that was short! But now, the gang's wounds have been healed and they're ready to take on Super Dimentio! Stay tuned for the next big battle chapter!**


	46. Down With Dimentio

"That's Super Dimentio, a freakish blend of Dimentio, the Chaos Heart, the Shadow Blot Velma, and Raven…" Tippi trailed while pointing at their foe. "That monstrous body has immense power…concentrate attacks to the head. This is truly the final battle…"

"Are you guys ready to save the universe?" Beast Boy asked his allies.

"We have to take Dimentio down first, you know," Daphne added as if it were obvious.

"And we have to save Velma!" Madelyn exclaimed, clutching her pigtails tightly.

"So what are we waiting for?" Scrappy boasted. "Let's take this clown down!"

"I am a jester for your information!" Dimentio's voice blared as Super Dimentio attempted to step on them. "I have so many tricks up my sleeves, I'll keep you entertained until you die!"

"TITANS! MYSTERY INC!..." Robin yelled "GO!"

Marcie then noticed something "Is it just me, or does it feel like we're being-"

"Targeted!" Scrappy shouted, grabbing Beast Boy and flying away on Beast Boy who had morphed into a pterodactyl. They both looked over their shoulders to see Super Dimentio's rather large fist planted where Daphne had once been. Scrappy meanwhile turned ride right around and charged at Dimentio, whacking him several times with his super hammer.

"Wow, we're certainly quick to get cracking, aren't we?" Starfire noted, taking aim at Super Dimentio's forehead while he was distracted with Scrappy and Beast Boy. She shot a star bolt that soared through the black room like a shooting star. It hit perfectly in the center, causing Super Dimentio to recoil.

"What in the worlds?!" Madame V voice shouted, however, as the two fists shrunk and flung up to Super Dimentio's forehead.

Cyborg had shot beams from his sonic cannon at Super Dimentio. Super Dimentio shot beams of his own at the gang too. Fred and Robin however, deflected the beams with Freddy's super bat and Robin's staff. Shaggy even got into the action, he hadn't been afraid at all. He did this for world, the Scooby Snax, and most all...his friends and family. He must've gained some bravery from those Goblin King and magic school adventures. Don't worry, the Pixls all played their parts in this big battle.

Super Dimentio may have been losing, but he didn't give up at all. He had used his powers to trap Daphne, Madelyn, and Marcie in a barrier, the same barrier that Daphne had been trapped in back at start of the adventure. They had been floating up in the mid-air.

"SCOOBY-DOO!" Daphne yelled.

"Raphne!" Scooby ran to the force field with the magic paintbrush and shot magic thinner at the force field. The barrier may have been dissolved, but Daphne had been

"AAHHHH!" The girls suddenly cried, falling to the ground as the barrier fell.

Scooby gasped and tried to help her up, but she shook her head and told him to go finish Dimentio off nevertheless. Longing to help, but also hoping to save the universe, Scooby-Doo charged back into the battle.

"You're making the mistake that will cost you your lives!" Dimentio screamed, summoning the platforms to go crazy with projectiles.

"Yeah, like you've already said that!" Shaggy yelled.

"And we don't even need the barrier to defeat you!" Cyborg added, firing sonic beams out of his cannon, followed by a few missiles. Scrappy plowed Beast Boy into Dimentio's side, then struck random places with his Star Rod. Daphne, meanwhile, knocked the wind out of Super Dimentio, followed by weakening the large foe even more by kicking him several times.

Robin jumped up and used his kung-fu moves once more, trying to open up a spot for Scooby to get in the last blow. Shaggy, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Dimentio was about to crush the waiting Scooby with his fist, causing her to yelp.

"SCOOBY-DOO!" he shrieked, thrusting out her hand. Scooby looked at Shaggy, then looked over his head and cringed.

Shaggy had stopped Dimentio from crushing Scooby to bits.

"That…like...was way too close dudes" He huffed, struggling to keep the second barrier up.

"Ah ha ha…silly glutton, if I am to finish even anyone off, I will go out of my way to see to it that it's the DOG OF LOYALTY!" Dimentio said maliciously, though a bit of Madame V's voice could be heard as well.

"And I'll make sure that you'll never lay a hand on my buddy!" Shaggy exclaimed, slowly standing up and she kept her hands thrust out in front of her. Just as Dimentio was about to crush her with his extra fist, Shaggy raised his arms above his head, then acted as if he was throwing something.

As if by a miracle, Super Dimentio went flying across the room.

The rest of the heroes either gaped, gawked, gasped, fainted, or all four.

"Where…is…that…blasted…mutt?!" Super Dimentio seethed, picking himself up off the ground with what little strength he had left. "Scooby Dooby Doo! Where are you?!"

"Rover here." Scooby sing songed.

Right in front of Super Dimentio's eyes, Scooby appeared riding with Scrappy and pterodactyl Beast Boy, then acquainted Super Dimentio with the bottom of his feet.

With a mighty thud, Super Dimentio kneeled over, in his one moment of true defeat. Scooby landed back on the ground and flashed a thumbs up.

Marcie stopped using her heart power and excitedly clasped her hands together, while everyone else cheered at the sight of Super Dimentio blowing up.

The heroes all gathered together, watching as Super Dimentio's head landed on the floor before them.

"How did you do it…" Dimentio's voice quivered, despite coming from the Madame V/Raven-like head. "How could I have lost with the power of Velma Dinkley, the Shadow Blot, Raven, and the Chaos Heart…and the prophecy…has it been undone?!"

"I think your prophecy was wrong all along," Daphne proclaimed, hands on her hips.

"You believed your prophecy, and we believe in mopping the floor with you!" added Scrappy "Didn't we Uncle Scooby?"

"Re sure did Scrappy!" Scooby high-foured his nephew.

"Looks like you've gone down yo!" Boomer said.

"I told you that you wouldn't get away with this," Madelyn said with a smirk.

"Nothing is decided entirely by fate, you know…All things determine their destiny," Tippi explained. "Good-bye, Dimentio. We'll add a footnote to the prophecy about your failure."

Just then, the head of Super Dimentio struggled on the ground.

"Urrrk…unnngh…you think this is the end? This isn't finished…" Dimentio squirmed.

"Uh, yes it is. You're a disembodied head lying helpless on the floor," Starfire said flatly. "It looks like the end."

"You can't…stop this now…you can't escape…I've been saving one last surprise…" Dimentio said.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha…CIAO." Dimentio cackled.

The remains of Super Dimentio burst into explosions again, releasing the Chaos Heart, the Blot's remains, Raven, and Madame V, all of which were completely unharmed. Madame V returned back into Velma shortly after while the head of Super Dimentio disappeared.

Velma blinked, jumped back to his feet, and murmured, "Eh…huh? Jinkes, what's going on here?"

"VELMA!" Daphne shouted, running over to her instantly.

"Velma! My sister's back!" Madelyn exclaimed, joining Daphne reuniting with her sister.

"Relma!" Scooby licked Velma's face.

"Yes, I'm alive…" Velma managed to say while being just about squeezed in half by Daphne. "I feel like I can't remember anything these days…"

"It's just really, really, great to see that you're okay…" Marcie trailed softly.

"I thought I lost you forever." Daphne kissed Velma's entire face hungrily.

"That's my girl!" Marcie said to Velma.

"Raven!" The Titans exclaimed.

"You're alive!" Robin pointed out.

"It's great to be back." Raven hugged Robin.

"Okay!" Beast Boy said "I've seen Raven and Robin hug before, but this is just weird. But I guess I'll let it slide."

"As great as it is to see you two again, I don't think we can celebrate just yet…" Fred said quietly, pointing to the Chaos Heart that still apparently existed. It vanished from their sight seconds later…and the endless tremors merged into one continuous one.

As if on cue, Jeannie, Vincent, Gazoo, Googie, Flim-Flam, Count Bleck, Mimi, and O'Chunks teleported beside Velma, all of them looking perplexed.

"So it seems the end of all worlds is really upon us…" Count Bleck mused above the sound of the tremor.

"So defeating Dimentio wasn't enough to stop it?" Googie gasped.

"I thought the Chaos Heart would disappear if the person controlling it fell…" Count Bleck continued.

"Dimentio must have left behind a shadow of his power continued controlling it." Vincent said "It won't last long…but it may be enough to ensure the end of every world…"

"And because of that, the Dark Prophecy will be fullfilled." Raven finished.

"So what do we do now?" asked Cyborg.

Count Bleck frowned and pulled his hat over his face. "There is only one thing left…that we can do…"

He spread out his cape, causing one last, huge, final door to draw itself into existence. He ushered everyone through, like it was their last hope at escape.

What was it that Count Bleck had in mind? Could the universe be saved? Where were they going? Scooby just knew that it would worked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, Dimentio's been defeated, but not the Chaos Heart and the universe is still gonna be totally destroyed! But now, the count has a plan to stop the Dark Prophecty. What is it? Stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	47. A Bittersweet Ending

Count Bleck had taken Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Tippi, Jeannie, Mystery Inc, the Teen Titans, Googie, Flim-Flam, Gazoo, Vincent, O'Chunks, and Mimi to the other side of the door.

On the other side of the door, which was white rather than black, was the wedding chapel where Fred and Daphne were wed.

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

"Hey, I remember this place!" Velma exclaimed, causing a few people to turn and give her confused stares.

"It seems like it happened so, so long ago…" Freddy said. "So much has happened since then…"

"This is the place where Fred and I were married." Daphne sighed happily. "Oh how romantic."

"How many times do I HAVE to say it?!" Scrappy yelled "IT WAS ALL A SCAM!"

"If there's anything I'd hate more, it's having that musclehead as my brother-in-law." Flim-Flam remarked. "Besides, if it was a real wedding, it would have been null and void because "death do us part", remember?"

"Awwww." Daphne whined.

Meanwhile, Count Bleck (or "Blumiere") nervously spoke to Tippi (or "Timpani, rather).

"Timpani…Do you still…love me?" He asked

"Yes…Blumiere. Of course I do." Timpani answered.

"Then you must come with me." Blumiere assured.

"'Ey, Count!" O'Chunks spoke up. "What're yeh doin'?!"

"We will use the Pure Hearts again, this time to banish the Chaos Heart." Blumiere said.

"We should have just done that in the first place!" said Scooby.

"All we need is true love…" Blumiere said "And that is something I am lucky enough to possess…"

"Awwwwwww!" The gang awed.

Blumiere continued to explain the plan, though the hard stare he usually had had softened up considerably.

"However…with the Chaos Hearts gone, the Pure Hearts and those linked to them…they may cease to exist…" Blumiere finished.

"You mean you might go away?" shrieked Mimi. "B-But I don't want you to go!"

"All of this is my fault." Blumiere bowed in his head "The price is mine to pay…I do not have long to live anyway. But you, Timpani…it pains me to know this may cut your game short…Still…there is no other way to end this."

"I know, Blumiere…I know…" Tippi sighed.

"Timpani…" Blumiere whispered.

"Don't say another word…As long as I am with you, nothing else matters…" Timpani assured her lover.

The ground shook even harder than before.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed "It's…happening!"

"We must go, Timpani…" Blumiere said.

"Yes, Blumiere…" Timpani nodded.

"Why do they keep referring to each other by name?" Velma wondered.

"Hey…isn't it a little weird that a count is marrying a butterfly?" Shaggy asked.

And so, Blumiere and Timpani, flew up to the altar, leaving their friends at the bottom. Jeannie worried for Tippi's sake, but a nod from Scooby was enough to console her.

"Timpani..." Jeannie reached for her.

Scooby however, took Jeannie's arm, convincing her otherwise.

At the altar, the Chaos Heart floated between the two lovers, as if trying to oppose their unification with its presence.

"There were so many things I wanted to say to you…" Blumiere murmured from beneath his hat. "But I could not find the words…"

"Oh, Blumiere. Only one thing matters to me now. I never had the chance to return your question…Blumiere…do you still love me as well?"

"Of course…I have thought about you every moment since you disappeared…But I have caused you so much suffering…"

"Perhaps…my life would have been more carefree without you, that is true."

Blumiere revealed his face again to gaze sorrowfully at his love. "I had to be with you, Timpani. I will never apologize for that…"

"I know, Blumiere…and I love you…" Timpani confessed.

"And I love you too, Timpani…hundreds of thousands of years from now, that fact will not have changed…"

"Awww…how sweet!" gushed Googie.

Suddenly, Timpani started to glow and she was transforming. Tippi had transformed into a beautiful, slender woman with long, blonde hair covering one of her eyes. She was wearing a wedding gown and a hair clip that looked like her Pixl form.

"What just happened Vince?" Flim asked Vincent.

"It seems that Tippi is returning to her original form, her love for Blumiere has returned her to normal." Vincent explained.

Timpani and Blumiere stared into each others shimmering eyes. They kissed passionetly.

As they kissed, seven Pure Hearts appeared, circling around the Chaos Heart, ready to repel it and undo all the damage that it caused. They all combined into one, forming the one true Purity Heart, and expelled the Chaos Heart out of its existence, through the power of true love.

"Everything's still shaking! Are we too late?!" Googie asked, everyone still at the bottom of the altar.

"Wait…" Velma trailed, his head tilted to the side. "Can you hear that?"

"I hear…bells!" exclaimed Mimi.

"I hear it too!" added Scrappy.

"So can I," agreed Madelyn.

"How lovely! The bells are giving their blessing to Timpani and Blumiere…" Jeannie giggled.

Scooby nodded.

"The question now, is…" Vincent began. "Well…what happens now?"

Everywhere, in every sky of every world…The Void that had haunted the sight of literally everyone disappeared, cleansing the sky of its once looming depressing purple nothingness. Even the worlds that had succumbed to the Void continued to live, as if they were reborn. Jump City...Boomerland…even places that had been destroyed without a trace…they all came back…People everywhere celebrated regardless, as everyone had a reason to rejoice. However, Vincent and Jeannie had other things on their minds.

* * *

_"Timpani…do you remember the promise we made to each other that day?"_

_"Yes, I remember…"_

_"If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it. Will you come with me to that place now?"_

_"Blumiere…of course…I will always be with you…"_

* * *

When Scooby had opened his eyes, he found his little nephew staring down at him, smiling with relief. He stood up, looking around, saw his friends all surrounding him, and discovering that they were all back in Boomerland. Not just his allies, but also the people who had helped him along the way; the Neptunes, the Jetsons, Mudsy and his friends, the Johnny Quest gang, Josie, Melody, Valerie, Sebastian, Alexandra, Alan, Alexander, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Mr. Jinks, Jinks Jr, Corey, Babu, Henry, the Hex Girls, Top Cat, Huck, Quick Draw, Hong Kong Phooey, Spot, Auggie, Doggy Daddy, and Snagglepuss.

"Uncle Scooby, you okay?" Scrappy asked, receiving a nod in return.

"Hey…it looks like someone else is waking up as well…" Daphne pointed out, motioning toward the ground.

Nastasia, who had somehow managed to return to the group, began to stir, standing up while returning her glass to where they belonged on her face. O'Chunks seemed the most shocked.

"Great leapin' bog monkeys!" the Scotsman exclaimed "Nastasia! 'Ey, Nastasia! Miracle o' miracles! GRA-GOOGLEY-HEY-HOORAH!"

Nastasia just adjust her glasses and murmured, "…Mmm? Um…I…I'm alive?"

"Uncle Scooby look!" Scrappy exclaimed, looking upwards.

"Yeah, look, look!" added Flim-Flam excitedly, pointing at the sky. The Void in Flipside began to shrink as well, and everyone quickly erupted in cheers. "No more black nightmare above our heads!"

"Heavens to Murgatroyd!" Snagglepuss exclaimed.

"The Void is closing!" Velma rejoiced.

"Yes. It is a sign that the prophecy of destruction has not come to be," Vincent started, arriving on the scene in his expected unexpected fashion. "And all worlds have been saved…The prophecy has lost its power…thusly the worlds that were lost return to normalcy."

"It is truly good news to hear that my world has returned, and didn't die out in vain," Raven said, smiling.

"And any other worlds that were lost came back too!" added Jeannie. "Everything is at peace once more."

"And it is all thanks to you," Gazoo stated.

"But…where is Tippi?" Blue Falcon asked.

Sad smiles washed throughout most of the crowd, and Scooby explained what she had sacrificed to save everyone, and to be with her one and only love. Vincent was silent for a few moments, then spoke quietly.

"Both Tippi and Count Bleck… gone. What could have happened to them?" pondered Daphne.

"I shudder to think about it, but surely when the prophecy was nullified…" Gazoo assured the redhead.

"Um, no…they're alive…" Nastasia said.

Everyone whirled around to stare at Nastasia, whether because of her claim, or just because she spoke up in the first place. To their other surprise, she was actually smiling.

She told them what was in her heart "Yeah, they're finally united. They overcame time and fulfilled their old vows…Somewhere, the count is living with Tippi…in….um…happiness…and I…yeah, I…"

She suddenly broke down crying, causing everyone, especially Mimi, to jump in even more shock.

"C-C-Count! NOOOOO! I…I'm all alone! What am I to do now?" She cried her eyes out.

"'Ey, now, me wee Nastasia…" O'Chunks trailed, trying to console her. "I'm believin' that the count is still alive, too. An' if he is alive, lass, we wouldn't want to be shamin' 'im with blubberin'! So pull it together, 'ey?"

"He's right, Nassy!" Mimi pointed out. "We still have each other! We can still build the count's world, right here in Boomerland! So, c'mon! Big smile!"

"Oh, O'Chunks…Mimi…" she wiped away her tears and composed herself to the best of her ability. "Y-You're right. Yeah, I can't just wallow in my sorrow. The count would never have approved. We have to create the ideal world that, um, the count wished for in his heart…A world of love, not war. Yeah, let's all pencil that in. An appointment…of hope."

"Well it's not to late..." Scrappy said "You guys can start a new life here in Boomerland. You'll make your dream come true, and you'll be together. Toons or not, you guys will love it here."

"Thank you Scrappy-Doo." Nastasia sniffled "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." Scrappy put his hand on her shoulder "That's what I was sent here for, to protect everyone."

"Farewells are bittersweet," Vincent sighed, changing the subject. "But as long as you live, you can never escape them. To feel sadness is to live…but as long as you are alive, the future is a blank page. And with that…I am hungry."

"You had me at hungry." Shaggy said.

"Re roo." Scooby nodded.

"I have asked Hokey and Ding-A-Ling to make some of her celebrated snacks for us." Vincent said "Let us heel our weariness by devouring a banquet of sumptuous sweets!"

"YEAH!" cheered Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"Boo-yah! Now THAT is a plan baby!" Cyborg cried as well, already taking off. "Make a path!"

"Nothing like celebrating saving the universe with a feast," sighed Shaggy, shaking her head with a smile.

"Either way," Daphne interrupted. "I think we need a little fun right about now!"

"Definitely," agreed Googie, following the rest of the crowd.

"Ruh huh." Scooby nodded his head.

"I'm up for anything as long as I'm with you Shaggy." Madelyn held onto Shaggy's arm.

And so, everyone made tracks for Hokey's resturant.

That is, everyone but Jeannie, Vincent, and Scooby.

"Oh Scooby…" Vincent sighed, this one more weary than the last. "I'm thinking of Tippi…I mean, Lady Timpani…I wonder if she truly is happy now…"

"I wish I knew where she is." Jeannie sighed.

"Of course she is," Scooby said simply, smiling.

"Thank you Scooby." Jeannie hugged him and kissed his nose.

Jeannie, Scooby, and Vincent started to walk away together. Jeannie, however, stopped to look over her shoulder, her smile softening to a sad one.

"I'm glad I got to see you again, Timpani…" She whispered "Even we never meet again, you'll always be my best friend."

And so, the dark prophecy was averted and peace reigned. The Dark Prognosticus again faded into history. Count Blumiere and his true love, Lady Timpani, both vanished. Where did the pair go? None know. But the good thing is, Scooby-Doo and his friends had saved the universe, Blumiere's minons started a new happy life in Boomerland, Josie and her friends found a new home, Raven was safe, Marcie and Madelyn moved into Scrappy's castle, Corey started to treat Jeannie better, Babu finally became a genie first class (about time too), Boomerland was saved once again, and two lovers were reunited with each other. Scooby and Scrappy-Doo had evolved from heroes to legends.

And so the story of the lost book of prophecies…comes to an end…may we meet again in another time and place…

"SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!" Scooby shouted.

"And SCRAPPY DAPPY DOO!" Scrappy shouted back.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm finally finished and that's saying something, because this is my longest story ever!**

**Well, the story is now finished, but that's not all folks, we have lots of new stories to tell and new tales starring Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Googie, and all their friends. Stay tuned for new stories and adventures coming soon.**


End file.
